


I'm lovin' you

by imposedion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 67,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposedion/pseuds/imposedion
Summary: "Vay canına." Etkilenmiştim. "İspanyolca mı biliyorsun?""Hayır," Kyungsoo köşeden bana bağırdı. "İspanyolca bilmiyor. Sana ben hamburgerim dedi."Sehun'a baktım. Dişleri görünecek şekilde gülümsüyordu. Kaşlarını ona dik dik baktığımda aşağı yukarı oynattı."Ama kabul et, ses tonum çok seksi ve İspanyolca konuşsam etkilenirdin."Oh Sehun tamamen bir aptaldı. Aptal.





	1. the boy who came from the north

Bunun için son şansım olabilirdi. Bu yüzden Jongdae beni sırtımdan iteleyerek oyun alanına sokmuş sayılırdı. Binlerce insan vardı, okulun çoğunu saymıyordum bile. Jongdae'nin geniş gülümsemesi yüzündeydi. Ancak ben bütün tırnaklarımı yemiştim. Yine de parmak uçlarıma çıkıp gözlerimle motorları izleyip duruyordum.

Oradaydı.

Park Chanyeol.

Motorunun yanında birileriyle konuşup duruyordu. Eğer Jongdae beni tekrar iteklemese burada kalıp onun mükemmel gülüşünü izleyeceğimi biliyordum. Omzuma atılan bir yumruk Jongdae'yi takip etmemi sağladı. Buraya gelmiştim. Ya da getirilmiştim çünkü Jongdae, baloya birini götürmemi istiyordu. Ben de bunu istiyordum fakat uzun zamandır motor yarışlarının içindeki ateşli çocuk Park Chanyeol'a nasıl benimle baloya gelmesini isteyecektim ki? 

Öz güvenli olmalıydım. Bu arkadaşımın her zaman söylediği bir şeydi. Onun açısından demesi kolay. Kendisi zaten bir sevgiliye sahip ve sevgililer maalesef ki balo gibi özel yerlere eşleriyle birlikte katılabiliyorlar. Beni kabul edip edemeyeceğini bilmiyordum. Çirkin olduğumu söylemiyorum lakin onun daha çok beyaz tenlileri tercih ettiğini duymuştum. Bu da benim için eksi bir puandı.

Benim diğer insanlardan ayrılan bir yanım olmalıydı ama yoktu. Hiçbir şeyim yoktu. Gerçi dans kursuna gitmiştim, küçüklüğümden beri bale yapardım. Ancak okulumda hiç kimse sanata aşık değildi. Ciddiyim. 

Daha çok okulum, sokak aralarında yapılan motor yarışlarına hayrandı. Bunu da bir eksi puan olarak düşünürsek Park Chanyeol'un benim teklifime evet deme olasılığı yoktu. Ama deneyecektim. Belki 2 hafta sonra kapanacak okulda bu iki haftada çok dalga konusu olacaktım fakat zaten dediğim veya Jongdae'nin dediği gibi, iki hafta sonra milletin bir tarafında olmayacaktım.

Jongdae beni kandırıyordu.

Motorcular ve çıkan dedikodular her zaman kalıcıydı. O an sadece Jongdae'ye güvenmiştim. 

''Başlıyor.'' 

Jongdae heyecanla tümseğe çıkmış ve neredeyse boyuma ulaşmıştı. Önünde perma yaptıran kıza dişlerini sıktı. Kavga çıkarmamasını ummaktan başka hiçbir şeyim yoktu. Alt dudağımı ısırdım ve ortadaki kızın üçe kadar saymasını izledim. 

Biz yerimizi bulana kadar bütün motorcular yerine geçmiş ve son kontrolleri yapmıştı. Park Chanyeol, o cüssesiyle gerçekten seksi görünüyordu. Eminim bunu herkes biliyordu. Seyircilerden çoğu birkaç isim bağırsa da sanırım Chanyeol'a odaklı olduğum için onun dışında hiçbir adı duyamıyor gibiydim.

''3... 2... 1...''

Bütün motorlar yaklaşık olarak aynı anda başladı fakat Chanyeol'u önde görebiliyordum. İçimdeki bastırılmış heyecan dışarıya çıkmaya hazırlanıyordu. Onun adını tezahürat yaparken bulmam şaşırtıcı değildi. Jongdae de benimle birlikte bağırıyordu.

Birinciydi. Emindim.

Fakat öyle olmadı. Motorunda kırmızı boyalar olan bir çocuk virajda onu geçince gözlerimi kıstım. Jongdae ise Chanyeol'u unutmuş görünüyordu.

''Tanrım, şaşırtıcı değil.''

''Ne?''

Kaşlarım hala çatıktı, gözlerim o motor yarışından ayrılmıyordu. 

''O da kim öyle?''

Chanyeol kazanamamıştı. O çocuk çizgiyi geçtikten sonra herkesin ağzından çıkan tek bir isimdi.

Oh Sehun.

''Oh Sehun. Lütfen tanımadığını söyleme.''

Tamam, sen nasıl istersen. Fakat Jongdae zekiydi ve ona dönen bakışlarımdan onu tanımadığımı anlamıştı. 

''O kuzeydeki okuldan katılıyor. Çoğunlukla oradaki yarışlarda olur ama buraya gelmiş. Üzgünüm, Park Chanyeol'un tahtı elinden alındı. Kral hala Oh Sehun.'' Jongdae hiç de güzel gülmüyordu. ''Birkaç aydır Sehun hiç yarışlara gelmemişti.''

Bazı şeyler netleşiyordu. Ama ben yine de Park Chanyeol kazanamadığı için üzgündüm. 

''Herkes motoru bıraktığını düşünmüştü.''

Jongdae tümsekten inip ilerlemeye başladı. Onu takip ediyordum. Beni kendi elleriyle Chanyeol'un ellerine verecekti. Aklımı dağıtmam gerekiyordu lakin olmadığı bir kesindi.

''İşte orada,'' Jongdae bana parmağıyla ileride motorunu tekmeleyip sinirle arkasını dönen Chanyeol'u gösterdi.

Hiç iyi zamanlama değil gibi duruyordu lakin bu gece Jongdae'ye uyacaktım.

Oraya doğru ilerlediğimde dudaklarıma gülücük kondurdum. İnandırıcı ve havalı görünmeliydim. Gerisinin geleceğine emindim. 

''Hey.'' Elimi kaldırıp hala burnundan soluyan Chanyeol'a baktım. Bana döndüğünde gözlerinden ateş çıkarıyordu. İyi bir fikir olmamalıydı fakat buradan geri dönersem Jongdae beynime sıkmak için çok beklemezdi. Derin bir nefes aldım.

Araya biri girdi. Kuzeydeki çocuk. 

''Park Chanyeol,'' Uzun bacaklarıyla aramızda girdiğinde homurdanmamak için zor durdum. Gerçekten. Kısa süreliğine bana bakıp gülümsedi. Ancak gecenin karanlığına rağmen kaşlarını çatışındaki izleri görebiliyordum. 

Odaklanmış olmalıydı. 

''Güzel maçtı.'' 

Harika. Bu ikisi ben burada yokmuşum gibi birbirlerinin dibine girerken ben öylece duruyordum. Eğer Chanyeol'un sevgilisi olsaydım büyük ihtimalle ona sarılıp, öper sonrasında onu motive edecekler şeyler söylerdim. Güzel hayal gibi görünüyordu. 

Ama tek kusuru, zaten hayal olmasıydı.

''Gelecek sefere bir daha görüşelim Oh Sehun.'' 

İkisi ayrıldıktan sonra zamanımın geldiğini düşünürken Chanyeol beni takmadan yanımdan geçip gitmişti. 

Aptal gibi hissettiğim doğruydu. Ancak iyi tarafından bakmalıydım. Reddedilmemiştim. 

Arkamı dönüp gidecekken beni başı eğik izleyen kuzey çocuğuna baktım. Umarım bir sonraki maçı Chanyeol kazanırdı.


	2. what are you doing in here?

Reddedilmiştim.

Ciddiyim. Hafta sonu soramadığım teklifi, Jongdae sayesinde tekrar öz güven kazanarak gidip hafta içi sormuştum. Cuma çıkışıydı ve Chanyeol, neredeyse motoruna binip gidecekti. Zaten balo bir sonraki cumaydı. Yani ya kabul etmeliydi ya da etmemeliydi.

Etmemeyi tercih etmişti. 

Eziktim. Bana küçümseyici bir bakış atıp malum o yarış gününden kalan siniriyle süzerken acımasızdı. Park Chanyeol'du ve bunu düşünmem gerekiyordu. Sadece Jongdae'ye güvenmiştim ve sonucu kötü olmuştu. Şimdi cumartesiydi. Bir başka arkadaşım Baekhyun olanları öğrenip bana acınaklı bir mesaj yazmıştı. Belli bir süre onunla takılmayacağım kesindi. Fakat neyse ki Jongdae benimleydi.

Annem işte, babam ise evdeydi. Jongdae sabahtan beri evde olmamdan şikayet ediyordu. Beni kaldırıp dışarıda gezmek için uğraşıyordu. Aşağıdan babam, şu çocukla dışarıya çık diye bağırmasa sanırım pinekleyip Baekhyun'un acınaklı mesajını okumayı sürdürürdüm. 

Jongdae, bir tişört ve pantolonu bana uzattı ve siyah hırkamı eline aldı. Yanında hızla giyindiğimde gülümseyip beni dışarıya çıkardı. Açık konuşmak gerekirse salak olduğumu düşünmeye başlamıştım. Chanyeol'un teklifimi kabul etmeyeceği belliydi. Onun gibilerle takılan birisi değildim, motordan anlamazdım. 

Onun da baleden anlamadığı aşikardı. 

''O salağı boş ver.''

Eminim içinden benim için üzülüyordu. 

''Benimle takılmak zorunda değilsin.''

Baekhyun gibi yapmasına bir şey demezdim. Çevremizdeki herkes bir çıkar ilişkisindeyse Jongdae de aynı tepkiyi verebilirdi. Ben bile kendimi ezikliyordum şu an. 

Jongdae omuz silkti. ''Hayır, değilim. Ama başka arkadaşım yok.''

Yalan söylüyordu. Ancak beni güldürebilmişti. Bu yüzden ona teşekkür edebilirdim. Dışarısı yaz geldiğinden dolayı çocuklarla doluydu. Markete ilerlediğimiz sokakta bizim okuldan çocuklara rastlamıştım. Laf atma yoktu fakat gülmeleri ve kahkaha atarak beni göstermeleri dedikoduların hızına lanet etmeme sebep olmuştu.

İki hafta Jongin. İki hafta sonra okul bitiyor, balo bitiyor ve mezun oluyorsun. 

Jongdae, markete girdiğimizde direk dolaba yürümüş ve oradan muzlu süt ve çilekli süt almıştı. Göz devirmedim, bunu alacağını biliyordum. 

''Ne yapacaksın?''

Bilmemiş gibi yapmayı denedim. ''Hangi konuda?''

''Balo konusunda?'' 

Pekala, herkes biliyordu artık oraya tek gideceğimi. Bundan sonra kimse benimle çıkıp aptal lise balosuna gelmezdi. Kuzenimi çağırmak içinde geç kalmıştım. Bazen sadece düz olmak istersiniz ancak elinizde olan bir şey değildir. 

Bundan sonra beni düz sanıp teklif eden kızların hiçbiri yine sormayacaktı. Hepsi çoktan fazlalıklardan hoşlandığımı öğrenmiş olmalılardı. Ayrıca balo günü beni öpmek isteyen bir dişi varlık istemezdim. Bu tür baloların neden olduğu belliydi. 

Çaresizdim. Jongdae ise kıs kıs gülüyordu. Kesinlikle Baekhyun gibi yapmalıydı.

''Yalnız olacağım. Gelmek zorundayım çünkü korkak olmak istemiyorum.''

''Ya da daha fazla ezik.'' Jongdae'nin omzuna indirdim lakin bu dediği o söylediği için komik gelmişti. En azından balo alanına girene kadar Jongdae'de yanımda olacaktı. Sonrasında eminim sevgilisi Yixing ile yiyişerek uzaklaşacaklardı. 

Orada uzun zaman kalmayabilirdim. Evet, daha makuldü.

''O kadar endişelenme, Jongin. O gerçekten saman kafalının teki. Senin gibi birini kaçırdı.''

''Öyle mi dersin? Daha çok ben onu kaçırmış duruyorum. Motoruna nasıl atladığını görmeliydin.'' 

Jongdae gülümsedi fakat alaycı değildi. Kraker ve dondurma da aldığında ödemek için kasaya doğru ilerledi. Bütün her şeyi onun ödemesine izin verdim. Ellerimi jeanimin arka ceplerine koyup ayaklarımla ileri geri sallandım. Gözlerim Jongdae para öderken kapının dışındaydılar. 

Motorcu çocukları fark ettiğimde kaş çatıp çaresizce kafamı çevirdim. Jongdae bana döndüğünde ne olduğunu sordu. Konuşmak yerine kapıya ilerledim ve onun dişlerinin arasından bir şeyler dediğini duydum. 

Ne dediği meçhuldü.

''Onların yanından geçebiliriz.'' Dedi ben korkakça yere bakıp taş sektirirken. Ona başımı salladım ve sanki onunla konuşuyormuş gibi başımı ona çevirdim.

Fakat ileride adımı tanıdık birinin sesiyle duyumsadım. 

''Kim Jongin,'' İşte başlıyorduk. Motorcu çocuğa asla bulaşmamalıydım. ''Ne o? Reddettik diye şimdi yüzümüze mi bakmıyorsun?'' 

Kahkahaları yarı karanlık sokakta yankılandı. Bazıları biz Jongdae ile markete gelirken gördüğümüz çocuklardı. Chanyeol öne doğru adımladı. Onun arkasında Junmyeon vardı. Motor kullandığı doğruydu ama hiç yarışa katılmamıştı. Pembe saçları onu ciddiye almanızı engelleyebilirdi fakat o sinirlendiğinde tam bir katile dönebilirdi. 

''Hey,'' Chanyeol önümde durdu ve çenemi parmaklarıyla sardı. Yüzündeki alaycı gülüş sürüyordu. Jongdae'nin endişeyle bana baktığını tahmin ediyordum. Küçükken bana tekvandoya gittiğini söylemişti ancak bir kişiye karşı 6 erkekle pek bir şey yapamazdı.

Baleye gittiğim için pişmandım.

''Konuşmayacak mısın bebeğim?''

Ona cevap verebilirdim ama benden önce biri davranmıştı. Dışarıdan gören biri kalabalık erkek grubunu kavga ediyor sanırdı. Ancak tek yapılan beni hırpalamalarıydı. 

''Park Chanyeol.'' Bir başka motorcu grubu gelirken ufaktan geri çekildim. Chanyeol çekilmemden çok gelen kişiden rahatsız olmuş gibi duruyordu. ''Ne güzel bir karşılaşma.''

Jongdae'ye baktım ve ona uzayalım mesajı verdim fakat o gelen kişiye bakıp dondurmasını yiyordu. 

''Burada ne işin var?''

Kuzeyden gelen çocuk, Oh Sehun, başını çevirip bana baktı. Bu kez dudaklarında geçen ki gibi alaycı bir gülüş yoktu. Kaş çatıyordu. Sarı saçlarını parmaklarıyla geri atıp yürüdü ve yanıma geldi.

''Bebeğimi almaya gelmiştim.''


	3. your enemy's enemy is your friend

Neler olduğunu anlamadığım bir karmaşanın içindeydim. Jongdae şaşkınca bana baktı, eğer dondurmasını yemezse üzerine dökülecekti. Ancak benim kadar takmadığında bahis girebilirdim tabi.

Kuzey çocuğu, kolunu omzuma atıp beni kendisine çekti. İyi ki de onun kadar uzundum; çünkü beni göğsüne yapıştırmasına katlanabileceğimi düşünmüyordum. Bebeğim diyen biri için fazla dostça davranıyordu. Fakat bu Oh Sehun denen motorcu çocuk ne hakla böyle şeyler sarf edebilirdi? 

Ona kızabilirdim, cidden. Ama Chanyeol'un bakışları duraksamama sebep oldu. Aptallık yapmak istemedim. Oh Sehun denen bu çocuk artık düşmanım olan çocuğun sinirini bozmuştu.

Ne derlerdi: Düşmanın düşmanı senin dostundur?

"Ne saçmalıyorsun?"

Chanyeol anlamıyordu. Ben de anlamıyordum ancak omzuma kolunu atan kuzey çocuğu eğleniyordu.

"Sağır olmadığını söyle bana." Onun tayfası güldü. Bir kişi dışında. Dik dik bakışlarına takılmamaya çalıştım.

Chanyeol dişlerini sıkıca sıktı. Onu sinir etmenin bu kadar eğlenceli olduğunu bilmezdim, ta ki beni reddedene kadar. Bir aptala balo teklifi yapmamalıydım.

"Bu kadar sürtük olduğunu bilmezdim. Derdiniz ne? Beni tavlamaya çalışıp ona mı ötecektin?"

Normalde olsa bu sözlere sinirlenip ona saldırabilirdim ama ondan gelecek her şeye bir şekilde hazırlıklı olmam gerektiğini düşündüğümden omuz silkmiştim. En azından dedikoduları biraz değiştirmem gerekiyordu. Daha az rezil ve ezik olacağım şekilde.

"Hayır," diyerek söylendi Sehun. "Sanırım senin ne kadar aptal ve gerzek biri olduğunu anlayınca daha seksi ve kesinlikle motor kullanmasını bilen bir çocukla çıkmak istedi. Onu kim suçlayabilir?"

Ağzının iyi laf yaptığını söylemeliydim. Azıcık beni kullanmış olsa dahi ben bile ayakta onu alkışlamak istiyordum. Bunu hak ediyordu.

Chanyeol'un çenesi seğirdi ve anında elleri Sehun'un yakasını buldu. Sehun ise rahattı. Bana döndü ve gülümsedi.

"Lütfen geride dur Pocahontas." Ten rengime laf etmesine göz devirdim. "Elini kana bulamanı istemem."

Kolunu omzumdan çekip geriye ilerlediğim anda Jongdae sağ koluma sarılmıştı. Elimi kana bulamak isteyeceğimden de şüpheliydim zaten. Buralarda motor yarışları olurdu ancak ortalık yerde hiç kavga edenleri görmemiştim. Güneydekiler, yani bizler zaten birlikteydik. Motorculardan bahsediyorum.

Kavga etmemelerini diliyorum çünkü buralarda gezen devriye vardı.

"Ellerini çekmek için üç saniyen var."

Chanyeol dişlerini gösterecek şekilde güldü. Açıkçası hala seksi görünüyordu. Sehun ellerini onun ellerine sardı. Ve yanımdaki Jongdae, dondurmasını bitirdi.

"Ya çekmezsem?"

"Sert çocuk olmayı deneme bile Park Chanyeol. Benim üzerimde hele hiç."

Jongdae'nin nefesini kulağımda hissettim. Rahatsız ediciydi, biraz daha sessiz nefes almalıydı veya burnundaki eti falan aldırmalıydı.

"Oh Sehun döver." Dedi kulağımın dibinde. Kaşlarımı çatarak ona baktım. Ona baktığımı fark edince bana döndü.

"Onun hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğini belli etmesen? Bizden iki yaş büyük. Buralarda pek kavgalar olmaz ancak kavga edilirse kuzey de edilir."

"Tüm bunları nereden biliyorsun?"

Jongdae bazen beni şaşırtıyordu.

"Yixing." Elbette. Masum Çinli sevgilisi bunları bilebilirdi. Pekala, onun bunları nereden duyduğunu da öğrenmek istemiyordum.

Sehun, o üç saniyeyi saymadı.

Ancak saymadan kafasını Chanyeol'a gömdü. Tepki veremiyordum. Versem bile hiçbir karşılık alamayacağımı biliyordum. Bütün sokak birbirine karıştığında Jongdae'nin kolundan tutup koşmaya başlayacaktım.

Önümüze çıkan tanımadığım bir çocuk üzerimize saldırdığında ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum fakat Jongdae poşeti çocuğun kucağına atmış, o şaşkınlıkla poşetle uğraşırken bacağını kaldırıp göğsüne tekme yedirmişti.

Buradaki hanım evladı ben gibi duruyordum.

Evden kesinlikle çıkmamalıydım. Her şey Jongdae'nin suçuydu.

Kaçmak için yol ararken ilk önce kollarıma düşen dik bakışlı çocuğa baktım, ardından mavi-kırmızı ışıkların, siren sesiyle aynı anda sokağa dökülüşünü seyrettim.

Çocuk kollarımdan kalkıp üzerine gelen iki kişiyle kavga etmeye devam etmişti. Jongdae'ye baktığımda o bile kavga ediyordu. Ortada sadece kalakalmıştım.

Az önce bulunduğumuz dükkanın önünde insanlar duruyordu ve bazıları cep telefonu ellerinde bekliyorlardı.

Devriyede olan polisler sokağa girdiğinde şaşkınca Jongdae'ye baktım. İçinden polisler çıkıp alana girdiklerinde etrafımı süzdüm.

Bizden ve onlardan olan grubun çoğu üyesi kaçmıştı. Kavga bile etmemiştim!

Ama kendimi polis arabasına dayalı bir şekilde, bacaklarımı açmış ve ellerimi dayamış bulmuştum. Yanımda Jongdae duruyordu.

Hapı yutmuştum. Babam beni öldürecekti.

Jongdae'nin üzerini arayan polis onu başka arabaya bindirdiğinde korkum daha fazla artmıştı. Sanırım motorcu çocuklara hiç ama hiç bulaşmamalıydım. Şimdi de adım kavgacı olarak çıkacaktı.

Ve tekrar söylüyorum ben kılımı bile kıpırdatmamıştım.

Polis beni de kelepçelerle arabaya bindirdi. Diğer tarafından ise yüzü gözü kan olan kuzey çocuğu binmişti.

Bana bakıp gülümsedi.

"Eğlenceli miydi Pocahontas?"


	4. i saved your ass

Nezarethanede kalmaktan daha kötü bir şey varsa o da beni buradan ailemin çıkarmaya geleceğiydi. Tek çocuk olduğum için lanet ediyordum çünkü Jongdae'yi almaya abisi gelecekti. Sadece biraz daha şanslı olmalıydım.

Ama şanslı olmak yerine burada Oh Sehun ve Park Chanyeol ile oturuyordum. En azından onların arasında olmamalıydım. Jongdae karşımda, dik bakışlı bir çocuk ve Junmyeon'un ortasında oturuyordu.

Kendi kendine yüzündeki çürüklerin nasıl giderileceğini düşünüyor olmalıydı.

"Pocahontas," diye bir ses duyduğumda Chanyeol sertçe bize baktı. "Canım sıkılıyor."

"Umurumda değil."

Sinirliydim ve bu kez tırnaklarım endişeden tekrar yenilmişti.

"Kaba olma bebeğim." Ona dönüp baktığımda genişçe bana gülümsüyordu. Benimle muhabbet dahi kurmasını istemiyordum fakat bir şekilde bunu zorunlu kılıyordu.

Oturduğumuz yerden kalkıp parmaklıklara yürüdüm. Jongdae yürüdüğümü görünce benimle birlikte parmaklıklara geldi.

Aramızda koca bir boşluk ve kilit vardı.

"Sanırım klastrofobim var." Jongdae burnunu kırıştırdı ve alnını parmaklıklara dayarken gözlerini kapadı.

"O klostrofobidir." Dik bakışlı çocuk onu düzelttiğinde Jongdae gözlerini açıp dudaklarını demirden geçirip fısıldadı.

Onu herkesin duyduğuna emindim ama.

"Ondan korkuyorum."

Başımı hafifçe eğip dik dik bakan çocuğa döndüm. Gözlerimi geri çekerken Jongdae'ye hak verdiğimi anlamıştım.

"Kyungsoo, sakin ol." Sehun konuştuğunda adını öğrenmiştim. Pek yardımcı olacağını ya da aklımda tutacağımı sanmıyordum. Buradan çıktıktan sonra asla hiçbirini tekrar görmeyecektim.

Gelene kadar polislere derdimi anlatmaya çalışmıştım fakat hiçbir işe yaramamıştı. Daha önce hiç polisle bile konuşmamıştım, mağazadaki güvenlik memurlarını saymazsak?

Sayamazdık, değil mi?

"Bu bir kader." Yanımda ses duyduğumda parmaklarımı demire vurmuştum. Acıyla yanımdaki sarışın çocuğa baktım.

"Bence bu kader değil."

"İşaret?" 

Benimle dalga mı geçiyordu yoksa ciddi miydi anlayamıyordum. Kaşlarımı çatıp ona baktım. Eğer içeriye giren polis memuru olmasaydı bakmayı sürdürürdüm. Bir an önce buradan çıkmak zorundaydım.

"Kim Jongdae?" Polisin arkasından giren Jongdae'nin abisi, kıskanmama sebep oldu. Bakışları biraz ezikleyiciydi. Açıkçası bunun ailemin beni öldürecek olmasından daha iyi buluyordum.

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol, geldiği andan beri düşük olan dudaklarını gerip gülümsemeye başladığında ona bir yumruk atmayı dilemiştim. Keşke kavga etseydim, en azından boşa gitmiş sayılmazdı bütün bunlar.

Jongdae çıktığında bana baktı. "Seni dışarıda bekleyeceğim."

"Sorun yok." Giderken bana el salladı. Jongdae'yi kazanmak için ne yapmıştım cidden bilmiyordum.

Babam gelene kadar tekrar oturma kararı alırken Sehun da beni takip etti.

"Peşimde dolanmaktan vazgeç."

Karşıya baktığımda Junmyeon'un da çıkmış olduğunu gördüm. Artık sadece üçümüz vardık. Kyungsoo denen çocuk yalnızca yere dik dik bakıyordu.

Onun sorunu ne? Korkutucu.

"Peşinde dolanmıyorum Pocahontas."

"Ah tanrım," ona döndüğümde yine gülüyordu. Hep gülüyordu. "Pocahontas da ne ya?"

"Ne? Sevmedin mi? Ten rengin bana onu hatırlatıyor." Gözlerimi kıstım. O ise bundan keyif duymuşa benziyordu. "Harika. Chanyeol ile sorunun ne?"

Bu soru beklenmedikti.

"Ne?" Şaşkınca dudaklarımı araladım.

"Seni iki seferdir etrafında gördüm. Ona çıkma teklifi ettiğin doğru mu?"

"Çıkma değil, balo teklifiydi." Sinirle düzelttim.

"Ne fark eder?" Dedi o da bana dudak büzerek. Ellerini ceketinin ceplerine sokup sırtını duvara yasladı. Böyle daha havalı göründüğünü kabul etmeliydim. Siyah dar kotu onu iyi göstermeye devam ediyordu. "Reddedilmişsin işte."

Kahkaha attığında dişlerimi sıktım.

"İkinizin de canı cehenneme."

"Katılıyorum." Kyungsoo diğer taraftan bana hak verdi.

"Kırılıyorum hayatım." 

Sehun ona karşılık verdiğinde bu çocukça mücadelenin bitmesini diliyordum. Benim kimseyle sorunum yoktu.

"Açık konuşmak gerekirse hedefim senin kıçını kurtarmak değildi."

"Kıçımı kurtarmadın."

Bunu kabul etmek istemiyordum fakat o haklıydı. Kıçımı kurtarmıştı ancak sonrasında yine çamura atılmıştım. Şu an nezarethanede duruyordum.

"Yine de bana acınası bakışlar atmana dayanamadım."

"Sana öyle bakmadım ben." Sehun gevşekçe gülmeyi sürdürdü. Bana inanmıyordu. Umurumda değildi.

"İlk başta Chanyeol'un sevgilisi sanmıştım, bu yüzden seni etkilemek istemiştim."

"Hiç susmaz mısın sen?"

"Hayır." Diyerek diğer taraftan tekrar atıldı Kyungsoo. Onu, Sehun'dan daha çok sevmiştim. Öldürücü bakışlarına rağmen. "İstersen buradan çıktıktan sonra senin için ona yumruk atabilirim."

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve ben de gülümseyen taraftaydım. Arkadaşıydı, elbette yumruk atmazdı. Ancak başımı sallayıp onay verdiğimde Kyungsoo gördüğümden beri ilk defa gülümsedi.

"Hay hay."

Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu. Ve bana yine döndü.

"Pocahontas," Bu lakaba çok takılmamaya karar verdim. Sehun sırtını duvardan çekti ve bana eğildi.

Polis içeriye girmeden önce konuştu.

"Baloya gitmeyi hala düşünüyor musun?"

Polis girdiği an ismimi bağırdı ve arkasından pijamalarıyla çıkan babamı görünce onun yaptığı gibi yüzümü buruşturdum.

"Sanırım artık hayır."


	5. did you see pocahontas?

Jongdae, kafeterya yerine benim gibi dışarıda yemek istemişti. Yanıma çantasını bıraktıktan sonra kuruldu ve tam olarak neler olduğunu sormak için bana döndü. Açık konuşmak gerekirse babam beni nezarethaneden çıkardıktan sonra laf etmeme müsaade etmeyerek arabaya bindirmiş ve eve götürmüştü. Annem, biz eve geldiğimizde içerideydi ve ikisinden gelen azar bana bütün yıl yetecek gibi hissediyordum. Jongdae'yle babam, arabaya bindirdiğinden çok konuşamamıştık. Hafta sonu da alınan telefonumla Jongdae'ye elveda demiştim.

"Lütfen bana iyi bir haber ver." Jongdae dua ediyormuş gibi ellerini birleştirdi. Göz devirdim. İyi bir haber olmasını nasıl umuyordu ki? Ailem bile o sinirle Jongdae'yle konuşmamı tamamen engelleyeceklerdi neredeyse.

"Telefonum ya da sosyal hesaplar yok." Bunlar umurumda değildi, çünkü zaten girdiğim şeyler değildi. Tabi telefonuma ihtiyacım vardı, orası ayrı bir konuydu. "Ayrıca iki hafta boyunca hiçbir yere gidemem."

"Yani baloya gelmeyecek misin?" Jongdae kaşlarını kaldırdı fakat tam o anda bir çift kol boynuna dolanıp onu sıktırdı. Yixing, Jongdae'nin yanağını öptüğünde kıkırdamıştı. Çubukları gözüme ya da onların gözüne batırmamak için direnmiştim. Tatlılardı ancak yeni reddedilen biri olarak pek de şirin bulamayacaktım şu an.

"Selam Jongin, yine harika görünüyorsun."

Yixing, onlara yüz buruşturduğumu gördüğünde söyledi. 

"Selam. Ve sen de yine benimle uğraşıyorsun."

Genelde yurt dışından gelen insanlarla bizim uğramamız gerekirdi. Yani kültür şoku falan filan diye düşünürsek ihtimaller bizleri arttırıyordu ancak Yixing tam olarak tersiydi. Ona ilk başlarda gıcık bile kapıyordum. Hala biraz sinirlerimi bozuyordu lakin onun için iyi tarafından bakacak olursak ben de onun sinirlerini bozuyordum. 

"Size mükemmel haberlerim var." Jongdae uygun bir zaman bulduğu için sevinçli görünüyordu. Konuşması işime gelirdi, zira Yixing o konuşmasaydı nasıl içeriye girdiğimiz hakkında konuşmaya başlayabilirdi. Her ne kadar Jongdae'nin bu olay hakkında her şeyi anlattığına emin olsam da. Kaşlarım kendiliğinden havaya kalktı. "Çin'deki okula başvuru yapmak için ailemden izin aldım!" 

Jongdae, dışarıdaki insanlara rağmen bağırdığında birkaç kişinin ona gözlerini dikip baktığına şahit oldum. Şaşkındım. Yixing de öyleydi. Belki ben daha iyiydim çünkü o şu an tutuklu kalmış gibiydi. 

"Tanrım bu mükemmel bir haber." Jongdae'ye sarıldım. 

"Biliyorum! Ailemden izin almak oldukça zordu fakat başardım."

Çin'de okumak üçümüzün de istediği bir hayaldi. Ciddiyim. Yixing memleketinde okumak ve Jongdae ile orada yaşamak istiyordu. Jongdae de istediği bölümü en iyi üniversitelerden birinde bitirmek istiyordu. Ayrıca o da Yixing ile beraber yaşamak istiyordu tabi ki. 

Yixing kahkaha attı ve yerinden kalkarak Jongdae'ye sarıldı. Onlar adına mutluydum. Belki daha kabul edilmemişti başvuruları ama hedeflerine, hayallerine bir adım daha yakınlardı. 

"Jongin?" 

Jongdae koluma dokunup bana baktığında gülümsemeye çalıştım. Yüzümde aptalca bir gülümseme olduğuna bahse girebilirdim. 

"Okul kapanıyor." Diyerek yemeğini yemeye başlamıştı Yixing. Konu benim geleceğim olduğunda bu kadar gergin kalmalarına gerek yoktu aslında. Benim için sorun değildi. "Başvurular yakında başlar."

Neyden bahsettiğini anlıyordum. Çin'deki gitmek istediğim bir üniversite vardı. Bölümünü tartışmaya gerek yoktu ancak balet olmayı etrafımda ben dışında kimse bu kadar tutkulu istemiyordu. Jongdae'yi ve Yixing'i saymıyordum elbette. Onlar benim mutluluğumu isterdi.

Gitmek istediğim üniversite dans alanındaki en iyi üniversitelerden biriydi. Aynı kursta bulunan çoğu arkadaşımın ilk tercihi Amerika olsa da Çin'de daha rahat olacağımı düşünüyordum. Burada aldığınız eğitim ile bu iki ülkede aldığınız eğitim arasında dağlar vardı. Ayrıca Jongdae'den uzak olmak istemiyordum. Ama seçmeler çok zordu ve ben yeterli bile değildim. Ailem ile hiç bu konu hakkında konuşmamıştım, son sınıf olup iki hafta sonra bir mezun olacağıma rağmen. Aklım karışıktı. Hala yeteneksiz görüyordum kendimi. 

Buradaki çoğu çocuk, Seul'a gidip orada üniversite okumanın hayalini kuruyordu. Onları hak veriyordum, büyük ihtimalle annem ne kadar bana sen nasıl istersen bebeğim cümleleri kursa da o da olası bir sakatlıkta beni şutlayacakları bir meslek yerine masa işi meslekleri tercih etmemi diliyordu bana kalırsa. Bunu da yapabilir miydim, meçhuldü.

''Jongin, denemelisin.'' Jongdae heyecanlı görünüyordu. Benden daha çok. ''Sen bale konusunda çok iyisin.''

''Abartma Jongdae.'' 

''Abarttığı yok,'' Yixing bu kez ağzında pirinç varken konuştu. ''Çin'deyken sokak dansçılarını görürdüm, birkaç kere de kuzenimle bale gösterileri izlemeye gitmiştik. Sen onların çoğundan daha iyisin. Sana yemin ederim Jongin.''

İş ciddiye bindiğinde Yixing bile bu duruşu iyi beceriyordu. Benim ise endişelerimin süregelmesi deli ediyordu. Onlar iyiliğimi istiyordu evet, ancak oraya gidip beceremeyeceğim bir işe kalkışmak istemiyordum. 

''Her neyse çocuklar.'' İç çektim. Jongdae ve Yixing birbirlerine baktılar lakin konuşmadılar. Hakkımda en az ben kadar endişe duyduklarını biliyordum.

Aileme bunu söylediğimde tepkileri nasıl olur düşünemiyordum. Yargılayan ya da bana zulmeden kişiler değillerdi ama baleyi sevdiğimi ve ona bağlılığımı görüyorlardı. Çok dile getirmeseler de birkaç kez bu durumdan şikayetçi olduklarını anlayabiliyordum. Liseye başladıktan sonra baleyi bırakmamı bile söylemişlerdi ancak onlara iyi notlar karşılığında bunu devam ettirmek istediğimi söylemiştim. Seul'a benim için taşınma fikrini açan babamdan sonra Çin'e gidip orada okumama ne derlerdi? 

Keşke her şey cidden çok kolay olsaydı. Ya da ben net biri olabilseydim mesela. 

''Jongin, mezuniyet balosuna gelmiyor.'' Jongdae benim istediğimi yaparak konuyu değiştirdiğinde yine can alıcı bir noktaya parmak basmıştı. Dertlerimin bu kadar çoğalacağını bilemezdim.

''Ailen mi?'' 

Başımı salladım.

''Ben size Park Chanyeol'a teklif etmeyin demiştim.'' Yixing elindeki çubukları bize doğru salladı. Jongdae ise yüzünü buruşturdu.

''O salağı bu kadar abartmayın. Tamam, istedim lakin bu kadar götü kalkık biri olduğunu düşünmemiştim.'' 

''Çocuk motor yarışlarına katılıyor.''

''Ne var?'' Dedi Jongdae. ''Oh Sehun'u geçemedi ama?''

Duyduğum isimle dişlerimin arasından tısladım. Yixing bunu duyduğunda kahkaha attı. 

''Birileri sanırım pek hoşlanmıyor.'' 

Pekala, hoşlanmamak değildi ama onun yüzünden nezarethaneye girdiğimi düşünürsek hafiften bir düşmanlığım oluşmuştu açıkçası. 

''Şu motorcu çocuk muhabbetlerini kapatsak?''

''Neden?'' Jongdae, sevgilisine katılarak güldü. ''Bence senden etkilenmişe benziyor. Onu korudu.'' Son cümleyi Yixing'e fısıldadı ancak duymuştum.

Göz devirdim.

''Tek derdi Chanyeol'du.'' 

''Öyle olmamasını mı isterdin?'' Yixing sorduğunda ikisi de kahkaha attı. Sinirle yemeğime dönerken söylenmekten kendimi alamıyordum. Asla öyle olmasını istemezdim. O çocuk çekici bile değildi. Doğru konuşmak gerekirse Chanyeol'u seksi buluyordum, fakat Chanyeol olmasa motor yarışlarına da gideceğimi sanmazdım. Yani Chanyeol olmasa zaten o çocuğu bir tarafıma takmazdım. Gerçi yine takmıyordum orası ayrı bir olaydı.

''Şu konuyu kapatamaz mıyız?''

Şimdi bile kulaklarımda Pocahontas deyişi yankılanıyordu. 

''Pocahontas!'' Gözlerim büyümüştü. Duyduğum sesi sorguluyordum. Jongdae bana dönüp konuşacağı sırada kolunu yakalayıp onu durdurmuştum.

İleride bahçeye giren Sehun'u görsem de inanmak istemiyordum. Bizi daha görmemişken Jongdae'ye sordum.

''Lütfen bana onun kuzeydeki motorcu çocuk olduğunu söyleme.'' Jongdae sessiz kaldı ancak her şey ortadaydı.

Hala öylece bağırıp beni göremezken Kyungsoo da peşindeydi. En sonunda Sehun bir çocuğun kolundan tutup kendisine çevirdi. Çocuğun heyecanlı olduğu kesindi. 

''Hey, burada Pocahontas'ı gördün mü?'' Dudaklarını büzüp devam etti. ''Benim boylarımda, esmer olan bir Pocahontas.''

Gözlerimi kısıp istemsizce yüzümü ekşittim. Jongdae kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. Kyungsoo dayanamadı ve arkadan bağırdı.

''Beyaz tenli, Pocahontas adında kişi yok seni aptal herif.'' Ardından işaret parmağıyla beni gösterdi. ''Ve seninki burada.''


	6. it's a deal? it's a deal.

"Burada ne işiniz var?" Motorsikletine yaslanan Sehun'a baktım. Gözünün altındaki morluğa takılmamaya çalıştım fakat ne yaparsam yapayım gözüm oraya kayıyordu. "Okula öylece giremezsiniz!"

İlerideki Kyungsoo bize döndü ve omuz silkti. Buraya Sehun'un zoruyla geldiği çok belliydi. İç güdüsel olarak onun okuluma bayılmadığını ve burada bir tanıdığı olmadığını hissediyordum.

"Seni görmek istedim." Göz devirdim.

"Harika. Şimdi git hadi." Aramız uzun olduğu için şanslıydım. Aksi durumda Jongdae'ye beni aramasını söylemiştim.

"Hiç misafirperver değilsin."

"Sen de bir misafir değilsin."

Sehun, kalıbına uyumayacak şekilde gülümsedi. Onun kafasında bir sorun olduğunu düşünüyordum. Ona tekrar gitmesi gerektiğini hatırlatacakken beni kesti.

"Sana mükemmel haberlerimiz var." Tanımadığım bir çocuktan nasıl mükemmel bir haber alabilirdim ki? 

Sehun'a kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Ama sözü ilk Kyungsoo devraldı.

"Ona yumruk attım."

Şaşkınca Sehun'un gözünün altındaki morluğa yine baktım. Hayır, bu hiç mantıklı değildi.

"Şaka yapıyor olmalısın?" Kyungsoo dik dik bana baktı. "Tanrım, nasıl ona vurabilirsin!? Şaka yaptığını sanıyordum. O senin arkadaşın."

Sehun kollarını göğsünde bağladı.

"Ben sözlerimi tutarım," dedi sonrasında Kyungsoo. "Hem inan bana onu dövmekten zevk alıyorum."

"Evet, alıyor." Diyerek de onu onayladı Sehun.

"Siz kaçıksınız."

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve dudaklarını büzdü.

"Hayır, kaçak değiliz." Bu konuda ciddi mi yoksa değil mi anlamamıştım ancak uzağımdaki Kyungsoo'nun bile ona aptal dediğini duymuştum.

"Bakın," bu işe bir sonuç getirmenin vakti gelmişti artık. "Birkaç tatsız olayda bir araya gelmiş olabiliriz lakin çocuklar sizi tanımıyorum ve haberden kastınız da ne böyle? Benim için ne haberi getirmiş olabilirsiniz? Chanyeol ile konuşmuyorum."

Kyungsoo bizden iyice uzaklaşmıştı. Chanyeol'dan bahsetmek bile sinirlerimi bozuyordu. Bu kuzeydeki çocuğun buraya sırf Chanyeol ile ilgili haber için gelmesi bozulan sinirlerimi iyice yıpratırdı.

"O aptal çocuğa çıkma teklifi ettiğine hala hayret ediyorum."

"Balo teklifiydi," dedim üstüne basarak. Beni sinirlendirdiği için sırıtışı büyümüştü. "Ve... Her neyse." Yenilgiyi çabuk kabul etmiştim.

"Aynen, her neyse. Ben de tam olarak bundan bahsedecektim." Gözüm morluğuna kayarken kaşlarımı çattım. İnsanların balomla bu kadar ilgilendiğini bilmiyordum. Oysa gereksiz birkaç saatim gidecekti.

Kabul etmeliyim ki ilk başta oldukça hevesliydim ama bu olanlar ve reddedilişim bu konudaki hevesimi kırmıştı. Bir de üstüne üniversite işleri derken elimi ayağımı şu saniyeden sonra çekmiş bulunuyordum.

"Baloya gideceğin eşi buldun."

Sehun gülümsemeyi sürdürürken sırtını iyice geriye yasladı ve ellerini dar kotunun içine soktu. Bir kaşım havada onu süzüyordum. Bu cümlesinden sonra umduğum hiçbir şey yoktu.

Sehun konuşmadığımı görünce konuştu.

"Balo eşi?"

"Yani?" Dedim ona.

"Onu buldum." Ben salak değildim. Hala kendisini gösteriyorken inanmak istemedim ve ilerideki Kyungsoo'ya baktım.

"Kyungsoo mu?" Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve yalan söyleyemem, her bunu yapışında cidden korkutucu görünüyordu. Tabi arkadaşı Kyungsoo kadar değil. Onun Sehun'a yumruk attığı gerçeğine de inanamıyordum.

"Elbette hayır, benim."

"İyi dalga çocuklar. Görüşürüz."

Arkamı döneceğim sırada Sehun bileğimi tutup beni durdurdu. Motorsikletine yaslanmıyordu artık. Yüz yüze baktığımızda ciddi görünüyordu.

"Dalga geçmiyorum bebeğim."

Bebeğim kelimesi hoşuma gitmemiş olsa da şimdilik hiçbir şey dememiştim.

"Baloya seninle geleceğim. Önemli değil."

Çok hayati bir şey yapmış gibi gururla göğsünü kabarttı.

"Neden?" Dedim tanımadığım çocuğun böylesine aptal bir iyilik yapmasına karşı. Kuzeydeki çocuk yere baktı ve ardından bana. Onun benimle dalga geçtiği kanısındaydım ama şimdi düşününce ciddiydi lakin altında nedenler vardı. "Ne istiyorsun?"

Kartları açık oynamalıydı.

"Hiçbir şey." Omuz silkti ancak buna kanacak değildim. Ona bakmaya devam ettiğimde iç çekti. "Sadece sana yardım ediyorum işte."

"O kadar kolay lokma değilim motorcu çocuk, inan bana. Aptal birine teklif yapmış olsam dahi."

Sehun gözlerini kıstı.

"Kyungsoo, anladı!'' Kyungsoo göz hizamıza girdi ve benim gibi göz devirdi. Kısa boyuna rağmen ona bulaşmamak adına biraz geriye çekildim. Sehun dikkatle beni izliyordu. Bileğimi çektim.

''Anlamaması mucize zaten.'' Bana laf mı atmıştı yoksa Sehun'a mı söylenmişti emin değildim. Hayatım boyunca gördüğüm en tuhaf insandı ancak karşımdaki motorcu çocuktan daha çok sevdiğimi biliyordum. 

Eğer ikisi havuzda olsaydı sanırım ikisini de kurtarmazdım. 

''Pocahontas,'' diyerek başlayınca Kyungsoo iç çektim. Sehun kahkaha attı.

''Kim Jongin. Adım, Kim Jongin.'' Kyungsoo'nun da isimler konusunda bir umursamamazlık havasına sahip olduğu görülüyordu lakin kuzey çocuğunun bana taktığı şu Disney karakterini istemiyordum.

''Umurumda değil,'' beklediğim gibi. ''İşin içinde benim olmadığımı bil. Senden istediğimiz bir şey var. Açıkçası karşılıklı mal alımı gibi düşün.''

''Ben yasa dışı işler yapmam.'' Kaşlarımı çatıp az önceki Sehun gibi kollarımı göğsümde bağladım.

''İntikam istemez misin yani?'' 

Duyduğum cümleyle bir ayağıma destek koymaktan vazgeçip dimdik durdum. Kyungsoo, düz bakmasa onu da Sehun gibi ciddiye almazdım.

''İntikam?''

''Her şey çok basit aslında. İkimizin de düşmanı aynı.'' Park Chanyeol. O şerefsizin beni böylesine reddetmemesi gerekiyordu. ''Bizim almamız gereken ve senin de zedelemen gereken bir imaj var. Chanyeol aptalı bunu zaten hak etti, değil mi?'' Kyungsoo'nun yüzündeki gülücük beni korkutsa da açıkçası o konuşunca bu çok yapılacak bir şeyimmiş gibi görünmüştü. ''Sehun'un dilediğin herhangi şeyleri yapması için ortaya koyuyorum.''

Sehun mırıldandı. Lakin onu görmezden gelip Kyungsoo ile konuştuk.

''Bundan yararım ne olacak?''

Eğer bildiğim bir şey varsa o da ne kadar bu yeni tanıdığım çocuklara pek güvenemesem de onların haklı olup Chanyeol'dan intikam alabileceğimdi. Bunu tek başıma ya da Jongdae ile başaramazdım. Ama düşününce iki hafta sonra bitecek okuldan sonra onu bir daha görmem oldukça zor olacaktı. Her şekilde kanımda kaynayan ateş beni buna itiyordu. Ayrıca anlamadığım bir şekilde Kyungsoo'nun konuşması benim için oldukça etkileyici oluyordu, en azından Sehun'a göre.

''Sehun seninle baloya geliyor.'' 

Ona bakıp süzdüm. Onu dikizlediğimi görünce gülümsedi. 

''Neden o? Başka biri olamaz mı?'' 

''Sen ne tür bir insansın? Yüce Oh Sehun seninle baloya gelecek. Gerisini bile takmaman gerekiyor.''

Kyungsoo ve ben bu kez aynı anda göz devirdik. 

''Geri bas, yüce çocuk.'' Önümdeki kafasını iteledim ancak o yalnızca iteklediğim parmaklarımı tutup onları geri çekti. Kyungsoo kafasını eğdi ve sordu.

''Anlaştık mı?''

Benimle ne gibi işleri olacaklarını pek bilmiyordum lakin sonunda Park Chanyeol'dan intikam alabileceksem bunu çok düşünmeme gerek yoktu. Hem benden ne kadar zor bir şey isteyebilirlerdi ki?

''Anlaştık ancak sadece baloya gelmesi yetmez. İstediğim 3 şeyi kusursuz yerine getirmesi şartını koyuyorum.'' Bu kez genişçe gülümseyen bendim. Bu övülen Oh Sehun'un bu kadar aptal olduğunu kimse bilmiyor muydu yoksa herkes görmezden mi geliyordu bilmiyordum. ''Ayrıca bana ne gibi bir şey olacağını öncesinden söylemeniz lazım. Ben hayatımı riske atıp atmayacağımı bilmek istiyorum.''

''Hayır.''

''Evet.'' Olumlu yanıt veren Kyungsoo ile el sıkışmak yerine yumruklarımızı tokuşturduk. Doğru konuşmak gerekirse baloya Sehun ile gitmem hiçbir anlamda beni heyecanlandırmıyordu çünkü onu tanımıyordum. Şimdiki davranışlarına bakılırsa aptalın tekiydi de ancak Chanyeol'un da gideceği bu baloda onun nihai düşmanı ile takılmak ve onun her türlü sinir olmuş bakışlarıyla karşılaşmak için oldukça istek duyuyordum. Kyungsoo'ya Sehun yerine başka birini bulmasını ısrar etmememin sebebi de buydu. 

''O zaman birlikteyiz.'' Dedi Kyungsoo, Sehun'un arkamızdaki mırın kırınlarına rağmen. 

''Birlikteyiz.'' 

Harika, artık motorcu çocuklarla iş birliği yapıyordum. Jongdae ve Yixing bunu öğrenince kesinlikle şaşıracaklardı. Chanyeol'u mors edecektim. Okuldaki kişiler, en azından benim havalı bulmadığım çocukla takıldığımı görünce çenelerini benim ezik olmam hakkında değil, şanslı olmam konusunda açacaklardı. Planım işlerse kusursuz olacaktı. 

Ortada sadece küçücük bir sorun vardı: baloya gitmek için ailemden izin almalıydım.


	7. jongdae was a smart demon

"Sen delinin tekisin," Jongdae açılmış, şaşkın gözleriyle ilk bana baktı. "Bunu sevdim." Ardından başını geriye düşürüp kahkaha attı.

Yixing, kafasını sağa sola sallarken ikimiz de onu pek takmıyorduk. Jongdae'nin, Sehun'u bu kadar kabul edeceğini sanmıyordum. Ben yaptığım şeyin çok çocukça olduğunu söyleyeceğini düşünüyordum. Gün geçtikçe beni şaşırtıyordu.

"Bu gerekli mi gerçekten?" Yixing konuştu.

"Neden gerekli olmasın ki Yixing? O piç, Jongin'i reddetti, sanki daha iyisini bulabilirmiş gibi." Şu an karşımda olan arkadaşımı izledim. Chanyeol'a baloya gelip gelmeyeceğini sormamı isteyen Jongdae gitmiş, yerine en büyük düşmanı Jongdae gelmişti.

"Onun iyi bir şey yaptığını söylemiyorum ama bu da çok..."

"Çocukça?" Diyerek tamamladık Jongdae ve ben. Sonra birbirimize bakıp beşlik çaktık. "Harika."

Yixing bize göz devirdi.

"Ben karışmıyorum, ne isterseniz yapın."

Onu dışlamamız hızlı olmuştu bu yüzden Yixing itiraz etmişti fakat tam olarak da yanımıza gelmemişti. Zaten üçümüz de odamda olduğumuz için bizi duyuyordu. Yatağımda uzanmaya devam ederken Jongdae'ye döndüm.

"O baloya gitmek zorundayım." Dedim çaresizlikle. Park Chanyeol'un, Sehun ile içeriye girdikten sonra oluşacak o suratını görmeye can atıyordum.

"Tabi ki de. Şimdiden heyecanlıyım."

Jongdae, gülümsedi. "Ama ceza aldığını söylemiştin. Nasıl çıkmayı düşünüyorsun?"

"Ben de onun için sizi eve çağırdım. Bir yolunu bulmam lazım, Jongdae. Ailem, cuma gecesini özellikle yasakladılar."

Jongdae tanıdığım en zeki insandı. Eğer bir çıkış yolu bulmak istersem gideceğim ilk kişi oydu. Artı olarak, bir de ailem onu tanıyordu ve o olursa her şey daha kolay olurdu. Nezarethane olayının olması onları biraz kızdırsa da sinirli olmadıklarında Jongdae'yi fazlaca seviyorlardı. 

"O zaman bize geleceğini söyle?"

"İnanmazlar. Senin çoktan biricik Çinli sevgilinle baloya gideceklerini biliyorlar ve bundan kolay kolay vazgeçmeyeceklerini de." 

Kısık gözlerle Yixing'e baktık. Ona baktığımızı anladığında telefonuyla ilgilenmek yerine bize baktı.

"Ne? Bayan Kim sevimli bir kadın ve onunla muhabbet etmeyi seviyorum." 

Annem hakkındaki yorumunu görmezden geldim.

"Ne yapacağız?"

"Bir yol bulabilirim." Jongdae elini omzuma koyup beni rahatlatmayı denedi.

İlk birkaç dakika hiçbir şey olmadı. Cidden. Öylece Jongdae'yi ve mimiklerini izliyordum. Sadece hafiften kaşlarını çatıp düşünüyordu. Kafa patlattığı bir gerçekti. Diğer taraftan Yixing ise birileriyle mesajlaşıyor, biz bir şeyler düşünürken bildirim sesiyle sinirlerimi bozuyordu. En sonunda gelen bildirim ve kahkaha sesinden sonra Jongdae, Yixing'e baktı. Ardından bana baktı. 

Yüzündeki gülümseme hiç güzel değildi.

"Seni şerefsiz herif! Bunu nasıl yaparsın!? Beni aldatıyor musun!?"

Jongdae birden bağırmaya başladığında Yixing kahkahasını kesmiş ve şaşkınlıkla Jongdae'nin sert suratına bakmıştı. Jongdae ise koşarak onun yanına gitmiş ve yakalarını tutmuştu. Onu tutarken sarsmayı da ihmal etmiyordu.

"Seni şerefsiz. Sana yıllarımı verdim ben. Beni aldatıyor musun? Seni öldürürüm çocuk," sesini biraz daha yükseltip bağırdığında aşağıdan gelen koşma sesleriyle ben de müdahale için Jongdae'nin beline sarıldım. O kadar şaşkındım ki. Eğer Jongdae'nin bağırmadan önce bana gülümsediğini görmesem cidden kavga ettiğini düşünürdüm.

"Jongin!" Annem ve babam aynı anda içeriye girdiklerinde ben Yixing'i sallayıp dövmeye çalışan Jongdae'ye engel olmaya çalışıyordum. Jongdae ise o kadar kaptırmıştı ki oyunculuğa ağlamaya başlamıştı.

"Seninle hayallerim vardı benim. Seni kötü adam! Benden daha iyisini mi buldun ha!?"

Yixing, hala şaşkınlıkla hiçbir şey yapamazken babam koşarak yanımıza gelmiş ve Jongdae'yi benimle birlikte çekmekte yardım etmişti. Yixing de annem tarafından geri çekilmişti. Jongdae ağlamaya devam ediyordu.

" Jongdae," diyerek kendini açıklamaya çalıştı Yixing. Ona acımadım desem yalan söylemiş olurdum. 

"Defol buradan seni pislik. Git! Yüzünü görmek dahi istemiyorum." Jongdae bağırdı ve kollarımız arasında debelendi. Annem, olayın büyümemesi ve can sağlığımız için yine de açıklama yapmaya çalışan Yixing'i dışarıya çıkardı.

Jongdae bana sarılarak yere çöktü ve orada ağlamaya başladı. Babam tepemizdeydi. Annem, Yixing'i evden çıkardıktan sonra odama tekrar geldi. İkisi de üzgün gözlerle bize bakarken gülmemek için dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım ve başımı Jongdae'nin saçlarına gömdüm.

Jongdae, zeki bir şeytandı.

-

"Anne, baba? Ben Jongdae'ye gidiyorum. Hala bana ihtiyacı var." Mutfağa girmeden, girişten kafamı uzatıp birlikte oturup kahve içen anne babama baktım.

Jongdae'nin iki gün önceki müthiş oyunculuğundan sonra ailem cezayı biraz yumuşatmıştı. Jongdae'ye gitmeme izin veriyorlardı. Yixing gittikten sonra Jongdae kollarımda ağlayıp uyuyakalmıştı. Annem ve babama olanları çarpıtık bir şekilde anlatmıştım ve onlarda aldatılan en yakın arkadaşıma teselli vermemi doğru bularak izin veriyorlardı.

Jongdae, kollarımda uyandığında ise evde annem ve babam yoktu. İkimiz de birbirimize bakıp iki saniye sonra kahkaha atmıştık. Jongdae'nin telefonu susmuyordu. Açıkçası o uyuyorken telefondan Yixing'e gerçekleri ben anlatmak istememiştim.

Ertesi sabah ben Jongdae'deyken Yixing, kapıya dayanmıştı. Jongdae'nin annesi evde yoktu ve babası da iş gezisindeydi. Yixing, kapıyı açıktan sonra Jongdae'ye sarılmış ve ona, onu aldatmadığı üzerine bir ton yemin etmişti. Ayrıca Çin'deki yakın arkadaşıyla konuştuğunu Jongdae'nin gözüne sokmuştu.

Jongdae ona gerçekleri anlattığında ise Yixing, ağlayarak anlattığı tüm her şeyin sonucunda fazlasıyla sinirlenmişti. Jongdae onu yumuşatmak için öptüğünde Yixing ona sertçe karşılık vermiş ve her şey onların Jongdae'nin odasında, ben balo için ne giyeceğimi düşünürken sevişmesiyle son bulmuştu. Doğrusu Jongdae, Yixing'in sert olmasını hak etmişti.

Bayan Kim evde olmadığı için şanslıydı ya da Jongdae çünkü Yixing'in siniri, onun annesini bile takmayacağını gösteriyordu. Jongdae, yüzsüzce bundan hoşlandığını söylemişti ama. 

"Tamam, hayatım. Jongdae'ye onu sevdiğimizi söyle. Daha çok genç."

Annem bağırdığında onu onayladım. En çok da annem üzülmüştü, Yixing'i gerçekten seviyordu. Onun böyle bir şey yapacağına akıl sır erdirememişti. Üç yıl boşuna değildi.

Evden çıkıp hızla sokaktan aşağıya indim. Hırkamı çıkarıp elime aldım. Siyah dar kotum sorun değildi ancak üzerime giydiğim gömleği annem ve babam görselerdi, şüphelenirlerdi. Ne kadar ailemi kandırdığım için kısa süreliğine kendimi kötü hissetsem de Kyungsoo'nun dediği gibi Sehun'u sokağın başında motoruyla gördüğümde bu hızla geçmişti.

"Yarım saat oldu." 

Yanına gittiğimde Sehun bileğindeki saati göstermişti. Göz devirdim.

Sehun'a baktım. Onu gördüğüm üç seferden farksız giyinmiyordu. Yanımda durduğu taktirde ne giydiği önemli değildi. O da benim yaptığım gibi beni süzdü. Gömleğimde takılı kaldı. 

"İyi görünüyorsun Pocahontas. Beni etkilemeye mi çalışıyorsun?"

Tekrar göz devirdim.

"Evet, koca bir aptal olan seni etkilemeye çalışıyorum." Ona karşılık verdiğimde gülümsedi ve deri ceketinin önünü kapadı. Motoruna binerken bir kaskı da bana uzattı. "Motora bineceğimizi bilmiyordum."

Bu ölümcül taşıta binmek istemiyordum kısacası.

"Bir dahakine limuzin ile gelirim."

Kaskı zorla elime tutuşturdu. O, sarı saçlarını düzeltirken bana bakıyordu. Onun yanında rezil olmamalıydım. Kaskı başımdan geçirdim ve hırkamı araya koyduktan sonra Sehun'un arkasına bindim. Kaskını takmadan önce bana döndü.

"Sıkıca tutun bana."

"Bilmeni isterim ki tipim değilsin." Bunu dedikten sonra motoru usulca hareket ettirip döndürdü. Gülüşünü duyuyordum, kaskının içinden bile. Bana cevap vermedi ancak ona, ellerim motorun arka tarafını tutuyorken söyledim. "Hızlı gitme."

İlk defa böylesine bir motora biniyordum. Sehun beni duymuştu, duymamasına imkan yoktu.

Yine de motoru ilk saniyesinde hızlı sürmeye başladığında kollarımı onun beline sarmıştım. Başım, kaskımla birlikte onun sırtına çarptığında küfür ettim. Eminim bunu da duymuştu lakin yalnızca ben ona sıkıca sarılıyorken sürmeye devam etmişti.


	8. i was talking with your darling

Kusacak gibi hissediyordum. 

Sehun'un motorundan inip ellerimi dizlerime dayadığımda o da kaskını çıkarıp bana baktı. Kaskımı da onun gibi çıkarırken söylenmeden edemiyordum.

''Ölebilirdim.'' Sinirle burnumdan soludum. Evim ile okulum arasındaki mesafe çok olmamasına rağmen Sehun o kadar hızlı sürmüştü ki ne kadar korkmamış gibi davransam da sanırım ahtapot gibi ona arkadan sarılmam her şeyi açıklıyordu.

Sehun umursamazca omuz silkti.

''Ama ölmedin.''

''Aferin, güzel tespit motorcu çocuk.'' Göz devirdim ve ona kaskı uzattım.

O da kaskları bırakıp motorundan indi. Deri ceketinin sadece fermuarını açıp tişörtünün görünmesini sağladı. Etrafımı kontrol etmesem de içeriye girerken çiftlerin bize baktığını anlayabiliyordum. Ne kadar kaz kafalının tekiyle gelmiş olsam da bu dikkati çekebildiği bir gerçekti. Sehun, ben ilerlemeye başladığımda yanımdan geldi. Daha çok soğuk arkadaşlar gibi göründüğümüzü biliyordum ama yine de insanlar bakıp fısıldaşıyordu. 

Kimse bu kuzeydeki motorcu çocuğun bizim okulumuzdaki mezuniyet partisine geleceğini tahmin etmiyordu. 

Park Chanyeol'u görmek için hala can atıyordum.

''Jongin!'' Spor salonuna girmeden tanıdık sesi duymuştum. 

Jongdae, yanındaki Yixing ile geldi. Gülümsedim, hala birlikte olmaları beni şaşırtıyordu. Yixing'in Jongdae'nin rol yapmasındaki sebebin ben olduğumu bilmesi onun benimle uğraşma isteğini arttırıyordu. Neyse ki Sehun yanımdayken hiçbir şey söylemiyordu. 

''Bizde sizi bekliyorduk.'' Jongdae, Sehun'a bakıp gülümsedi. Yixing ona ters ters baktı, ayrıca ben de. ''Chanyeol çoktan geldi.'' Elini yanağına koydu ve sanki hiç kimse bu seste bile onu duymayacakmış gibi bana eğilerek söyledi. ''Yanında çirkin bir çocuk da vardı.''

Teşekkürler Jongdae.

Jongdae, Yixing onu içeriye sürüklediğinden bizden önce girdiler.

''Çok kalmak zorunda mıyım?'' 

Kaşlarımı çattım.

''Anlaşmamız var. Ben demeden hiçbir yere gidemezsin.''

''Tuvalete?'' Gülümsediğinde iç çektim. Onunla takılınca IQ seviyem düşüyormuş gibi de hissediyordum. 

Ona cevap vermedim lakin içeriye geçeceğimiz anda sanki düşüyormuş gibi yapıp yanlışlıkla iki kolumla koluna tutundum. Anlamamış olmasını umuyordum. Sehun ilk başta boş boş bakıp girişteki yolu kapamamıza neden oldu. Herkesin bize döndüğünü görebiliyordum. Acaba Park Chanyeol neredeydi? Keşke Jongdae'ye onun tipini kameraya almasını söyleseydim. 

Sehun, bana doğru yaklaşınca korktum. Ciddi yüzü gerçekten korkutucuydu. Bir kolunu esir aldığım için diğerini belime sarıp beni kendine çekmişti. Ona yaklaştığımda ise birden başını eğip girişe baktı. İçeriye insanlar girdiğinde beni yoldan çekmek için yaptığını anlamıştım. Sonrasında başını yine bana çevirdi.

''Ne o? Etkilendin mi?'' 

Sertçe yutkunup usulca ondan geri çekildim. Hırçın davranamazdım çünkü hala insanlar bizi izliyordu ve büyük ihtimalle Park Chanyeol da onların içindeydi.

İkimizde içeriye ilerlediğimizde kısa sürede Chanyeol'u görmüştüm. Gözleri kısık bizi izliyordu. Sinirlenmiş miydi yoksa şaşırmış mıydı? Sanırım ikisi de. Alt dudağımı ısırdım ve bu manzarayı görebildiğim için tanrıya teşekkürlerimi sundum. Bu manzara kaç kere önüme gelebilirdi ki? 

''Zevkin kötüymüş.'' 

Sehun, ikimiz de bir köşeye geçtiğimizde söyledi. Bir çocuk ona elleri titreyerek içki bardağını uzattığında ona bile bakmamıştı ancak çocuk Sehun'u burada gördüğü için mutlu görünüyordu. Bu kez istemsizce etrafıma baktım. Herkes buraya bakıyordu. 

''Neyden bahsediyorsun?''

Yine oradan buradan bir şeyler çıkaracağını biliyordum.

''Chanyeol diyorum,'' Tekrar mı bu konu? Bunun için daha ne kadar laf yemem gerekecekti ki benim? ''Ondan daha iyisini bulamadın mı yani?''

''Nesi varmış onun? Aptal olması dışında gayet yakışıklı.'' 

Sehun bu dediğimden sonra başını ileride benim arkamda kalan Chanyeol'a çevirmişti. 

''Yakışıklı derken neyi kast ediyorsun? Ben zevkin kötü derken tam da bundan bahsediyordum çünkü.'' Dediği şeye göz devirdim lakin Sehun masaya eğilmişken birden dikleşti ve ben içkimi yudumlayamadan yanıma yaklaşıp kolunu belime koyup kendine çekti.

Ne olduğunu soracağım sırada yanı başımızda bir öksürük sesi duymuştum.

''Demek geldin Jongin. Harika artık bir ezik değilsin.'' 

Chanyeol.

Sehun, ben gülmüyorken gülmeye başladı. İkisinden de nefret ediyordum cidden. Chanyeol da ona katılıyordu, aslında Sehun'dan önce o gülmeye başlamıştı ve buraya benim moralimi bozmak için geldiği kesindi. 

''Bebeğimi düşündüğün için teşekkür ederim Chanyeol ama sen yanındakiyle aptallığını kurtarabildiğini mi sanıyorsun?'' 

Sehun'un eli belimi okşayıp aşağıya indi. Ona dik dik baksam da bana bakmadı. Ayrıca Chanyeol, Sehun bunu dedikten sonra gülmeyi kesip derin bir nefes aldı. Chanyeol'un yanında getirdiği çocuğa döndüm. Kimseye çirkin demek istemiyordum fakat bana göre gideri vardı.

Ayriyeten Sehun sürekli beni ezerek Chanyeol'a saldırıyordu. 

Chanyeol'un sinir olduğu belliydi. Sanırım verecek cevap bulamamıştı bu yüzden zorlama bir gülümsemeyle bize eğlenceler dilemişti. Yine de Sehun'a Chanyeol'un moralini bozduğu için bir şey demeyebilirdim.

''Sehun?''

''Evet?'' Gevşek bir gülümsemeyle bana çevirdi başını.

''Elini popomdan çek.''

-

Jongdae, Yixing ile gözden kaybolmuştu. Chanyeol yanımızdan gittikten sonra Jongdae gelmiş, neler olduğunu sormuştu. O sıra biz muhabbet ederken Yixing ve Sehun sadece içerek yan yana duruyorlardı. Ama şimdi Jongdae yoktu ve ben azıcık dönen başımla Sehun'u ortaya çekmeye çalışıyordum.

''Gel hadi.'' 

Hala aklım başımdaydı ve ona emir verebilirdim. Kyungsoo bana istediğim her şeyi yapacağını söylemişti ancak o yalnızca bana bakıp onu çekme girişlerime gülüyordu. 

''Ben dans edemem Jongin. Hiç.''

''Ama ben motora binmiştim.'' Dedim sinirle kaşlarımı çatıp. Tek istediğim bize girdiğimiz andan beri bakan Chanyeol'a biraz daha gösteriş yapmaktı. Baleyle ilgilenmem dansın her türünü sevmemi sağlıyordu.

''Motoru sen değil, ben kullandım Pocahontas.'' 

Ben de ne zaman bana bulduğu lakapla seslenecek diyordum. Sinirle onun kolunu bıraktım ve ona sırtımı dönüp tek başıma ortaya yürüdüm. Buradan çıktıktan sonra Kyungsoo'ya olanları anlatacaktım. Yalnızca benimle dans etmesini istemiştim. Neyse ki dansı onsuz da yapabilirdim. İnsanlar bir köşede durup içen Sehun'a bakmaya devam ediyorlardı.

Gerçekten insanların onu tanıyıp tanımadığını merak ettim. Chanyeol'un tanımadığı belliydi, yani aptal kısmını vurguluyordum; çünkü gördüğüm Oh Sehun, 5 yaşındaki bir çocukla aynı gibiydi. Motor kullanıp yarışlara katıldığı için popüler olmasını anlardım fakat çocukça davranışları sadece bana mıydı yoksa diğerlerine de böyle davranıyor muydu? 

Ben ortada dans ederken insanların hakkımda konuştuklarını da duyuyordum. Pekala, gerçekten sarhoşmuşum. Keşke Chanyeol'a teklif etmeseydim. 

Sehun içmeyi sürdürürken, dudak büzerek arkamı döndüm ve dönen başım yüzünden dışarıda biraz hava almaya çalıştım. Jongdae ve Yixing'in yanımda olmasını isterdim. Chanyeol'a istediğim şeyi göstermiştim. Sehun ile gelmiştim, Sehun ona laf sokmuştu, dans etmiştim, içmiştim ve en önemlisi baloda varlığımı belli etmiştim fakat şimdi fazlasıyla sıkılıyordum. 

Kararmış havaya bakıp başımı salladım ancak tam o anda kolumdan tutulup döndürüldüm.

''Chanyeol?'' 

''Gerçekten onunla çıkıyor musun?'' Dikkatlice ona baktım. Bunu niçin soruyordu bilmiyordum. Sehun için mi yoksa benim için mi? Büyük ihtimalle reddettiği kişinin düşmanıyla çıkıyor olma ihtimali canını sıkıyordu. İlk ona teklif etmiş olsam bile Sehun'un sözlerinden sonra kendini yetersiz hissetmiş olmalıydı. Bu yüzden sırıttım ve başımı salladım.

''Onunla çıkıyoruz. Ne? Sinirlendin mi?''

Kolumu sıktırdı. Acısa da gülmeye devam ediyordum.

''Buna inanacağımı sanma Jongin. Sehun senin gibilerle çıkacak biri değildir. Onunla yatak arkadaşlığı mı yapıyorsunuz yoksa?'' Beni sinir etmek için söylediğini anlamıştım. Sarhoş olmasam buna sinirlenebilirdim belki, ne kadar niyetini anlamış olsam dahi.

''İnanıp inanmaman senin sorunun Chanyeol.'' 

Omuz silktim. Kolumdan tutup hırpalamaya başladığında midemin bulandığını hissetmiştim. Onu durduran güce teşekkürlerimi sunuyordum. 

''Seni sürekli Jongin'in etrafında görmemin sebebini bana açıkla.'' 

Sehun sinirle Chanyeol'un yakalarına yapıştığında şaşkınca ona baktım. Dışarıda sigara içmek için çıkan insanlar bize doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. 

''Sehun.'' Diyerek olacak bir kavgayı engellemeye çalıştım. En son böyle olduklarında nezarethanedeydik.

''Sevgilinle konuşuyordum yalnızca.'' 

Chanyeol gülümsedi. Sehun'un pot kırmamasını diledim ancak o biraz daha sinirlenmiş duruyordu. 

''Peki, sevgilim bunu istiyor mu?'' Sol gözü seğirirken yalpalayarak yanına gittim ve kolunu tuttum.

''Sehun, sorun yok. Gidelim.'' Etraftakilerin hepsi bize bakmaya devam ediyordu. Birden bu kadar rezilliğin yeteceğini düşündüm. Biraz ışık, biraz da olanlardan dolayı gözlerim dolmuştu.

''Bir daha ona dokunduğunu görmeyeceğim Park Chanyeol. Jongin senin dokunabileceğin biri değil.'' Chanyeol'u tehdit ettikten sonra yakalarından iterek onu kendinden uzaklaştırdı. Sonrasında bana dönerek kaşlarını çattı. Bir şey demeden kolunu omzuma atıp bana sarılmışken ben de onun beline sarılarak insanların arasından çıkmıştım.

Böyle bir son beklemiyordum. Daha iyisi olmalıydı fakat sanırım bizden ancak böylesi çıkıyordu.


	9. to find sponsor

Sehun'un uzattığı içeceği aldım. Açmadan önce dikkatle ona baktım. Gözlerimi kıstım ve söyledim.

"Kolamı sallamadın, değil mi?"

Bana gülümsedi ve ben tamamen açmaktan vazgeçerek Sehun'a uzattım.

"Sana güvenmiyorum. Kolamı sen aç." Hiçbir şey söylemeden elimdeki kolayı aldı ve gaz patlatmadan açtı. Sonrasında ise çok masum biriymiş gibi beni süzdü. İçimdeki ses onun da bana aynı şeyi yapacağını fısıldadığı için soğuk kolayı elinden aldım ve içmeye başladım.

Beni ayıltmak için kola kullanmaya çalışmasına çok takılmamaya çalıştım.

"Kahve yok muydu yani?" Yine de söylenmeden edemiyordum.

Sehun sırtını benim gibi banka yasladı. "Hayır, aslında ucuz diye kola aldım. Kahve aşırı pahalı."

Göz devirdim. Daha fazla uzatmamalıydım çünkü istemese kola da almayabilirdi. İç çektim ve onunla ıssız bir parkta oturup yoldan geçen arabaları izledim. Sehun'un motorsikleti hemen kaldırımın yanındaydı.

"Chanyeol yüzünden üzgünüm. Ayrıca şu yalan içinde."

Sehun beni bahçeden çıkardıktan sonra motorsikletine bindirip buraya getirmişti. Eve o şekilde giremeyeceğim için iyi de olmuştu. Gecenin sonunda Sehun'dan özür dileyeceğimi kim bilebilirdi?

"Önemli değil Pocahontas." Sehun'a döndüm, zaten o da bana bakıyordu. "Kim olsa aynı şeyi..." Bir an durdu ve kaş çattı. "Ah, hayır. Yapmazdı. Seni kurtardım, değil mi? Artık kahramanınım."

Kahkaha attığında tekrar göz devirdim. Bir an onu gerçekten ciddi olacak sanarak çok büyük hatalar yapıyordum.

"Endişelenme. Artık bir yalan da olsa Oh Sehun'un sevgilisisin. Gurur duymalısın."

"Ne gururundan bahsediyorsun? Sarhoş olmasam Chanyeol'a asla evet demezdim. Ayrıca bu yalanı söylerken midem bulanmıştı."

Yüz buruşturdum. Sehun ise keyifle gülüyordu.

"Heyecandan kasılmış falan olmasın?" Ona dik dik baktığımı görünce daha da keyiflendi. Ama cevap vermediğimi görünce üstelemedi.

Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse içkilerden sonra asitli bir kola hiç iyi gelmese de kolanın hepsini bitirmiştim. Saat on ikiye geliyordu ve birazdan evde olmazsam annem mutlaka beni arardı. Cezam olmasa Jongdae'de bu kadar kalmama takılmayacaklarına emindim. Yine de burada biraz daha durmak istiyordum. Hafifçe rüzgar esip saçlarımı uçuruyordu ve yoldan geçen arabalara rağmen park sessizdi.

"Chanyeol bundan sonra sana dokunamayacak." Sehun konuştuğunda yumduğum gözlerimi açıp ona döndüm.

"Buna gerek bile yok çünkü."

Sehun dudaklarını gerdi.

"Yine de dokunamayacak."

"Söylesene," vücudumu da ona döndürüp söyledim. "Chanyeol ile ne yapacaksınız? Kyungsoo ondan bir şey alacağınızı söyledi."

Sehun birkaç saniye dudaklarını açmadı. Bu onun için bir rekor olabilirdi. Sabırla beklediğim bir dakikanın sonunda ise dudaklarını araladı.

"Motor yarışlarını biliyor musun?" Başımı salladım. "Okullar kapandıktan iki gün sonra yani pazar günü bir yarış olacak. Bu mahalle yarışları gibi değil. Bir sponsor için yarışılacak."

"Bu önemli mi?"

"Eğer büyük yarışlara gitmek için bütçen yoksa evet." 

Anlıyordum. "Chanyeol ile mi yarışacaksın?"

"Ve birkaç çocuk daha. Ama kabul etmek gerekirse buradaki en büyük rakibim o. Kendime güveniyorum. O sonradan görme motorsiklet kullanmada beni asla geçemez ancak sana bütçeden bahsettim. Bu önemli bir yarış ve Chanyeol zengin olmasına rağmen bu yarışa girip yurt dışı yarışmalarına katılmaya hak kazanmak istiyor."

Sehun iç çekti. Sanırım şu an ciddiydi. Ona ne kadar aptal dediysem de konu motor ve yarışlar olunca bedenindeki duruş bile değişiyordu. Konu onun açısından fazlasıyla önemliydi.

"Kazanabilirsin. Geçenkini kazanmıştın."

Tam bu anda o yarışmada Sehun'u tanımadığım ve Chanyeol'u geçtiği için ona sinir olduğum aklıma geldi.

"Kazanabilirim ama Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'un özel malzemeler aldığını söyledi. Benim motorum ise eski model ve motoru arada sıkıntı çıkarıyor. Yarış için Kyungsoo ve ben bütçemizi sonuna kadar kullandık ancak Park Chanyeol bizden çok daha iyi malzemelere sahip."

"Sanırım burası benim devreye girdiğim yer." Bana bakıp tebessüm etti. Gözleri hafifçe kısılmıştı.

"Yanlış anlama, motor yarışları sizin dışarıdan gördüğünüz gibi değil. Çok daha fazla hayati önem taşıyor. Ben hile yapmak istemiyorum. Sadece durumu eşitlemeye çalışıyorum." Sehun böyle söyleyince nedensizce aklıma bale yaptığım zamanlar geldi. Balet olmayı her şeyden çok istediğim zamanlar. İçimde kıpırdayan şeylerden sonra huzursuzca yerime kımıldadım.

"Kazanırsan? Peki, kazanırsan ne olacak?" Sehun öncekine göre daha canlı bir gülücük koydu dudaklarına.

"Elemeler için iki haftalığına Çin'e gitmem gerekecek. Ardından dünya turuna çıkabileceğim. İlk basamak Asya."

Neler söylemeliydim bilmiyordum. Fakat Çin dedikten sonra kulaklarım geri kalanını duymayı engellemiş gibiydi. Bunların benim için bir işaret olmasını düşünmeden edemedim. Yixing, Jongdae ve şimdi de Sehun. Eğer balet olmak istersem, seçmeler okul kapandıktan iki hafta sonraydı. Yixing ve Jongdae, başvuruları onay alana kadar Kore'de kalacaklardı. Yani gideceksem bunu tek başıma yapmalıydım fakat yapacak mıydım?

Sehun'un gözlerinin içine bakmak sebepsizce bana bunu düşündürüyordu. Eğer Seul'a gidip hiç istemediğim meslek sahibi olursam diye korkuyordum. O zaman bir hapishane hayatından farkı olmazdı. Bir kez daha titrediğimde Sehun geri çekildi ve ayağa kalktı.

"Üşüdün mü?"

"Ceketine ihtiyacım yok, Sehun."

"Ceketimi vermeyecektim zaten. Hırkanı taşımaktan yorulmuştum." Elindeki hırkamı salladı. 

Ona ağzımın içinden söylendim ama ben de ayağa kalkıp elindeki hırkamı alıp üzerime giydim. Ben bunları yaparken tüm bu süre boyunca beni izledi ardından ona döndüğümde gülümsedi.

"Seni eve bırakayım."

"Midem hassas. Hızlı sürme!" Ayaklarımla toprağı tepe tepe ilerlerken Sehun gerimdeydi. Bana bir şey söylemesini bekliyordum lakin ağzını bile açmamıştı. Tam ona döneceğim sırada koşarak uzaklaştı.

"Herkes kendi canını kurtarsın!"

"Ne oldu!?"

Arkadan gelen köpek sesleriyle şaşkınca geriye döndüm ve koşarak gelen köpek sürüsüne baktım. Köpekleri severdim ama bu benim boyumu bile aşardı.

"Beni bekle!"

Motoruna binip çalıştıran Sehun'a bağırdım. Bir yandan koşuyor bir yandan bağırmaya çalışıyordum.

"Seni şerefsiz."

"Seni burada bırakıyorum." Dedikten sonra son kez hızlanarak yanına gelmiş ve arkasına geçip sıkıca ona sarılmıştım. İkimizinde kask takacak zamanı yoktu ancak tek istediğim Sehun motor kullanırken bu şekilde kusmamaktı.

-

"Anne? Baba?"

Odamdan çıkıp salona geldim ve yarın olacak lise mezuniyetimden önce onlarla konuşma kararı aldım.

Jongdae'nin dediği gibi risk almalıydım. 

Balodan sonra dört gün geçmişti ve Sehun'u bu süre zarfında hiç görmemiştim. Ancak onun ismi bu dört günde bizim okulumuzda gezip durmuştu. Chanyeol bana hiç bulaşmamıştı, tıpkı onun dediği gibi. Ama yanından, koridordan geçerken onun bakışlarına maruz kalıyordum. Neyse ki bu da bir gün sonra bitiyordu.

"Buradayız, tatlım."

Annemin sesini duyduğumda salona girdim ve babamla otururken gördüm.

"Biz de tam seninle konuşacaktık."

Jongdae'nin desteklerini düşündüm, Yixing'in bana iyi olduğumu söylediğini hatırladım. Hocamın balede bir geleceğimin olacağını demesi devamlı kafamdaydı.

"Hangi konuda?"

Bu o kadar belliydi ki.

"Üniversite."

Belli belirsiz bir gülücük yerleştirdim dudaklarıma.

"Babanın harika bir planı var Jongin. Senin de seveceğini düşündük. İkimizde artık buradan taşınma-"

"Anne," sertçe yutkundum. "Bir şey söyleyebilir miyim?"

İkisi ilk önce birbirine baktı, ardından bana döndüler. "Tabi ki." Cevaplayan babamdı.

"Üniversite hakkında düşünüyordum, uzun zamandır."

"Sorun değil, Jongin." Annem gerildiğimi anladığında dizime elini koydu.

"Ben Çin'e gitmek istiyorum."

Cümle dudaklarımdan çıktığı an kusmak istedim. Cidden. Bu o kadar zordu ki anlatamazdım. Onları üzmek istemiyordum, benim için çok şey yapmışlardı. Hayal kırıklığı yaşasınlar istemiyordum. Babama baktım, sessizce önüne bakıyordu.

"Baba?" Ona seslendiğimde bana döndü. En çok da onun konuşmasını istiyordum.

"Düşündüm ki olmak istediğim ve iyi olduğum şeyi yapmalıyım. Balet olmak istiyorum. Çin'deki okul buna gayet müsait. Sizin için araştırdım. Kore'den giden çok öğrenci var, dil konusunda o kadar zorluk yaşamam. Ayrıca eve çıkartmayız derseniz yurtlar da var. Her odada iki kişi kalınıyor. Hem Jongdae ve Yixing de Çin'e gidecekler."

"Jongin?"

Babam beni böldüğünde derince bir nefes aldım. Kalbim ağzımda atıyordu.

"Senin için her şeyi planlamıştık. Seul'a taşınmayı ve orada ev bulmayı bile halletmiştik. Annen senin için işini Seul'a taşıdı. Bir eczane Seul'a kolaylıkla açılmıyor Jongin."

Annem, bu kez elini babamın omzuna koydu. Böyle söylemeleri beni üzüyordu. Babamın Seul'a taşınma planı olduğunu biliyordum. Ancak evi ve annemin dükkanını alacaklarına kadar ilerlettiklerini bilmiyordum.

"Sana mezuniyet hediyemizdi."

Annem konuştuğunda başımı eğdim. "Seul'a taşınıyoruz." Ve devam ettiğinde diyecek hiçbir şeyim olmadığını düşündüm. Buraya kadardı. İyi bir not ortalamasıyla muhtemelen benim istemeyeceğim bir bölüme koyacaklardı. Onlara hala sinirlenmiyordum çünkü benim iyiliğim için bu kadar uğraştıklarının farkındaydım.

"Başını kaldır Jongin." Babam söylediğinde dediğini yaptım ve başımı kaldırıp beni izleyen aileme baktım.

"Sen bizim tek çocuğumuzsun. Sadece fazla utangaç biri olduğun için teyzenin hatırına baleye gönderdiğimizde bu derece bağlanacağını hiçbirimiz bilmiyorduk. İyi dans ediyorsun oğlum. Sahnede parlıyorsun. Ancak tek istediğim seni yeterince yormayacak, daha rahat bir iş. Orta okuldayken bacağını kırıp sahneye çıkamadığında ne kadar çok ağladığını hatırlıyorsun, değil mi? Bu işin bir garantisi yok Jongin."

Başımı salladım.

"Söz ver bana." Babam, serçe parmağını uzattığında şaşkınca parmağına baktım. "Elinden gelenin en iyisini yapacaksın ama eğer başaramazsan Seul'a gelmeni istiyorum."

Annem, gülümsedi ve gözlerini kaçırdı. Büyük ihtimalle yaşaran gözlerini gizlemek içindi. Başı babamın omuzundaydı.

İstemsizce gülüşüm büyüdü ve kendimi babama küçüklüğümdeki gibi parmak sözü verirken buldum. 

"Bana izin veriyorsunuz?"

Annem iç çekti.

"Açık konuşmak gerekirse babanla bunu isteyeceğini düşünmüştük. Sadece konuşman gecikince bundan vazgeçtiğini umut ettik. Senin iyiliğini istiyoruz. Bunu unutma."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Sanırım mutluluktan ağlayabilirim.

"Çin'e ne zaman gideceksin?" Babam sorduğunda heyecanım sürüyordu.

"Haftaya diye düşünüyorum."

"Para işi ne olacak?" Birbirlerine baktılar. Büyük olasılıkla bütün bütçelerini Seul planı için harcamışlardı. Bunu görmek beni yine üzse de kendimi gülümsemeye zorladım.

"Endişelenmeyin," Babam ve annem bana döndüler. Yüz ifadeleri anlamadıklarını işaret ediyordu. "Kendime Çin'e gidecek sponsor buldum."


	10. i will put my life in danger for you

Önümdeki garaja baktım. 

Kyungsoo'nun tarif ettiği yer burası olmalıydı. Daha önce hiç kuzeye girmemiştim. Tehlikeli ya da buna benzer dedikoduların olduğundan değil, tamamen işimin olmamasındandı. Ancak dans stüdyosu buraya yakındı.

İlk başta bu garaja nasıl girebileceğimi düşündüm. Garaj, sarı boyası akmış demir bir kapıyla kapalıydı. Ön kapıdan girebileceğimi umarak ilerleyeceğimde garajın gürültülü açılışı tırsmama sebep oldu. O kadar gıcırdamıştı, demir sonuna kadar açılana kadar ses gitmemişti. 

Karşımda Kyungsoo ya da Sehun'u görmeyi bekliyordum. Kyungsoo'ya eğer beni dalgaya alırsanız diye başlayan manyakça mesajlar atmıştım. Onların hiçbirini yapamazdım, Jongdae bunu bildiğinden yanı başımda ötüp durmuştu. Kyungsoo'dan bu kadar tehdit edişimin ardından sert bir tepki beklemiştim. Yani benim onları öldürmek yerine onların beni öldürebileceğini anlatan bir mesaj. 

Lakin attığı mesajda yalnızca 'keyfin bilir' yazıyordu. Açıkçası Kyungsoo attığı için oldukça samimi gelmişti. 

Sehun'u beni evi bıraktığı geceden beri görmemiştim. Telefon numaram da yalnızca Kyungsoo da vardı. Gerçi olsa bile ikimizin de birbiriyle konuşmayacağı aşikardı. Sadece onunla konuştuktan sonra aileme olmak istediğim şeyi söyleyebilmiştim ve her şeyden öte sponsor işi vardı.

Onunla gitmek için onunla konuşmalıydım. Nedense bana Kyungsoo hiç dert edecekmiş gibi gelmiyordu. Yine omuz silkip keyfiniz bilir diyebilirdi.

"Buraya o malzemeyi bulmadan gelme şerefsiz."

Kaba bir ses beni ona bakmaya zorladı. Elinde levye tutup ağzında da lolipop olan, kısa boylu adam arkası dönük olan sarışına bağırıyordu.

Yanlış gelmiştim. Tek düşündüğüm buydu.

"Kalbimi kırıyorsun."

"Bir kalbin olsa kırardım." Kısa boylu olan onu savuşturduğunda diğeri yani sarışın olan arkasını dönüp yoluna gidecekken beni görmesiyle duraklamıştı.

"Vay anasını be."

Dudaklarından çıkan ilk şey bu olmuştu. Beni süzdüğünde ardından ıslık çalmıştı.

"Yolunu mu kaybettin güzelim?"

Hayatımda en son isteyeceğim şey bir sapıkla uğraşmaktı. Hayır!

"Luhan seni gebertmeden önce çocuğun önünden çekil." Tanıdık bir sesi duyduğumda başımı eğip garajın içinden çıkan Kyungsoo'ya baktım. Açıkçası böyle insanların arasında olmalarına şaşırmamam gerekiyordu fakat birkaç saniye gerçekten yanlış geldiğimi düşünmüştüm.

Luhan denilen sarışın çocuk arkasını döndü ve Kyungsoo'ya baktı. Bir şey söyleyeceği sırada kısa olanın bakışlarını fark etti. Kısa olan lolipopu sertçe emerken bir yandan da kaşlarını çatarak elindeki levyeyi tehditkar bir şekilde sallıyordu.

Cidden burada ölmemek için savaşmalıydım.

"Yemin ederim yalnızca yardımcı olmaya çalışacaktım minik sincabım." 

Luhan yanımda duruyordu. Kısa olanın ise siniri geçecek gibi değildi. Umarım siniri bana değildir diyordum içimden. Ölmek için çok gençtim daha.

"Şu kavgayı kesin çocuklar." Kyungsoo müdahale ettiğinde rahatlamıştım. "Size bahsetmiştik, bize yardım edecek kişi."

Beni yanına çağırır ve korur sanıyordum fakat umursamazca omuz silkmişti.

"Pocahontas sen misin?"

Önümdeki Luhan, kısa boylu olanın bu ismi söylemesine güldü. Ben ise bunu herkesin diline takan Sehun'a içimden sövmekle meşguldüm.

"Adım Kim Jongin!" Dedim üstüne basarak. Kyungsoo anlamamıştı ancak bari bunlar anlayabilirdi.

"Merhaba güzellik, ben de Luhan." Bana uzatılan ele dikkatle baktım. "Fakat senin için Prens Eric."

Yüz buruşturup ona bakmaya devam ettim. Ardından Kyungsoo'nun sesini işittik hepimiz.

"Prens Eric, Denizkızı hikayesinde prens aptal! Pocahontas'daki Prens John Smith."

Luhan yine de gevşekce Kyungsoo'ya dönüp söyledi. "Eminim Pocahontas, prens olduğum takdirde kim olduğumu önemsemez."

"Peki sen prens misin şerefsiz?" Kısa boylu olan ne ara yanımıza gelip Luhan'ı çekip almıştı önümden anlamamıştım ama elindeki levyeyle hiç de nazik olmayacak şekilde Luhan'a sallıyordu. Arada bacaklarına değen levyeyle ona üzülmedim desem yalan söylemiş olurdum ancak birini kurtaracak kadar ne gücüm ne de arzum vardı. Bu yüzden doğruca Kyungsoo'ya yürümüştüm. Biz içeriye geçerken Luhan'ın inlemeleri sürüyordu.

Garajın içi tam olarak öğrenci oto tamiri gibi dizayn edilmişti. Kyungsoo hiç mi hiç anlayamayacağım aletlerin önüne giderken ben de büyük garajın içindeki arabaya yaslanmıştım. Kalçam kaputa dayalıydı.

"Geldim. Sehun nerede? Konuşacağımızı söylemiştin?"

Kyungsoo, bana bakmadan arabanın açık kapısından içeriye girdi ve arkamdan konuştu.

"Konuşacağız, sakin ol Pocahontas. Yarın yarış var, biliyorsun ki." Başımı salladım, ne tepki verdiğini görmesem de benim zaten ne tepki verdiğimi bildiğini anlıyordum. "Bu akşam Sehun ile Chanyeol'un evine gidip arka bahçede koruduğu motoruna ulaşacaksınız. Size yardım için ben, Luhan ve Minseok arabada olacağız. O malzemeleri çıkarmak kolay olmayacak."

Minseok. Adını öğrendiğim kişi elindeki levyeyle içeriye girmiş ve onu garajın herhangi bir yerine fırlatmıştı. Arkada Luhan'ın inlemeleri sürüyordu.

"Bir dakika nasıl yani?"

"Chanyeol, motorunu arka bahçesindeki kilitli garaja koyar. Malzemeler orada. Sehun onları sökmek için girecek."

"Ben?" Dedim hızla. "Ben bunun neresindeyim? Ve siz neden arabada duruyorsunuz?"

Minseok, eline tornavidaya benzer bir şey almadan önce bana baktı. Bu hırçınlığımı dindirmek için yeterli bir sebepti.

"Sen, eve girip garajın anahtarını alıyorsun. Anahtar onun odasında, saklıyor olacaktır." Bir süre beynimin donduğunu hissettim, sonrasında olanları anladığımda Kyungsoo'ya döndüm. Kalçam artık kaputa dayalı değildi. "Biz de Sehun malzemeleri çıkarırken arabada bekleyeceğiz. Ya arabamız çalınırsa?"

Bu çocuk beni aptal mı sanıyordu?

"Üç kişi bir arabayı korumak için fazla değil mi?" Kaşlarımı kaldırdım.

"Hayır." Diye cevap verdi Kyungsoo. Kaşlarımı bu kez çatarak kollarımı göğsümde birleştirdim.

"Beni aptal falan mı sanıyorsunuz? Ben bunu kabul etmiyorum. Bir de üstüne ben onun odasına girip anahtar alacağım, öyle mi? Pardon ama burada hayati tehlikesi olan benim."

Kyungsoo ve Minseok birbirine baktı. Beni şuracıkta öldürmek için birbirlerine sinyal mi veriyorlardı emin değildim fakat öbür türlü de hayatım çok tehlikedeydi.

"Yardım edeceğini söylemiştin. Eğer yapmayacaksan Sehun'u ve üç dileği unut." Gözlerimi kıstım ve Kyungsoo'ya dik dik baktım.

Sehun'u ve üç hakkı kaçıramazdım. Bu Çin'e gitmem için önemliydi. Yolculuk bedavaya gelirdi ve onu yarışa gitmeyeceği sıralarda kullanmak kolay olurdu. Ayrıca bu işleri biliyordum ki, onun yol masrafı da sponsor tarafından ödenecekti. Bu dilek hakkımı kullandığımda Sehun'un hayır deme şansı olmayacaktı. Kalacak yeri de o hallederdi, halletmese bile o yanımda olduktan sonra Çin sokaklarında yatmayı kötü bulmuyordum.

"Pekala, öncelikle asıl sen sakin ol." Minseok lolipopunu yemeyi sürdürüyordu. "Yardım edeceğim elbette ancak size çok daha iyi bir fikrim var. Sizin için hayatımı tehlikeye de atacağım."

Bu kadar dramatik olmamam gerekiyordu.

"Yalnızca dileyeceğim ilk şeyin kabul görmesini istiyorum. Her ne olursa olsun. Eğer benim planım işe yaramazsa bir daha sizinle görüşmem ve dilekte de bulunmam."

"Peki biz neden böylesine önemli yarışta senin planına uyup risk alalım?" Minseok konuştuğunda ona döndüm.

"Bilmiyorum. Açık konuşmak gerekirse Sehun'a ve dilediğimi yerine getirmesine ihtiyacım var."

İstekle gözlerine baktım. Minseok ve Kyungsoo tekrar birbirlerine baktılar. İçeriye giren Luhan ile ona döndüm ve bana gülümseyip sanki dayak yiyen o değilmiş gibi sırtını germişti.

"Bence Pocahontas'a uyalım."

"Sen kapa çeneni." Minseok onu sertçe uyardı. Bana sürekli Pocahontas diyecekse bence de kaplamalıydı o çenesini. 

"Hadi ama Kyungsoo." Dedim inatla. "Kaybedecek hiçbir şeyiniz yok. İki türlü de zaten yeterince riskli. Çocuğun evine, bahçesine gireceğim."

"Sehun?"

Kyungsoo bağırdığında etrafıma baktım ama Sehun görünürde yoktu. Ancak ayaklarıma değen bir şeyle çığlık atarak aralamıştım bacaklarımı.

Aşağıya baktım ve hemen bacaklarımın arasında, aşağıda kalan Sehun'un bedeniyle karşılaştım. Bunca zaman arabanın altında mıydı? Ben sertçe ona bakmaya devam ederken genişçe gülümsemişti.

"Selam bebeğim."

"Ödümü kopardın." Sehun bu konuda hiçbir şey söylemedi.

"Şu planını anlatmaya ne dersin Pocahontas?" Yerini sabitlemek için yağlı elleri bacaklarıma sarılmıştı.

"Öncelikle çek şu ellerini." Bacaklarımı sallayıp dokunuşlarından kurtuldum. "Nasıl böyle bir plana evet dersin? Seni kullanıyorlar?"

Sehun, tehlikeyi seven bir gerzekse bir şey diyemeyecektim lakin burada bütün işleri biz yapacaktık? Beni umursamıyorsa kendini de mi umursamıyordu.

"Hayır kullanmıyorlar." Dedi yağlı ellerini kumaşa silerken. Ve Kyungsoo'yu görmese bile ona söyledi. "Beni kullanıyor musunuz Kyungsoo?"

"Hayır."

"Bak, gördün mü?"

Sanırım delirecektim.


	11. you're a dishonest

Sokağın başında büyük bir gürültüyle gelen arabaya baktım. Eğer Chanyeol'un evine uzak yerde toplanmasaydık bu gürültüyle sadece onun değil, herkesin bizi fark edeceğinin farkındaydım. Araba tam kaldırımda, önümde durdu. Arabayı süren Minseok'tu. Onun yanında yolcu koltuğunda Luhan, bir kolunu açık camdan çıkartarak oturuyordu.

"Selam güzelim," dedi gözlüklerini çıkarıp çıplak gözle bana bakarak. Ona cevap verme zahmetine girmek istemedim.

Arabanın arka kapısı açılmış ve içinden Kyungsoo ve Sehun inmişti. Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım ve Sehun'a baktım.

"Onlar da ne?"

"Ne giydin sen öyle?"

İkimiz de birbirimizi süzüp duruyorduk. Elimdekileri sıkıca tuttum, o da başındaki bu yaz ayında efsane terletecek siyah beresini düzeltti. Kyungsoo, arabanın arkasına gidip oradan bizim için, daha doğrusu Sehun için aletleri çıkarmıştı.

"Söylediğin gibi, sen eve gireceksin. Sehun, pencerenin altında anahtarı atmanı bekleyecek. Ben ve Luhan da kamerayı ayarlayacağız." Kyungsoo, elindeki çantayı Sehun'a uzattı. Minseok arabanın içinde lolipopunu yemeye devam ediyordu. En son Luhan da arabadan inmişti.

"Korkma Pocahontas, eğer o sana zorla dokunmaya kalkarsa avazın çıktığı kadar bağır. Senin için geleceğim."

Luhan güldü ve göz kırptı. Benden çok kendi canı için endişelenmeliydi. 

"Elindekileri sormuştum?" Diyerek araya girdi Sehun. Geniş omuzları çoktan Luhan'ı benim için engellemişti. Zorla elimdekilere bakmaya çalışıyordu.

"Merak edecek bir şey değil." Elimdekileri hırkamın içine sakladım. Orada yapmak istediklerim vardı. O eve küçük bir amaç için girmeyecektim yalnızca. Ve evet, motor parçaları için anahtar çalmak bence küçük bir amaçtı.

"Asıl senin bu halin ne?"

Tamamen siyah olan görüntüsünü hayretle izliyordum.

"Görev için giyinmek istedim."

Üstünde siyah boğazlı kazak, altında dar siyah pantolonu, siyah beresi ve yeni taktığı güneş gözlükleri varken ona göz devirdim. Onunla uğraşmayacaktım, en azından belli bir süreye kadar.

"Al bunu." Elime verdiği cisme şaşkınca baktım.

"Ne bu?"

Sehun omuz silkti. "Telsiz. İletişim için."

Sakin olmak için derince bir nefes aldım ancak kaşlarım istemsizce çatılmışlardı.

"21. yüzyılda insanlar artık telefon kullanabiliyorlar Sehun ve bu garipsenmiyor. Size ulaşmak için telefonumu çıkarabilirim." Sehun beni takıyormuş gibi durmuyordu. "Ayrıca Chanyeol'un evine bebek telsiziyle girmem ben!"

"Başka şeylerle giriyorsun ama?"

Sehun ile dalaşmaktan vazgeçip telsizi de hırkamın cebine koydum. Cebim şiş dursa bile pek takmamıştım.

"Gidelim artık!"

Kyungsoo, kamerasıyla önden giderken Sehun, eliyle onu işaret etmemi söylemişti. Sakin bir şekilde, büyük adımlar atarak sokağı incelemesini izledim. Kendini aksiyon filminde falan sanıyordu herhalde. Chanyeol'un evini gördüğümüzde Kyungsoo arkasını döndü ve Sehun o sırada onunla sırtını çarptı. Aniden kamburunu düzelterek Kyungsoo'ya baktı. 

''Tamam. Jongin, sen önden ilerle.'' Başımı salladım ve o ikisini geride bırakarak Chanyeol'un evine yürüdüm. Yaklaştıkça hırkama sığınıyordum. Eğer gittiğimde niyetimi anlarsa beni dövmekten beter ederdi. 

Kapıyı çaldığımda sabırsızca ileri geri sallandım. Ellerim dar kotumun cebindeydi. Alt dudağımı dişliyordum. Kapı açılmadan hemen önce Sehun'un bana aptalca el kol işaretleriyle bahçeye girdiğini anlatmasına göz devirdim. Kapı açıldığında ise başımı çevirip yarı çıplak bir şekilde Chanyeol'u gördüm. Bir elinde telefon vardı, karşıdaki kişiyle konuşuyordu. Şaşkınca bana baktığında gülümsedim.

''Her neyse Junmyeon, ben seni sonra ararım.''

Aramayı hemen kapattığında elimi kaldırdım.

''Selam.''

''Jongin?'' Şaşkın ifadesinden eser yoktu şimdi, kolunu kapıya yaslamış ve bana doğru eğilmişti. Yüzünde alaycı bir gülüş vardı. Hala çok seksiydi, yalan yok.

''Misafir kabul ediyor musun?'' Ona uysal davranmam gerektiğini kendime hatırlatıp flörtöz bir şekilde sordum. Tek kaşını kaldırıp gülüşünü genişletti. 

''İçeriye gel.''

Kapıyı benim için biraz daha aralayıp omzunu kapıdan çektiğinde içeriye girdim. Chanyeol hemen arkamdaydı ve dikkatlice beni süzdüğünü anlayabiliyordum. Yutkundum ve kısa süreliğine evini inceledim. Zihnimde hiçbir şey yoktu, plan o kadar dolduruyordu ki beynimi, ev odaklı olamıyordum.

''Hangi rüzgar attı seni buraya?'' Arkamı dönüp ona baktım. Bu kez de sırtı kapıya yaslıydı ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirmişti.

Vay canına!

Onu süzmemek için kendimle savaşıyordum resmen. 

Omuz silktim. ''Sadece gelmek istedim.''

''Ve ben de bunu yedim?'' Chanyeol hafif bir kıkırtı çıkardı dudaklarının arasından. Ardından ciddiyet bütün mimiklerine yansırken yine de kendimi rahatlatmaya çalışıyordum. Böyle davranacağını önceden kestirmiştim zaten. ''Ne oldu Jongin? Beni aptal sanıyorsun herhalde? Sevgilin mi istedi buraya gelmeni?''

Başımı iki yana salladım.

''Hayır. Onunla ayrıldık.'' Alt dudağımı dişlerken buldum yine kendimi. ''Sen haklıydın. Oh Sehun gibiler benim gibilerle çıkmaz.'' Uysalca ona yaklaştım ve o göğsündeki kollarını çözerken ben de elimi onun göğsüne koydum. Ona yaklaştığımda üst dudağını yaladı. 

''Teselli bulmak istiyorum yalnızca.'' 

Parmaklarım onun beyaz göğsünde gezerken kirpiklerimin altından ona baktım. Dikkatle bakıyordu bana. Beni iteceğini ya da kendini geri çekeceğini düşündüğüm sırada ellerini belime koyması ve bedenini kapıdan çekmesi ile derin bir nefes almıştım. 

''Şu an o kadar doğru bir zamanda geldin ki Jongin.'' 

Chanyeol gülümsedi ve beni sertçe, aramızda mesafe olmayacak şekilde kendine çekti.

''Odamı görmek ister misin?'' Dişlerini göstererek güldüğünde ona uyarak gülümsedim. Oysa içimden sadece gerçekten bu işten yara-bere almadan sıyrılmak istiyordum. Eğer gerçekten kendimi onun altında bulursam çığlık atmaya başlardım. 

Chanyeol beni belimden tutarak merdivenlere yönlendirdi ve çıktıktan sonra adım şaşırmadan odasına soktu. Odasına dikkatle bakamamıştım çünkü tam o anda Chanyeol, beni odasının kapısıyla kendi arasına sıkıştırmıştı. Nefesini yanağımda hissederken gergince güldüm.

''Sakin ol, Park Chanyeol. Sanırım reddettiğin çocuğu o kadar da istemiyor değilsin?''

Onun beni reddetmiş olması beni bir kez daha kızdırırken yalnızca gülmekle yetinmek acıydı. Ancak şu an tek istediğim Chanyeol'un odadan çıkmasıydı. Belki de çocuklar odaya bu kadar kolay çıkacağımızı bilmeyerek daha bekliyorlardı lakin eğer biraz daha beklerlerse galiba Chanyeol ile sevişmek zorunda kalacaktım. Benim de gururum vardı.

Chanyeol bir şey diyeceği sırada cebinde çalan telefonu ile bir iç çekmişti. Telefona bakmaz, ben ısrar ederim sanıyorken hiç öyle olmamış, direk bedenini bedenimden geriye sürüklemişti. 

''Alo? Evet? Siz kimsiniz?'' Gibi sorular odada yükselirken benim gözlerim onun odasında geziyordu.

Anahtar nerede olabilirdi ki? Yastığının altı? Ayakkabılık? Anahtarlığı var mıydı acaba? Birden Chanyeol arkasını dönüp bana baktığında sertçe yutkundum. Telefonun ardından konuşma sesleri gelirken anladı diye ödüm kopuyordu. Fakat o yine de anlamamıştı. Kulağını hafifçe telefondan çekip ''Bekle burada,'' deyip odadan çıkmıştı. 

Rahat bir nefes alarak odada gezinmeye başladım. Luhan'ın onu telefonda birkaç dakika oyalaması lazımdı. Kyungsoo, Luhan'ın çenesine güvenmemizi söylemişti. Ayrıca Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'un malzemeleri sipariş ettiği yerden Luhan'ın numara hackleyerek arayacağını söylemişti. 

O an Luhan'ın bir hacker olmasına şaşırmıştım tabi ki.

''Nerede bu?''

Yatağa, yastığın altına, yatağın altına, masanın üzerine baktım. Yoktu. Odasındaki kitaplıkta mangalar doluydu. Sanmasam da orayı da aradım ve yanılmamıştım. Umutsuzluğa kapılacağım sırada gözüm odasının bir köşesindeki eski gitara takıldı. Gitarın ucunda bir anahtar asılıydı. 

Tanrı beni seviyordu.

Hızla gidip onu almış ve kontrol etmiştim.

''Ses, 1, 2, 3.'' 

Sehun'un sesini işittiğimde korkakça etrafa baktım. Fakat sonrasında aklıma cebimdeki bebek telsizi gelmişti.

''Pocahontas?'' Diye sordu telsizden doğru.

''Salak mısın ya?'' Telsizi elime alarak cama yürümüş ve açık camdan aşağıya eğilmiştim. Sehun aşağıda durup etrafına bakıyordu. ''Yukarı bak.''

''Tamam.''

Deyip telsize, başını yukarıya çevirmişti. Elimde ipe dolanmış anahtarı ona gösterip aşağıya attım. Anında tutmuştu onu.

''Ne kadar sürer?'' Dedim yine telsize. 

''Bir 10 dakikaya ihtiyacım var.'' Diyerek o da telsize konuşmuştu tekrar.

''Peki, ben 10 dakika daha oyalarım.'' 

Sehun cevap vermeden uzaklaşarak camdan görebildiğim garaja kadar yürüdü. Umarım doğru anahtardır. Kendimi geriye çekip bebek telsizini de cebime atmak yerine onun masasına bıraktım. Buradaki işim hala bitmiş sayılmazdı. Halletmem gereken en önemli şeyi daha yapamamıştım.

Chanyeol odaya döndüğünde mutlu görünüyordu. Luhan neler konuşmuştu bilmiyorum ancak beni görünce gülmüş ve hızla bana doğru gelerek yine belimden çekerek vücuduna yapıştırmıştı. Bir eli yanağımı severken yaklaşan suratıyla mücadele ediyordum. 

Burnu boynuma inip orayı gezmiş ve beni yürüterek yatağına yaklaştırmıştı. 

''Ah, bekle.''

Ellerimi onun göğsüne koyup durdurdum. Bıkkınca bana bakıyordu. 

''Aslında ufak bir işim var.'' Dedim elimle işaret ederek. ''Banyonu kullanabilir miyim?'' Sinirlenmedi, gülüşünden anlıyordum ki hiç de iyi şeyler düşünmüyordu. Ben de ona gülümsedim ve parmaklarım o sırada omuzlarını sevip onu rahatlatma görevi görüyordu. 

''Pekala.'' 

Yine de işinin bölünmesinden dolayı biraz da sıkkındı. Ona bakıp hemen çıkacağımı söyledim. Beni koridordaki banyosuna götürüp başını salladı. Adım sesleri duyup kapı kapanma sesinden sonra kontrol için kapıyı açmış ve koridora bakmıştım.

Güzel.

Banyoya geri girmiş ve raflara göz atmıştım. Kadın şampuanı çoktan elenmişti. Gördüğüm saç kremiyle gülümsemiştim. Hırkamın içinden iki küçük şişeyi çıkardım. Saç kremi saçta on beş dakika bekletilmeli ve ardından yıkanmalıydı. Bu yeter ve artardı.

Tutkalı ve boyayı yarısı boş olan saç kreminin içine dökerken ben de mutluydum. Öyle ki ellerim titriyordu. Tutkal ve boya bittiğinde iki boş şişeyi banyodaki çöp kutusuna atmıştım. Görmesin diye de peçeteyle üstünü kapamıştım.

Hırkamın fermuarını çekip banyodan çıktım ve koridorda yürüyerek Chanyeol'un odasının önüne geldim. Evden çıkmak içinde Luhan'ın beni de araması gerekiyordu fakat hala pek bir şey yoktu. Lakin bunu düşündüğüm anda telefonum çalmaya başlamıştı. Chanyeol'un duysa bile sorun etmeyeceğini, hatta kendim için duymasının daha iyi olduğunu bilerek Luhan'ın çağrısını yanıtlamıştım.

''Jongin çık çabuk.''

''Tamam, sakin ol. Neden telaşlısın ki?'' Biraz oyuncu bir havayla söyledim. Ancak Luhan'ın arkasından Kyungsoo'nun sesini işittim. Sonrasında Chanyeol'un kapısı çalınmıştı. 

''Sehun'un yanına git!''

Kyungsoo bağırdığında hızla koşarak aşağıya inmiştim. Arkadan odadan Chanyeol'un çıkmasıyla dış kapıya koşmuştum. 

''Jongin!'' 

Chanyeol arkadan bağırmıştı. Ne oluyordu bilmiyordum fakat kapıyı açtığım anda Sehun ile karşılaşmıştım. Ne olduğunu soramadan direk elimi tutmuş ve ikimizi de koşturmaya başlamıştı. Bir süre sonra elini çekmiş ve ben kendimi yanında koşarken bulmuştum.

''Ne oldu?'' 

''Telsizin neredeydi?'' Dedi nefes nefese. 

Siktir!

Sokağın başına kadar koşmaya çalışmak zordu. Hele de Sehun sürekli bana telsiz ile ilgili saçma şeyler söylerken. Ayrıca uzun zamandır koşmamak bacaklarıma hiç iyi gelmemişti. Sehun'a baktım, sonrada ellerindekilere. Alet çantası yerine bu kez iki cisim vardı.

''Bu ne!? Sadece anlamsız bir metal parçası ve vida için mi hayatımı tehlikeye attım ben?''

''Küçümseme, Pocahontas. Bunlar motora bağlı güçlendiriciler.''

''Yani?'' Dedim daha açık konuşması için.

''Yani bu vida onun ultra bir hız yapmasını engelleyecek.''

Sokağın başında gürültüyle bize doğru gelen arabayı fark ettiğimde kaşlarım çatılmıştı. Daha çok tepkim Sehun'aydı.

''Adil olacağım demiştin!''

Sehun gülümsedi ve Park Chanyeol arkamızdan bağırırken tekrar elimi tuttu. ''Yalan söyledim.''

''Şerefsizin tekisin.''

''Bunu duymuştum.''


	12. what is that?

Yarış alanına girdiğimde ne kadar dik durmaya çalışsam da bir korkak olduğumu biliyordum. Park Chanyeol'dan olabildiğince kaçmaya çalışıyordum. Öyle ki dün Jongdae'ye evime gelir diye bizde kalmasını istemiştim.

"Jongin yeter artık!"

"Onu gördüğünde ve neden paranoya davrandığımı anladığında benim seni affetmem geç olacak."

Jongdae bana hızla göz devirdi. Eğer tutkal ve boya dolu saç kremini kullandıysa bu malzemeleri çalınan motorsikletinin üstüne onu sinir küpü yapacaktı. Gözlerim etrafı gezdi. İnsanlar bu yarış için oldukça heyecanlıydı. Ben ise yalnızca Sehun'u bulmaya çalışıyordum.

"Başına bela aldıysan ben ise söylemiştim diyeceğim." Yixing gülerek bana baktı.

Ona dik dik baktım ancak sonrasında spikerin konuşmasını duydum. Yarışmayı sunacaktı. Bu bir kez daha ne kadar önemli bir kapışma olduğunu gözler önüne seriyordu. Çünkü daha önce bu yarışmaları sunan hiç kimse olmamıştı.

"Hiçbir şey göremiyorum."

Deyip elini Yixing'in omzuna koydu ve parmak uçlarıyla alanı görmeye çalıştı Jongdae. Sonunda buradan göremeyeceğini anladığında biraz daha ilerlemişti. Onlar önümde ilerlerken hala etrafa bakınıyordum. Chanyeol ya da Junmyeon'un beni şu an fark etmemesini diliyordum. Büyük ihtimalle yarış alanındaydılar fakat yine de birden karşımda görürsem bundan kaçamayacağımın da bilincindeydim.

Jongdae bu kez yarış alanına oldukça yakın bir yerde durdu. Bazı yarışmacıları görebiliyordum. Kimisi motorunun yanında durup yanındaki arkadaşıyla konuşuyordu. Kimisi ise motoruyla ilgileniyordu.

"Jongin, Oh Sehun orada."

Jongdae bağırdığında yanındaki birkaç kişi ona döndü. Hiçbir şey yapamamak zordu.

"Yanına git." Göz devirdim.

"Neden yanına gidiyormuşum?" Aslında gitmek istiyordum fakat bunu yarıştan sonra da yapabilirdim. Çünkü eğer yarışı kazanırsa isteyeceğim şey son derece önemliydi. Jongdae'ye bunu daha söylememiştim.

Açıkçası bu abarttıkları Oh Sehun'a güvenmekle ne kadar doğru yapıyordum bilmiyordum. Kırk yıl düşünsem Oh Sehun'un kazanması için dua edeceğimi sanmazdım. Gerçi bu işin sonunda kendi isteklerim vardı.

Jongdae'nin gösterdiği yere baktım. Oh Sehun, dikkatle Kyungsoo ve yanındaki Minseok'u dinliyordu.

"Siktir," diye bir ses duyduğumda odaklandığım Sehun'dan gözlerimi çekip Jongdae'ye, ardından onu bu kadar şaşırtan şeye baktım.

Park Chanyeol.

Yarış için gelenlerin hepsi ona bakıp gülüyor ve onun hakkında konuşuyordu.

"Sen bittin Jongin. Burayı terk etsen iyi edersin."

Yixing şaşkınlığını hala atamamışken söyledi. Yanımdaki kızlar Chanyeol'un bu haline kahkaha atıyorlardı. Chanyeol'u izleyen gözlerim onunla buluştuğunda sertçe yutkundum. Gülümsemeye çalıştım ama daha çok tedirgin olduğumu göstermiş gibi olmuştum.

"Jongin sen dahi bir pisliksin."

Jongdae, Yixing'in aksine kahkaha atmaya başladı. Ben ise yalnızca Chanyeol'un fosforlu yeşil saçlarına bakıyordum. Ayriyeten saçları tutkal yüzünden dikti. Saçları birbirine girmişe benziyordu. Onun yerinde olsaydım buraya gelecek cesaretim olmazdı.

"Öleceğim."

"İyi tarafından bak," dedi Jongdae, alıştığım cümlesiyle. "Artık intikamını aldın."

"Rahatladım, teşekkürler."

Dikkatle Chanyeol'u izlediğimde o, Junmyeon'un kulağına eğilip beni gösterdi ve ben birkaç saniyeliğine nefes alamadım. Hızla gözlerimi kırpıştırdım.

"Sanırım Chanyeol gerçekten sinirli."

"Tanrı aşkına Jongdae, çocuğun kafasını spot ışığına çevirdim. Herhalde yani."

Jongdae, onun gece parladığını söylediğinde benim hırçın tavrımı kaile almadığını göstermiş oldu. Spiker yüksek sesle yarış için herkesin çizgiye geçmesini söylediğinde Sehun'a baktım. Motoru Chanyeol'unkiyle yan yanaydı. Ona baktığımı hissetmiş gibi gelenlere bakmış ve gözlerini benimle buluşturmuştu. Yalnızca güldükten sonra kaskını takmıştı.

Yarış alanında motorcular dışında kimse kalmamıştı. Spiker motorcuları tanıtmaya başladı ve o sırada yarışmacıların hepsi motorlarını son kez kontrol edip sürecekleri o yola bakıyorlardı.

"Oh Sehun. Bu geceki yarışmacılar arasında gerçekten ilgi gören isimlerinden biri. Onun için çocuk oyuncağı olacağını düşünen birçok insan var burada."

Birden etrafıma baktım ve spikerden sonra insanların onun ismine tepkilerini izledim. Herkes onun adını bağırıyordu.

Spiker başladığını işaret ettiğinde yine üçe kadar sayan kızlar yerine bir hakem duruyordu. Elinde yarışı başlatmak için bir bayrak vardı.

Sabırsızca yerimde sekiyordum.

Nefesi kesici bir bekleyişten sonra hakem bayrağı indirdi ve bütün motorcular son sürat yüklendi. Tırnaklarımı yeniden yiyecektim galiba.

"Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun..."

Tezahürat yapan Jongdae'ye şaşkındım.

"Ne yapıyorsun sen?"

O kadar gürültüden sonra ben de bağırmak zorunda kalmıştım.

"Tezahürat yapıyorum." Dedi omuz silkerek. Onun bir önceki yarışta Chanyeol'a tezahürat yapmasını ona hatırlatmak istemedim çünkü büyük olasılıkla onun ne kadar aptal olduğunu tekrar konuşacaktı.

İkinci bölümü dolandıklarını söyleyen spiker ile etrafıma baktım. Bu alanı üçüncü kez geçtiklerinde yarış tamamen bitmiş olacaktı. Kyungsoo bana buranın tümseklere de sahip olduğunu söyleyince endişelenmeden edemiyordum. Tek istediğin Oh Sehun'un kazanmasıydı.

O benim Çin'e gidiş biletimdi.

İkinci kez geçerlerken spiker Sehun'un önde olduğunu söyledi. Ardından onu Chanyeol'un izlediğini.

Yarış alanındaki gözlerim seyircilere takılırken birden bana doğru gelen Junmyeon'u fark etmemle şaşkınca ona göz gezdirdim. Bana bakmıyordu fakat buraya da Chanyeol yarışırken canı sıkıldığından gelmeyeceğinin farkındaydım.

Önümde ateşli yarışı özleyen Jongdae'ye ve Yixing'e baktım. Onların benim için kavga edebileceklerini sanmıyordum. Jongdae ederdi ancak Yixing ona bir şey olur endişesiyle onu ortamdan uzaklaştırırdı ve ben süt çocuğu gibi ortada kalırdım.

Onlar yarışa odaklanmışken ben de insanların arasından sıyrılarak Kyungsoo'yu bulmaya çalıştım. Eğer onun yanına gidersem iç sesim beni koruyacağını söylüyordu.

İnsanlar ona çarptığım için arkamdan bağırsalar da durmadım ve o korkuyla Kyungsoo ve Minseok'un yanına gittim. O ikisi yarışın biteceği final çizgisinin hizasında bekliyorlardı. Kyungsoo geldiğimi görünce dik dik bana baktı. Her zaman böyle bakışları olduğunu unutmuşum.

Beni istemediklerini düşünürken Minseok ağzındaki lolipopa rağmen güldü ve ağır eliyle omzuma yumruk attı. Acıttığını belli etmemek isterdim fakat dudaklarımın arasından çoktan bir inleme çıkmıştı.

"Park Chanyeol'a ne yaptın öyle?" 

Gergince gülümsedim ve bu konu hakkına hiçbir şey söylemedim.

"Yine de düşmanlar edindin." Kyungsoo omzumun gerisinden arkama baktı.

Junmyeon'un orada olduğu aşikardı. "Sehun'dan koruman olmanı mı dileyeceksin?"

Belki ikinci bir dilekte?

"Hayır, isteyeceğim çok başka bir şey." Diyerek kestirip attım.

Spiker o sıra yarışçıların üçüncü kez dolandığını söyledi. Sondu. Bitişe çok yakındı ancak Chanyeol hala neredeyse Sehun'a yapışıktı.

"Neden hızı Sehun'a bu kadar yakın ki?" Kaşlarımı çattım, Kyungsoo yola bakıyordu. Minseok ise lolipopunu ağzından çıkarıp bana döndü. "Sehun onun aşırı hızlanamayacağını söylemişti?" 

"Hazırlıksız olmamalı. Bunu düşünmeliydik."

"Yani boşuna mı o eve girdim!?"

Sinirli hissediyordum.

"Ben de senin gibiydim ta ki Park Chanyeol'u görene kadar. En azından senin intikamın bir sonuç verdi." Minseok korkutucu bir şekilde güldü. Lolipopunu tekrar ağzına koydu ve onu sertçe emdi.

Gözlerimi bitiş çizgisine çevirdim. Oh Sehun kazanmalıydı. Kazanmalı.

"Geliyorlar."

Kanımın vücudumda hızla geçtiğini düşünüyordum. Kyungsoo ve Minseok bir adım öne çıkarken başta gördüğümüz o ikili sonuna kadar öyle gelmişti fakat geçen bu heyecanlı saniyelerinin ardından bir motor atak yapıp diğer motorun önünü kapamış ve gaza basıp bitiş çizgisini geçmişti.

Ve isim aynıydı.

Oh Sehun.

Etraftaki herkes çığlık atarken Kyungsoo ve Minseok yüksek sesle gülerek birbirlerine beşlik çakıp sarıldılar. Müthiş bir tezahürat hala devam ediyordu. Kyungsoo ve Minseok, ileride durmuş Sehun'un yanına gittiğinde arkamda kalan Junmyeon yüzünden ben de onları izledim.

Sehun kaskını başından çıkardığı gibi onun adını bağıran seyircilere ve ardından arkadaşlarına bakıp gülümsedi. Onlara sarıldı. Sonrasında beni gördü.

Uzun bacaklarıyla yanıma gelirken son kez görmek istediğim kaybetmiş bir Chanyeolken bir anda Sehun beni belimden tutup motoruna yaslamıştı. Kaşlarımı tekrar çatarak ona baktım ancak o benim ondan hesap sormamı bile beklemeden bana eğilip öpmeye başlamıştı.

Hiç de yavaş değildi ve istemsizce onun omuzlarına sarılırken onun öpüşüne karşılık veriyordum. Islak dudakları dudaklarımın altında kayarken kendini nefes almak için geri çektiğinde, onu bana hala gülerken gördüm.

Benim aksime işte.

"Bu da ne?"

Sinirden bedenim titrerken motoruna yaslaması yüzünden kalçam acıyordu. Ayrıca etraftaki sesler biz öpüşürken daha da çoğalmıştı.

"Hediyem."


	13. spanish

"Bu çok acımasızcaydı."

Sehun, gözünün üstüne Kyungsoo'nun buzdolabından aldığı donmuş eti koyarken söyledi. Omuz silken Kyungsoo'nun zaten onu takmadığı belliydi.

"Beni izinsiz öpmenin bir cezası."

Dün akşamki yarış ve Sehun aklıma geldikçe deliriyordum sanırım. Hayatta en nefret ettiğim şeylerden biri benim isteğim olmadan yapılan şeylerdi. Gerçi Oh Sehun'un kendisi kontrolsüzdü, eğer onunla işim olmasa zaten yanında durmazdım. Dün gece motor yarışlarını kazanması ve üstüne de beni Park Chanyeol'dan koruyacak olması yüzünden pek bir şey yapamasam da bu, bugün ona her daim yumruk atmak isteyen Kyungsoo'ya söz verdirtmeyeceğim anlamına gelmiyordu.

Kyungsoo gibi biriyle Sehun varken tanışmak iyiydi, en azından yumruk atamadığımda Kyungsoo bu ihtiyacımı sağlıyordu. Sadece Sehun üzerinden de olsa. 

"Hoşlanacağını düşündüm, Pocahontas." Dudaklarını büzdü. "Bilirsin, ben Oh Sehun. Şu yüce insan."

Göz devirdim ve Kyungsoo elindeki malzemeleri temizlerken ben onun salonunda o ikisinin karşısında oturuyordum. Kyungsoo biraz daha köşede kalıyordu yalnızca.

Sehun gözündeki eti çekti ve bana baktı.

"Yalnız," dedi kaşlarını kaldırarak. "Park Chanyeol'a yaptığını beğendim. Yeşil saçları efsaneydi."

Herkes bunu konuşuyordu. Okulun internet sitesinde bile Chanyeol'un motor yarışlarını kaybetmesi değil, saçları söz konusuydu. Buraya gelene kadar öleceğimi düşünmüştüm. Her sokak arasından geçtiğimde arkama bakıp durmuştum. Chanyeol'u biraz olsun tanıyorsam karşıma çıkardı. Jongdae'ye benimle birlikte gelmesini istemiştim ancak Kyungsoo'ya gideceğimi söylediğimde bu yolda tek başıma olduğumu ancak kalbinin daima benimle birlikte olacağını bilmemi istemişti.

"Ama seni öldürecek."

Sanki ben bunu bilmiyormuşum gibi konuştu. Chanyeol karşıma çıkmadan önce Çin'e gitsem bence kurtulurdum.

Çin demek bana buraya neden geldiğimi hatırlattı.

Sol gözü morarmış Sehun'u es geçerek Kyungsoo'ya baktım. Kyungsoo her zaman hak edeni yapan biriydi, en azından ben öyle olduğunu düşünüyordum. Sehun'un isteğimi duyduğunda kabul etmeyip imzalı bir anlaşma yoksa o zaman anlaşma da yoktur demesi büyük bir olasılıktı.

"Artık konuşabilir miyiz?" 

"Özrün kabul edildi Pocahontas."

Kyungsoo ve ben başını geriye atmış Sehun'a kısa süreliğine baktık. O bizi takmadan koltukta uzanmaya devam ediyordu. Baksırıyla. 

"Her neyse." Dikkati kendime çektim. "Sehun yarışı kazandı, daha önce dediğiniz gibi Çin'e gidecek, değil mi?"

Kyungsoo işini yaparken başını salladı. Sehun ise başını öne eğip bana döndü. Yüzünde gıcık kaptığım gülüşü vardı.

"Benimle flört etmek için hala zamanın var bebeğim."

Yüzümü buruşturdum. 

"Kalsın lütfen."

Omuz silkip bacaklarını uzattı. Beyaz, ince bacaklarına bakmamaya çalıştım çünkü kıskanıyordum. Gerçekten Oh Sehun'un bir özelliğini kıskanacağımı düşünmezdim ama vardı. Benim aksime bembeyaz olan teni. 

"Sehun'un yüzde yüz eminim ki bir yol göstericiye ihtiyacı olacaktır."

Hayır olmayacaktır.

Ancak onlara bu isteğimi kabul ettirmek için demeyeceğim şey yoktu. Hem Çinceyi iyi bilirdim, Çince derslerime hep çalışırdım. Ve Yixing'in Çinli olup bazen bizimle geliştirmek için Çince muhabbet etmesiyle Çincem daha iyi olmuştu. Kendimi övmekte bir kusur bulamıyordum.

"Sehun'un şimdi de bir yol göstericiye ihtiyacı var." dedi eve poşetlerle giren Minseok. Ağzında yine lolipopu vardı ve mutfağa gitmeden önce Sehun ona öpücük attı.

Minseok o kadar haklıydı ki karşı çıkamamıştım.

Gerçi haksız olsa çıkar mıydım düşünmek istemiyordum.

"Çocuklar benim için endişelenmeniz gözlerimi yaşartıyor ama ben iyiyim. Çin'e ilk defa gitmiyorum ve bir Çinliyle konuşacak kadar Çincem var."

Gözlerim şaşkınca büyürken Kyungsoo'ya baktım. Fakat o bana bakmamıştı. Sehun'un yalan söylediği fikrine kanmak istiyordum.

"Çin'e daha önce gittin mi?"

"Evet," dedi olağan bir şekilde.

"O zaman sponsor yarışı?"

O sırada parmaklarıyla oynarken benim sesimle dişlerini sıkmış ve kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. 

"Oh-"

Oh mu?

Yalan mı söylemişti yani! İstese Çin'e elini kolunu sallayarak da gidebilir miydi? Ben boşuna mı Chanyeol'un evine girmiştim?

Sinirden gözüm dönerken yine de içimden 10'a kadar sayma zırvalığını yaptım. Şu an ona karşı tepki veremezdim, teklifimi kabul etmeliydi. Sonrasında o beni Çin'e götürdüğünde onu motorsikletten atarak intikam alırdım.

"Umarım cehenneme gidersin."

"Hay hay," güldü ve göz kırptı.

"Çince biliyor musun?" Bana yalan söylediği kısımlardan çok merak ettiğim başka şeyler vardı. Çin'e nasıl çıkabiliyordu? Çince nasıl biliyordu? Ve teklifimi bu halde nasıl kabul edebilirdi?

Bana başını salladı. "Birçok dil biliyorum." 

Gözlerimi kıstım. Hiç inandırıcı değildi. 

"Soy una hamburguesa."

"Vay canına." Etkilenmiştim. "İspanyolca mı biliyorsun?" 

"Hayır," Kyungsoo köşeden bana bağırdı. "İspanyolca bilmiyor. Sana ben hamburgerim dedi."

Sehun'a baktım. Dişleri görünecek şekilde gülümsüyordu. Kaşlarını ona dik dik baktığımda aşağı yukarı oynattı.

"Ama kabul et, ses tonum çok seksi ve İspanyolca konuşsam etkilenirdin."

Oh Sehun tamamen bir aptaldı. Aptal.

"Korkuyorum, acaba bu aptallığın bulaşıcı mı diye."

Sehun hiçbir şey söylemeyip sustu ve o sıra elinde soğuk birasıyla koltuğa yanına oturan Minseok'a odaklandı. Kyungsoo ise alet çantasını temizlemeyi bıraktıktan sonra bütün odağını bana verdi.

"Bulaşıcı olmadığını söyleyebilirim sanırım." Kyungsoo bedenini diğer tekli koltuğa bıraktı. Bize daha yakın oturuyordu şu an. "Ağzındaki baklayı çıkar artık. Ne istiyorsan söyle. Sehun onu yapacak."

Kyungsoo'daki rahatlığın nedeni zaten işi kendisinin yapmayacak olmasıydı. Onun kadar rahat olmayı dilerdim.

"Çin'e gitmem gerek."

Bunu dediğim anda Kyungsoo dudaklarını yaladı ama surat ifadesi hiçbir şey söylemiyordu. Minseok da bana bakıyordu ve bu ikisinin demek istediğim şeyi anlamış olması güzeldi. Oh Sehun ise;

"İyi yolculuklar Pocahontas."

Yemin ederim o kalın kafasının içinde bir beyin var mıydı merak ediyordum.

"Seninle geleceğim."

Ona söylediğimde ilk birkaç dakika boş boş durdu ardından sanırım jeton düştü, içeceği birayı neredeyse Minseok'a püskürtecekti ancak karşındaki insanın Minseok olduğunu hatırlayıp sola döndü, orada da Kyungsoo vardı. En sonunda ortaya, karşıya tükürdü. Yani bana.

"Sikeyim seni!"

Çok küfür etmezdim ama kolumla yüzümdeki birayı silerken aklımdan daha niceleri geçmiyor değildi.

"Hayatta olmaz."

"Ne için?" Dedi bu kez içeriye giren Luhan. Kapının arkasından sesimizi duyanın içeriye böyle girmesi şimdilik umurumda değildi. "Altta olmamak için mi yoksa Çin'e gitmemek için mi?"

Luhan salona girdiğinde gevşekce bana gülüyordu.

"Ben seninle her şeye varım güzelim. Ama mümkünse en çok birlikte olma kıs-"

Luhan, Minseok onu ciddi ciddi ensesinden tutup kendi dizlerine çektiğinde ve onun başına vurduğunda konuşmayı kesti. Minseok'tan korksam dahi bu iyiliklerini unutmazdım herhalde. Bu onu gözümde iyi biri yapıyordu.

"Kabul edeceğinizi söylemiştiniz! Anlaşma yaptık!"

Bağırdığımda Sehun da ayağa kalkıp bana bağırdı.

"Anlaşmayı ben yapmadım. Ayrıca imzalı bir anlaşma yoksa o zaman anlaşma da yoktur."

İçimden göz devirdim ve Kyungsoo'ya baktım. Biz tartışırken öylece bizi izliyordu ama ona döndüğümde ağzını şapırdatarak açtı.

"Olur. Sonuçta anlaşma, anlaşmadır."

Zaferle gülüyordum. Sehun ise itiraz etmeye devam ediyordu. Bedeni gözlerimin önünde olmasa hayatta onun benden büyük olduğunu düşünmezdim.

"Bu kabul edilemez Kyungsoo. Çin'e bir yükle gitmemi bekleme benden."

"Söz verdiyseniz tutun Sehun. Erkek ol biraz." Minseok da beni savunduğunda gülüşüm inanılmaz büyümüş, artık kahkaha atmaya başlamıştım.

Elbette Sehun ile gideceğim için keyifli değildim fakat onun bu halini görmek bana keyif veriyordu, itiraf etmeliydim.

"Yoldayken seni motordan atacağım."

Sehun koltuğuna geri otururken konuştu. 

Birbirimize olan samimiyetimizin birbirine benzer olması gözlerimi yaşartıyordu.

"Tabi önce ben kıçını tekmelemezsem."


	14. i hope you know the way home

"Sehun," dedim yanımdaki çocuğa bakarak. "20 yaşındasın ve bilmen gereken en önemli şey bir insan nefes alarak yaşar."

Bana hala inanamıyormuş gibi baktı. Elinde benim Çin'e giderken götürmek istediğim kıyafetler vardı, o taşıyordu çünkü bunu istemiştim ve bunu isterken o üç hakkımı bile kullanmama gerek kalmamıştı. Fark ettiğim bir diğer şey Sehun'u nasıl etkim altına alıp yönetebileceğimdi. Başlarda aptal bir çocukla durmak beni rahatsız edecek diye düşünüyordum ancak Sehun'a her istediğimi yaptırabilecektim. Biraz daha rahat olduğumu kabul etmeliydim. 

Fakat bu onun her daim aptal olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu.

''Yalan söylüyorsun,'' dedi bana. ''İnsanlar nefesini tutarak ölebilir.''

Onu en son kendim için ayakkabı bakarken, annesinden birazcık kopmuş altı yaşındaki çocuğun yanında bulmuştum. Ve çocuğa endişelenerek bir şey yapacak korkusuyla yanlarına gittiğimde ise Sehun'un değil çocuğun ondan daha tehlikeli olabileceğini anlamıştım. Çünkü Sehun, çocuğun söylediği, tıpkı benim ona çıkana kadar dediğim gibi insanın nefesini tutarak boğulmayacağı cümlesine inanmıyordu. 

Bu yüzden bir çocukla, çocuk olmuş, nefesini tutma yarışı yapmışlardı. Yüzü kızardığında ve çocuk yarışı kaybedip ağlamaya başladığında çocuğun annesi gelmiş, Sehun'a kızmıştı. Çantalarımı taşımak işin ucunda olmasa onu tanımıyormuş gibi alışverişime devam ederdim ama maalesef Sehun'un yanına gidip çocuğa 'kaybettin, ağlama' deyişlerine son vermiştim.

Çin'e bir çocukla gidecektim. Belki de beyin yaşı altıdan daha düşük bir çocukla.

''Sehun bu konuyu kapatalım.'' Beynim akıyormuş gibi hissediyordum. Sehun'a laf anlatmak dünyadaki en zor şey olabilirdi.

''Kapatalım ama bu yalancı olmadığın anlamına gelmiyor.''

Göz devirdim ve göğsümü şişirip derin bir nefes aldım. 

''Pocahontas,'' diyeceği sırada başımı hızla ona çevirip sözünü kestim.

''Jongin.''

Omuz silkti ve devam etti. ''Bu kadar şey gerekli mi? Alt tarafı kendi etrafında döneceksin.''

Küçümsemiş miydi emin değildim lakin yine de kendimi ona bakarken kaş çatmaktan alıkoyamadım. ''Bunlar gerekli şeyler zaten.'' 

Dediğim cümleden sonra durdu, elindeki koyu pembe kartondan botumu çıkardı. ''Yaza giriyoruz ve bot aldın!'' 

''Ölmeden önce almak istediğim bottu ve indirime girmiş! Ne yapmamı bekliyorsun!?'' Yanına gelerek botu geri koymuş ve gülerek koyu pembe kartonumu kendim taşımıştım. 

''Neden aptalca ekseninde dönmek için bu kadar uğraşıyorsun anlamıyorum.''

Yine göz devirdim. Eksen kelimesini bilmesi bile beni şaşırtmıştı gerçi. ''Yanında gelmemem için böyle diyorsun,'' dediğimde hiç tereddüt etmeden bağırdı.

''Evet!''

''Sen nasıl o aptal ölümcül aracınla yollarda iz bırakıp mutlu oluyorsan ben de mutlu olacağım şeyin peşinden koşuyorum. Bale yapmak, dans etmek hep hayalimdi. Şimdi gerçek olabileceği bir fırsat buldum.'' Ve bunu yaparken Jongdae'nin, ailemin, Yixing'in bile desteğini alıyordum. Olmazsa kesinlikle hayal kırıklığı yaşayacaktım fakat kendimi silkeledim ve henüz bunu düşünmek için her şeyin çok erken olduğunu kendime hatırlattım. 

''O ölümcül dediğin aracın bir adı var.'' Sehun'a dik dik baktım. ''Mot-o-sik-let.''

''Yanlış heceledin seni salak.'' 

Durdu ve dudaklarını büzerek kelimeyi düşünmeye başladı. Takmadan park yerine ilerleyeceğim sırada gördüğüm kişiyle arkamda bıraktığım Sehun'a döndüm. Tam olarak ''Jongin şu şekilde mi heceleniyor,'' dediğinde onun yanına gidip koluna yapışmıştım. Parkın ortasında parlayan yeşil bir kafayı aptal Sehun bile gözden kaçıramazdı. 

Chanyeol, beni fark ettiğinde sertçe yutkundum fakat yanımdaki Sehun'a güvenmek istiyordum. En olmadı Sehun onunla kavga ederken arkadan kaçar, bir mağazaya girer, Kyungsoo'ya mesaj olarak 'Sehun'a yumruk atmalısın' derdim. Çünkü eminim ki Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'u dövmek olunca kılını kıpırdatmazdı. Luhan bana yürüdüğü için istemiyordum ve Minseok'tan ben bile korkuyordum. 

''Park Chanyeol,'' Sehun gülümsedi. Elindeki poşetlerle açık konuşmak gerekirse önceki gördüklerim kadar korkutucu durmuyordu. Ya da ben Oh Sehun'un aptal hallerini görmeye o kadar alışmıştım ki ben de artık etki etmiyordu. ''Vay canına, saçların çok güzel olmuş. Nereye gittiğini söylemelisin.'' 

Chanyeol bana döndü. Yemin ederim tepeme atlamak için zaman arıyormuş gibi bakıyordu. Sinirle güldü.

''Bilmem. Erkek arkadaşına sormaya ne dersin?'' 

''Üzgünüm, konu beceriksiz, uzun, sırık erkekler olunca ona soramıyorum. Uğraşmaya değmiyor.'' Chanyeol yavaşça nefesini aldı. O an Sehun'a uzun ve sırık aslında aynı anlama gelir seni aptal demeyi çok isterdim ama beni Chanyeol'un önüne atma ihtimali vardı. İçimde kaldı.

''Bak Oh Sehun,'' Sehun'un üstüne yürüyeceği zaman Sehun, yüzündeki o gülüşü sildi ve asıl şimdi onu korkutucu gösteren ifadesine döndü. Kaşlarını çatıp Chanyeol'un üzerine giderken kolunu tuttum. Chanyeol onu engellediğim için bana baktı ancak Sehun sola kayarak bana bakmasını engelledi. ''Benim adım da Park Chanyeol ise ben bunun altında kalmam. Seninle geldiğinde görüşeceğiz şerefsiz.'' 

''Hanım evladına bak sen. Görüşelim, ne de olsa senin de bir gururun var. Hep ezilmeye mahkum bir gurur.'' 

Kimsenin şu an sinirlenip birbirine saldırmasını istemiyordum. Ve evet, ortada kalan ben oluyordum. Chanyeol dişlerini sıktı. Sehun'a cidden engel olmak istiyordum. Bu yüzden aralarına girip Sehun'u göğsünden iteledim. Bence bu ortamdaki hanım evladı varsa o da bendim. 

''Sen,'' dedi Chanyeol, kavga çıkmayacağını anlayıp gidecekken. ''Senin de icabına bakacağım.''

Sehun sinirle ona doğru yürüyecekken daha fazla güç uygulayıp onu tamamen engelledim. Chanyeol, bizden uzaklaşarak saçları için bir kuaföre girdiğinde Sehun arkasından bakmaktan vazgeçti. Sonra bana dönüp göğsündeki elime baktı.

''Bana aşık olduğunu biliyordum Pocahontas.''

İğrenerek elimi onun vücudundan çektim. İkimiz de bundan sonrasını sessiz gelmiştik. Sehun'un elindekileri sayarsak altı poşetimiz vardı ve ultra düzey aptal mot-or-sik-let-çi Oh Sehun, motosikletiyle gelip bu durumu hesap edememişti. Onunla burada buluşmamalıydım dedim kendi kendime. 

''Ne yapacağız şimdi? Poşetlerimi nereye koyacağım?'' Ayakkabılarımı ve aldığım birkaç kıyafetimi geride bırakmaya niyetim asla yoktu. Motosikleti inceleyip koyabilecek boş bir alan aradım. Hiç yok gibiydi. 

''Bana bırak,'' dedi Sehun.

Çok değerli botumun olduğu poşeti de ona uzatıp poşetler için motosiklette yer bulmasını izledim. Ona bir yeri işaret edip koyabileceğini söylediğimde bana garipçe bakıp söylendi. ''Orası motor. Ne yapmamı istiyorsun, sökeyim mi?'' 

''Motosiklet aptal işi.''

''Kes sesini balerin,'' dedi sinirle.

Ben daha da sinirlenmiştim. ''Balerin değil balet. Kültürsüz müsün?'' 

''Peki ya sen?'' Kavga etmeden neden duramadığımızı inan bilmiyordum fakat bir gün canıma tak edip elimi kana bulamaktan korkuyordum. Aileme örnek bir çocuk olmalıydım, aptal bir motosikletçiyi öldürdüğü için hapishaneye giren biri değil. ''Sen motosiklet hakkında ne biliyorsun?'' Kaşlarını havaya kaldırıp bana meydan okudu.

Göğsümü kabarttım ve onun kırmızı çizgili, siyah motosikletine kısa bir bakış attım. ''Motosiklet, iki ya da üç tekerlekli, bisiklet benzeri, içten yanmalı motora sahip bir ya da iki kişilik ulaşım aracıdır.''

Yüzünü buruşturdu. ''Harikasın Vikipedi! Vu-huuuu!'' Sahte bir heyecanla kollarını salladı.

Tekrar, tekrar, belki de bininci kez göz devirdim. ''Hala koyacak yer bulamadın mı?''

Sehun, bana arkasını dönüp benim önü görmemi engelledi. Bakmaya çalıştığımda da garipçe sesler çıkarıp beni geri püskürttü. Kollarımı göğsümde bağlayıp onun mükemmel bir iş (?) çıkarmasını bekledim. Belki bir dahiliği tutar ve beni şaşırtabilirdi. Bekledim, bekledim, bekledim...

''Sehun, ne yapıyorsun?'' En sonunda dayanamayarak sorduğumda bana döndü ve güldü. 

''Harika, onları koyacak hiçbir yer yok,'' Poşetlerimi bana sinirle verirken üzgünce dudak büzdüm. 

''Ne yapacağız?'' 

Sehun beni takmadan motosikletine binerken sormam ile durmuş ve bana bakmıştı. 

''Görüşürüz Vikipedi, umarım evin yolunu da biliyorsundur.'' Sehun gitmeye hazırlanırken şaşkınca durmuş ve motoru çalıştırmasını izlemişti. Şaka yapıyor olmalıydı, beni bu şekilde bırakamazdı!

''Nereye? Gidemezsin! Sehun!'' Arkasından koşacağım sırada durmuş ve koşmakta ne kadar kötü olduğumu hatırlamıştım. 

Ama iyi haber Sehun, birkaç metre sonra durmuş ve bana eğer kıçımı kaldırmazsam bensiz gideceğini söylemişti. Ondan nefret ediyordum lakin poşetlerimi taşımasına ihtiyacım vardı. 


	15. i liked that you use your second wish for it

''Aman tanrım,'' Jongdae bağırdı. Gelip bana sarılacağını falan düşündüm ama o direk kıyafetlerimi saçtığım yatağıma koştu ve yeni aldığım botu kucakladı. ''Bunu aldığına inanamıyorum!'' 

''Aldım.'' Dedim şımarık bir gülüşle.

''Size inanamıyorum,'' diyerek girdi arkadaki Yixing. ''Bayan Kim, hala Jongdae ile barışık olduğumu düşünmüyor ve siz geçmişsiniz, aptal bir botu konuşuyorsunuz.''

''Aptal bir bot değil.'' İkimiz birden bağırdığımızda Yixing korkmuş ve daha fazla bir şey söylemeden odamdaki sandalyeye çökmüştü. 

Öncekine göre rahat olamadığı barizdi, annem ona Yixing ve Jongdae'nin barıştığını söylediğimde başta inanmamıştı ve Yixing'e yine olası bir durumda dikkat edeceğini söylemişti. Bu yüzden Yixing, bu -ona göre- sıkıcı muhabbetimizden kurtulmak için telefon çıkartamıyordu. Çünkü annem, evi temizlerken odama girip bakıyordu. Yine olduğu gibi. 

''Efendim anne?''

Jongdae, botumu kaybolmuş bir kedi yavrusu gibi seviyordu. İkimizde bu botları severdik ve ben, geçen sene sırf param olmadığı için alamamıştım. Jongdae ise başka bot aldığı için masraf yapmak istememişti. 

''Sadece kirli bir şeylerin var mı diye soracaktım bebeğim.'' Gözü Yixing'e kaydı ve gülümsedi. ''Hoş geldin Yixing.''

''Hoş bulduk Bayan Kim.'' Gerildiğini anlamak zor değildi.

Onu kurtarmam gerektiğini biliyordum, öyle de yapacaktım. Güldüm. En sonunda bu iyiliği unutmayacaktım tabi ki de.

''Yok.''

''Güzel, aslında buraya başka bir şey demek için de gelmiştim,'' Bu kez gerilen bendim ve Yixing, annem ona bakmadığında bana güldü. ''Senin Çin'e bir arkadaşınla gitmene izin verdik fakat baban bu sabah o arkadaşın ile tanışmanın uygun olacağını düşündü. Bizi anlıyorsun, değil mi?'' 

Bir an için beynim durmuştu. Boş gözlerle anneme bakıyordum. Bu işi bozamazdım, Oh Sehun işin içinde olsa bile. Her şey tıkırındayken olmazdı. 

''Anlıyorum anne,'' Hepimiz birden anneme altın bir gülücük daha verdik ve bu gülüşten memnun kalan annem, bize gülerek odamdan çıktı. Aynı yerimdeydim, Jongdae odamın kapısını örtmüştü ve ben o an fısıldadım. ''Aman tanrım!'' Yanaklarımı avucumun içine alıp bastırdım. ''Bu berbat. Oh Sehun ailemin seveceği türde bir çocuk değil ve aileme henüz Çin'e bir ölüm makinesinin üzerinde gideceğimi söylemedim.'' 

''Harika!'' Yixing ardımdan söyledi. Jongdae'nin hala beni kurtarmak için onu harcadığı fikrinin üstünden gelemediği belliydi. 

''Abartma Jongin,'' Jongdae bana teselli için konuştu. ''O kadar kötü olamaz.''

''Jongdae,'' dedim dudak büzerek. ''Altı yaşındaki bir çocukla nefes tutma yarışı yaptı. Altı!'' 

Elimi cebime atıp telefonumu çıkardım. Jongdae o sırada tekrar konuştu. ''Yapabileceğim bir şey var mı?''

Yixing ona dik dik baktı çünkü Jongdae'nin nasıl şeyler yaptığı belliydi. Bu işin içinden Jongdae'nin bir kez daha 'sevgilim beni aldatıyor olabilir' taktiğiyle sıyrılamayacağım kesindi. Onun yerine ben bir şeyler düşünmeye çalıştım: Oh Sehun bir gecede nasıl şimdikinden zeki olabilir?

Bana kalırsa yalnızca sağ ve sol yönünü ayırt etse yeterdi. 

Rehberimdeki yeni numaranın üzerine bastım ve Jongdae botlarımla aşk yaşayıp Yixing de yeni aldığım mangaya göz gezdirirken ben tırnaklarımla kendimi yiyordum. Telefon çaldı ve çaldı. Kapanıp tüm umudumu kaybedeceğim o kısa sürede Sehun telefonuna bakabildi. 

''Kimsiniz?''

''Telefon numaramı kaydetmedin mi?'' Kaşlarım kendiliğinden çatıldı. 

''Pocahontas,'' dedi ilk önce mutlulukla. Sonrasında devam etti. ''Hayır.''

Göz devirdim. ''Her neyse.''

''Ne için aramıştın?''

Jongdae, birkaç saniyeliğine botumu bıraktı ve bana konsantre oldu. Açıkçası Sehun'un bu durumu kabul etmeme olanağı da vardı ve ne yapabilirdim emin değildim. 

''Aslında bu komik bir hikaye,'' Gülümsemeye çalıştım lakin pili biten oyuncak gibi saniyesinde bozuldu. ''Ailem Çin'e gideceğim kişiyi merak ediyorlar ve gitmeden önce onunla tanışmak istediler.''

''Mükemmel.'' Dedi ahizeye doğru Sehun. Anlaması için ona birkaç saniye verdim. ''Ah, o benim.'' 

İstemsizce güldüm, çünkü bu ona acı veriyordu. 

''Ne diyorsun?''

''Beni ailene sevgilim diye tanıtmadığına emin misin?'' Derin bir nefes alıp yukarıya baktım. Yixing başını hafifçe kaldırıp bana döndü. Sehun ise gülmeyi sürdürüyordu. 

''Adımın Jongin olduğu kadar.'' Pocahontas ile ilgili bir şeyler demeden önce hızla sözünü kestim. ''Ailem seni merak ediyor Sehun, sana meraklı değilim ama bunu yapmak zorundayız.''

''Pardon ama ben değilim.'' 

Bu çocuğa ne olmuştu böyle? ''Sana kim akıl veriyor?'' Kaşlarım çatılı bekliyordum. 

Hiç tereddüt etmeden söyledi. ''Kyungsoo.'' Bilmeliydim. Bazen hangimizin tarafında gerçekten anlamıyordum. İşine geldiği gibi yaşıyordu. ''Başka bir şey söylemeyeceksen kapatıyorum.'' Sinirle dişlerimi birbirine sürttüm. Şaka yapıyor olmalıydı.

''Sehun sana burada ailemin seni merak ettiğini söylüyorum ve sen telefonu yüzüme kapatmak istiyorsun. Sadece gelip aileme görünüp zekiymişsin gibi rol yapman gerekiyor.'' Durdum ve düşündüm. ''A, zor olan buydu, değil mi? Üzgünüm.''

Onun, görmesem bile bana göz devirdiğini hayal ettim. ''Ha, ha ve ha Jongin. Komiksin.'' Jongdae'ye baktığımda tuhaf bir şekilde beni izlediğini gördüm. Gözlerimi kıstım. ''Ama cevabım hayır!''

''Ne demek hayır! Bu akşam bize gelmelisin.''

''İşim var.'' Dedi hemen. O sıra ayakta durmaktan yorulduğum için yatağıma oturdum. 

''Ne işin var?''

''Çocuk bakmam gerekiyor.'' 

Somurtmadan edemedim. ''Sehun, çocuk olan sensin. Yalan söyleme, işin yok! Şimdi bile üstündeki baksırla ve Minseok'un aldığı soğumuş pizzayı yerken televizyondaki eski dizilerin bölümlerini izlediğini biliyordum.'' Luhan, birkaç gün önce ağzından kaçırmıştı. Ben de böylelikle herkesin yücelttiği bu Oh Sehun'un boş günlerinde ne yaptığını öğrenmiştim.

Bana cevap vermesini bekledim ama ses gelmedi. Hatta yüzüme kapattı zannettim lakin hızlı ve boğuk bir sesle konuştu. ''Hayır.'' 

Elbette inanmamıştım. 

''Bak o zaman şöyle yapalım,'' Boş parmaklarımla burun kemerimi sıktırdım, bunu yapmaktan başka çarem yoktu. ''İkinci hakkımı kullanıyorum.'' Bu üç dilek olmasa sanırım hayatta mutlu olamazdım. Yine de bu dileklerden birini gereksiz bir şey için harcadığımdan canım yanıyormuş gibi hissediyordum. 

Lütfen tanrım, bunun acısını Oh Sehun'dan çıkarmama izin ver. Amen.

''Yani?'' Son harfi uzattı. 

''Yanisi, sen bu akşam kesinlikle düzgün bir şekilde buraya geliyorsun. Ve hoparlör açtırıp bizi dinleyen Kyungsoo'ya söyle: Ondan nefret ediyorum!''

Telefonu kapadım ve bedenimi yatağıma attım. Beni baştan sona kadar dinleyen Jongdae başımın üstüne gelip bana baktı. Ve zoraki bir gülüş yaptı. 

''Yine de iyiydi.''

-

Saat akşam yediye geliyordu ve Sehun hala gelmemişti. Anneme söylediğim için masayı kurmakta ısrarcıydı ve babam ise ilgilenmiyormuş gibi kanalları gezse de açık konuşursak gözü oğlunun arkadaşındaydı. Sehun'un düzgün gel lafımı umarım Kyungsoo ona aile ortamı için uygun diyerek açmıştır da ailem Çin'e yollamaktan vazgeçmezler. 

''Jongin, arkadaşın gelmeyecek mi?'' Saatin erken olduğunu biliyordum ama ailem için akşam yemeği önemliydi ve cidden nerede kalmıştı bu çocuk?

Anneme sırıttım ve elimdeki telefonla hole geçtim. ''Ona arayayım. Belki evi bulamamıştır.''

Aptalca küçük bir yerde yaşıyorduk. Bulması ne kadar zor olabilirdi ki? Ayağımla ritim tuta tuta onu çaldırdım, açmadı. Bu sefer ona sayısız mesaj atıp taciz etme yolunu denedim. En sonunda kocaman harflerle yazdım: GELSEN İYİ OLUR SENİ MOTORCU BOZUNTUSU!

Tam ben bu şiddetli mesajı yolladığımda ise kapı çalmış ve heyecanla kapıyı açmaya gitmiştim. Anne ve babamın bilerek kapıya gelmediğinin farkındaydım. Rahat takılmak istiyorlardı lakin ailemi biliyordum, merak doluydular. 

''Neredeydin?'' Sinirle fısıldadım. Onu süzmeye fırsatım bile olmamıştı. 

''Geldim işte, balet bozuntusu.'' Ona attığım mesajı okuduğunu elindeki telefonla gösterdi ve bu sözleriyle. Balerin demediği için mutluydum. Umursamadım; çünkü onu süzmekle meşguldüm. Beni şaşırtmıştı. Üstünde siyah dışında bir şey görmüştüm ya da baksır dışında. Şaşkınlığımla eğlendi ve konuştu.

''Gördüğünü beğendin mi?''

''Tatmin edici, kabul edilir.'' Dedim dudak gererek. Fazla bir şey söylemeden içeriye geçti. Onu kim giydirmişti bilmiyordum fakat mavi jean ve pantolonundan daha koyu lacivert gömlek ona yakışmıştı. Ama bunu yüzüne söylemeyecek, reddedecektim. 

''Şimdi mutfağa geçiyoruz. Lütfen, beynin varmış gibi davran.''

Bana dik dik baktı. 

Ama annem göründüğünde bana laf atamadan döndü ve gülümsedi. 

''Hoş geldin.'' Beni cidden korkutuyordu ancak ailemin önünde saygılı bir şekilde kendini tanıtmıştı. 

''Merhaba efendim, ben Oh Sehun.'' Babam onu hızlı bir şekilde süzdü ve annem, direk masaya geçmemizi söyledi. Annem ile babam yan yana otururken, ben ve Sehun yan yanaydık. Servis edilip yemeğe başlandığında ve babam, doyduğunu hissettiğinde Sehun'a baktı. 

''Sehun, oğluma yardım ettiğin için teşekkürler.'' Babam, bana neden o çocukla gittiğimi sorduğunda söylediğim bir şey vardı: Sehun'un bir abisi olduğunu ve onun sanatçı bir adam olup yetenekli gençlere yardım ettiğini. Aileme yalan söylediğim için üzülüyordum lakin Çin'e gitmeyi her şeyden çok istiyordum. Suyumu yavaş yavaş içtim. ''Sen ve abin çok yardım seversiniz.'' Sehun başta abi lafına şaşırdı ama laf etmedi, gülümsedi. 

''Rica ederim. Jongin çok yetenekli biri. Abim onu harcamak istemedi.'' Sehun bana döndü ve ona güldüm. 

''Tanrım, gerçekten çok yakışıklısın.'' Annem söylediğinde dehşetle gözlerimi büyüttüm. 

Utanç vericiydi. 

''Anne!'' Diyerek uyardım onu. Annem ise gülüyordu. Hiç beklediğim gibi değildi. Tabi onlara Sehun'un arka sokaklarda motor kullanıp beni de o şekilde Çin'e götüreceğini söylesem belki bunu düşünmezlerdi. 

''Sorun yok Jongin. İltifat duymayı severim.'' 

''Ben de gerçekleri duymayı severim.'' Dedim ona bakarak. 

Gülüşü bozulmadı fakat masanın altındaki eli bu işi bozabilirim der gibi bacağımı sıktırmıştı. Sadece gülümsemekle yetindim. 

Gerçekten ailemin Sehun'u oluşan görüntüsü ile beğenmeyeceklerini düşünürken özellikle annem, ona bayılmıştı. Şaşkındım ancak her şeyden ötesi, onu sevdikleri için rahattım çünkü bu Çin'e giden bir yolumu açmıştı bir nevi. Bu yüzden annem, Sehun'un hala yakışıklı olduğunu konuşurken laf etmiyordum. Babam ise daha çok sussa da ona merak ettiği soruları sormadan edemiyordu.

''Sen üniversite için ne düşünüyorsun?'' Bunu hiç konuşup düşünmediğimi hatırladığımda Sehun'a baktım. Onu kurtarabilirdim, Sehun benden önce atlamasaydı. 

''Ben motorlarla ilgileniyorum efendim.'' Biraz geç kalmıştım. 

''Aslında baba,'' dediğim an hepsi bana baktı. Sehun da aynı şekilde. Bir anda atacağım yalan dilimden çıkmadı. Belki de o kadar yalanın üstüne bir tanesini daha omuzlanamayacağımdan. ''Sehun, motosiklet yarışçısı ve onun yarışları var.'' 

Sehun, bana bakmayı sürdürdü. Dudakları gerildi, gülmek istiyordu ancak kendini tutmuştu. Sonrasında başını çevirdi. 

''Anladım,'' Annem heyecanla ona sordu. ''Bu kulağa harika geliyor. Milli motorcular gibi mi?''

''Hayır, yalnızca sokak motorcusuyum ama yakında kıtada yarışacağım. Eğer Asya'da birinci olursam, dünya turu yapacağım ve ancak o zaman bir maaşım olacak.'' 

Ailem birbirine baktı ve en sonunda babam, Sehun'a gülerek daha fazlası için sorular sormaya başladı. Cidden şaşkındım. Onların ne motoru deyip küçümseyeceklerini sanıyordum. Ailem kötü değillerdi ancak iş sağlık ve gelecek ise biraz dar görüşlü olabiliyorlardı. Fakat öyle yapmamışlardı, yanımdaki Sehun ailemin ona sorularını cevaplamış ve gördüğüm kadarıyla sıkılmamıştı. En azından onu hala sevmeye devam etmişlerdi, hatta öncekinden daha çok. 

Yemek bittiğinde, Sehun giderken annem ona bir daha gelmesini söyleyip babam ile içeriye geçti. Bizi yalnız bıraktıklarında üstümdeki hırkayla evimizin önüne park ettiği motosikletine kadar yürüdüm. Sehun konuşmuyordu fakat ben ona teşekkür etmek istiyordum. Benim dileğim ile gelmiş olsa da ailemin sorularını yanıtlayıp küçük bir çocuk gibi davranmamıştı. 

''Söyle artık şunu,'' dedi ben bunları düşünürken. Göz devirdim.

''Teşekkür ederim.'' Bana uyguladığı tavır üzerinde düşünmeliydim bence. 

''Harikayım.'' 

Motorun önüne geldiğimizde hayretler içerisinde ona baktım. ''Rica ederim?'' Sinirlenmemden keyif alarak güldü. ''Seninle uğraşmayacağım.'' Başımı sağa sola salladım. Sehun kaskını açtı ve başına geçirmeden önce kalçasını motoruna yasladı. 

''Ailen tatlı insanlar.'' Öyleydiler. ''Onları beğendim. Senin gibi değiller.''

''Dünyaya beni sinir etmek için geldiğini düşünüyorum.'' Bu kez kendini tutamadan kahkaha attı. Ben burada bozulurken o başını dik bile tutamıyordu. ''Artık gitsen iyi olur.'' Kendine geldiğinde söyledim. Kaskını dürttüğümde onu oynattı. 

Bu kez başına kaskını taktı ve motoruna bindi. Motorunu gideceği yola döndürdü ve yine yanımda bitti. Kaskının camını indirdi ve boğucu sesini duymama izin verdi. ''Jongin, bugün eğlendim.'' Kaşlarımı çattım. ''Ve bunun için ikinci dileğini kullandığına sevindim.''

Ardından Sehun ben neden böyle bir cümle kurduğunu ya da ne amaçla bunu söylediğini anlayamadan motoruyla hızla gitti. Geldiğinden daha gürültülü ve daha iz bırakır bir şekilde. 


	16. you make me crazy

Heyecanlıydım.

Bu Oh Sehun denilen kuzeydeki motorcu çocukla Çin'e gideceğim için değildi elbette. Çin'e gerçekten gidiyordum, seçmeler için. Bir kez daha istemsizce tanrı'ya buraya gidebilecek kadar ne iyilik yaptığımı merak ediyordum. Sehun'u saymıyordum o çünkü bütün günahlarımın bedeli olan kısımdı. 

''Jongin!'' 

Jongdae'yi bana doğru gelirken gördüm, ailemle kısa bir vedalaşma gerçekleştirmiştim lakin Jongdae eğer onunla veda etmeden gidersem ayağımın sakatlanması için beddua edeceğini söylemişti. Yixing ise ne kadar beni hala olanlar konusunda kıskanıp sinir bozucu bulsa da Jongdae'yi uyarmıştı. Arkadaşımı tanıyordum, yapardı. Benim için sevgilisini harcayan biriydi sonuçta.

Jongdae direk koşarak kollarıma girdi, benimle vedalaşmak için kuzeye kadar gelmişti. Üstelik ona Kyungsoo'yu görebileceğini söylememe rağmen. Gerçekten beni seviyordu. Parmak uçlarına çıkıp yüzüme yaklaştığını hissettim.

''Düşman saat 6 yönünde.'' Göz devirdim.

Benden ayrıldıktan sonra hemen Yixing'in kolları arasına girmişti. 

Burada Jongdae'yi beklerken fark ediyordum da, yarım saatten fazladır Sehun'u da bekliyordum. Kyungsoo, Minseok ve Luhan dışında hiç kimseyi görmemiştim. Luhan benimle konuştuğunda da Minseok onu engelleyip durmuştu. Sanırım minnettardım. 

''Çin'e gittiğine inanamıyorum,'' dedi Jongdae sanki biz kendimizi hiç hazırlamamışız gibi. 

Aslında dünden beri heyecanım ultra yüksekti, nasıl anlatmalıydım emin değilim lakin heyecandan kusmak istiyordum. Her şeyimi bir çantaya koymak zordu fakat onu da başarmıştım. Tek istediğim biran önce Çin'e gitmekti. 

''Sehun nerede?'' 

Kaşlarımı çatıp motorla ilgilenen Kyungsoo'ya döndüm. Benden ya da bizden hiç etkilenmemiş bir şekilde işini yapmaya devam ediyordu. Sehun'a akıl verdiği için sinirli olsam dahi buradaki -arkadaşlarım dışında- herkesten daha çok onu seviyordum. Belki Yixing'den bile fazla. 

''Birazdan burada...'' Lafı evin kapısının açılmasıyla duraksadı. Gözlerimi hayretle büyüttüm. ''Oldu işte.''

Sehun kapının önünde baksırıyla durup esniyordu.

''Şaka yaptığını söyle.'' Dedim sinirle.

Gözlerini elleriyle ovaladı, gerindi, sırtını kedi misali kapıya sürttü ve bunlardan hemen sonra ancak beni görebilirdi. Yüzünde hiç de sevmeyeceğim bir gülüşle birlikte.

''Pocahontas,'' Yixing'in güldüğünü duydum. ''Demek geldin.''

''Sen delirdin mi!?'' Kesinlikle bir soru değildi. ''Seni yarım saattir bekliyorum, farkında mısın? Uyanmamış mıydın yani!?'' 

Gözlerim Kyungsoo ve Minseok'a kaydı. Birazdan Sehun burada olur diyerek beni geçiştirmişlerdi. Motoru hazırlıyorlardı ve aklıma cidden Sehun'un yolculuk için hazırlık yaptığı gelmişti. Zaten onunla konuşmamak için yer arıyorken gidip eve zile basmamıştım. Kafayı sıyıracaktım.

''Ah, doğru. Biz yola çıkacaktık, değil mi? Lütfen bekle.'' 

''Daha ne kadar bekleyebilirim!'' 

Bağırmama karşılık yine de evin içine girip kayboldu. Bu kişiyle birkaç hafta Çin'de kalacağıma inanamıyordum. Kesinlikle ipleri kendi elime almalıydım. Yüzümün de yandığını hissediyordum, sinirden delirecektim. 

''Jongin,'' Jongdae dikkatimi dağıtmak için söylediğinde ona döndüm. ''Her gece seni arayacağım ona göre. Buradaki her şeyden haberdar olacaksın,'' Yüzünü bana eğip fısıldadı. ''Her şeyden.'' 

Jongdae'nin şimdiden bana bahsettiği her şeyden konuşurken ki görüntüsü gözümde canlandı. Yüzümü buruşturmak istemezdim lakin geç kalmıştım. Yine de başımı sallayıp ona onay verdim. 

''O zaman gitsek iyi olur.'' Yixing konuştuğunda başımı çevirip arkama baktım. Sehun ayakkabılarını giyiyordu. Gözlerimi kıstım, bir şey diyecektim ama çocuklar dikkatimi dağıtmıştı.

''Siz bilirsiniz. Sonra görüşürüz tamam mı?'' 

Jongdae gülümsedi.

''Elinden gelenin en iyisini yap Jongin. Sana güveniyorum.'' 

Açık konuşmak gerekirse bu cümleler beni geriyordu fakat gülümsedim ve Jongdae'ye son kez sarıldım. Yixing'e bile sarıldım. Ve en son onlara el salladım. Gülümsemem yavaş yavaş yüzümden düşerken arkamı döndüm ve beni izleyen Sehun'a baktım.

''Beni deli ediyorsun!''

''Vay canına,'' diyerek güldü. ''Sonunda seni deli ettiğimi kabul ediyorsun.'' 

Olan heyecanıma bir de Sehun'un sözlerini eklersek kusmam yüzde bin beş yüz falandı herhalde.

''Asla.'' Dudakları eğdim, iğrenirmiş gibi. Sehun gülmeye devam etti, beni ise onu süzmeye. ''Ne yani bu kadar mı? Sadece kıyafetlerin, kaskın ve motor anahtarın mı?'' 

Kendine bir baktı, ardından bana. ''İstersen çıplak da gidebilirim?''

Bu kez dayanamayarak öğürdüm ve motora ilerlemeye başladım. Ben kesinlikle bir çantayla gitmek zorundaydım. Onun nasıl hiçbir şeyi olmazdı? 

''Bak, bu kadar erken gelmemeliydin sende.'' Sehun, bir kaskı bana uzatırken bileğimde olan saati onun yüzüne doğrulttum. 

''Saat öğlen 2!''

Benim çenemden kurtulamayacağını anladığında sustu ve Kyungsoo'ya motorun ne durumda olduğunu sordu. O sırada ben de kaskımdan önce çantamı omuzlarıma taktım. Onlar konuşurken ceketimin fermuarını çektim. Bu motosiklet işleri nasıl olur bilmiyordum ama Jongdae deri bir ceketin beni güzel gösterebileceğini söylemişti. Ona güvenmiştim. Her şey tamamken kaskımı çevirdim ve siyah kaskı çevirirken tam olarak arkasında kalan boyayı fark ettim.

Sehun da o sıra yanıma gelmişti.

''Sen,'' dedim hayretler içerisinde. Milyon kere de söylesem yetmiyordu. Kafayı yiyecektim işte. ''Bu ne?'' Boyayla yazılmış harflere baktı. Ciddi suratı biranda gülmeye başladı.

''Beğendin mi? Dün gece senin için yaptım.''

''K.P.''

Başını salladı. ''Kim Pocahontas.''

Pişman olacaktım. Kesinlikle bu çocukla Çin'e gideceğime yüzlerce, binlerce hatta milyarlarca kez pişman olacaktım. 

-

Sehun ile ne zamandır yoldaydık hatırlamıyordum, o bu hızla sürerken tek yaptığım ona yapışmamayı isterken daha çok yapışmaktı. Onun sırtı ve benim göğsüm artık bir bütündü bu yüzden Sehun benzin için bir yerde durduğunda kımıldayamamıştım. Kaskını çıkardı ve kaskımla gömüldüğüm yere, yani arkasına baktı.

''Senin yüzünden artık kambur olacağım.''

Korkuyla yapıştığım ceketinden bir elim çektim ve kaskımın camını açtım. ''Senin yüzünden artık hayatta olmayacağım!'' 

Bağırdığımda gülmeye başladı. Buradan ayrılmam gerektiğini bildiğimden dolayı yavaşça geri çekilip nereye geldiğimize baktım. Çok da ıssız olmayan ancak çok da kimsenin yaşamadığı bir yer gibi duruyordu. Herhalde burada durmasaydık yaklaşık 200 km kadar hiçbir yerde benzin bulamazdık. 

Sehun'dan geri çekilip indiğimde başımdan kaskı çıkardım. Saçlarım bozulmuştu ve bacaklarım titriyordu. Yolda kimse olmamasına rağmen bu kadar hızlı gitmesine gerek yoktu. Motorunda oturan Sehun yanındaki bana baktı. Eğer gözlerim ateş edebilseydi Sehun çoktan ölmüştü. 

Bu asabi halime gülmeyi sürdürmesi de keçileri kaçırmama yardımcıydı elbetteki.

''Güzel görünüyorsun.''

Alay ettiğinin bilincindeydim. Dudaklarımı sinirle yaladım.

''Kıçına tekmeyi basmama şu kadar var.'' İşaret parmağımla başparmağımı kısıp gösterdim. 

Sehun yine hiçbir şey söylemedi. 

O motorundan inip benzin işini hallederken etrafıma bakındım. Omuzlarımdaki çantayı oynattım çünkü dehşet şekilde ağrımaya başlamıştı. Sehun'a taşı desem taşımayacağına adım gibi emindim. Yola çıkmadan önce Kyungsoo, Sehun'un kulağına eğilip bir şey demişti, bunun onun son dileği konusunda bir şey olduğunu düşünmek gibi bir hataya girdim. Gerçekten öyleyse, Sehun'u uyutmanın bir yolunu bulmalıydım. 

''Daha ne kadar gideceğiz?'' Dudaklarımı büzdüm.

Sehun, konuştuğu adamdan sonra döndü ve bana doğru ilerlemeye başladı. 

''Motorla gitmek kolay değil. Uçakla bile kaç saat sürüyor. Bu gece bir motelde bile kalabiliriz.'' 

Hayır, bunu istemiyordum. Hem yolda kalmayı fazla korkutucu buluyordum hem de Sehun ile olmayı. Kulağa iğrenç bir şey gibi geliyordu. 

''Erken kalkmalıydın!''

''Erken kalksam da bir gece bir yerde kalmalıydık.'' Bu gerçeği kabullenmek çok zordu. 

Motorla gitmek yaptığım en çılgınca ve salakça şeydi. Bundan ne kadar nefret ettiğim bilsem de Çin için neler yapıyordum. Oraya gittiğimde ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Dans hocam bende ışık gördüğünü ve herkesten çok benim denememi söylediğinden beri bunu istiyordum ancak korkuyordum. 

''Aman tanrım!'' Sehun bağırdığında ona baktım, hızla benzinliğin yanındaki marketin dışarısına kurulan kitaplığa bakıyordu. Hemen arkasından onu takip ettim. ''Şuna bak Pocahontas.''

Eline aldığı mangayı görmek için uzattığında elim aldım. Kapağında esmer bir çocuk vardı. 

''Sensin!'' Dediğinde göz devirdim. 

Sürekli ten rengime laf etmesine ya da buna benzer şeylerde bunu konuşmasından nefret ediyordum ancak cidden kapaktaki çocuk bana benziyordu. Biran gülmek istedim. Sehun, elimdeki manganın kapağındaki diğer adamı gösterdi. Beyaz tenli adamı.

''Bu da benim.''

Hayatta olmaz.

''İğrenç,'' dedim mangayı ona uzatırken. Tepkime kahkaha attı. 

''Bunu kesinlikle almalıyım.'' Elimdeki mangayı kaptığı gibi marketin içine girdi. Şaşkınca arkasından bakıyordum. Delirmiş olmalıydı. 

Onu beklemeden motorun yanına giderken mutsuzdum. Sehun varlığıyla bile bunu başarabiliyordu, şaşkındım. Sadece tek istediğim Çin'e gidip seçmelere katılmaktı. Gerçi Çin'e girdikten sonrasını planladım mı diye sorarsam hayır bunu yapmamıştım. Tamamen Sehun'u izleyecektim. Yatacak yer verirken benden üçüncü dileğimi almasından korkuyordum. 

Sehun, elindeki mangayla çıkageldiğinde adam benzin işini de halletmişti. Hala çantamın saplarını tutup mırıldanıyordum. Sehun, para işini halledip mangayı da bana uzattı. Ona ne var diye baktım.

''Çantana koy.''

''Bu salak mangayı çantama koymak için bir nedenim yok benim.'' 

Sehun, bir kolunu motoruna yasladı. 

''Öyle mi? Benim de seni motoruma almak için bir nedenim yok.''

Kaşlarım çatıldı. ''Anlaşmamız var.'' 

Bir şey hatırlamış gibi yüzünden garip bir ifade geçmişti. ''Yanımda Kyungsoo yok.'' Dedi bir anda.

''Yani?''

''Yanisi, seni motorumda tutmak için bana baskı yapan biri de yok. Anlaşmayı da onunla yapmamış mıydın?''

Aman tanrım, çok zeki konuşuyordu!

''Sen iyi misin?'' İstemsizce endişelenerek sordum. ''Bu kadar kelimeyi bir araya getirebilmen bir mucize.'' Ellerimi açıp göğe yükselttim. Sonra gülmeye başladım. Beni kendisine benzetiyordu! 

Yine de inatla mangayı bana uzattı. Göz devirerek, tekrar, onu aldım ve çantama koydum. Çantam ağır olmuştu ve dudak büzerek Sehun'a baktım. 

''Çantam ağır.''

Motoruna bindi, kaskını taktı, ayağıyla pedalı indirdi. 

''Umurumda değil, senin çantan, sen taşı.'' 

Sinirle ağzımdan söylendim ve K.P. yazılı kaskı başıma geçirip koca çantamla sırtına bindim. Umarım kambur kalırdı. 


	17. spider in your back

Sehun'a baktım ardından odaya. Sonra tekrar odaya ve Sehun'a.

Gözlerimi kısıp önümüzdeki yatağa bakarken bir elimde ceketim, diğer elimde de ağır çantam vardı. En sonunda zaten taşıyamayıp yere bıraktım.

"Bu ne?" Dedim sakince.

Sehun hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi yatağın sağından dolanıp yatağa yattı.

"Oda." dediğinde göz devirdim.

"Vay canına oda olduğunu bilmen harika." İnce bir gülüş dudaklarımda yer edindi lakin tamamen alay doluydu.

Sehun gözlerini kapamış bir şekilde akşam saatleri çöktüğü vakitte uyumaya çalışıyordu. Saat 8-9 civarıydı.

"Biz neden aynı odadayız diyorum aptal!" Sinirle bağırdığımda Sehun ilk cevap vermedi ancak iğrenç motelin duvarları ses geçiyordu bu yüzden duvarımıza sertçe vuruldu. Vurulduğunda duvardaki lekeleri fark etmiştim.

Hanım evladı ya da ana kuzusu olduğumu söylemiyorum. Tabi bu dövüşmek dışındaydı. Çünkü yumruklarımı konuşturamadığım kesindi. Ama bu motelde ben yarın için canlı kalamazdım. Farelerin olup olmadığını bilmiyordum, nem çok fazlaydı, duvarlardan ses geliyordu, şimdiden yandaki insanların homurtusu başımı ağrıtmaya yetmişti. Bir de kuzeydeki çocuk, Oh Sehun vardı.

"Seninle aynı odada kalacağım. Ah pardon," bir anda durdu ve düşündü. "Sen benimle aynı odada kalacaksın."

"Neden? Oda mı kalmamış?" Yaptığı imayı görmezden geldim.

Omuz silkti. "Hayır, oda var."

"Ben seninle aynı odada kalmam." İnatla kollarımı göğsümde bağlayıp ona dik dik baktım.

Bana döndü, ciddi ciddi süzdü. O kadar uzun sürdü ki sabırsızca kendimi ayağımla ritim tutarken buldum. Ayrıca onun bu tavrını tekrar görmüştüm ve hatırlamıştım ki bundan cidden hoşlanmıyordum. 

"O zaman kapının önünde yat."

"Bana başka odayı al!" 

"Paramı senin için harcayamam." Kestirip attığında sinirle gülmeye başladım. Hiç de rahatsız görünmüyordu. İyice sinirlerimi bozmuştu. "Bu kadar insaflı davrandığım için şanslı olmalısın Pocahontas."

"Benim," diye sinirle sesimi yükselttim ancak duvara bir kez daha vuruldu. Eminim yine bağırarak konuşursam son kez vuracaklar ve duvarı deleceklerdi. Duvarlar o kadar kötü bir haldeydi. Yüzümden tiksinç bir ifade geçti. "Adım Pocahontas değil." 

Beni sinirlendirdiğini bilerek genişçe güldü. Bir kez daha nefret ettim ondan. 

Ne yapabileceğimi gerçekten düşündüm. Kendime bir oda alabilirdim ve bu kadar iğrenç bir motelde odaların çok da pahalı olmadığına emindim lakin param sayılıydı ve bunu lüzumsuzca harcamak içimden gelmiyordu. Hem koridor ve odalar çok gürültülüydü. Nerede olduğumuz hakkında en ufak fikrim yoktu fakat gece uyurken odaya silahlı bir adamın girebilmesi gibi uçuk bir hayal ile titredim. Bu içime korku salmıştı. Bu histen de nefret ediyordum. 

Bu yüzden iç çektim ve çantamı sol tarafa geçerek bir köşeye koydum. Sehun'a güvenmiyordum, her ne kadar benim yeme içme sorumluluğumu o üstlense de. Gerçi bütün bunları o biliyor mu? Bilmiyordum. Ancak anlaması gerekti. Ayrıca Kyungsoo ona nasıl akıl vermişti anlamıyordum. Daha zeki muhabbet ediyordu benimle. Sinirlerimi iyice germiyor değildi hani. 

Küçücük bir odaydı, bir masa ve kırık bir dolap vardı. Duvarlar sanırım ilk başta açık yeşile boyanmıştı ancak şimdi koyu yeşil gibi görünüyordu. Yatağın üstünde sarı ışık yayan bir lamba vardı. Kör olmamak için dua edecektim. 

Bir takım sesler duyuyordum lakin bunların nereden ve kimden olduğunu anlayamıyordum. 

"Ne yapıyorsun?" Dedi Sehun, ben başımı eğip dolabın ve masanın arasındaki sese doğru eğilirken. O konuştuğunda korkup başımı geri çekmiş, ona sessiz olmasını söylemiştim. Yatakta dirseklerini bastırıp yükseldi ve ne yaptığıma baktı. Sessizce adım atıp masanın yanındaki sandalyeyi çektiğim an o şeyle göz göze gelmem bir oldu. 

O şey. 

Fare. 

"Aa!" Çığlık atarak geriye dönmüş ve hızla yatağın üstüne çıkıp bu kez duvara vuran insanları takmadan Sehun'un yakasını kavramıştım. "Fare! Fare var, fare! Git yakala, git!" Sehun ellerimin arasında oynayıp duruyordu. İkide bir adımla sesleniyor, milim kıpırdamıyordu. 

Fare sesimden etkilenip dolabın arkasına girdiğinde neredeyse ağlıyordum.

"P-Pocahontas ..." Sehun, onun yakalarını kavrayan ellerimi tutup daha sakin olmamı söyledi.

"Sakin mi olayım? Bu yaşam koşulları altında yapamam!"

Bu kez o bana göz devirdi. "Ormanda yaşıyormuşsun gibi davranma."

"Pardon ama ormandan ne farkı var?"

Sehun'un cidden bana gelip farkları sayacağını anladığımda parmağımı dudağına koyup sözünü kestim. Ardından o ellerimi bıraktı, ben de biraz yatakta ondan uzaklaşıp çantama ulaşmak için çektiğim sandalyenin üstüne çıktım. Şimdi çantama daha yakındım.

"Alt tarafı küçük bir fare. Sana ne yapabilir?" Benimle alay ettiğini anladığımda cevap vermek istemiyordum lakin beni buna zorluyordu. "Küçücük hayvanlardan korkuyorsun."

Dişlerimi sıktım ve gözlerimle ona ateş ettim. Keşke dedikleri gibi gözlerle ateş edebilseydik, o zaman Oh Sehun kesin ölmüş olurdu. "Korkmuyorum."

Kimi kandırıyorduk?

Sehun ciddiyetle kaş çatıp yüzümü ardından tişörtüme baktı. "Jongin," dedi yavaşça. İsmim ile seslenmesinde bile bir durum olduğunu anlamıştım. "Üzerinde örümcek var!"

Fevrim dönerken ne zaman ayağa kalkıp zıplamaya başlamıştım anlamadım. Sehun bana tarif ederken bağırıyor ve ben de o şeyden kurtulmaya çalışıyordum. Üzerime dolandığını söylediğimde çılgınca üstümdeki tişörtü çıkarıp yere attım ama Sehun hemen ardından örümceğin pantolonum düştüğünü söylediğinde onu da çıkarmıştım. Her şeyi toplarsak 1 dakikada gerçekleşmiş şeylerdi.

Ondan sonra büyük bir kahkaha sesi duydum. Şaşkınca etrafıma bakarken yataktaki Sehun'un kendini geriye atıp derince güldüğünü ve kendinden geçtiğini fark ettim. Bütün jetonlar o an düşmeye başlamıştı. Sinirle derin derin nefes alırken baksır ile kalmış halimi düşünmek dahi istemedim.

"Dalga mı geçtin?" İnanmak istemiyordum çünkü tam bir aptal gibi davranmıştım. Üstelik yandaki insanların duvarı göçürmesine sebep olmuştum bir nevi. Yanaklarım alev alıyordu lakin tek hissettiğim sinir, sinir ve sinirdi.

"Çok korkmuştun." Göz pınarlarındaki yaşları silip hafifçe doğruldu yine. "Komikti."

"Komik mi?" Bütün uzuvlarım belli bir süreliğine donmuştu. Hala ona bakmaktaydım. Küfür etmek istemiyordum ancak... "Piç kurusu! Bunun neresi komik!?"

Bedenim titriyordu ve Sehun yarı çıplak vücudumu izliyordu. Dişlerimi birbirine sürttüm.

"Jongin," dediğinde bir kez daha parmağımı kaldırıp onu susturdum. "Hayır, bu kez cidden..."

"Kes sesini tamam mı? Gideceğim odadan ve kendime oda alacağım. Ve sen!" Bana bir şey söyleyecekken elimle ve sesimle yine engel olmuştum. Yatakta kayıp sol tarafa geldi. "Cehennemde yanman için gidip dua edeceğim."

"Jongin bu kez ciddiyim. Arkanda örümcek var!"

Güldüm. Gerçekten kesintisiz güldüm. "Aynı numaraya bir defa daha kanmam, duydun mu aptal? Ne var? Baksırım fazla mı geldi?" Sehun inatla başını sallayıp arkamı işaret etti.

Yemeyecektim.

Bu kez olmazdı.

Yerdeki tişörtümü tutup eğildiğim gibi doğruldum. Boşuna nefes harcıyordu. Arkama bakmayacaktım çünkü baktığım an gülüp kandırdım falan derdi. O zaman katil olmamam için hiçbir sebebim kalmazdı.

"ŞUNU KES." Sinirle bağırdığımda bacağını kaldırdı ve bacağıma tekme attı. Acıyla bacağımı tutarken kendimi birden belimdeki ellerle arkaya döndürülmüş buldum. Acıyan bacağımı salladım ve kapalı pis pencerelerin önündeki küçük ancak büyük şeyi gördüm.

"Örümcek," Adımımı geriye attım ve bu kez sinirden ağlamaya başladım. Kafayı yiyecektim.

"Sana söylemiştim." Sehun arkamdan söylediğinde korkarak yine ona dönmüştüm, en azından denemiştim lakin dönerken vurduğu bacağım sandalyeye çarpmış ve dengemi kaybederek Sehun'un üzerine çullanmıştım.

Belki çullansaydım hoş olurdu.

Hala ağlıyorken odaya aniden girenlerle ne olduğunu bile kavrayamamıştım. Beynim pelte olmuştu.

Bir kadın sinirli bir biçimde kırdığı kapımızdan bize bakarken sertçe nefes alıyordu. Sonra durdu, bekledi, ne oluyor acaba diye düşünmüş olmalı ki kaşlarını çattı. En sonunda dudaklarını araladı.

"Ah üzgünüm, siz şey... Anladım..." Şaşkınca bize bakıyorken önüme döndüm. Neden şaşırdığını anlamamıştım.

Ancak sonra gözlerimin önündeki şeye baktım. Sehun yataktaki başını kaldırıp iki bacağının arasındaki kafama çevirdi bakışlarını. Beni tutacağım diye omuzlarımı kavramıştı ve ben yarı çıplaktım.

Gözlerimi büyüttüm ve hala bize bakan kadına döndüm.

"Hayır, hayır, hayır... Sandığınız gibi değ-" Kapıdaki kadının yanına başka bir kadın geldi. Yabancı olduğu belliydi. Bizi gördüğünde o da garip ve şaşkınlıkla söyledi.

"Vay anasını." İğrenç. "Biz bilmiyorduk çocuklar. Siz devam edin. Biraz seste sanırım rahat edebiliriz." Nazikçe kapıyı kapatıp gittiklerinde Sehun'un bacak arasından çıktım ve bütün bedenimi yere serip sinirden ağlamayı sürdürdüm. 

Sehun'un yatakta dönüp başını uzattı ve tepedeyken bana baktı.

Sırıttı ve konuştu. "Fena bir gün, değildi, Pocahontas, hmm? Ne dersin?"


	18. i'm not keen on you

Uzandığım yerden kirli tavana bakıyordum. Yüzüm biraz kuruydu, gözlerim hafif nemli olsa da acımaya başlamıştı. Yanımda telefonuyla ilgilenen Sehun'u yan gözle dikizledim. Ona baktığımı anlamış gibi anında gözleri beni buldu.

"Şimdi daha iyi misin?"

Bu odada ve yatakta uyuyacak olmayı kabullenmiştim ama atlatamadığım tek bir şey vardı.

"Senden nefret ediyorum." Bunu Sehun'a yıllar boyunca söyleyebilirdim ancak o kadar yıl yanında kalma taraftarında olmayacaktım.

Sehun güldü, öyle sinir bozucu ya da alay edermiş gibi değildi lakin varlığı bile yeterdi. "Ne?" Dedim hemen. "Neden gülüyorsun?"

Yerde uzanıp ağladıktan sonra Sehun gelip beni yatağa taşımış ve olduğum gibi bırakmıştı. Son yarım saattir bu şekildeydim ve o da yanımda telefonuyla ilgilenmişti.

"Yüzün kıpkırmızı hala." Telefonu yatağa bıraktı ve üzerime doğru eğilip bir eliyle yanağıma dokundu. Felçli bir hasta gibi davranıyordum şu an. "Yüzünde siyahtan başka bir renk daha var. Muazzam."

Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerimi kapadım. Usulca tekrar açıp yanağıma dokunan ve herkesin görse 'şirin' diyebileceği ancak benim altındaki kötülüğü görebildiğim gülüşün olduğu yüze döndüm. "Çek elini." Fısıldadım lakin Sehun duyduğunda geri çekildi. Dirseği yatağa basıktı, sol yanağını avucuna yaslayıp yine de bana tepeden bakmayı tercih etmişti.

Çin'e gerçekten hayallerim için gittiğimi ve bunun bir zaferle sonuçlanacağını düşündüm. Kafayı yememek ve yolun yarısında geri gitmemek için mükemmel bir çözümdü. Yarı çıplak olup, beni süzen bir motorcu çocukla aynı odada kalmış olma zorunluluğumda bir nevi tüy gibi geliyordu.

Eh, kısmen işte.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?" Sehun konuştuğunda ona döndüm. Dikkatle bana izliyordu, ifadesi düzdü. Bu hali bana en son parkta konuştuğumuz zamanı hatırlatmıştı. Yalanlarla dolu motosiklet hayalini anlatmıştı.

"Çin'e gidersem ne kazanabileceğimi." Bir şekilde dürüst olmak istedim. Kendimi onunla uğraşamayacak kadar yorgun hissediyordum. Uyku bastırmamıştı tam olarak ancak göz kapaklarım sürekli kapanmak için güç harcıyordu.

"Dans etmeye ne zaman başladın?" 

Bu soruyu beklemiyordum işte. 

"Çok küçükken," yine de cevapladım. "Fazla küçüktüm. Teyzem hiç arkadaşım olmadığı için ve bir şeyle meşgul olayım diye baleye gitmeyi önerdi."

Sehun anladığını belirtircesine başını saklamıştı. Bu histen nefret ediyordum ama ben de ona sorma ihtiyacı hissettim. 

"Sen peki? Sen nasıl ve kaç yaşında başladın motora?" 

"Doğduğumdan beri." Benimle yine alay etmesini kaldıramazdım lakin son derece ciddiydi. "Babam eski bir motosiklet yarışçısıydı. Küçüklüğüm onun motosikletiyle ilgilenmesini ve aynı şekilde abim ile bana motora dair her şeyi göstermesiyle geçti."

Parktaki yalan dolu anlatımlardan sonra ona hiçbir şekilde inanasım gelmiyordu. Sehun bunu fark etti. 

"Ciddiyim."

"Güzel." Dedim tavanı izlemeye devam ederek. 

Sehun da artık yorulmuş olmalı ki o da başını geriye attı, yanıma uzandı, benim gibi tavanı izlemeye başladı. 

"Seni daha önce yalnızca aptal lise balonuzda dans ederken gördüm. Orada iyiydin. Kazanırsın."

O kadar kolay değildi. Ve orada baleye dair hiçbir hareket de göstermemiştim lakin Sehun'un söyledikleri bana cesaret vermişti. Teşekkür edecektim, boğazıma kelimeleri dizmemiş olsaydı eğer. 

"Yanımdan bir önce defolmanı istiyorum."

Yavaşça, uzun süren bir göz devirmesi verdim ona. Görmedi. "Sana meraklı değilim ben."

Hiçbir şey söylemedi ama ince sesler güldüğünü gösteriyordu. 

"Çok merak ediyorum, ben olmasaydım ne yapardın acaba?" 

Kendini övme girişimini engellemek niyetindeydim ama kendi başımı yakmıştım. 

"Muhtemelen Park Chanyeol'e o gün açılmış olurdum."

"Ve sonrasında değil, o gün reddedilirdin."

Sehun bu kez kahkahasını tutmadan güldü. Enerjim olsaydı en azından yataktan atmayı denerdim. 

"Bunu hep yüzüme vuracaksın değil mi? Ben reddedildim ancak beni koruyan sendin!" İğreti bir ifadeyle başımı yana çevirip ona baktım.

"Hapishanede dediğim gibi, seni onun sevgilisi sanmıştım. Bu yüzden etkilemek istemiştim."

"Bir gram bile etkileyemedin Sehun. Senin beş yaşındaki bir çocukla nefes tutma yarışı yaptığını gördüm."

Beni düzeltti. "Beş değil altı. Ayrıca hala yalancı olduğunu düşünüyorum."

Ona dünyanın en aptal şeyini söylemiş gibi baktım. Nitekim öyleydi zaten.

"Bunu yarış için beni yalan hikayelerle kandıran biri mi söylüyor?" 

"Asla başından sana tümüyle doğru olanları anlatacağım demedim." Bütün ihaleyi üstüme attı ve omuz silkti. Ne? "Bana inanan sendin."

Şaka yapıyor olmalısın? 

Ona söyleneceğim anda yan odadan büyük bir gürültü geldi, duvar sanki yerinden çıkacakmış gibi oynadı. Yerde bir takım sesler duydum. Sehun bana döndü. "Her neyse."

Bana sırtını dönerek uyumaya çalıştığında kendimi yabani bir ormanda tek başımaymış gibi hissettim. Bende uyumayı denedim ama gözlerimi kapadığım an önümde kocaman örümcek beliriyordu. 

"Sehun?" Bunu hiç arzulamasam da Sehun'un omzunu dürtüm. 

"Ne var?" 

"Uyuyamıyorum." Sızlandım ve gözlerimle hızla odayı süzdüm. 

"Ben uyuyabiliyorum. İyi geceler."

Sinirle nefes alıp verdim. Zaten başlı başına bir hataydı. Bu odanın dışarıda uyumaktan tek farkı dört duvar içerisinde olmasıydı. Sehun bana dönmedi ve ben onun horultularını duysam dahi sabah sökene kadar gözlerimi kapayamamıştım. 

&

"Aman tanrım," Gözlerimi hafifçe araladım ve gözümün önündeki yüzü fark ettim. "Pocahontas!" 

"Ne istiyorsun aptal?" Huzursuzca onun yüzünü itip uyumaya devam etmek için dönmek istedim ama beni rahat bırakmamıştı. 

"Çabuk hazırlan. Şimdi yemek yememiz lazım. Ardından yola çıkacağız."

Kolumu kaldıracak halim yoktu. Bu motorcu çocuk ne diyordu tanrı aşkına? Uyumak, uyumak ve daha uzun süre uyumaktan başka bir şey istemiyordum. 

"Uykum var." Yüzümü bilinçsizce pis yastığa bastırıp boğukça konuştum. Yine de beni anladı ve dürtmeyi sürdürdü. "Beni rahat bırak."

"Sen bilirsin kalkamazsan sensiz gideceğim." 

Ağlama hissiyatiyle gözlerimi tekrar araladım. Sehun boş bakışlarla beni izliyordu. 

"Kabus." Kendimi inandırma çabasına girdim. "Tüm bunlar kabus."

Sehun kazan gibi olan başımın üstünde bir şeyler demeye devam etti. Gözlerimin içi acıyordu. Saat aradığımı anladığında Sehun bileğindeki saate baktı.

"Saat 6.30"

İnanamıyordum. "Yalnızca bir buçuk saattir uyuyorum!" 

"Benim sorunum değil. Bu kadar geç yatmasaydın."

Ağzımı açıp ona gelişigüzel her şeyi söyleyip bağıracaktım ama vazgeçtim. Gerçekten değmezdi. Yere attığım dünkü kıyafetlerimden sadece ceketimi ve pantolonumu elime aldım. Tişörtümü değiştirmiştim. Tüm bu süre zarfında tam olarak yaşlı bir adam gibi davranmıştım ve aklıma ceketi giyip çantamı uyuşuk bir şekilde taktığımda motosiklet geldi. Ya Sehun motosiklet sürerken uyuyakalır ve motosikletten düşersem? Biz filmde oynamıyorduk, eğer uyursam cidden Sehun'a tutunsam dahi düşme riskim ve Sehun'un beni hastaneyi bile aramadan olduğum yerde öldürme ihtimali vardı. İçimi bir korku kaplamıştı. Sehun'un arkasından onu izlerken ve o, motelin mini bar şeklinde dizayn edilmiş olan salonuna 'kahvaltı edeceğiz' diye girerken onu izliyordum. 

"Sehun," Omzunun üzerinden bana baktı. "Acil durum numarasını biliyor musun?" 

"Elbette." Sandalyeye oturdu. Onun gibi yaptım. 

"Hızlı aramalarda ilk numarada kim var?"

"Kyungsoo."

Teşekkürler tanrım! Rahatlamış bir şekilde -ki bence rahatta değildim- sandalyeye yaslandım. Göz kapaklarım kapanmak istiyordu. Sürekli başım düşüyordu. Başımı masaya koyup uyuyacağım sırada motelin sahibi olan adam masaya sertçe tabakaları bırakıp uzaklaştı. Tabi dik dik bakmayı unutmadan. 

"Krep mi?" Önümdekine baktım. En azından daha kötüsü yoktu değil mi? Bu motelde bunu bulduğumuz için bile şanslı olduğumuzu düşündüm. 

Sehun sessizce yemeğini yerken ben bütün vücudumla savaşarak yiyordum. Sehun başını kaldırdı ve bana baktı. 

"Sabah Kyungsoo aradı."

Gözlerimi kısmaktan korktum çünkü her an kapanacak gibi duruyorlardı. "Sabah dediğin ne? Gece 3?" Sinir bozucu bir gülüş kondurdum dudaklarıma. 

"Nasıl olduğumuzu sordu."

Hala hayattaydım. Büyük gelişmeydi. Öte yandan ölme riskimin olmadığını söyleyemezdim. Çünkü ölmek için iki nedene ihtiyacım vardı: motosiklet ve Oh Sehun. 

"Dinlenecek miyiz?" Sadece dinlenmek istiyordum. Kyungsoo biraz beklemeliydi. Ve diğer her şey.

"Bilemiyorum. Belki bir yerde daha kalabiliriz. Nasıl olsa yolumuz uzun."

İnleyip başımı geriye attım. Küçük bir çocuk gibi sızlanmak aklımın ucunda yoktu. Resmen rolleri değiştirmiştik. Krepin hepsini bitirdiğimde Sehun'unkinin çoktan bittiğini gördüm. Bana kendi taşıdığı kaskı uzattı. K.P. yazılı olan. İşim bittikten sonra bunu parçalayacaktım.

"Gidelim."

Neredeyse ağlayacak bir halde onu takip ettim. Her zamanki gibi. Çoktan para hesabını halletmişti. Dışarıya çıktığımızda en azından yedideki o serin havanın bana vurup ayıltması için çabaladım. Sonuç?

Sıcak rüzgarla daha da mayışmak olmuştu.

Kaskı başıma geçirdim, Sehun motoruna bindiğinde sırt çantam ile arkasındaki yerimi aldım. Son kez belki insafı vardır diye denemek istiyordum.

"Eğer uyursam yavaş gider misin?"

Güldü. Kaskının içindeki gelen o garip sesten bunu anladım. Kollarımı beline sardım. Gözlerim anında kapandı. Cidden. Sanki bunu bekliyormuş gibi. Ve Sehun'un bana ne dediğini, nasıl gittiğini dahi fark edememiştim.


	19. proposal of marriage

Motosiklet durduğunda gözlerimi araladım. Ne zaman uykuya daldığımı bilmediğim gibi nerede olduğumuzu da bilmiyordum. Sehun motordan inmeden önce kaskını başından çıkardı. Kendime geldiğimde kendimi geriye çekmeye çalıştım çünkü tekrar ona ahtapot gibi sarılmıştım.

Ama yapamadım.

"Sehun bir gariplik var." Kaskımın içinden boğuk sesle konuştum. Kendimi yine geriye çekmeye çalıştığımda yumruk olan ellerim sertçe Sehun'un karnına çarptı ve o inleyerek öne eğildi. Onunla birlikte ben de.

"Ellerim!"

"Sakin ol." Öksürerek devam etti. "Ellerini bağladım."

"Ve sakin mi olmalıyım!?" Bağırmayı sürdürdüm.

Sehun karnındaki acı geçtiğinde doğruldu. Yine benimle birlikte. Ellerimi çözmesi için debelendim, omzunun gerisinden bana baktı ardından birleştirilmiş ellerimi elleri arasına aldı. İpi çözüyor sanıyordum ama tek yaptığı tutmaktı. Lakin ben ona söylemeden önce ellerimi çözdü ve motosikletten inmemi bekledi. İndiğimde etrafıma bakabilme şansı bulmuştum, kaskımı çıkarıp Sehun'a verdim ve o da motosikletin üstüne bıraktı. 

"Burası neresi?" 

Yol üstünde böyle bir yer olacağını sanmazdım. Park edilmiş arabaların arasından çıktım ve Sehun'u izlemeye başladım. 

"Çin'de değiliz ancak çok yakınındayız. Burası küçük bir kasaba girişi."

Yön konusunda ona güvenmeliydim ve şunu eklemeliydim ki gerçekten güveniyordum. Konu motor ve yollar olunca motorcuları hafife alamazdım. Oh Sehun tamamen deli oluyordu. 

"Güzel bir yere benziyor."

Bunu dedikten hemen sonra gireceğimiz küçük kafedeki tabela dikkatimi çekti. Ya da tabela değil, tabelaya yapıştırılmış uyarılar. 

1-) Sakızı masanın altına yapıştırmayın.   
2-) Sümüğünüzü masanın altına yapıştırmayın. 

3-) Evcil hayvan içeriye sokmayın.

İşaret parmağımla üçüncü uyarıyı gösterdim. "Senden bahsediyorlar."

Bana dik dik baktı. Güldüm ve içeriye geçtim. Arkamdan geldi. Boş bir masaya oturduğumuzda çok da dolu olmayan mekanı süzdüm. Telefonumu çıkarmanın vaktiydi çünkü Jongdae'nin şimdiye kadar sessiz duracağını sanmıyordum. Sehun oturmadan önce masaya eğildi. 

"Ne içiyorsun?" 

"Benim için alacak mısın?" 

Sertçe sırıttı. "Şansını zorlama." 

Ona uyarak kendime gelmem için kahve içeceğimi söyledim. Ve Sehun sipariş vereceğini, parayı ödeyeceğini, burada isimle çağırdıklarını, kendisinin de sonradan lavaboya gideceğini falan filan söyledi. Ona yalnızca başımı sallayıp telefonumla ilgilendim. Tahmin ettiğim gibi Jongdae bir dünya dolusu mesaj atmıştı. Yixing ile alışverişe çıktıklarını ve Yixing'in aldığı her şeye mırın kırın ettiğini söylemişti. Bende ona asla ruhumuzu anlamayacağını söyledim çünkü doğruydu. 

Hala benden nefret ediyor mu merak ediyordum. Tamam, nefret baya derin bir duyguydu ve Yixing'in o kadar da beni sevmediğini düşünmüyordum ama Jongdae'yi kimseyle paylaşmak istemediği de doğruydu. 

Bir başka mesaj da annemden gelmişti. Ne yaptığımızı soruyordu. Daha ikinci günde yolda olmamıza rağmen. Ona şu an dinlendiğimizi söyleyip girişe baktım. Sehun görünürde yoktu. Ama sanki bunu bekliyormuş gibi aniden koridordan gelişini gördüm. Ve tam o anda kahveleri hazırlayan kız bir isim bağırdı. 

"Shixun!"

Sehun isim bağırıldığı anda içeceğini almak için oraya yöneldi. Sadece kendisininkini almıştı. Bana doğru yönelirken gülüyordu. Bir terslik olduğunu anlamıştım. Ve aynı anda kız tekrar bağırdı. 

"Pocahontas!"

Sehun karşıma oturduğunda kafedeki herkes Pocahontas'ın kim olduğunu görmek için birbirine baktı. Sehun'a döndüm ve dudaklarımı kıpırdattım. "Bittin sen."

Yerimden kalkıp ilerlediğimde herkes bana bakıyordu. Kız, gülümsese bile samimi değil tamamıyla şaşkınlık doluydu. İsmimin umarım cidden bu olduğunu falan düşünmüyordur. Içeceğimi alıp masaya geri döndüğümde Sehun hiçbir şey olmamış gibi kahvesini yudumluyordu. 

"Sana kaç kere demem gerek bir şeyi anlaman için?" Yaramaz bir parıltı gözlerinin önünden geçti. "Azıcık zeki taklidi yapabilirsin."

Onu görmezden gelip telefonumla ilgilenmeye devam edecektim ama Sehun izin vermedi. Daha doğrusu bakışları. Dik dik baktığı yere dönünce biriyle bakıştığını anladım. Iğrenç. Tek kelimeyle. 

"Bana lütfen flört etmediğini söyle."

Omuz silkti. "Sen yararlanmıyorsan başkaları yararlanır bebeğim."

Gözlerimi devirdim. Sehun o kişiye bakmayı sürdürüyordu. Birkaç dakika boş bakışlardan sonra arkamdaki masada oturan çocuk ayağa kalkmış ve giderken Sehun omzuna elini çarpmıştı. 

"Bu da ne demekti şimdi?" Kaşlarımı havaya kaldırdım. Sehun dudak büzdü. 

"Muhtemelen beni dışarıya çağırıyor."

"Saçmalık."

Güldü. "Saçma değil, bu işlerin kuralı budur. Anlamaman normal çünkü tek ilişkin beyni boyundan kısa olan birinin seni terk etmesidir."

Konu durup dururken nasıl Park Chanyeol'e gelebilirdi? Şaşırıyordum. Gözlerimi kıstım. Ve Sehun konu Chanyeol'u ezmek ya da sevdiği bir şeyi korumak olurken daha zeki oluyordu.

"Park Chanyeol'u asla unutmayacaksın, değil mi? Doğruyu söyle, seni terk falan mı etti?" Kahveyi içerken kavradığı parmakları dondu. Kaşlarını kaldırdı. Ve ben ilk defa Sehun'un bu kadar şaşkın olduğunu gördüm. Her seferinde bir başka özelliğini görüyordum ve iyi değildi.

"Sence o aptaldan hoşlanabilir miyim? Tek bildiği seks ve motorcu olduğunu sanmak."

"Hadi ya," Gülümsedim. "Bana birini hatırlattı."

İlk başta durdu, dikkatle beni izledi. Yüzümü bile süzdü ardından mırıldandı. "Bana laf mı soktun sen?" İç çektim ve kahveme odaklandım. "Her neyse. Chanyeol'den hiç hoşlanmadım ve düşünmedim bile. Ama biri tarafından reddedildim."

İçimde garip bir şey oldu. Acımak? Oh Sehun'a acımak dünyada asla hissetmeyi istemeyeceğim şeydi. Komik geliyordu başta, düşünürsek. İçimdeki o garip hissiyatı boş verdim. 

"Ne oldu ki?" Alt dudağımı ısırdım. Biri bana Oh Sehun'u can kulağıyla dinleyeceğimi söyleseydi yüzüne gülerdim. Muhtemelen diğer her şey gibi. Sehun ile tanışmam, Sehun ile baloya gelmem, Sehun'un evine gitmem, Sehun'un aptal olduğunu keşfetmem, Sehun ile Çin'e gidecek olmam ve hatta Sehun ile öpüşmem. 

Dur bir dakika. 

Bu iğrenç düşünce yüzümü düşürdü. Neden birden bunu hatırlamıştım ki? 

"Ona eğer otuzuna kadar evlenmezse büyük bir fedakarlık yapıp onunla evlenebileceğimi söyledim."

İlginç. "O ne yaptı?" 

"Yüzüme tükürdü."

"Kimdi o?" 

Hüzünle gülümsedi ancak oyun yaptığını biliyordum. "Kyungsoo."

İstemsizce gülme tuttu ve Sehun da sonrasında benimle birlikte güldü. Şaşırtıcı değildi. Ona yumruk atmak için zaman kollayan 'en yakın arkadaşıydı' Kyungsoo. Karşımda sapa sağlam olduğu için şükretmemiz gerekiyordu. Sehun kahvemiz bitince yola koyulmamız gerektiğini söyledi. Ayrıca yakında motorun üstünde seyahat etmek zorunda olmadığımızı da ekledi. Anlamamıştım ancak çok da deşmedim. Ikimiz de dışarıya çıktığımızda Sehun ceketinin fermuarını çekti. Ben ise çantam ile yürümeye devam ediyordum. 

Sabahki halime göre daha canlı hissediyordum. Sehun'u şimdilik öldürmek gibi bir planım yoktu. Mutluydum yani. Bileklerim hafif kızarık olsa da. En azından motosiklettten düşmemiştim. 

Sehun ilerlerken kafedeki çocuğu gördüm. Arabasının yanında biriyle konuşuyordu lakin biz dışarıya çıktığımızda gözleri Sehun'u buldu ardından beni. Gergince yoluma devam ettim. Ama çocuğu bize doğru gelirken gördüm. 

"Merhaba." Çince konuştu. "Çinli misiniz?" 

Sehun yabancı bir insanın yanında olduğu gibi soğuk bir şekilde onu cevapladı. "Koreliyiz." Dedi ve motorun üstündeki kaskı bana uzattı. Yanımıza gelen adamın gözleri bana dönerken kendimi huzursuz hissettim. 

"Harika. Kardeşlerimize yardım etmek isterim. Nereye gidiyorsunuz? Kamyonum burada." Sehun benden önce motora binendi. Nedenini anlamadığım şekilde çenesinin kasıldığını ve sinirlendiğini anladım. Flört eder ya da gülerek ona karşılık verir sanıyordum ama Oh Sehun beni şaşırtmaya bayılıyor olmalıydı. 

"Bin Jongin." 

Korece konuşup sertçe söylediğinde ona uymak istedim. Sehun'un arkasındaki yerimi alırken o adama cevap verdi. 

"Sorun değil. Sevgilim ile idare ederiz."

Çocuk, Sehun ona karşılık verdiğinde yavaşça başını salladı lakin gülüşü o kadar büyüdü ki kaşlarımı çatmak zorunda kaldım. Sehun'un beni sevgilisi olarak tanıtması her zamanki gibi tiksinç gelmemişti çünkü bir nedeni olduğunu hissediyordum. 

"Üzgünüm dostum." Ellerini sanki suçsuzmuş gibi havaya kaldırdı. Kaskı taktım. "Size iyi yolculuklar."

Çocuk ilerleyip kamyonuna bindi. Sehun'un beline sarıldığımda kendine gelmiş gibi irkildi ve derince bir nefes alıp bıraktı. "Ne oldu?" Dedim, hiçbir konuşmayı anlamayarak. Daha doğrusu konuşmayı değil, neden birden gerildiğini kavrayamamıştım.

Kaskını başına taktı. Onunla dalga geçecek mod bile bırakmamıştı şu an. Sehun motorun ayağını çekmeden önce söyledi.

"Sana bakıyordu." İlk başta kaskının içinde ne dediğini anlamadım. Ya da yanlış duyduğumu sandım. "Kafede bana değil, sana yiyecekmiş gibi bakıyordu ve tek derdi yardım etmek değildi."

Ondan sonra hiçbir şey söylemedim. Bana öyle bakıp bakmadığını bilmiyordum, o an herkes Pocahontas ismini duyup baktığı için gözüme çarpmamıştı. Veya şimdi Sehun'a 'benim neyime bakmış olabilir' deyip polemik yaratmak istemiyordum çünkü Chanyeol'e nasıl sinirleniyorsa, o korkunç ifadeyle o çocuğa karşı da öyleydi. İtiraf etmeliydim tekrar, bu ifadesinden daha çok nefret ediyordum.

"Bana sıkıca tutun." Dedi agresif bir sesle. "Hızlı gideceğim."


	20. oh sehun's charismatic friend

"Geldik."

Sehun tamamen durduğunda kaskı çıkarmadan hızla etrafı süzdüm. Küçük dediği kasabanın içine girmiştik, oturan sakinlere yakın değildik. Bize çok yakın bir yerde kapısı açık bir kamyonet vardı. Bacaklarını uzatıp uyuyan adamı fark ettiğimde kaskı çıkardım. Çantam ile motordan indim. Sehun da beni izledi.

"Burada ne işimiz var?"

Sehun bozulan saçlarını kısa el hareketleriyle düzeltmeye çalıştı. Hala kamyonete bakıyordum. Birden aklıma Sehun'un gerçekten beni birilerine vereceğini ve organlarımı alacaklarını düşündüm ama sonrasında saçmaladığımı fark ettim. Sehun beni öldürmeyi bir başkasına yaptırmayacak kadar düşüncesiz değildi. 

Muhtemelen kendisi öldürürdü.

"Bundan sonrasını bir arkadaşım ile devam edeceğiz. Bizi Çin'e gidene kadar o götürecek."

"Motosiklete binmemize gerek yok mu?" Sehun onaylamak için başını salladı.

Aman tanrım organ mafyamı hemen görmek istiyordum.

Gülerek kamyonete yürüyen Sehun'u izledim. Mutluydum. Çünkü Sehun'un ellerinde ölme ihtimalim azalmıştı. Sehun kamyonetin açık kapısından içeri başını soktu. Bütün alanı kapladığı için hiçbir şey göremiyordum ama içerideki adamı uyandırmaya çalıştığı kesindi. Adamı dürttü.

"Kris?"

Arabanın içinden büyük bir homurtu geldi. En sonunda Sehun başını çıkardı. İçerideki adam, bacaklarını indirirken kornaya bastı. Ve bacaklarını açıp dışarıya çıkana kadar uzun bir süre basılı kaldı. İkinci bir Oh Sehun mu? Hayır! Buna katlanamazdım. Neden hayatımda daha iyileri olmuyordu?

İçerideki adam sessizce, duymadığım şeyler söyleyerek dışarı çıktı. Sırtını gerdi. Boyu uzundu. Siyah saçları vardı ve sırtını gerdikten sonra bize döndü.

Vay.

Canına.

Dudaklarım aralık bir şekilde siyah saçlı, uzun boylu ve kaşında piercing olan adama bakmaya devam ettim. Sehun kolumu dürtene kadar ondan gözlerimi alamadım. Salyam akmış gibi hissediyorum. Kesinlikle hayatımda gördüğüm en tarz ve seksi adamdı. Bunun gibi birini göreceğimi sanmıyordum. Tamam, hiçbir beklentim yoktu ama bu da değildi işte.

"Selam." Yeni uyandığından dolayı sesi çatallı olmasına rağmen kulağa küfür etse dinlenirmiş gibi geldi.

Elimi kaldırdım ve gülümsedim.

"Merhaba. Ben Jongin."

"Jongin?" O da bana gülümsedi. Ve ben bir kez daha içimden ona övgüler saydırdım. "Pocahontas diye biriyle geleceğini sanıyordum. Pocahontas konusunda ısrarcı gibiydin."

Sehun'a sordu. Bütün gülüşüm solmuştu. Kyungsoo, Minseok ve şimdi de karizmatik, adı Kris olan çocuk... Oh Sehun tanışacağım herkese önceden beni rezil ediyordu. Nasıl sinirlenmezdim? Kendimi gülmeye zorladım ama salak gibi göründüğüme emindim. Sehun'a dik dik baktığımda gülen bu kez oydu.

"Her neyse Kris. Motorumu arkaya koyalım. Ardından beklemeden yola çıkarız." 

Kris arabanın etrafını dolanarak motora yaklaştı. Rezil olmama karşılık yine de onu izliyordum. Kısa kollusuyla motoru çekmek için Sehun'a yardım ederken dövmesini fark ettim. Sehun ile işi neydi merak ediyordum. Bana göre Sehun hiç havalı değildi. Kris bana döndüğünde ona anında gülümsedi. Başını çevirdi, gözlerim bu kez Sehun'a kaydı. O da beni izliyordu ve gülmeyi kestim. Gözlerini kıstı ancak hiçbir şey demeden motoru kamyonete çekti. İşi bittiğinde ellerini çırptı. Ceketini artık çıkardı ve kamyonete fırlattı. Kris kamyoneti son kez kontrol edeceğini söylerken başımı salladım. Sehun yanıma geldi. 

"Elbette bekleriz ihi." Beni taklit ederek başını salladı. Ona göz devirdim. Asla o kadar aptal görünmezdim. Abartıyordu. 

"Seksi arkadaşların olduğunu bilmiyordum."

Sehun benimle birlikte Kris'e döndü ardından bana.

"Evet. Ama neyse ki esmerlerle çıkmıyor."

Kaşlarımı çattım. "Irkçılık yapıyorsun!" Biraz fazla tepki verdiğimi Kris başını kaldırdığında anladım. Yine aynı etkiyle güldüm ve 'üzgünüm' dedim.

Bu kez Sehun bana göz devirdi.

"Irkçılık yapmıyorum. Sadece arkadaşımı büyük bir beladan korumaya çalışıyorum. Sürekli ona aptal muamelesi yapıp, her söylediğine laf sokan birini hayatında istemez."

"Bu yalnızca sana özel." Dedim yavaşça.

"Demek bana özel muamele." Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve aşağı yukarı oynattı.

Kamyonette, önde iki kişinin birlikte oturacağını anladığımda Sehun'a biraz daha iyi davranma ihtiyacı hissettim. Normalde her tepkimi geç anlayan Sehun bu kez de beni şaşırtarak ne istediğimi hemen anlamıştı. Oraya koşacağım anda belimden tutup beni tersi yöne çevirdi.

"Beni bırak." Dedim bana sardığı kolları tutarak.

"Kris'in yanına oturamazsın."

Kulağımın arkasından sessiz ancak sertçe söyledi. Debelendim ama aramızdaki koca çantaya rağmen beni bırakmadı.

"Tamam, pekala." Burun çektim. Nasıl davranmam gerektiğini biliyordum. "Mantıklı olma zamanı."

Belimdeki kollarını genişletti fakat tamamen çekmedi. 

"Bir anlaşma yapmalıyız, değil mi? Biz yetişkiniz Sehun. Bunun daha insancıl yolları var. Burada yumruk yumruğa girelim istemiyorum."

"Çünkü zaten giremezsin?"

Göz devirdim, tekrar, tekrar ve tekrar. "O da bir başka neden tabii." 

Ellerini tuttum ve onu kendimden ayırdım. Ona döndüm, her an koşacağım zamanda beni yine tutabilecek bir güce sahipti.

Aniden ellerimi çektim ve bağırdım.

"Taş, kağıt, makas."

Sehun hazırlıksız olmasına rağmen elini kağıt yapmıştı.

Ve ben de taş.

Hayat bana şaka yapıyor olmalıydı!

"Yalnız başına umarım eğlenirsin Pocahontas." Dil çıkardı ve eğlenerek uzaklaşmaya başladı ama kolundan tutup engel oldum.

Aileme yaptığım gibi ilk denemede olmadıysa bir şey gösterirdim.

Gözlerimi büyüttüm, dudaklarımı büzdüm. "Lütfen?" diye fısıldadım ona.

Sehun dudaklarını şaşkınca açtı. O umutsuz yüz ifademi inceledi. Sertçe yutkundu ve konuştu. "Hayır?"

Anında tekrar gülmeye başladığında Kris artık gitmeye hazır olduğumuzu söylemişti. Kendisi hemen sürücü koltuğuna geçerken üzgünce bir kamyonet arkasına bir de yolcu koltuğuna bakıyordum. Sehun yolcu koltuğuna geçmeden önce yardım etmek için bana elini uzattı. İlk başta çantamı çıkarıp arkaya attım. Sonrasında Sehun'un elini tutmama gerek kalmadan kendim arkaya geçtim. Kamyonetin tamperini yukarıya çekti. Dudak büzmeye devam ediyorum. Kris hızlı olmasını bağırmasına karşılık yine de kollarını demirin üstüne koydu ve sırıtarak bana bakmayı sürdürdü.

"Kris ile mükemmel saatler geçireceğiz. Arkadaşımla özlem gidermeme izin verdiğin için teşekkür ederim."

Onu boğazlamak için öne atılacağım anda hızla kendini geri çekip ıslık çalarak uzaklaşmıştı benden. İç çekerek sırtımı uygun bir yere yasladım. En azından hava alıyorum diye kendimi avutuyordum. Tabi buna avutmak denirse. Hem Çin'e gitmeme de az kalmıştı.

Telefonumu çıkarıp Jongdae'den yeni mesaj var mı baktım. Beni yanıltmadığı mesajını açtım. Bu kez de Yixing ile evde vakit geçirdiklerini ve beni şimdiden özlediğini söyledi. Ben de ona aynen şu şekilde yazdım.

"Oh Sehun'un seksi bir arkadaşı var!!! AMA MOTORCU BOZUNTUSU ONUNLA YAN YANA OTURMAMA İZİN VERMEDİ."

Mesajı gönderdiğim an Jongdae onun nasıl bir şeye benzediğini merak eden bir mesaj bıraktı ve benim onun yanında oturmuyor olmamı umursamadı bile. Ona yakında fotoğraf bulursam atacağımı söyledim. Bir daha yazmadı. Umarım mesajları Yixing görmemiştir diye fısıldadım.

Telefonumu kapayıp arkadan gördüğüm kasabayı inceleyecekken bir mesaj sesiyle döndüm ve gelen mesaja baktım.

Sehun'dandı.

"Eğleniyor musun?" Başımı kaldırıp önüme baktım.

"Kesinlikle."

Hayır kelimesini unutmuş gibi yapacaktım.

"Aslında buraya gelebilirsin." Attığı mesajı tekrar tekrar okudum. Gözlerimi kıstım, büyüttüm; telefonu uzaklaştırdım, yaklaştırdım. "Burada oturabilirsin."

"Nasıl?"

Bu kadar kanmamalıydım ona. Oh Sehun'dan bahsediyorduk.

"Kucağım 7/24 saat hizmetinde."

Inledim ve başımı sinirle geriye attım. Ona cevap yazma zahmetine bile girmedim ancak onun benim seslerimi duyup kahkaha attığını işittim.

Oh Sehun aptal olduğu kadar pisliğin tekiydi de.


	21. couple tee shirt

Neredeyse ağlayacaktım çünkü Çin gerçekten şu an soluduğum havaydı. Yola çıkmadan önce olan o kusma isteğini tekrar hissettim. Tamamen heyecandan elde edilmiş bir vücut gibiydim. Dizimi arkada oturduğumdan dolayı geç gördüğüm Çin ve sokaklarına bakarken metale çarpıp duruyordum. Kalbim hiç bu kadar hızlı çarpmamıştı belki de.

Oraya gidince ne yapacaktım? Kazanabilecek miydim? Dans hocamın dediği gibi bende gerçek bir ışık var mıydı yoksa sadece beni rahatlatmak için mi söylenen sözlerdi?

Aman tanrım!

Kafayı yiyebilirdim. Bu kadar şeyi düşünüp kendimi yemek istemezdim lakin her saniye, Çin'e adım attığımızdan beri ne ve nasıl yapacağımı merak ediyordum. Doğaçlama değildi yapacaklarım belki ama çok da kalıplara takılan biri değildim. Kendi çizgim vardı ve dans hocam bana bunun 'benim tarzım' olduğunu söylediğinden beri daha tutunarak yapıyordum.

Ya 'tarzım' onları etkilemezse?

Ailem Kore'ye çağırır ve bir daha dans edemezdim. Korkuyordum. Belki de eli silahlı adamların arasında kalmaktan daha korkutucuydu bu durum.

"Pocahontas?" Kolumu dürten kişiye baktım. Ne ara kamyonet durmuştu ki? Sehun aramızdaki demire yaslandı ve dudak büzdü. Yüzünde de gururlu bir gülümseme vardı.

"Ne?" dedim hemen. "Neden gülüyorsun?"

"Seni Çin'e getirdim." Dizimi metal yere vurmaktan vazgeçtim. "Görevimi tamamladım. Hadi in arabadan. Görüşürüz bebeğim."

Nereden geldiği belli olmayan güneş gözlüklerini takarken şaşkınca dudaklarımı araladım. İlk başta hiçbir şey söyleyemedim çünkü ne olduğunu anlamamıştım, ardından da Sehun'un ilerlediğini gördükçe her şey saniyesinde düşmüştü. "Ne?" dedim tekrar. "Hayır! SEHUN!" Beni duymazlıktan gelerek uzaklaşırken yanımızdan geçen insanlar garipçe bize baktı.

Onları takmadan çantamla kamyonetin arkasından indim ve Kris'i bile beklemeden Sehun'a doğru koşturmaya başladım. Yanına geldiğimde yine de bana bakmadı ve yürümeye devam etti.

"Ne demek 'görüşürüz'?"

Ayrıca bana bebeğim demeyi bırakmalıydı ancak bunu söyleyecek zaman değildi sanırım.

"Görüşürüz, insanların veda ederken birbirine söyledikleri kelime Jongin. Öğreneceksin." Elini kaldırıp onunla neredeyse aynı boyda olsam da başımın üstüne koyup birkaç kere patpatladı.

Göz devirmek için uğraşmadım bile ama ağzımın içinden homurdandım. Sehun'a sinirle bakıp yürürken Sehun bisikletle geçen çocuk beni ezmesin diye belime sarılıp kendine çekti. Çin fazla kalabalıktı ve yürüdüğümüz yer neresi tam olarak bilmesem de kalabalıkta nasibini alan bir yerdi.

Kendimi geri çekeceğim sırada bir adam bu kez yanımdan hızla geçerken omzuma çarpmıştı. Dudaklarımın arasından küçücük bir inleme kaçtı. Sehun yine de bana dönmedi ama beni uyardı.

"Burada yaşam hızlıdır. Sen de hızlı olmak zorundasın."

Gözlerimi belerttim. "Buda gibi konuşuyorsun."

Hemen cevap verdi o da. "Hayatında kaç tane Buda gördün?"

Cevap vermedim çünkü yalan söylemenin anlamı yoktu. Sehun da ısrar etmedi. Yalnızca ona yapışık yürümeme izin verdi. Gerçi ondan izin alan yoktu zaten. Çantam artık omuzlarımı ağrıtmaya başlamıştı. Bunu kaç saattir taşıyordum.

Aklım nerede kalacağımıza giderken Sehun'un az önceki söylediklerine kaydı. Beni burada bırakmayacaktı, değil mi? Göz ucuyla ona baktım. Çünkü şu an 'sadece seni Çin'e getirmek için anlaşmıştık' dememesini umut ediyordum. Üçüncü bir dilek hakkım olsa da onu kandırabilecekken neden boşuna harcamalıydım ki? Hem beni kim bilmediğim Çin sokaklarında gezdirecekti?

Evet, Çin'e geldim ve gezmek istiyorum. Bunda hiçbir suç göremiyordum?

"Görüşürüz kelimesinin anlamını biliyorum aptal. Sana neden bana görüşürüz dedin diye soruyorum." Anlaması için tane tane anlattım. O beni yürütürken ben onunla konuşuyordum.

"Çünkü seni orada bırakıyordum."

Gerçekten beni bırakacaktı! Bir şeyler demem ve kendimi acındırmam gerekiyordu.

"Bak Çin'i bilmiyorum ve burada hayatta kalmam, tek başıma, imkansız. Anlıyorsun, değil mi? İm-kan-sız." Onun için heceleri doğru ayırmıştım. "Bu kadar insafsız olamazsın herhalde?"

Beni kendisiyle birlikte dışarıdan onunla konuşurken göremediğim Avm'nin içine soktu. Başımı çevirip etrafı süzdüğümde hayranlığım bin kat daha artmıştı. Ultra büyük Avm gözlerimin önündeydi. Her yer insan olmasına karşılık yine de Sehun'dan ayrılıp yanında yürüyebileceğim bir alan vardı. Ben ağzım açık etrafa bakarken Sehun her nasılsa bileğimden tutup beni yönlendiriyordu. Bu kez kızmadım çünkü hem beni eve alması için hem de kaybolmamak içindi.

"Ne saçmalıyorsun Jongin?" Beni bir mağazanın içine soktu ve o arada güneş gözlüğünü yüzünden çekti. Ayriyeten gülüyordu. Gözlerimi kıstım. "Kris ile gitmek istediğini sanıyordum bu yüzden demek istediğim eve onunla gidebileceğindi. Ama benimle geldin."

Beni olduğum yerde bırakıp mağazanın içinde dolanmaya başladığında donmuş bedenim ile arkasından bakmaya devam ettim.

Bilerek yapmıştı!

Çünkü bu sözlerini yanlış anlayacağımı ve aklıma Kris ile eve gitmek olmayacağını gayet iyi biliyordu. Oysa şu an motosiklet kelimesini bile doğru heceleyemeyen Oh Sehun ile olmak yerine kesinlikle karizmatik Kris ile eve gidebilir ve yalnız olabilirdik.

Altını çizmem gerekiyor. Yalnız olabilirdik!

Sinirle başımı sağa eğdim ve oradan keskin bir ses gelene kadar bastırdım. Ayrıca yumruklarımı açmak kolay değildi. Yine de Oh Sehun'un bu yaptığını yanına bırakmayacağımı ve intikam alacağımı kendime söyledim. Ona yetişmek için yürüdüm ve arkasından ilerledim. Kısa süreliğine bana bakıp hemen önüne dönmüştü. Tişörtlere bakıp duruyordu. Bir kadın da yanımıza yardım için geldiğinde Sehun kadını umursamamıştı, en azından belli bir süreye kadar.

Tişörtlerden birini bana kaldırdı. Gri ve düz bir tişörttü.

"Sence nasıl?"

Burun kıvırdım ve ellerimle çantamın saplarını kavradım.

"Tipini hiçbir şey kurtaramaz Sehun."

"Harika." Bunu dediğim an daha çok sırıttı ve Çinli olup bizi anlamayan kadına tişörtü gösterdi. "Alıyorum."

Göz devirdim.

Göz ucuyla mağazadaki kıyafetleri incelerken Sehun beğendiği ne varsa umursamaz bir şekilde kadına veriyordu. Kadın hepsini hazırlamak için kasaya ilerlediğinde Sehun hala bakınıyordu.

"Kendin kıyafet getirebilirdin?" Burada durup alışveriş yaptığımıza inanamıyordum.

"Ama o zaman bu kadar sponsor parası almanın ne anlamı olurdu? Ayrıca yük taşımayı sevmiyorum." Bu söyledikleri bana Kyungsoo ve Sehun'un evindeyken onun dediklerini hatırlatmıştı.

Dudak büzdüm ve o işine devam etti. Görevli kadın geri gelip her şeyi alabilecek Sehun'a döndü. Sehun ise kadına bir şeyler demişti.

"Önerebileceğiniz bir şeyler var mı? İkimize de."

Bunu istemediğimi söyleyecekken kadın çoktan hızla yanımızdan ayrılıp onu takip etmemizi istemişti. Cidden bunu istemiyordum. Neden içimde kötü bir his vardı? Sanırım Sehun iyilik yaptığı için oluyordu tüm bunlar.

Kadın bizi yine erkek reyonuna getirmişti ama burası diğer yerden epey farklıydı. Sehun'un yanında durdum lakin bir başka boş görevli kadınlar bize bakıp şirince gülüyordu. Zoraki bir gülümseme verip sola baktığımda kadın ikimize de tişört uzattı.

İkimiz de tişörtü aldık ve üstümüze tuttuk. Neden tuttuğumu bilmiyordum ama refleksi olmuştu.

Sonra birbirimizin tişörtlerine baktık.

İğrenç! Çift tişörtleri.

Yüzümü buruşturup tişörtü geri uzatacağım anda Sehun elimden almış ve kadına uzatıp alacağımızı söylemişti.

"Hayır. Ben o şeyi..." Birden dudaklarımın üstüne kapanan eli hissettim. Sehun kolunu omzuma atmış ve beni kendine çekmişti. Mağazadaki kadınların ince ama o tatlı çığlıklarını duyduk. Deli gibi utanıyordum.

Bu neydi ya?

"Sevgilim onları çok beğendi."

Tanrı şahidim ki Oh Sehun bir gün bu yalanlarla çarpılacaktı. Onun sorunu neydi ki yani? O aptal çift tişörtlerini istemiyordum. Başımı bastırdığı göğsünden kaçmaya çalışırken beceremiyordum. Ağzımı da kapamıştı zaten. Kadın muhtemelen kasaya ilerlediğinde tekrar, Sehun beni bıraktı. Derince nefes soluyup bana sanki masummuş gibi bakan Sehun'a sinirle bakıyordum.

Çin'e geleli daha bir saat olmadan beni sinir hastası edip pişman edecekti.

"Bu da ne demek şimdi?" Dudaklarımı yaladım çünkü Sehun kapatırken çok kuru kalmışlardı.

Parmağıyla tişörtlerin asılı olduğu yerde duran indirim yazan kartı göstermişti. "Kaçırmak istemedim."

Ben keçileri kaçıracaktım yakında. "Ama o zaman bu kadar sponsor parası almanın ne anlamı olurdu?" Ağzımı yayarak onu taklit ettim. "Sponsor parası ise neden indirimli şeyleri alıyorsun ki?"

Beni görmezden gelip kasaya ilerledi.

"Çünkü indirim, indirimdir. Bunu yazın bot alan biri söylüyor."

Bu kez de ben onu görmezden geldim. Ne de olsa Yixing de Sehun da o botun nasıl efsane güzel bir şey olduğunu anlamayacaktı. Sehun her şeyin parasını öderken sakin kalmayı çabaladım. Kadın çift tişörtlerini poşete koyarken ifademi düz tutamamıştım. Ve Sehun'a eve gidelim desem dahi beni mağazalara sokup gezmeden vazgeçmemişti. Oysa Kore'deyken bana isyan eden kendisiydi!

"Ne zaman bitecek bu çile?" Sonunda dayanamayıp Sehun yeni bir mağazaya girmeden olduğum yere çökmüştüm. Omuzlarım fazlasıyla ağrıyordu ve yürümeye bu şekilde devam edersem Sehun değil ben kambur kalırdım.

Başımı kaldırmadım ama üstüme düşen gölgenin Sehun olduğuna adım gibi emindim. Zaten kıyafetlerini ve ayakkabılarını fark etmiştim. Poşetleri yere, önüme koydu. Sızlanacağım sırada sırtımdaki çantayı benden hızla aldı. Tabi ben de alması için gönüllüydüm. Sırtımdaki yük biterken Sehun üstelik mağaza poşetlerini de kendisi almıştı.

Tek bir poşet dışında.

Çift tişörtlerinin olduğu poşeti bana bırakmıştı. Olduğum yerden kalktım.

En azından sırtımdaki yükten kurtulmuştum bu yüzden Sehun'un aldığı tişörtleri taşımalıydım.


	22. i'm hungry

Sehun elindeki şeyleri taksiden çıkardı, tabi ki çantamla birlikte. Ben ise yalnızca yorgun bir şekilde yanında bekliyordum. Sonrasında adama ücreti ödedi ve taksi son hızla sokaktan çıkarken Sehun onu izlememi söyledi. Etrafıma bakındım. Sokak bomboştu, evlerin yakınında tanıdık kamyoneti göremeyince kaşlarım çatılmıştı. En sonunda Sehun'un motorunu, onun açtığı kapıdan içeriye girince fark etmiştim. Çitler yüzünden görememiştim.

"Kris yok mu? Burası neresi?"

Önümdeki iki katlı eve baktım. Pekala, çok güzel olduğunu söylemeliydim, dışarıdan temiz ve rahat geliyordu.

"Burası ailemin Çin'deki evi." Sehun ceketinin cebinden bir anahtar çıkardı ve dış kapıyı açtı. İçeriye geçmeden önce şaşkınca evi yine dışarıdan inceledim. "Burada kalacağız. Kris yok."

"Ne?" Sehun'un arkasından içeriye girdiğimde Sehun poşetleri sağa fırlattı. Her şeyi onun kafasında parçalamak istesem de durdum ve Sehun geçtiği her yerin ışığını açıp beni daha da şaşırtırken ona sordum. "Ailenin Çin'de evi mi var!?"

Daha bu çocuk hakkında ne öğrenmem gerekiyordu? Birazcık bozulmuştum çünkü Sehun'un cidden Çin'e gitmek için parasız olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Ama üstüne onun Çince bildiğini, önceden Çin'e gittiğini ve üstelik Çin'de ailesinin bir evi olduğunu öğrenmiştim. Bana kendini parkta acındırmıştı, zira acındırmasa ona Park Chanyeol konusunda yardım etmeyeceğimi düşünmüş olmalıydı.

Çok doğru düşünmüştü!

Hafifçe baş sallayıp salona yürüdü, oranın da ışığını açtığında çantamı artık yere koyup incelememe devam ettim. Bayıldığımı belli etmek gibi bir arzum olmasa dahi burası tamamen saray yavrusuydu. Yani muhtemelen Jongdae, burayı görse tam olarak böyle derdi: Saray yavrusu.

Ona buranın fotoğrafını göndereceğimi aklıma yazdım. Mutlaka görmeliydi.

Sehun rahatlıkla üstündeki ceketi çıkardı. Onu koltuğun bir ucuna bıraktı ve kendini de yumuşak görünen koltuklara atmıştı. Başını geriye atıp koltuğun arkasında duran bana baktı.

"Beğendin mi?"

Dudaklarımı büzdüm. "İdare eder işte. Daha iyisi de olabilirdi."

Dediğim şeye sırıttı ancak neyse ki uzatmadı. Cebimdeki telefonun feci şekilde titrediğini hissediyordum ama gelen mesajların Jongdae'den olduğuna hiç olmadığım kadar emindim. Şu an kendimi aç hissetmesem ona cevap verebilirdim lakin tek yaptığım ne zaman yemek yiyebileceğimizi Sehun'a gözlerimle anlatmaktı. Uzun zamandır yürümüştük ve ondan önce ne kadar oturmuş olsam dahi yolculuk beni yormuştu. Yemekten sonra bir yerde uyuyakalmalıydım. Sehun umarım yatak konusunda benim işimi zorlaştırmazdı.

Ona şu Çince bilme ve Çin'de 'eh' dediğim ancak mükemmelden öte bir şey olan evleri hakkında soruları yarın sorabilirdim bence. Dudaklarımı yaladım ve hala beni izleyen Sehun'a döndüm.

"Yemek yemeyecek misin? Dışarıda bir şey almadın."

Sorudan sonra Sehun bunu fark etmiş gibi kaşlarını kaldırdı ve parmak şaklattı. "İyi hatırlattın." Ayağı kalktı ve hala beni överken mutfak olacağına umut ettiğim yere ilerlemeye başladı. Onu takip edip arkasından mutfağa girdiğimde Sehun çoktan başını içini göremediğim buzdolabına sokmuştu.

"Mükemmel." Mırıldandı. "Harikulade. Enfes."

Sabırsızca kaşlarımı çatıp ayağımla yerde ritim tuttum. "Artık bir şeyler çıkaracak mısın?"

Sehun başını çıkardı ve şaşkınca bana baktı. "Bir şey mi dedin?" Sonrasında elindeki birayla birlikte buzdolabı kapağını kapadı. "Üzgünüm evde sadece bira var."

Biranın metal kapağını çekmeceden çıkardığı açacakla açtı. Büyük bir yudum boğazından geçerken tek yaptığım kuru boğazımla yutkunup onun adem elmasını izlememdi. Yorgunluk Sehun ile uğraşma yüzdemi düşürse dahi olayın ciddiyetiyle kendime geliyordum.

"Nasıl yani aç mı kalacağız?"

"Ah, Pocahontas." Elini mahçup bir ifadeyle omzuma koydu. "Seni aç bırakır mıyım? Öyle bir insan mıyım ben?"

"Evet?"

"Haklısın." Dedi gülerek. Ardından ekleme ihtiyacı hissetti. "Lakin endişelenme. Bir hafta boyunca sadece bira içerek hayatta kalabilirim. Denedim. Ayriyeten bunu cips ile birlikte üç haftaya çıkarabiliyorum."

Yüzümü buruşturup elini omzumdan ittirdim. Ona inanmak istemiyordum bu yüzden o yanımdan geçip salona ulaşırken ben kontrol için buzdolabına yönelmiştim. Açtığım anda serin hava yanan yüzüme temas etmişti. Şaşkınlık nidası bıraktım dudaklarımdan. Buzdolabında cidden bira dışında hiçbir şey yoktu. Tabi küflenmiş ve insan olsa, artık onu buzdolabından çıkarmam için yalvarıp ayaklarıma kapanacak peyniri sanmazsam.

Aman tanrım, ölecektim!

Organ mafyası, motordan düşme, beyin kanamasından değil; tamamen açlıktan ölecektim.

Dolabı kapadım ve ben de salona ilerlemeye başladım. Sehun çoktan televizyonu açmış, kanalları geziyordu. "Sehun!" Bağırıp yanında bittiğimde ayakta olan bana döndü. "Evde hiçbir şey yok ve sen cidden televizyon mu izliyorsun?"

Bir an bunun ciddi bir soru olup olmadığını düşündüğünü dudaklarında beklettiği bira şişesiyle kavrayabiliyordum.

Ardından benim gibi mırıldandı. "Evet?"

Parmaklarımla burun kemerimi kavradım ve oraya bastırdım. Onunla hiç gelmemeliydim, kamyonette kalıp Kris ile gitmeliydim. Eminim beni öldürmeye kalksa Sehunla olduğum kadar duygusal bir çocuk yapamazdı. "Burada açlıktan ölmek istemeyen biri var." Kendimi gösterdim, sonrasında parmağımla onu. "Ve sen, bu kişiyi doyurmalısın."

Sehun söylediklerime güldüğünde kaşlarımı iyice çattım. Neredeyse birası yere düşecekti. Ona sormadan kendisi konuşmuştu zaten.

"Müstehcen konuşuyorsun." Dedi gülmeyi sürdürüp beni utanç içinde bir başıma bırakırken. Başımı eğdim ve onun aptalca laflarını içimde soğutmak için zaman tanıdım kendime.

Müstehcen konuşmuyordum ben! Oh Sehun sapık çocuğun tekiydi.

Ayrıca şaşkındım. Tek kaşımı kaldırdım. "Müstehcen kelimesinin ne olduğunu biliyor musun?"

"Elbette." Gururla göğsünü gerdi. "Kyungsoo beni porno izlerken yakaladığında söylemişti."

Yüzümü buruşturup gözlerimi birkaç saniyeliğine kapadım. Gerçekten detaya gerek yoktu. Gerçi Sehun'un ciddi mi yoksa bu konularda değil mi anlamıyordum da.

"Sehun konuyu kaydırma. Çok ciddiyim, ben açım ve yiyecek bir şeyler bulmalısın." Kendimi arkamdaki tekli koltuğa attığımda Sehun telefonunu eline aldı.

"Dışarıya çıkmak ister misin?"

İnledim çünkü Sehun bu soruyu sorduğunda ayaklarım ve bacaklarım feci şekilde sızlamıştı.

"Kaç saattir dışarıdayız. Artık kılımı kıpırdatacak gücüm yok." Mırın kırın ederek ayakkabılarımı çıkarıp bir köşeye attım ve tekli koltuğa sığmak için çabaladım. Başımı koltuğun koluna yasladım ve bacaklarımı kollarım ile sarıp kendime çektim. Sehun ise bu süre zarfında oturduğu koltuğun yanında olan küçük takozun üstündeki kartlardan birini almıştı eline.

"Pizza söyleyeceğim." Ona bunun son iki haftam için fazla kilo aldıran bir yiyecek olduğunu söyleyecektim ama yorgunlukla savaşan gözlerim dudaklarımı da ele geçirmiş gibiydi. Sehun homurtumu büyük ihtimalle evet olarak algılamıştı. Telefonu kulağına götürdü, çalan telefonu beklerken birkaç kere elini saçından geçirdi.

Bütün algılarım önümdeki Sehun dışında kapanmıştı çünkü bana kalırsa yorgundum ve Sehun'un yüzüne bile bakmamak için başımı çevirecek o enerjim yoktu.

Sehun ince alt dudağını dişleri arasına alıp onu çekiştirdi. Nefesim iyice yavaşlayıp görüşüm Sehun ve karanlık arasında gidip geliyordu. Son kez ince parmakları saçlarından geçtikten sonra telefonu açan olmalı ki küçük bir heyecanla kamburunu düzeltti. Onun kambur olması istemsizce beni gülümsetmişti. Belki gülümsemek bile değildi. Silik bir tebessümdü.

Sehun karışık ve zeytinli olarak iki çeşit pizza istediğini duydum. Ayrıca evin adresini de veriyordu. Son kez onun kulaklarımda çınlayan sesini işittim. Tam olarak kabul etmek istemesem de iyi olan Çincesi ile konuşurken son gördüğüm yine onun yüzüydü. Zorla kendimi sığdırmaya çalıştığım koltukta uyuyakalırken karnımın açlığını da unutmuştum. Bütün bedenim sıcaklık ve rahatsızlık içinde sığındığım koltukta derince uyumama olanak sağlamıştı.


	23. let's turn something inside out

Gözlerimi araladığımda kendimi uyuyakaldığım koltuğun üstü yerine yumuşak bir yatağın üstünde bulmuştum. Kirpiklerimi kırpıştırıp olanları hatırladım, açıkçası hatırlanmayacak bir durum yoktu. Sehun pizza siparişi verirken yorgunluktan uyumuştum olduğum yerde. Yemek de yiyememiştim ama yeni uyandığım için bu ihtiyacım hemen belli olmuyordu. Yüzüme dönük olan pencereye bakıyordum. Esnedim ve gözümü acıtmaya başlayan ışıkla rahatsız olarak dönmeye çalıştım.

Üstümdeki yorgunluk devam ediyordu. Bedenimi döndürdüğümde dibine girmiş yüz ile korkuyla çığlık atmış ve zaten yatağın kenarında olan bedenim tamamen yeri boylamıştı. Yanağım, soğuk parkeyle öpüşüyordu adeta. Sehun ise kıkırdayarak bana yatağın üstünden baktı.

"Günaydın."

Hızlı atan kalbimin düzene girmesi için bekledim. Ona dair hiçbir şeyi hissetmemiştim. Birden ayağımla bacağıma dolanan yorganı kaldırdım ve üstümdekilere baktım. Ardından yatağımın yanında açılan çantama.

"Üzerimi sen mi değiştirdin?" Kaşlarım havaya kalktı. Yorganı iteledim ve kendimi tam anlamıyla ondan mahrum bıraktım. Başımı Sehun'a karşıdan bakacak şekilde çevirmiştim.

Sehun cevabın evet olduğunu söyledikten sonra kaşlarım çatıldı ama bana yardım etmişti. Bu nedenle susacak ve bu sessizliğimle ona duyamayacağı bir teşekkür verecektim. Derince iç çektim ve hala bana tepeden bakmayı sürdüren Sehun'a başka bir şey demeden ayağa kalktım. Bulunduğum odayı inceledim. Küçük ancak temiz bir odaydı. Duvarlarda birkaç poster vardı ve o posterlere bakarken bile odanın kime ait olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

"Sen aklını motor ile bozmuş bir motorcu bozuntususun." Dedim duvardaki posterlere hala göz gezdirirken.

Omuz silkti. "Sen de kafayı bana laf sokmak için bozmuş bir balet bozuntususun."

Katılıyordum.

Oh Sehun'a laf sokamayacaksam burada akıl sağlığımı koruyacak başka ne olabilirdi ki zaten?

Sehun yataktan kalkarken alt dudağımı dişledim, ellerimi de belime koyup sırtımı gerdim. "Yanımda mı uyudun?" Yüzümü buruşturduğumu gördüğünde hafifçe güldü.

"Hoşuna gitmez miydi?"

"Büyükannemin takma dişini koyduğu suyu içmek gibi bir his olurdu muhtemelen." Gözlerini kısıp bana baktığında bu kez gülen bendim. "Boktan."

"Her neyse." Dedi odadan yavaşça yürüyüp kapıya doğru ilerlerken. "Kendin kaybedersin bebeğim. Biri yüce Oh Sehun'un güzelliğini fark edip elinden almaya çalıştığında çok ağlarsın."

Ellerimi dağınık saçlarımdan geçirip arkasından onu izledim. Sehun'un uzun boyu, geniş omuzları manzaramı kapatıyordu. İlerideki ışık yalnızca onun vücudunu ön plana çıkarıyordu.

"Ağlarım." Dedim ben de, saf ve doğru hislerle. "Ama kurtulduğum için mutluluktan."

İkimiz de daha fazla konuşmadık. Sehun bana banyonun yukarıda olduğunu söylediğinde oraya yöneldim. O ise mutfağa girmişti. Mutfak demek bana ne kadar acıkmış olduğumu bir kez daha hatırlatmıştı. Banyoya girdiğimde dağılmış saçıma, başıma baktım. Sehun beni bu şekilde görmüştü. Gerçi beni nasıl gördüğü umurumda değildi. Ayrıca aklıma gelmişken, her zaman tembelliğin vücut bulmuş hali olan Oh Sehun erken mi kalkmıştı? Saat kaçtı?

Bunu bir yere kayıt etmem gerekiyordu.

Yüzümü yıkayıp saçlarımı düzelttiğimde aşağıya indim. Umudum yoktu ancak Sehun'un ardından bende mutfağa girdiğimde beklenmedik bir manzarayla karşılaştım. Mutfak masasının üstünde poşetler vardı. Ve Sehun poşetten çıkardığı her şeye sanki uzaylıymış gibi bakıyordu.

"Tanrım..." Dedim mırıldanarak. Oysa Sehun beni duyup bana dönmüştü. "Bunları da mı görecektim? Oh Sehun, sabah mutfakta ve üstelik sağlıklı yiyeceklerle birlikte."

Sehun bana göz devirdi. Onun yanına gidip aldığı şeylere baktım. "Ne zaman aldın bunları?" Beni şaşırtmaya bayıldığını falan düşünecektim lakin hemen ardından konuştu.

"Hayır, sabah Kris getirdi."

İçine baktığım poşetleri eşelemeyi bıraktım. "Ne?" Sehun her şeyi poşetten çıkarırken garip bir ses bıraktı. "Kris mi geldi? Nerede? Beni neden uyandırmadın?"

"Evet geldi. Hatta seni de sordu." Yüzümde aptalca bir gülümseme geçti. Bir an için bütün gün gülümsemeyi düşünüyordum. "Bende ona benim odamda horlayarak uyuduğunu söyledim. İçeriye gelmesini teklif ettim ama kabul etmedi." Yüzümdeki gülüş saniyesinde soldu ve tepki veremez biçimde düz kaldı. Sehun bana göz ucuyla bakıp zafer kazanmış gibi sırıtıyordu.

Rezil oluyordum. Rezil!

"Bunu yapmadığını söyle?" Neredeyse yalvarabilirdim.

Yiyecekleri buzdolabına yerleştirirken beni görmezden geldi. İnleyerek başımı geriye attım ve ona dünyanın en kötü insanı olduğunu söyleme zahmetine girmeden önce kendi kendime sinirlendim. Ama o buna da değmezdi bana kalırsa. Açlığımı tekrar kendini belli ettiğinde sandalyeye oturdum ve masanın üstündeki paketleri açıp bir şeyler yemeye başladım. Ne de olsa Sehun ile kahvaltı hazırlayıp aynı masada birlikte yiyebileceğimizi sanmıyordum.

Bize tersti bir kere.

Sehun da aynı şeyi düşünüyor olmalı ki benim gibi masa hazırlamadan sadece sevdiği abur cuburların paketini açmış ve en önemli öğünde en gereksiz ve en sağlıksız şeyleri yemeye başlamıştı. Eksik olan şeyi fark ettiğimde Sehun ile göz göze geldik ve aynı anda bağırdık.

"Kahve!" 

Sanırım ikimizin de nadir ortak noktalarından biriydi. Zaten bir Chanyeol bir de kahve değil miydi? Gerçekten fazlaaa nadirdi.

Sehun kalkıp ikimiz içinde sıcak su ısıtmaya başladı. Ben de o sırada telefonumu almak için koşarak odaya girdim. Telefonumu, yatağın yanındaki çekmecenin üstünde buldum. Mutfağa dönerken annemin mesajlarını gördüm. Ona iyi ve nihayet Çin'de olduğumu söyledim. Ayrıca gezeceğim her yerin fotoğrafını çekeceğimi de. Sonrasında Jongdae'nin gönderdiklerine baktım. Ona da gördüğümü söyledikten sonra onun tarafından arandım. Anında görüntülü aramasını yanıtladım. Çin ile aramızda çok olmasa da saat farkı vardı.

"Jongin!" Onu gördüğümde güldüm. "Seni özledim."

Arkadan Yixing bağırdı. "Yalan söylemeyi bırak Jongdae. Dün yalnız kaldığımız için sevindiğini söylemiştin." Ben göz devirdim, bunu duyan Sehun da güldü.

"Merhaba Yixing. Formundasın." Jongdae ona kötü kötü baktı ama Yixing yine de Jongdae'nin yanında bitip bana el salladı.

"Elbette. Bu fırsatı kaçırmazdım." Ardından Jongdae'yle bizi yalnız bıraktı. Kısmen.

Jongdae bana gülümsediğinde bunu korkutucu bulmuştum. Onu yıllardır tanıyordum. Beni yanıltmadı. "Ne duyduğuma inanamazsın." Dedi ben hafiften atıştırmaya devam ederken. "Park Chanyeol, saçlarını üç numaraya vurdurmuş." Sehun kahkaha attı. Chanyeol kendine herhangi kötü bir şey yapsa Sehun otomatikman mutlu oluyordu. "Ama her şeyden öte. Daha farklı bir dedikodu var."

Normalde Jongdae ile gıybet yaptığımızda bizi dinlemesini istediğimiz tek kişi olurdu, o da Yixing'di. Ancak Sehun'un burada duyduğu dedikoduları ispiyonlamayacak kadar Chanyeol'den nefret etmesi, ona izin vermem için olanak sağlıyordu.

"Ne gibi?"

Sehun en sonunda kahveyi masaya, önüme bıraktı. Kendi kahvesini de alıp karşıma oturdu. Yemeye de kaldığı yerden devam etti.

"Herkes Chanyeol'un Junmyeon ile ilişkisi olduğunu söylüyor." Şaşkınca kahveyi tadan dudaklarım kıpırdandı. İçtiğim yudum zorla boğazımdan geçmişti. Ona şakanın sırası olmadığını söylediğimde itiraz etti. "Bunun dedikodu olduğunu söylüyorum. Emin değilim lakin şu sıralar herkesin dilinde. Onların küçüklükten beri arkadaş olduğunu sanırdım."

Ben de...

İçimde çöken bir şeyler vardı. Chanyeol de çoğu salak genç gibi tek gecelik ya da uzun sürmeyecek ilişkilerin adamıydı. Ondan nefret ediyordum evet ama şu durumda Jongdae'nin dediklerine bakarsam üzülmüştüm. Yine de omzumu silkip Jongdae'yle onun yaptıklarından konuştuk. Arama bittiğinde hafif soğumuş kahvemi içmek anca aklıma gelmişti.

"Lütfen bana bunun için üzüldüğünü söyleme?" Sehun benim ona yaptığım gibi konuştu. O söyleyene kadar aslında üzgün durduğumu fark etmemiştim. Pekala, Chanyeol'den hoşlanmamıştım, en azından kendime aşık oldum diyebilecek kadar ama benim için yakışıklı ve havalıydı. Kabul edilmemek beni sinir etmiş olsa da istenmemek daha çok üzmüştü. Bunu sinirim ile örttüğümü sanıyordum. "O çocuk motor dahil sevgili işlerinden de anlamıyor. En yakın arkadaşıyla olabilecek kadar piç biri."

Istemsizce kendimi kahkaha atarken buldum.

"Sen de en yakın arkadaşına evlenme teklifi eden birisin Sehun."

Sehun güldüğümü gördüğünde 'işte bu' gibi bir şey mırıldandı. Açık olarak anlamayamasam da boş verdim. Boş vermek istedim. Tekrar garip ya da adını koyamayacağım ve anlatmaya çalışırken boktan diyebileceğim duygular içerisine girmek istemiyordum.

"En azından Kyungsoo..." Durdu ve düşündü. "Ah, evet ben de piçim." Dedi sonrasında.

Başımı salladım ancak gülmeyi sürdürüyordum.

"Hadi kalk ve giyin." Sehun oturduğu yerden kalkarken ne ben kahvemi bitirebilmiştim ne de Sehun.

"Neden?"

Yine de onu izledim. Bana bakıp başını aşağıya eğdi. Yüzünde aptalca bir sırıtma vardı.

"Çin'in altını üstüne getirelim."

Şu noktada tek diyebileceğim şey: Tanrı bizi korusun. Amen.


	24. give odds

Elimdeki tabancayı Sehun'a doğru kaldırdım ve onu nişan aldım. Benden korkmak yerine o da elindeki tabancayı kaldırıp bana doğrulttu. Gözlerimiz bir kez bile birbirimizden başka hiçbir şeye kaymamıştı. Çenem kasıldı ve şimdi olmadığım kadar büyük ciddiyetle ona fısıldadım.

"Yaşamana izin vermeyeceğim."

Sehun'un dudaklarında alaycı bir gülüş vardı. Sağ tarafı hafifçe yukarıya kalkmıştı. "Tabi ben hızlı davranmadıkça."

İkimizde yavru köpekçikler gibi birbirimize hırladık. Hayır, gerçekten hırladık. Ama sonrasında işin içindeki surati atlamadan hızla namluyu çekmiş, sola dönerek ekrana ateş etmeye başlamıştık.

"ÖLMEYE MAHKUMSUN ZOMBİ!" İkimiz birden bağırdığımızda salonda olan insanların bazıları bize sessiz olmamız hakkında bir şeyler dedi ancak onları duyamayacak ya da takacak kadar heyecanlıydık. Sehun benden daha fazla zombi öldürmeye başladığında isyan ettim. Bir şeyler yapmalıydım.

Hile!

Sehun, zombi öldürmeye odaklıyken sırtımı korumak için var olan demirlere yasladım ve bir elimle ateş ederken diğeri ile oraya tutunuyordum. Bacağımı kaldırıp Sehun'un koluna vurmaya başladım. Bizi izlemeye gelen ve izlemekte olan çocukların hepsi bize gülmüştü. Sehun, ayağımla ona vurduğumda beni engellemeye çalışıyordu ancak maalesef ki benim gibi iki işe odaklanamıyordu. Ya durup bacağımı itmeliydi ya da bu şekilde ateş etmeye devam etmeli.

Ayağımı biraz daha kaldırıp yüzüne getirdim. Birkaç çocuk bacağımı nasıl bu kadar iyi açabildiğim ile ilgili bir şeyler diyordu. Haliyle mutlu olsam da beni daha çok mutlu eden ayağama elini kullanamadığı için kafa atmaya çalışan Sehun'du. Çocuklar ona deli olmuşcasına gülüyorlardı. Sehun ise homurdanıyordu.

"Jongin, biraz daha uğraşsan ayağını ağzıma sokabilirsin!"

Bağırdığında kahkaha attım. Çocuklar onun ne dediğini bilmese de çatık kaşları, onunla uğraşan ayağıma tepkilerini feci derecede komik buluyorlardı. En sonunda kendimi tutamayarak sırtımı iyice demirlere yaslayıp kahkaha atmayı sürdürdüm.

Sehun oyunun bittiğine dair sesi duyduğunda ayağımı itti ve gülmekte olan bana baktı. Bana karşı kazansa da kazanamamış gibi bir hali vardı. Göz pınarlarımdaki yaşı dahi tutamıyordum. 3. oyunumuzu oynuyorduk ve adrenalin hala damarlarımda geziyordu. Ebeveynlerin bazıları bize gülümsese de bazıları bize bakıp iç çekiyorlardı. Açıkçası ikimizinde onları taktığı yoktu ama umarım bizi buradan atmazlardı.

Gülme krizim bitince tümsekten aşağıya inen Sehun'u izledim. Daha oynamamız gereken daha nice oyun var gibi duruyordu. Çocuklar da dağılmaya başlamıştı etrafımızdan.

"Eğleniyorum." Dedim yüzümdeki tebessüm ile.

Sehun somurtmayı bırakıp bir sonraki oyuna geçmeden önce yüzünü bana döndü. Geri geri ilerliyordu ve elleri pantolonun cebindeydi. Ben de ellerimi ceketimin cebine koymuş onun hizasındaydım.

"Bak aklıma ne geldi?"

Gözlerimi kıstım. "Bir aklın olduğu?"

Bana göz devirdi ama yine de ona laf atmamı yok sayarak konuştu. "Hadi buradaki oyunları oynarken birbirimizle iddiaya girelim."

Kaşlarımı kaldırdım, hemen bunu kabul edecek değildim ama fikri cazip gelmişti. Böylelikle ondan daha fazla dilek hakkı elde etme şansım olabilirdi. "Nasıl yani?"

"Bildiğin gibi. Oyunları oynarken birbirimize istediğimiz şeyler üzerine iddiaya girelim. Kazanan da kaybedene yaptırsın."

"Bir dakika..." Sehun bir an durup ciddi ciddi beni izledi. "O zaman seninle yazılı anlaşma yapmalıyım çünkü kaybettiğinde bebek gibi davranıyorsun."

Dudaklarını araladı ve gözlerini büyüttü. "Ne zaman öyle yapmışım ben ya?" Ona dik dik baktım. En sonunda omuzlarını indirdi ve yenilgiyi kabul etti. "Tamam, tamam. Bu kez cidden söz veriyorum ki..." Bir elini düz şekilde bana uzattığında araya girdim.

"Hah, iki elin."

Sırtının arkasına aldığı diğer elini de homurdanarak çıkardı. Şimdi gülmeye başlamıştım işte.

"Söz veriyorum, kaybettiğimde sızlanıp anlaşma yoktu demeyeceğim. Yemin ederim Pocahontas. İstersen senin tenin üzerine de yemin edebilirim. Yalan söylersem tenin açılsın."

Söylediği şeye gülmeye başladığında gülmeyen tek kişiydim.

"Pekala. Kabul ediyorum ama hile yok."

Şaşırıyormuş taklidi yaptı. "Az önce ayağını ağzıma sokan çocuk neler diyor böyle?"

"Uzatma işte." Yine de bu komikti ve kıkırdamadan edemedim. "Hile yok." Başını salladı. "Kaybettiğinde sızlanmak yok." Tekrar başını salladı. "O zaman gidelim."

Yeni bir oyun oynamaya gideceğimiz anda ellerini göğsüme koyup beni durdurdu. "Senin yeminini duyamadım." Ellerini göğsümden ittim ve benden bunu yapamayacakmışım gibi söyleyen tavrına alayla güldüm.

"Elbette ederim Sehun. Motorun üzerine yemin ederim." Bana dediği şeylerin aynısını ona yaptım. "Eğer hile yaparsam motorun bozulsun."

İlerlemeye başladığımda Sehun arkamdan geldi. Basketbol oyununa geçmeden önce Sehun bana araba sürme oyununu göstermişti. Sürmek onun işi olunca korkmam gerekiyordu ancak bu oyunu Jongdae ile çok fazla oynadığımdan artık ustalaşmıştım. Sehun kazanabileceğini düşünüyor olmalıydı.

Yollar onun olabilirdi ama oyun salonları benden sorulurdu.

İkimizde oynamak için sahte direksiyonların başına geçtik. Sehun ikimizin başlayacağı start verilmeden önce bana sordu.

"Şansın olmadığı için üzgünüm Pocahontas. Ama bir ihtimal için kazanırsan ne istiyorsun?"

Sehun'a beni hafife aldığı için sırıttım. "Eğer bu oyunu oynayıp kazanırsam beni 1 hafta boyunca istediğim her vakit sırtında taşı."

Sehun dileğime şaşarken ne tepki vereceğini de bilememişti lakin sonunda başını salladı ve olur diye mırıldandı. "Ama ben kazanırsam 1 hafta boyunca kölem olursun. Son dileğinle istediğim şeylere engel olmamak şartıyla."

Sanırım ondan çok ben buna şaşırsam da kendime güveniyordum bu yüzden şüphesiz başımı salladım. Daha fazla hiçbir şey diyemeden ekranda 3'den geriye sayılmaya başlandı. Ellerimi direksiyona koydum. Sehun yeneceğinden o kadar emindi ki direksiyon tutuşu çok sıkı bile değildi. Gözlerimi kendi ekranıma çevirip odaklandım. Start yazısı geldiğinde ikimiz de oyunda asfaltta iz bırakacak şekilde hızlı başlamıştık. Kazanmak zorundaydım çünkü Oh Sehun'un kölesi olamazdım. Bu yüzden ayağımın altındaki oyuncak gaza abandım. Sehun'un göz ucuyla benim ekranıma baktığına şahit oluyordum. Hiç istifimi bozmadım. Arabam kenarlara ve bariyerlere çarpsa dahi sakin olmayı kendime odakladım.

Son viraja girdiğimde Sehun'un küfür ettiğini duydum. Çünkü arabası bariyerlere sıkışmıştı. Baş başa gidiyorduk ama şimdi gerimde kalmıştı. Mükemmel bir şanstı. Heyecanla direksiyonu sola çevirdim ve o asfaltı ezerken çıkan sesi işittim. Sehun, motoru son sürat sürerken böyle mi hissediyordu? İtiraf etmek istemesem de dünyanın en güzel hissi olabilirdi bu.

Derin derin soluduğum nefesler ben final çizgisini Sehun'dan önce geçince dışarıda patladı.

"Sikeyim!"

Sehun küfrederken ben oturduğum yerden kalkmış ve zıplayarak el çırpmaya başlamıştım. "Nasıl?" Dedi sonrasında. Onu umursamadan arabadan indim ve yüzümden silinmeyen bir ifadeyle kendi eksenim etrafında döndüm. 

Sehun kaybetmişti. Ben kazanmıştım.

"Önemli değil." Kollarını omuzlarında bağlayarak ilerleyecekken ona seslenip durdurdum. Yanıma gelmesini söyledim.

"Beni taşı. Şu basketbol oyununun oraya gidelim."

Bazı insanlar bize bakıyordu. Sehun etrafını inceledi. Gerçekten oyunu kazanabileceğimi düşünememiş olmalıydı. Laf edeceği zaman parmağımı kaldırıp onun sözünü kestim.

İç çekip yanıma geldi, önümde eğildi ve sırtına çıkmamı istediğinde tereddüt etmeden onun sırtına çıktım. Bizi tanıyan çocuklar yine gördüklerinde gülmüş ve el sallamışlardı. Benden iyisi yoktu şu an. Sehun'u bir hafta boyunca araba gibi kullanabilirdim.

Beni basketbol oyunun önüne geldiğimizde bırakmaya kalkmıştı. "Hayır." Diyerek kollarımı boynuna dolayarak engel oldum. "Beni şurada bırak." Parmağımla diğer bölgeyi gösterdim. Sehun ağzının içinde bir şeyler geveleyerek oraya yürüdü ama yine bırakmak isterken engelledim. "Ay yok ya. Orası daha iyi. Sen beni orada bırak, en iyisi."

Uzun bacaklarını sinirle açıp beş adımda oraya geldi ve benim konuşmama fırsat vermeden beni sırtından indirdi çünkü biliyordu ki bunu kendisi durdurmasa en az yirmi kez yapabilirdim.

"Basketbol." Bakışlarıyla oyunu gösterdi. "Bu kez neye giriyoruz?"

Önceki oyunda kazanmak bana acayip bir güç vermişti. Bu yüzden hiç şüphe etmeden söyledim.

"Eğer kazanırsam benden gereksiz yere aldığın ikinci dilek hakkımı geri alırım."

Hırslı bir şekilde başını salladı. "Kabul. Ben kazanırsam iki hafta boyunca sana vereceğim tişörtleri dışarıya çıkarken giymek zorundasın. İtiraz etme lüksün yok."

Ne kadar kötü olabilirdi ki? 

Başımı salladım. İkimiz yine yan yana geçip aynı anda oyuna başladık. Basketbol pek iyi oynayamazdım lakin çok da kötü sayılmazdım. Sehun'un basketboldan anlamayacağını sanıyordum çünkü motor ile ilgilenen birinin böylesine bir oyunda iyi olması ne kadardır ki?

Attığım hızlı toplar bir türlü delikten içeri girmezken elim ayağıma dolanıyordu. Sehun'a bakmak gibi bir gaflete düştüm. İlk seride çabucak 50'yi geçmişti ve ben daha 35 sayı yapmıştım. 15 saniyenin kaldığını gösteren sayaç beni daha da korkutmuştu.

Ne kadar kötü olabilir ki mi? Oh Sehun'dan bahsediyorduk. O tişört aptalca bir şey olmasa iddiaya girmezdi. Nereme güvenmiştim!?

Topu atmaya çalışıyordum ama Sehun kadar etkili değildim. En sonunda kulaklarımı çınlatan bitiş sesini duydum. 78'e 59'du.

Kaybetmiştim.

Sehun, benim ilk zamanda yaptığım gibi ellerini çırpıp zıplıyordu. Moralim bozulmuştu. Ve Sehun'un neden hırslandığını anlayabiliyordum. Üstelik ikinci dileğimi de kazanamamıştım

Gözlerimi kısıp onu izlerken bana döndü.

"Devam?"

"Devam!"


	25. pocahontas loves john smith

Yorulmuştum. Bacaklarım ağrıyordu bu yüzden neredeyse kovulacağımız oyun salonundan çıkarken Sehun'a söyledim.

"Dondurma yiyelim."

Bana başını çevirip bakamadı. Bu beni mutlu etmişti. Sırıttığımda ben duymasam da bir şeyler dedi. Oyun salonunda geriye kalan bütün oyunları oynayarak iddiaya girme işimiz 4'ünü Sehun'un, 5'ini benim kazanmam ile sonuçlanmıştı. Sonunda ben Sehun'un sırtında taşınmış, ikinci dileğimi geri almış, bana istediğim her yiyeceği almaya hak kazanmış, evdeki temizliği Sehun'a yaptıracağımı söylemiş üstüne bir de Kris'e beni rezil etmeme gibi kutsal bir iddiayı kazanmıştım. Ancak Sehun da bana onun istediği tişörtleri giydirecek, onunla motor yarışına katılacak ve istediği her yere gelecektim. Bunu neden istemişti bilmiyorum ancak zaten onunla gitmekten başka çarem yoktu. Ve son olarak benim gibi ileride kullanmak istediği ve ne olursa olsun kabul edeceğim bir dilek hakkı istediğini söyledi. Kabul etmiştim ve kazanmıştı.

Sehun'un benden en fazla ne isteyebileceği ya da bunu nerede ve ne zaman kullanacağı beni de hem meraklandırıp hem de korkutuyordu ama anın tadını çıkaracaktım.

Yani Sehun'un sırtında.

Kayan bedenimi sırtında hoplattı ve bacaklarımdan daha sıkı tuttu. Dondurma almak için yürüyorken insanların hepsi bize bakıyordu. Bazıları gülüyordu, bazıları da deli falan olduğumuzu düşünüyor olmalılardı.

"Akşam yarışım var."

Mağazalara bakmaya o kadar odaklıydım ki başta ne dediğini kaçırıp tekrar etmesini istedim.

"Yarışın mı?" Dudak büzdüm. Onu daha iyi duyabilmek için kulağına doğru eğildim. Başta rahat durmamı söyledi lakin çok da fazla bir şey demedi. "İki hafta sonra diye biliyordum?"

"Büyük yarış o zaman zaten. Bu Çin'deki çocukların kendi yarışları. Buradaki sistem Kore'den biraz farklı. Burada saygı kazanmalıyız."

"Nasıl yani?" Yine yalan söyleyip söylemeyeceğini düşünemeden onu dinlemeye başladım. Parktaki olay travmatikti, üzgünüm.

"Kore'de yarış olur ve biter. Ancak Çin de dışarıdan gelen olsun, Avrupa turuna çıkmadan önce o büyük yarışta yarışacak olanlar olsun hepsi sınanır. Çünkü ne kadar ülkende yarışırsan yarış Çinliler senin nasıl motor kullandığını o yarışa girmeden önce görmek istiyorlar."

"Çok saçma." Diye fısıldadım kulağına. Hiç bozuntuya vermeden yürümeye devam etti. "Yarışı zaten ülkende kazanmışsın. Kendini başkasına kanıtlama gereğiniz ne ki?"

"Tek olay bu da değil." Sehun dondurmacının önüne geldiğimizde beni sırtından indirdi ve ben de ona izin verdim. Hafifçe sırtını gerdi. "Motorcuların bazıları buna iki hafta boyunca tempo düşürmemek için katılır. Bazıları numara çeker elbette. Adam çok iyiyse gözlem yapmak için bile arkadan gelip bitirdiği oluyor. Bütün kartlarını oynamıyor." Sehun bunlardan bahsederken hiç benlik bir iş olmadığını, bu kadar sese, hileye, ölüme giden yola katlanmayacağımı daha iyi anlıyordum. "Ama en önemlisi bahis içindir."

Kaşlarımı havaya kaldırdım. "Bahis mi? Bunlar yasak değil mi?"

Sehun beni küçümsermiş gibi baktı.

"Tabi ki de yasak ama yasak olan daha bir çok şey yapıyoruz Pocahontas. Kore'de lisedeki çocukların, sokak arasında yarışması çok mu yasaldı sanki?" Ona istemsizce hak verdim. "Çinliler saygı dışında yarış günü bahis oynayacağı kişiyi de seçmek isterler. Tamam, bazıları için saygı yalan bir hikaye çünkü herkes parasının derdinde. Bu işi biraz daha 'normalleştirme' çabası. Ama herkes neyin ne olduğunu bilecek kadar bu işin içinde. Acemilere yer yok zaten."

Ona anladığımı belirtir gibi başımı salladım. Sehun bana geceki yarışta gözlemci mi olacağını yoksa saygı mı kazanacağını söylememişti lakin durumu konuşmamak en iyisiydi. Gerçi bu tür şeyleri pek anlamıyordum.

"Neyli yersin?" Çoktan kendisi için seçmeye başladığında gülerek çeşitlere baktım. Sehun'un beni izlediğini hissediyordum. O kendisine damla sakızlı ancak üstüne parça çikolatalı dondurma aldığında yüzümü buruşturdum.

"Damak zevkin yok mu senin?"

"En az senin erkek seçimin kadar."

Sinirle dişlerimi birbirine sürttüm. Kendi dondurmamı sipariş etmek için adama döndüm. Ona limonlu ancak üstüne ahududulu dondurma istediğimi söyledim. Adam hiç tereddüt etmeden bana dondurmayı verdiğinde Sehun para ödemek için kasaya ilerlemişti. Dondurmanın keyfini çıkarırken birazcık ilerlemiştim. Sehun yokken ve ben onu bekliyorken yanıma kostümlü biri gelmişti. Bir mağazanın maskotu olduğu kesindi. Elime kağıdı tutuşturduğunda iradesizce almak zorunda kalmıştım.

Maskot koşarak uzaklaştı ve ben de dondurmamı yerken bana verilen broşürü inceledim. Yeni açılacak bir restoranın broşürüydü ve üstünde açılışa özel bütün yemeklerin ilk gün bedava olacağı yazıyordu. Bedava ve ucuz şeyleri sevdiğim için bunu saklayacaktım. Daha günü vardı ne de olsa.

"O ne?" Dedi Sehun.

Kağıdı katlayıp pantolonumun arka cebine koydum ve omuz silktim. "Yok bir şey." Sonrasında Sehun'u buraya getirtmek için kullanacaktım.

Sehun da benim gibi umursamadan omuz silkti ve "Gidelim." dedi. Ona başımı salladım. Ancak Sehun yola düşecekken onun ceketinden tutup durdurdum.

"Eğil."

Sehun ellerimizdeki dondurmalara baktı.

"Bu şekilde olmaz." Mırın kırın etse dahi gelip önümde eğildi. Kendi dondurması bile bitmemişti daha. Ve yiyemeyecekti belli ki. Güldüm. "En azından saçıma bulaştırmamaya çalış."

"Söz veremem."

Sırtına çıktım. Keşke söz vermiş olsaydım çünkü dondurmayı Sehun'un saçına yapıştırmamıştım. Aksine beni hoplatacağım derken ellerimi koyacak yer bulamamış ve dondurmayı Sehun'un yüzüne yapıştırmıştım.

Pekala, en azından saçı güvendeydi.

-

"Hadi Pocahontas."

Salondan gelen Sehun'un keyifli sesini duydum. Ölmek istiyordum. Bu şekilde insan içine çıkamazdım. Bütün bu dilekleri ve iddia olaylarını yapmadığımız o zaman gitmek için neler vermezdim. Sehun da biliyordu, bu sebeple keyifliydi zaten. Üstümdeki tişörte devamlı ama devamlı baktım. Ayrıca bunu ne zaman almış ve yaptırmıştı ya? 

Yakında garip fantezileri olan ve fantezi kelimesini bile güzelce hecelemeyen bir yasak motorcu olarak düşünecektim onu. 

"Gitmeliyiz artık!" Bağırsa dahi gülen yüzünü tam gözümün önünde hayal edebiliyordum.

"Cehennemin dibine git!" Odadan doğru ona bağırdım.

"Sensiz asla." Dedi o da gülerek. 

Yüzümü buruşturdum. Ama ceketimi elime alarak odadan çıkmak zorunda kaldım. Çünkü lanet olsun ki cidden iddiaya girmiştik ve Sehun bile beni istediğimde sırtında taşımıştı. Yüzüne dondurma yapıştırmama rağmen ya da kendi dondurması elinde eriyip yiyememesine. Koridordan zar zor çıkıp salona geldiğimde Sehun aniden açık telefonunu bana doğrulttu ve hızla birkaç tane fotoğrafımı çekti. Tepki bile verememiştim.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" 

"Bunları Kyungsoo'ya göndermek için can atıyorum." Çektiği fotoğraflara bakıyordu. Ben ise elimdeki neredeyse ağlamama sebep olan tişörtün uçlarından tutup çekiştirdim.   
Tişörtün üstünde kocaman harflerle "POCAHONTAS, JOHN SMITH'I SEVİYOR." yazıyordu. 

Bir tek bu da olsa iyiydi. Tişörtün arkasında ben ve Pocahontas'ın kafa resimleri vardı. 

Hangi ara!? Hangi ara bunları yapmıştı? Bunları nasıl çekmişti hiçbir fikrim yoktu ama yapmıştı. 

Sehun en sonunda telefonunu cebine koydu ve tişörtüme baktı. Ardından kahkaha krizine girdi. "Lütfen arkanı dön." Nefeslerinin arasından söyledi. Zaten herkes beni böyle görecekti. Bu yüzden dönüp yaptığı eserle dalga geçmesine olanak sağladım.

Sadece bu tişört de yoktu üstelik. Bana verdiği yaklaşık bir düzine tişörtte şöyle yazılar vardı: 

"POCAHONTAS, YÜCE OH SEHUN'UN ARKASINDA."

"BASTIR OH SEHUN."

"EN BİRİNCİ MOTORCU OH SEHUN."

"OH SEHUN YOLLARIN KRALI."

Bir de bir tişörtte de "MOTORRRİKLET KRALI OH SEHUN." yazıyordu. Sehun'un yazım yanlışı olduğu o kadar belliydi ki... 

Hala bana bakıp gülen Sehun'a sinirle tekme attım. "Gitmiyor muyuz?" Ceketimi üzerime geçirip yazının biraz olsun kapanmasını sağladım. Asıl sıkıntı zaten arkadaki kafa resimleriydi. Onu beklemeden evden çıkarken Sehun gülmeye devam ediyordu. 

Çok gülmekten oluşan yaşlarını parmaklarıyla duruladı.

"Tanrı beni seviyor olmalı."

Kollarımı göğsümde bağladım.

"Tanrı benden nefret ediyor ki seni de benim karşıma çıkardı."


	26. try not to die

Motosikletler, motorcular, kalabalık ve daha fazla motosikletlet. Sehun'un bizi getirdiği yer Kore'de yarışan çocukların kullandığı alandan bin kat daha havalı ve bu iş için uygun bir mekandı. Bu tür şeylerden anlamasam ve haz etmesem dahi etrafta bulunan hava gerçekten muazzamdı, bunu itiraf etmeliydim. Ellerimi ceketimin cebine soktum ve Sehun'un bir şey demesini bekledim. Ne yapacağını merak etmiyor değildim, dediği gibi profesyonellerle yarışacaksa kesinlikle onu zorlayacaklardı. Muhtemelen onu desteklemem mantıklı olanıydı ama Sehun ile takılırken mantığa pek dikkat etmezdim.

"Beni burada bekle. Adımı yazdırmam gerekiyor."

Dediği an hiçbir şey dememe fırsat vermeden ilerlemeye başladı; insanların hemen önünde, onlardan farklı bir şekilde duran ve gelen motorcuların isimlerini yazan grup vardı. Eğer tahminim doğruysa aynı şekilde iddiayı başlatan, ilerleten ve büyük oynayacaklarda onlar olmalıydı. Kuru dudaklarımı yaladım ve kalçamı Sehun'un motoruna yasladım. Etrafımdan gelen geçen herkes bana bakıyordu. Buraya ait olmadığım, ne kadar onlara benzemek için çabalamama rağmen, gerçekten bu kadar belli miydi? Gerçi beni benimsemeleri o kadar umurumda değildi, sonuçta ben de onları bir dans salonunda görsem aynı tepkiyi verirdim. Yine de izlenilmek bu ortamda beni germişti fakat ilgilenmiyormuş gibi davranacaktım.

Sehun'a baktım. Adını yazdırmış olmalı ki ciddiyetle geri dönmüş ve bana doğru gelmişti. Tabi gelmeden önce onu tanıyan birkaç kişiye selam vermişti.

"Ne zaman başlayacaksınız?"

Sehun gelir gelmez sordum. Ben yaslansam dahi motoruna eğilip onu kontrol etti. Ancak beni yanıtlamayı unutmamıştı.

"Yarışımı izlemeye çok mu meraklısın?"

İçimden bir ses gülüyor olduğunu söyledi. "Hayır. Sadece sıkıldım. Bir an önce bitsin diye bekliyorum."

"15 dakikaya başlar. Daha adını yazdıran çok insan var."

"Burada her ülkeden insan var mı?" Gözlerim isim yazdıran gruba döndü. Herkes gibi siyah ve derilerle giyinmiş olsalar da auraları çok başkaydı. Ya da uyduruyordum.

Sehun başını salladı ve ellerini çırpıp doğruldu. "Çoğunlukla Asya ülkelerinden gelen var. Japonya, Tayland, Hindistan veyahut Rusya. Bilirsin işte." Aynı şekilde başımı salladım.

Sehun motorunu yarış alanına götürmeden önce farkında olmayıp boş boş baktığım anda Sehun'un dikkatini çeken bir kızı gördüm. Sehun'a baktım, kızı gördüğü an gülmeye başladı.

"Mei!"

"Shixun!" Bu ismi ikinci kez duyuyordum. 

Sehun, ona sarılan kızı kolları arasına aldı. Olduğum yerde duygusal bir sahneyi izliyormuşum gibiydi. Avuçlarım terlediği için ellerimi çıkardım ve kollarımı göğsümde bağladım. Mei denen kız, Sehun'un kollarından çıktığında bana baktı ama pek bir şey demedi. 

"Seni özledim." Kız Korece konuştuğunda şaşırmıştım ancak bozuntuya vermedim. Sehun onun parlak, canlı ve kesinlikle yeni boyandığı belli olan mor saçlarını parmaklarıyla karıştırdı. 

"Ben de seni özledim."

Bir an için ne yapmam gerektiğini bilemedim çünkü o ikisi cidden birlikte oturup konuşmalı ve görüşmediği aylar belki de yıllar hakkında muhabbet etmeli gibi davranınca kendimi onların arasında düşünemedim ama Mei denen kızın bakışları tekrar beni buldu ve bu kez kolay kolay çekilmedi. 

"Beni arkadaşınla tanıştırmayacak mısın?" 

Sehun'a dediğinde Sehun'un bakışları da bana döndü. Gergin hissediyordum, her an Pocahontas diyebilecek diye ödüm kopuyordu. 

"Bu Kim Jongin. Yol arkadaşım."

Fena değil. Öğreniyor. 

"Çok yakışıklı." Sanırım Çince bilmediğimi düşünüp Sehun'a kendi dilinde konuştu. Utanmıştım lakin tepki vermek yerine Sehun'un göz devirmesini izledim. 

"Çince biliyor Mei."

Yine de kız Çince bilip onu anlamama karşılık yine de rahatsız olmuş ya da utanmış gibi durmuyordu. Aksine gülüşü büyümüştü. Elini kaldırıp bana selam verdi. İstemsizce ona gülüp karşılık verirken buldum kendimi. 

"Ben de Mei. Tanıştığıma memnun oldum."

Ona kendimi bilmesine rağmen tanıştıracakken Sehun araya girmiş ve motorunu yarışın başlayacağı çizgiye getireceğini söylemişti. Mei ona dönüp harika bir iş çıkaracağını ve geçen seneden olan ünüyle zaten çoğu kişinin ona dikkat edeceğine söyledi. Ben ise Sehun'un arkasında durdum. Ama Sehun bana dönmüştü. Yüzünde sinir bozucu bir gülüş vardı. 

"Şans için hiçbir şey yapamayacak mısın?" 

Yüzümü buruşturmadan edemedim. "Kendi şansım mı yoksa senin şansın mı? Eğer kendi şansım ise tekerleklerini patlatırım. Senin şansın ise şansına küs."

Mei dediklerime kahkaha attı. "Ona bayıldım." Dedi beni işaret ederek. 

Sehun onu takmadı ve devam etti. "En azından güzel bir söz?" 

"Ölmemeye çalış motorcu çocuk."

Mei bizden uzaklaşıp uzaktaki bir çocuğun yanına giderken Sehun daha rahat bir şekilde konuştu. "Bana olan sevgini bu kadar belli etme. Ve içtenliğin beni öldürüyor bebeğim."

Bu kez gülen bendim. "Her zaman."

Sehun benim taktığım kaskı bana uzattı, aldım ve kendisinin ceketinin fermuarını çekip önünü kapanmasını, kaskını başına geçirmesini sonuna kadar izledim. En sonunda Sehun gitmeden önce bana mutlaka Mei'nin yanında durmamı söyledi. Zaten kimseyi tanımadığım düşünülürse yalnız olmaktan iyiydi Mei ile olmak. Başımı salladım ve Mei, Sehun'un gittiğini gördüğünde direk yanıma gelip izlemek için en uygun yere geçmemiz gerektiğini dile getirdi. Ona onay ve beni yönlendirmesine izin verdim. 

"Çok heyecanlı!" 

Hızla bağırdı; etraf kalabalık, gürültülü olmasına rağmen beklemiyordum bu yüzden korkuyla ona baktım. Kolumdan tutup yanına tamamen çekti. Diğer tarafında ise tanıdığı biri vardı. 

"Onunla ne zamandır çıkıyorsun?"

Bir an için aldığım nefes tüm anlamıyla öksürük krizine dönüştü. Kaşlarımı şaşkınlıkla havaya kaldırdım ve o tıkanıklıkta ona kollarımı sallayıp 'hayır' demeye çalıştım.

"Biz çıkmıyoruz." Nefesimi düzenlediğimde söyledim ancak Mei inanmıyormuş gibi gülümsedi. "Ciddiyim, gerçekten yol arkadaşıyız."

Küçümser gibi baktı. Bu şekilde gerçekten Sehun'a benziyordu. "Kuzenimi, motoruna yabancı birini almayacak kadar iyi tanıyorum. Aptal biri olabilir ama motor onun her şeyi."

Mei, kuzeni miydi? Pekala. 

"Ah," Yüksek sesle motor yarışının başlayacağını söyleyen anons duyuldu. "Sadece bir iddia ve gelecek söz konusu ama aptal kuzenin ile gerçekten ilgilenmiyorum." Kararlı bir şekilde durmaya devam ettim. Mei üstüme fazla gitmedi lakin içten içe hala bana inanmadığını düşünüyordum.

Bir kadın üçten geriye saydı, öyle yüksek sesliydi ki kalabalık devamlı konuşsa dahi kadını duyabilmiştim. Sayması bittikten sonra motorcular buna hazır olsa dahi ses tabancası kullanılmıştı ancak hepsi aynı anda çıkınca daha çok yutulmuştu. Mei heyecanla kuzeninin adını bağırıyordu ama sonrasında nefes tutarak dinlemeye başlamıştı.

"Sehun kazanacak. Sehun bunu kazanacak."

Kendi kendine konuşuyor gibiydi, müdahale etmek istemedim, zaten Mei'ye umurumda olmadığını söylersem pek sevineceğini düşünmüyordum.

Ama merak ettiğim birkaç soruyu, boş dakikalarda değerlendirebilirdim. "Daha önce katıldı mı?"

Mei'nin az önceki sözlerine bakılırsa kesindi ama bir de onun ağzından duymak istedim. Başını aşağı yukarı salladı.

"Birçok kez Çin'deki motor yarışlarına gelirdi. Bu işe 16 yaşında başladı. Babasının motorcu olması da etkiliydi." Demek Sehun'un motelde bana anlattıkları doğruydu. "Gerçi babası pek bu işe iyi bakmıyordu. Sehun'un abisini ve ona ne kadar motorun eğlenceli tarafını gösterip tattırmış olsa da bu işi yapmalarını istemiyordu ancak Sehun'a karşı koyamayacağı belliydi."

"Hayatta en sevdiği şey motor kullanmak." Diye mırıldandım bilinçsizlikle. Mei bozmadı beni ve onayladı.

"Kesinlikle. Motoruyla ilişkiye bile girebilir o salak."

Sehun'a benim gibi hakaret etmesi hoşuma gitmişti. Gülümsedim.

"Abisi çalışkandı, sporda ve sanatta yetenekliydi. Motor dışına çıkabilecek birçok alternatife sahipti. Sehun ise tek yeteneğinin bu olduğuna inandırmıştı. Bu yüzden Sehun motora çok fazla bağlandı. Elbette bu bağlantı ona zevk ve heyecan da veriyordu. Çin'e geldiğinde 16 yaşında olmasına ve yasal olmamasına rağmen yarışa katıldı. Tabi arkasında bir suç ortağı lazımdı, beni seçti." Mei gözünü yoldan ayırmıyordu ancak benimle konuşurken gülüyordu. 

"16 yaşından önce motora binmiş olsa dahi bir yarış çok büyük risk taşıyordu onun yaşındaki bir çocuk için. Hepsi ondan büyüktü ve Sehun güçlü görünmese adam onu da almayacağını bizzat söylemişti. Zaten buralar hiçbir şekilde yasal iş yapan bir yer değildi. Tabi ki de kazanamadı." Dedi göz devirerek. "Ama bu ona fazlasıyla güç verdi. Bir daha da indiğini görmedim motosikletten."

Bütün bedenim hafif bir ürpertiyle titredi. Sehun'u kendime benzetmek istemezdim ama benziyorduk. Kendimi bale dışında bir şey yaparken hayal edemiyordum. Tek yeteneğimin kendi çevremde dönmek olduğunu düşünüyordum.

"Geliyorlar!"

Mei ne konuştuğumuzu unutmuş gibi tekrar yüksek sesle bağırdı. Uzaktan gelen motosikletlere baktım. İki kişi neredeyse dip dibeydi. Mei beni yine kolumdan tutup çekmeye başladı. Gözümü yoldan ayırmıyordum. Herkes farklı isimler bağırıp duruyordu ama tek odaklandığım tanıdık isimdi: Oh Sehun.

Motosiklet son kez viraj yapıp döndüğünde iki motosiklette neredeyse peş peşe girmişti ancak yabancı adamın bozuk bir Çince ile bağırdığını duydum.

"Oh Sehun!"

Kendimi onu adını Kore'deki yarışlarda ilk defa duyduğumdaki gibi hissettim. Sehun motorunu durdurdu ve kaskını çıkarıp gülen suratını herkesin görmesini sağladı. Mei ise yanımda mutlulukla zıplıyordu. Sehun'dan başkasına bakamadım, zaten başka kime bakmalıydım bilmiyordum da.

Sehun'un yüzündeki mutluluk zihnimi tamamen onunla doldurmaya yetmişti. Bu muydu yani? Sevdiğimiz şeyi yaparken gerçekten ve başarırsak böyle mi görünüyorduk? 

Harikulade.


	27. jailhouse rock

Kafamın içinde birtakım sesler vardı. Burada mecaz anlamda söylemiyordum, tam anlamıyla yastığı yüzüme yapıştırmak isteyeceğim bir ses duyuyordum. Esneyerek başımı kaldırıp boş odaya baktım. Dünkü yarıştan sonra Sehun, Mei ne kadar ısrar ederse etsin bir yere gitmek yerine eve gelmiştik. Açıkçası benim için hava hoştu, hem erken eve gelmiştik hem de tişörtü kimse görmemişti. Mei ise tekrar görüşmeliyiz diye ona söz verdirtmişti. Eve geldiğimiz an açlıktan öleceğimizi anlayan ya da benim isyan edip kafasını şişireceğimi fark eden Sehun yolda yemek yememiz için açık bir pizzacıda durmuştu.

İki hafta sürekli pizza yiyeceksek büyük ihtimalle kalp krizinden ölecektim.

Kendime gelmeye çalıştığım anda aynı sesi tekrar duydum. Kedi ciyaklamasına benziyordu. Can çekişirmiş gibiydi. Sehun'un sadist biri olabileceğini düşünmeye başlamıştım bu yüzden hızla üstümdeki yorganı atıp ayağa dikilmiş ve altımdaki şortun ceplerine ellerimi koyarak koridorda ilerlemiştim.

En son aynı sesi daha net duydum.

"THE WHOLE RHYTHM SECTION WAS THE PURPLE GANG!"

Hedefim salonda bir kapısı bulunan arka bahçeydi. Ses oradan geliyordu. Yeni uyandığım ve üstüne sesi duyduğum andaki ifadem aynıydı. Gözlerimi açamıyordum resmen. Kapıyı araladım ve anında zaten karşıma çıkan Sehun'a baktım. Bir daha bağırdı. 

"LET'S ROCK, EVERYBODY, LET'S ROCK."

Şarkının devamını bağıra çağıra söylerken şu an saatin kaç olduğunu merak etmek gibi garip bir istekle boğuştum. Çünkü erken kaldırıldığımı hissetmemin yanında, yakında komşularında kapıya dayanacağına inancım tamdı. Sehun, bedenini süzdü ve sanki kollarında elektronik bir gitar varmış gibi çaldı. Üstündeki kıyafetleri inceledim. Hawaii gömleğine benzer, iğrenç bir gömlek giyiyordu. Altında ise baksırı vardı.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

Şarkının nakaratını tekrar söylemeden sesimi duydu ve bakışlarını bana çevirdi. Ama gitarı tutmaya devam ediyordu.

"Şarkı söylüyorum."

"Şarkı söylemek mi? Biz insanlar buna gürültü kirliliği diyoruz. Görüntü kirliliğini saymıyorum bile." Üstündeki kıyafetlere kısa bir göz attım.

"Ne saçmalıyorsun Pocahontas? İnsanlar sesimi çok sever ve şarkı söylemeye başladığımda sessizleşip dinlerler."

Göz devirdim. "Muhtemelen 5. saniyeden sonra kulakları kanla dolduğundan duyamayıp dinlemek zorunda kalıyorlardır."

Sözlerime aldırmadı ve şarkıyı mırıldanmayı sürdürdü. Eline hortum aldığında cidden ne yapacağını heyecanla izliyordum. Bugün diğer günlere nazaran daha güneşli olacaktı hava. Şimdiden belli ediyordu. Bahçeye çıkarılan sandalyeyi fark ettim. Gözlerimi kıstım.

"Sabah sabah bu katliamını--pardon, enerjini neye borçluyuz?" Parmaklarımla gözlerimi ovalarken Sehun masa yüzünden fark edemediğim havuza ilerledi.

Çocuk havuzuna. 

Şişme havuz olan çocuk havuzu.

"Hava çok güzeldi ve bende güneşlenmek istedim." Yüzünü yeni yeni doğan güneşe çevirdi. Kimlerle kalıyordum tanrım?

"Merak ettiğim için soruyorum. Beynini motor yarışlarında mı kaybettin?"

Şişme havuzu doldurmaya devam ederken omuzlarını salladı. Beni umursamıyordu ancak bana laf atmaktan da geri durmuyordu. "Lütfen o şişme havuza gireceğini söyleme."

"Abartma Pocahontas!" Şaşkınlıkla bana döndü. "Bu kadar küçük havuza sığmam ben." Bunu fark etmesi güzeldi tabi. Sehun'un gayrimeşru bir çocuğu da yoksa, bunu bir çocuk içinde dolduruyor olamazdı ama. Havuz dolduğunda hortumu havuzun bir kenarına bıraktı ve sandalyeyi almaya gitti.

Sandalyeyi taşıyıp havuzun başına koydu. Oraya oturmadan önce gözlüğünü ve masadaki içeceğini aldı. Oturduktan sonra ayaklarını havuza soktu.

"Cennet." dedi güneş gözlüğünü taktıktan sonra, içeceğini de pipetle içmeden önce.

"Gerçekten hayatım boyunca tanıdığım en tuhaf ve aptal kişisin." Ağzım açık bir şekilde mırıldandığımda gülümsedi.

"En azından en'lerin arasındayım. Bu bir başarı." İçeceğini bana doğru kaldırdı ve içki içiyormuş gibi yudumladı.

Geri döneceğim sırada salona gelebilecek şekilde bağırdı.

"EVERYBODY IN THE WHOLE-"

Aynı şekilde mutfağa ilerlerken bağırdım. "Söyleme şu şarkıyı artık! Elvis'in kemikleri sızladı."

Tekrar bağırdı ama bu kez tamamen banaydı. "ELVIS YAKILDI!"

Başımı sağa sola salladım. İşine gelince her şeyi bilip laf atabiliyordu.

-

"Sehun?" Sehun'un odasından çıkıp ona seslendim. Abisinin odasına gidip kitap okuyabileceğimi söylemişti ancak son iki saattir kitap okuyordum. Acıkmaya başlamıştım ve bence Sehun'a emir verme zamanımdı. 

Bu içimi kıpır kıpır yapmaya yetmişti bu yüzden yine sabah olduğu gibi koridorda ilerleyip ona bakındım. Uzun zamandır sesi soluğu çıkmıyordu. Elvis Presley'den sonra Céline Dion'un bir şarkısıyla yüksek noktaya çıkmaya çalışmış ve başaramamıştı. Ardından susmak nedir bilmişti lakin bir yerde ölmüş olabileceği gerçeği de vardı tabi.

Çinli biri onu susturucu ile imha etmiş olabilirdi. Burası Çin'di her şey olabilirdi. Ve Sehun şarkı söylerken bu ihtimal imkansız olamazdı ancak olmayacağının farkında olarak arka bahçeye çıktım yine. Sehun ayaklarını yine havuzun içine koymuş, güneş gözlüğünü çıkarmadan güneşlenmeyi sürdürüyordu.

"Sehun? Sehun, acıktım." Homurdanarak yanına giderken uyuyor olduğunu fark etmem tam da aynı anda gerçekleşti. İstemsizce güldüm.

Güneş gözlüğü gözlerinde olduğu için yüzünü tam olarak göremesem de nefesi düzenli olduğundan göğsü ritmik bir şekilde kalkıp iniyordu.

Yüzümdeki tebessüm hortumu gördükten sonra şeytani bir gülüşe döndü. Elime aldığım hortumun vanasını açmak istediğimde gözümün önüne Pocahontas kafası ve benim kafam yan yana geliyordu. Suyu sonuna kadar açarken uyuyan Sehun'a dönmüştüm tekrar.

Hızla sessizce adımlamış ve boşa akan suyu yukarıya çıkarıp hortumun ucunu biraz kapamam ile Sehun'un üstüne sıçratmaya başlamıştım. Sehun saniyesinde hızla üstünü ıslatan suya şaşkınca kalkarak yanıt verdi. Yüzüne su o kadar hızlı iniyordu ki yüzünü göremiyordum. Her şeyi kendine geldiğinde anladı. Bedeni oturduğu sandalyeden kayıp çocuk şişme havuzuna düşmüştü.

"Jongin! D-Dur..."

Ağzına su girdiğinde konuşamadı. Onu sulamaya devam ediyordum. Bu kez şarkı mırıldandım.

"Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down  
Can't stop now, can't stop so shut up your mouth."

"Şarkı uyumlu bile değil!" Bağırdı. Havuzundan kalkıp agresif bir şekilde üzerime yürüdüğünde çığlık atarak koşmaya başladım. Hortum da benimle birlikte ilerliyordu ancak Sehun ıslak kıyafetlerine rağmen hızlı davranarak beni yakalamıştı.

"Sevgi." Dedi tek kelimeyle sonra ıslak kıyafetleriyle sıkıca sarıldı bana. Çığlık atmaya devam ettim.

"Islanıyorum!"

Hortum elimden kaçmıştı ve Sehun alayla gülümsedi.

"Hadi ya!" Beni belimden sıkıca sarıp çekiştirirken nefesimi tutarak debeleniyordum. Çünkü öyle sıkıyordu ki ister istemez nefesim kesiliyordu.

Beni zorla küçücük havuza soktuğunda çığırdım. "Hayır."

"Evet." Karşılık vermesi gecikmemişti. Hortumu çekiştirerek eline aldı ve bana doğrulttu. Suyun tamamı üstüme gelirken yüzümü çevirip bakamıyordum bile. "Eğlenceli mi bebeğim?"

"Sehun. D-Dur."

Resmen aynı duruma düşmüştüm. İnanamıyordum. Sehun kahkaha attı ve az önce söylediğim şarkının bir kısmını söylemeye başladı.

"I just want you to come with me  
We on another mentality  
Ain't got no tears left to cry  
I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up."

Artık yorulduğum için Sehun hortumu attı ve havuzda uzanan bedenime baktı. İkimiz de sırılsıklam olmuştuk. Her şey elimde patlamıştı yani? Oysa hayal ettiğim bu değildi.

Sehun eğilip her zaman beni yerde bulduğu zamanki gibi ifademi inceledi. Ellerimden tutup ayağa kaldırdı. Aynı onun gibi kıyafetlerim üzerime yapışmıştı. Sehun'u incelemeye devam ettim. Perçemleri alnına yapışmıştı, alt dudağı titriyordu ama sorsalar yüzünde bir gülüş vardı. Üstündeki gömlekten rahatsız olduğunu görebiliyordum bu yüzden bana arkasını döndü ve bir iki adımda uzaklaşarak gömleğini üzerinden çıkardı. Üstünde yalnızca baksırı ile kalmıştı.

"Jongin!" 

Gömleğini nefret edeceğimi bilse de masaya atarken bana bağırdı. Onu duymamıştım ki. Şimdi tamamen yüzünü dönmüştü, bedeniyle birlikte.

"Acıkmadın mı?"

Salakça başımı salladım. "Acıktım. Yemek yemeye gidelim."

Gülerek içeriye girmişti ve eminim ki yerde ıslak izler bırakarak her yerde yürütmüştü. Yine de tek yaptığım çıkardığı iğrenç gömleği elime alıp içeriye geçmekti.

Sıcaktan mı yoksa Sehun ile uğraşmaktan mı bilmiyordum ama terlemiştim ve terlemeye devam ediyordum. Bu konu hakkında daha fazla düşünebilirdim ancak tek yaptığım bağıran Sehun'u işitmekti.

"İlk hazırlanan hesabı öder!"

"Dur bakayım motorcu çocuk! Bizim iddiamız var!" Koşarak odaya girdim. "Oh Sehun!"


	28. cheap and free

Sehun geri geldiğimiz AVM'ye baktı. Güneş gözlüğünü takmakta ısrarcıydı, kaskını çıkardıktan sonra hemen onu aramıştı.

"Neden buradayız?"

Sesli bir biçimde söylediğinde market arabasıyla önümüzden geçen çift kısa süreliğine bize baktı. Cebime koyduğum broşürü çıkardım ve Sehun'a uzattım. Dikkatle inceledi ve bana geri verdi.

"İlk günün açılışına özel bütün yemekler bedava. Hem de ev yemekleri bu yüzden sağlıklı bir şekilde doyabiliriz."

Sehun gözlüğünü başının üstüne kaydırdı ve sahte oyunculuğu ile dolu olan gözlerini üzerime dikti. "Pocahontas," dedi elini omzuma koyup. "Ucuz ve bedava. Kesinlikle sen de ışık var."

Göz devirdim ama Sehun duygusal konuşmaya fazla odaklıydı. Ona omuz silkip bileğinden tutup çekiştirmeye başladım. Bu arada söylemeyi unutmamalıydım ki yine Sehun'un seçtiği bir tişört giymiştim. Kendimi hazırladığım anda odaya aniden dalıp bana YOLLARIN KRALI OH SEHUN tişörtümü giymemi söylemişti. İddia iddiaydı ancak bundan ömrümün sonuna kadar nefret edecektim.

Sehun, kendini benden kurtardı lakin oldukça yakınımda yürümeye devam etti. Telefonundan biriyle mesajlaşıyordu. Ona baktığımı fark ettiğinde başını kaldırdı.

"Seni aldatmıyorum bebeğim." Göz kırptı.

Yüzümü buruşturdum. "Lütfen, aldat."

İkimiz AVM'nin içinde gezerken tanıdık bir ses duymamız ile duraksamış ve bize doğru koşturan Mei'yi görmüştük. Bizimle aynı yaşta gibi görünse de oldukça çocuksu davranıyordu, itici değildi. Eğlenceli duruyordu. Sehun, bize doğru koşan Mei'ye kollarını açıp bekledi.

"Mei!"

"Jongin!" Mei bana gelip kollarıma girdiğinde şaşırsam dahi en çok Sehun'un surat ifadesi güldürmüştü beni. Mei'de bilerek yapmıştı zaten. Ona sarıldığımda Sehun gözleri kısık bizi izliyordu.

Kollarımın arasından çıktığında Sehun'un yanına gidip kolunu onun omzuna atmıştı. Tabi bedeninin sol kısmı tamamen havada gibi bir şeydi. Ona bir şey diyeceği zaman gözleriyle beni süzmüş ve üzerimdeki tişörtü fark etmişti. Bu sıcak havada ceket giyemeyeceğimden maalesef yalnızca ince tişört ile duruyordum.

"Bu da ne?" Mei şaşkınca tişörte bakmaya devam etti. "Siz çocuklar gerçekten sevginizi başka şekilde gösteriyorsunuz."

Sehun ve ben zoraki bir gülüş attık, aynı anda söyledik. "Ya, sevgi!" 

Sabahki ıslanma olayını unutamayacaktık ama neyse ki o an için unutmamı sağlayan derin bir açlık hissiydi. Mei daha fazla konuşmadı ve bizi arkada bırakıp Sehun'un gideceğimiz yeni söylemesinin ardından ilerlemeye başladı. Sehun ile birbirimize baktık. "Sevgi." Dedik tekrar. O bana tokat attı, ben ona tokat attım. 

Birbirimizin tenine tokat atarak ilerliyorduk resmen. 

"Çocuklar," Mei biz itişip kakışırken söylemişti. Sehun ile uğraşacağım diye etrafıma da bakmamıştım. Ama çoktan restoranın önüne gelmiştik. Gelen yüzlerce insan gibi! "Sanırım buraya girene kadar yeni bir günü atlamış oluruz."

Üzgün gözlerle restoranın önünde sıra olmuş insanlara baktım. İçerisi doluydu ve üstelik sıra avm'nin sol kısmını çoktan kaplamıştı. Neden Çin'deydik ki! Dudaklarımı büzdüğümde Sehun da restoranın camına yapışıp içeriyi izledi. Bir kadın elindeki kaşığı ağzına götürecekken bizi, yani cama yapışık yüzümüzü görmesi ile korkmuştu. 

"Yemek yiyemeyeceğiz mi?" Dediğimde Sehun yanağını soğuk cama yaslayıp bana döndü. 

"Başka bir yere gidebiliriz?" 

"Ama bedava." Diye fısıldadım. 

Sehun derince nefes aldı ve nefesin hepsini yüzüme verdi. "Sen ve senin indirimci, beleşçi ruhun."

Sinirle dişlerimi sıktım ve kadın hala ara sıra bize bakarken Sehun'a cevap verdim. "İciz ve bidivi. Kisinikli sin di işik vir." 

Sehun yaptığım taklide kahkaha attı. İster istemez sinirle ben de güldüm ancak cidden açtım ve restoranda iyi şeyler olabileceğini düşünüyordum. Neden bu kadar insan buradaydı? Herkes bu kadar mı açtı!? Oh Sehun ile yaşamak nedir, bilmedikleri kesindi. Bir şeyler yapmalıydım, açlıktan ölmek istemiyordum.

"Boş ver burayı." Sehun yüzünü tamamen camdan çekti ve beni de omuzlarımdan tutup ayırdı. Hala içeride yenen yemeklerde gözüm vardı! "Başka bir yere gidelim. Zaten para bizden çıkmıyor ki!"

Sehun konuştuğunda durdum ve düşündüm. "Evet! Tanrım, neden burada duruyoruz ki? Sehun başka restorana gidelim."

Mei için etrafa baktık. İnsanları yoldan çıkarmaya çalışırken gördüğümüzde ikimiz de tekrar güldük. "Sehun, o gerçekten senin kuzenin!" Sehun gururla başını salladı fakat Mei'ye de başka yere gideceğimizi söyledik. O da tanıdığı ve mükemmel yemekler yapan bir yer bildiğini söyledi. Onu takip etmeye başladık.

Artık açlıkla daha fazla savaşamazdım. Bir yere gidip oturmak ve mutlaka bir şeyler yemek istiyordum. Mei bizi avm'nin içinde 10 dakika yürüttükten sonra bir restoranın önüne getirdi. Dışarıdan kırmızılar ve ejderhalarla süslü olan restoranın korkunç havasını görmezden geldim. İkimizi de zorla içeriye soktuğunda zaten engel olamazdım. Açtım!

"Burası gerçekten mükemmel bir yer. Dışarıdan bakılınca korkutucu gelebilir ama efsane yemekleri var." Mei masaya oturduğunda konuştu. Ayrıca aynı zamanda kaşığı dışında çatalı ve chopstickleri de açmıştı. "Çin mutfağı dışında yaptıkları başka yemekler de mevcut. Yine de çok çeşit olduğu da söylenemez. Çatal kullanabiliyorlar. "

"Çatal?" Dedim kaşlarımı kaldırarak. İlk defa görüyor falan değildim tabi ki de.

"Evet, çatal." Dedi Mei de başını sallayarak.

Onay aldığım an Sehun'a döndüm ve kaşığın dış yüzünden kendisini bakmaya çalışıyordu. Kolunu tuttum ve gülümsedim. "Harika. İnsan olma vakti Sehun."

Mei kahkaha attı, Sehun ise göz devirdi lakin kendini geri çekmedi. Ona dokunmama izin verdi. Ancak ben kendimi huzursuz hissederek geri çekilmiştim. Ellerimle gergince boynumu ovaladım. Restoran çok olmasa da doluydu ve hazır kimse yokken Sehun ayağa kalkıp, lavaboya gideceğini söyledi.

"Siparişleri ben gelmeden vermeyin."

Mei ile göz göze geldik ve aynı anda başımızı salladık. Sehun ilerleyip masadan uzaklaştığında Mei ile birlikte masaya eğildik ve mırıldandık. "Her şeyden ikişer porsiyon." Sonra birbirimize şaşırdık.

"Jongin, biz aynıyız!"

Sahte bir duygusallık ile konuştum. Bu hep Sehun'dan geçmişti. "Muhtemelen bir önceki yaşamımızda en yakın arkadaş ya da kardeştik." Yumruğumuzu birbirine tokuşturduk.

Önümüze konulan menüye bakmamız bile gereksiz olmasına rağmen uyuşuk bir biçimde kontrol ettik ve kapatıp garsona üç kişi olduğumuzu ve her yemekten ikişer porsiyon getirmesini söyledik. Garson şaşırsa dahi bugün mükemmel bir para kazanacağı için laf etmemiş, ufak bir gülümsemeyle mutfağa dönmüştü.

"Sehun ile nasıl tanıştın?" Mei, Sehun'un yakında gelmeyeceğini anladığında sordu.

"Motor yarışlarında. Aslında tanışmamız çok garip ve hızlıydı. Öyle ki tam hatırlamıyorum. Sanki bir sabah kalktım ve Sehun otomatikman hayatıma dahil oldu."

Mei başını anlıyorum der gibi salladı. Ve ona yine de boş boğazlık ederek her şeyi anlattım. Sonunda bana alayla gülüyordu.

"Sana Pocahontas mı diyor?" İkimizde Sehun'un içeride öldüğünü düşünmeye başladığımız vakitlerde sordu. "Asla değişmiyor! Bir zamanlar saçlarım kızılken bana da Ariel diyordu."

Kıkırdadım. Sehun gerçekten buydu. Motorcu, sert imajı yoktu. En azından bize karşı. Mei sır verir gibi masaya tekrar eğildi, nitekim verdi de.

"Benden duymuş olma ama hala Disney Prenseslerine bakıp izliyor." Duyduğum şey ile gülümsemem genişledi.

Kore'deki herkes, bildiğim ya da anladığım kadarıyla Sehun'u hep havalı ve ulaşılamaz buluyordu. Laf söylese sanki asıl işi dalgaymış gibi görünüyordu oysa tamamen böyle bir çocuk olduğundan kaynaklanıyordu. Bu yüzden mi bana havalı gelmiyordu?

Garson yavaş yavaş yemekleri getirmeye başladığında Sehun da gelmişti. İlk başta kaşlarını çatmış ve ondan önce sipariş verdiğimiz için sinirlenmişti. Sonrasında ne yaptığımızı anlayıp daha çok sinirlenmişti. Mei ile başımızı eğip gülüştük ve gelen yemeklerin hepsini yiyemesek de büyük çoğunluğunu yedik. 

Tabi Sehun'un eğer bu yemekler bitmezse bizi motorun arkasında ellerimiz bağlı bir şekilde koşturacağı tehdidinin de işte payı vardı.


	29. i don't have a belly

"Jongin!" Annemin sesini ahizenin ucunda duydum. Biraz gözlerimi kıstım çünkü yüksek çıkan sesine nasıl tepki vereceğimi bilememiştim. "Seni özledim. Bana oranın nasıl olduğunu anlat."

Gülümsedim ve yatağıma geçip üst bedenimi yatağa attım. Ayaklarımı da ileri geri sallıyordum. Üzerimdeki rahat kıyafetler sayesinde bacaklarımı esnetip açıyordum da. Annem, beni bir nevi hazırlıksız yakalamıştı.

"Burası... Kalabalık." Dedim kararsızlıkla. "Ancak çok güzel. Anne, burası mükemmel." Annem bütün sızlanmalarımı gülerek dinledi. Ona burada kalmak istediğimi söylediğimde bacaklarımı kaldırdım ve onlara baktım.

Burada kalmak istiyorsam dans etmeliydim.

"Benim oğlum yetenekli, yapabileceğine eminim." Bir şekilde hala beni destekleseler de rahat bir işin de benim için daha iyi olacağını düşündüklerine emindim. En ufak bir sıkıntımda şutlamayacakları bir meslek. Ama balet olmak dışında hiçbir şey istemiyordum. Gözlerimin dolduğunu hissettiğimde iç çektim. Bu histen ömrümün sonuna kadar nefret edecektim.

Annem bunun üzerinde fazla durup beni strese sokmak istemediği için konuyu değiştirdi.

"Sehun nasıl?"

Göz devirdim. "Harika. Benimle ilgileniyor."

"Aman tanrım. Çok iyimser, yakışıklı ve yetenekli biri."

"Anne," dedim mırıldanarak. Gerçekten Sehun için bu kelimeleri kullanıyordu! "Abartma lütfen. O da bir..." Hiç içimden gelmese de fısıldadım. "İnsan."

Annem ses tonumdaki o alayı ya da Sehun hakkındaki zoraki konuşmamı anlamamıştı bile. Bana Sehun'u övüp durduğuna inanamıyordum. Kısaca babam ile birlikte evi toparlamaya başladıklarını ve ben Kore'ye döndükten birkaç gün sonra Seul'a taşınacağımızı söylemişti. Onlara yardım edemediğim için üzgün olduğumdan bahsetsem de annem, babam ile evi yavaş yavaş toplamaktan memnun olduğunu ve onları dert etmememi söyledi.

"Sizi seviyorum."

"Bizde seni seviyoruz. Pekala, şimdi gitmeliyim. Görüşürüz." Annem telefonu kapadığında derin bir nefes aldım ve gelen başka mesajlara bakmadan bacaklarımı kendime çektim.

Kocaman yatakta bedenimi sıkıştırıp boşluğa gözlerimi dikmiştim. Çin'e neden geldiğimi unutmuyordum ama iki gündür kendimi büyüsüne kaptırdığımın da bilincindeydim. Kimsenin beni yetersiz görmesini istemiyordum ancak yetenekli dediklerinde hoşuma gitse dahi benden daha yeteneklileri, olmasalar bile daha hırslı ve çalışanları vardı. Alınacak 10 kişinin arasında olamama ihtimali beni cidden üzerdi.

Bu yüzden başımı kaldırdım ve boş odaya tekrar bakındım. Sonuna kadar pes etmeyecektim. Sonucu düşünmeyecek, elimden geleni yapacaktım. Kazanamasam bile ne olacaktı ki? Yixing ve Jongdae, birlikte Çin'de okuyacak, ben de masa işi yapacak bir meslek okuyacaktım.

Tanrım, düşüncelerle kendimi öldürüyordum resmen.

"JONGIN, GÖMLEĞİMİ GÖRDÜN MÜ!?"

Duyduğum ses ile gözlerimi kıstım. Kendi kendimi yememi koridorda sertçe bastığı adım sesleriyle engelliyordu. Odanın kapısını açtığında direk beni buldu gözleri. Umarım, aptal Hawaiili gömleğini aramıyordur dedim içimden. Ancak Sehun konuşacağı zaman beni süzdü. Yine de cevapladım onu.

"Oradan bakınca annene mi benziyorum?"

Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve üstü çıplak bir şekilde odaya girdi. Kapıyı kapadı ve kalçasını masaya dayadı.

"Tayt mı?"

Altımdakine küçümser gibi baktı. Hey, ben onun aptal gömleklerine bir şey diyor muydum? 

Ah, evet, diyordum.

Bacağımı uzattım ve gerdim. "Tayt. Neden beğenmedin mi? Hoş, şaşırmam. Damak zevkin kadar moda zevkin de bir hayli berbat." Laf atışıma gülümsedi. Fakat altımı süzmeye devam etti.

Bazen evde küçük hareketleri tekrarlarken rahat olmak adına taytlarımdan birini giyerdim. Bunu bir başkasının anlamasını beklemiyordum. Özellikle de Sehun'un, bana balet yerine balerin demişti sonuçta. Ve kabul etmek gerekirse oturduğum semtteki hiç kimse beni tayt ile görmeye hazır değildi. Sehun gözlerini üzerimden çekti, en azından bacaklarımdan. Sonrasında kollarını göğsünde bağlamıştı. Tekrar tekrar üstüne baktım. 

"Buraya iğrenç gömleğin yüzünden mi bu şekilde geldin?" 

Kollarını çözmeden çıplak göğsüne baktı. "Sana vücut nedir göstereyim dedim. Hadi, o koca göbeğini kaldır ve salona gel. Bir şeye bakmak istiyorum." 

Ağzım açık odadan çıkışını izledim. Koca göbek mi? Benim göbeğim yoktu bir kere! Sinirle karşılık veremeden bacaklarımı sallamış ve hızla ayağa kalkıp dolabının önündeki aynanın karşısına dikilmiştim. Sağa ve soldan bedenimi incelerken homurdanıyordum. Tişörtümü sıyırıp taytımın üstündeki deriye baktım. Bir elimle tişörtü tutarken diğeriyle onu mıncıklıyordum. "Dün biraz fazla yedim ama göbeğim yok ki benim."

Sessiz sedasız mırıldandığımda aynı zamanda kaşlarımı çatmıştım. "Motorcu bozuntusu." Tişörtümü indirip odadan çıktım. "Göbeğim yok bir kere!" Koridorda ona bağıra çağıra yürüyordum. Salona geldiğimde Sehun'u koltukların yerini değiştirirken gördüm. 

"Ne yapıyorsun?" 

"Koltukları taşıyorum."

Cevabına göz devirdim. "Vay canına, neden bunu fark edemedim acaba?" 

Beni umursamadan koltukları kenara çekti. Yalnızca bir kenarda durmuş, onu izlemiştim. Küçük masayı kolayca kaldırıp koltukların arkasına gelecek şekilde yerleştirdi. Sırt kaslarının güç uygularken kasıldığını gördüğümde istemsizce iç çektim. 

Gerçekten. İstemsizce. 

Sehun geri çekildiğinde eserine baktı. Ben de onu izlediğimden ne hale soktuğunu görememiş, onunla beraber solda boş kalan salonu izlemiştim. Başıyla onay verdikten sonra bana dönmüştü. 

"Boş bir odam yok ve abimin odası dahil diğer odalar da o kadar büyük değil. Salonun yarısını kullanabilirsin." 

Söylediği şeylerdeki imayı anlasam dahi sorma ihtiyacı hissetmiştim. 

"Bu ne demek?" 

Bedenini çektiği koltuğa attı. Televizyonu bile koltuğa doğru çevirmişti. "Burada dans edebilirsin işte."

"Aman tanrım, Sehun hasta falan mısın? Bana iyilik yapıyorsun!" Yanına gittiğimde elimi alnına koymuştum. Tebessüm ederek elimi çekmiş ve bırakmamıştı. Ortamdaki garipliği kesinlikle Sehun'un bana yardım etme çabasına bağlıyordum. 

"Fikrimi değiştirmeden dans et."

"Bir dakika, şimdi mi?" Elimi, kendim çektim ve gergince yine ensemde gezdirdim.

"Neden olmasın? Daha önce sadece gereksiz balonda dans ettiğini gördüm. Mülakata girmeyecek misin? Dans et ve ben de bir izleyici gibi izleyeyim."

Gözlerimi kısıp ona baktım. "Telefonda videoyu kaydedip Kyungsoo'ya göndermeyeceksin, değil mi?" 

"Oh, harika fikir!" Pantolonun cebinden telefonunu çıkardı ve kamerayı açtı. "Pocahontas, yerine geç ve göster."

Video işinde ciddiydi! Ayağıyla bacağıma vurdu ve hafifçe kımıldattı. Aslında bunu birinin önünde prova etmek fena fikir gibi durmuyordu. Ama söz konusu Sehun, Kyungsoo ve Minseok ise geriliyordum. Ancak sonra dedim kendime, onlarla yüzleşebilirsem herkesle yüzleşebilirdim.

Evet! Neden böyle düşünmüyordum ki?

Sehun'un benim için açtığı yere geçtim. Mülakat için bir koreografim vardı lakin bu birine ilk defa gösterişim olacaktı. Sehun hiçbir şey demeden ya da alay belirtisi göstermeden elindeki telefondan beni izliyordu. "Pekala, göstereceğim lakin çok kısa olacak."

Kabul etmek istemiyordum fakat gerilmiştim. Karşımda yapacağım şeyden hiçbir şey anlamayan biri de olsa bu benim için aynı değildi. Koreografinin başı için yere çöktüm ve Sehun gerçekten beni izlemek istiyordu ki söylediklerimi onaylamamıştı bile. Alt dudağımı dişledim. Bunu Sehun'a göstermekten vazgeçebilirdim, yemin ederim neredeyse vazgeçecektim. Ancak yapmak istiyordum da. Birinin beni görmesine ihtiyacım vardı çünkü, iyi ya da kötü.

Müziğim yoktu. Tanrım! Kendimi kusurlu bulmayı bırakmalıydım. Müziksiz birkaç kere prova etmiştim, sadece adımlarımı saymak için. Yani yapabilirdim.

Yapabilirdim.

Yapabilirdim. Zor değildi.

Sehun'un videoyu başlattığına dair o sesi duyduğumda derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi kapatıp kendimi zamana bıraktım. Bütün endişelerimin ya da adına birçok şey koyabileceğiniz huzursuzluğumun kendimi dansa kaptırdığımda kaybolduğunu hissettiğimde neredeyse ağlayacaktım. Dans ederken her şeyi geride bırakıyordum. Bana tek gereken şey buydu.

Adımlarımı hatırladım, yalnızca yapmam gerekeni yapmaya çalıştım. Müzik olmadığı için cansız gelse dahi bedenimin geçen her saniyede rahatladığı bir gerçekti. Ve Sehun'a dediğim gibi kısa süre sonra kendimi durmaya zorladığımda nefes nefese kalmıştım. Sanki aralıksız on kilometre koşmuş gibiydim. Heyecandan kaynaklandığının farkındaydım.

Sehun'a bakmaya korkuyordum. Dalga geçebilirdi, olmamış bu diyebilirdi. Müzik olmadığı için cansızlık onun ruhuna bile işlemiş olabileceğinden keşke izlemeseydim diye düşünüyor da olabilirdi ama yapamadım.

Başımı kaldırıp derince solurken onun gözlerine baktım. Çoktan yüzünden çektiği telefonunu kucağına almış, pür dikkat beni izliyordu. Keşke belli edecek bir ifadesi olsaydı. Kötü olduğunu söylemiyordu ancak iyi de demiyordu.

Dudaklarımı ısladım ve gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Ne olursa olsun ilk lafı başlatan ben olmamalıydım.

"Bu güzeldi." Dedi yalnızca. Bütün bedenim titredi. Kelime mi bulamamıştı yoksa kelimeleri bir araya mı getirip konuşamamıştı emin değildim lakin içimden bir ses, onun daha fazla şey söylemek istediğini söylüyordu. "Hayatımda gördüğüm en güzel şeydi."

Yanlış duyup duymadığımı bilmiyordum ama tekrar etmesini isteyemedim. Dudaklarını yine aralayacağı anda kapı gürültüyle çalındı fakat Sehun ben duruşumu bozsam dahi daha yavaştı. Sanki oturduğu yerden hiç kalkmak niyetinde değilmiş gibi.

Onun yerine teşekkür bile edemeden koşturan bendim. Yanaklarım yanıyordu. İltifat utandırmıştı, bunu kabul etmeliydim. En azından bunu kabul etmeliydim dedim kendime. Sehun'un iltifatı beni utandırmıştı.


	30. he is a atheist or god?

Evdeki o garip ortamın dağılmasına fazlasıyla sevinmiştim. Ve bunun dağılmasına yardımcı olan biri vardı. Kızarık yanaklarımla kapıyı açtığım an Kris'i karşımda görmüştüm ve yanaklarım kızarmaya devam etmişti. Onu içeriye alırken ve geldiği için mutlu olurken istemsizce gülüyordum. Arkasından sekerek girerken Sehun'un gözü bendeydi ve Kris'in arkasından yaptığım hareketleri gördüğünde göz devirdi. 

"Yeni ev düzeni ha?" 

Kris elindekileri masanın üstüne bıraktı. Sehun belli belirsiz ona başını sallamıştı ancak gülüyordu da. 

"Sevdim. Bu arada size bir şeyler getirdim." Birden arkasına dönüp bana baktığında kalakaldım. "Sehun'un ev bakmadığını biliyorum da."

Ah, beni anlıyordu. Gözlerimin içinden kalp çıktığına emindim. Bizi düşünüp bir şeyler alması, ki bunu ikinci kez yapıyor, kalbimi ısıtmıştı. Gülmeye devam ettim ve Sehun'dan önce ona teşekkür ettim. Sehun'a döndüğümde gözlerimle şunu diyordum "Kris gibi olmaya ne dersin?". Ve o da bana karşılık veriyordu, sanırım: Kapa çeneni? 

Kris yürüdü ve Sehun'un çevirmiş olduğu koltuğa kendini attı. Üstüne giydiği gömleği ve kolunu kıvırıp dövmesini gösterişini izledim. İç çekerken Sehun ayağa kalkmıştı. Kris'in ne getirdiğine bakmak için masaya ilerlemiş ve poşetleri karıştırmıştı. Kris ise omzunun üstünden doğru Sehun'a bakmıştı. "Sevdiğim cipslerden getirmişsin. En iyi arkadaşım sensin."

Kris, Sehun'un dediği şeye kahkaha attığında hayret ettim. Mükemmel bir erkekti. Cidden. "Kyungsoo duymasın."

Birbirlerini tanıyorlar mıydı? Birden hepsinin neden ve nasıl tanıştıklarını bilebilme arzusuyla tutuşmuştum. Belki Kris gittikten sonra Sehun'a sorabilirdim.

"Takacağını düşünmüyorum."

Sehun, bunu dediğinde Kris ve ben başımızı salladık. Kyungsoo'nun böyle şeyleri kafaya takmayacağını ben bile biliyordum. Sehun, seviyorum dediği baharatlı cipsleri çıkarırken Kris tekrar bana dönmüş ve üstümü incelemişti.

"Tayt mı? Tarzını sevdim."

Gerçekten mi!? Gülümsememi engelleyemezken Sehun'a döndü bakışlarım. Kris, telefonuna bakıyorken hazır, ben o sırada Sehun'a dil çıkarmıştım. Dudaklarını aralayacağı anda kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Bir iddiamız vardı, beni Kris'in önünde rezil edemezdi bu yüzden bunu hatırladığında dudaklarını kapadı ancak zoraki bir gülüşle yine araladı.

"Değil mi? Mükemmel bir tarz."

Kris her şeyden habersiz aslında Sehun'un iğnelemesine başını salladı lakin bu bile ona karşı iyi düşünmemi engellememişti. Sehun poşetleri mutfağa taşımak için alırken bir poşeti de bana uzattı. İtiraz etsem de Kris'in bize dönmesiyle elinden almış ve arkasından mutfağa girmiştim.

"Tekrar hatırlatmakta fayda var. Kris'in önünde beni rezil etmeyeceksin. İddiamızı unutma."

Poşeti bu kez ben mutfaktaki masanın üzerine bıraktığımda Sehun da bırakmıştı. Ama bana bakmayıp onları çıkarmış ve buzdolabına yerleştiriyordu. Bir şeyler mırıldandığında anlamadım fakat ona sormadım da.

"Arkadaşıma sulanmamanı söylüyorum. Kesinlikle sana bakmaz."

"Ona sulanmıyorum." Sehun bana öyle bir baktı ki kendimden şüphe ettim. Etkilendiğimin farkındaydım, belki randevuya da çıksak hoş olurdu fakat bu kadar. Tamamen bu kadarla sınırlıydı. "Sadece havalı biri."

Sehun bir şey demeden malzemeleri yerleştirmeye devam ettiği an dönmek için hamle yapmıştım ancak Sehun'un ağzından garip bir ses duyup onun tarafından engellendim. Ona ne olduğunu sorduğumda sırıttı.

"Tekrar hatırlatmakta fayda var. Yanımdan ayrılmayacaktın. İddiamız var."

Ona gözlerimi belerttim. "Şaka yapıyor olmalısın?" Gülse bile hiç de şaka yapıyor gibi görünmüyordu. "Sadece salona döneceğim!"

Sinirlendiğimi gördüğü anda gözleri biraz daha kısıldı. "Yanımdan ayrılmayacaksın. Sonuçta iddianın detaylarını konuşmadık, değil mi? Seni şu an mutfakta, yanımda istiyorum."

Biliyordum!

Gıcıklık olsun diye, Kris'in yanına dönmeyeyim diye yapıyordu ama kafayı yiyecektim. Bu kadarı fazlaydı! İtiraz etsem edemeyecek, lafları boğazıma dizecekti. Yine de homurdanmadan edemedim. Sessiz sedasız beni dinliyordu. Müdahale de etmiyordu. "Hadi, salona gidelim o zaman. Sehun arkadaşın içeride ve biz ikimiz buradayız!"

Vicdanı yok muydu bu çocuğun?

Bana omuz silkti. "Kris, arkadaşım ve ben yanında olmasam da evimde rahat takılacak bir çocuk. Hem yiyecekleri yerleştiriyorum." Başımı geriye atıp tanrıdan sabır diledim. Onu bekleyeyim diyordum ancak oyalamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Fazlasıyla yavaştı ve reçeli normal dolaba mı yoksa buzdolabına mı koyacağını bilememişti. 

Son kullanma tarihine bile bakmıştı!

"Süresi geçmiş. Kris daha iyilerini almalıydı." Başını hızla sağa sola salladı. 

"O yapılış tarihi, aptal!"

Beni dinlemedi ve elindeki peyniri buzdolabına koymaktan vazgeçti. İnleyip duruyordum ve Sehun bir gram rahatsızlık duymak yerine bana gülüp duruyordu. Ona yardım etmeyi düşündüm lakin seri bir şekilde uzattığım her malzemeyi yine yavaşça alıp yerine koyuyordu. En son bittiğinde neredeyse çığlık atacaktım. Salona döneceği an mutlu şekilde arkasından ilerleyeceğim zaman hızla durmuş ve çıplak sırtına çarpmama neden olmuştu.

"Bira almayı unuttum."

Buzdolabına bakınmaya devam ederken artık bir çocuk gibi yerimde de zıplıyordum.

"Sen beni deli edeceksin. Deli, deli."

Buzdolabından iki bira çıkardığında gülmeyi sürdürüyordu. "Umarım bu yakın gelecekte olur." Cümlesini deşmedim ve bu kez mutfaktan çıkmak için yeltendiğinde başka sebep bulmasın diye koşarak önden çıktım. Kris, hala koltukta oturup telefonuna bakıyordu. Sehun arkadan gelip ona açtığı biraların tekini uzattı. Diğerini kendisi aldı ve cipsini unutmamıştı elbette. Ben de boş yer olan Kris'in yanına geçeceğim an Sehun birden cipsini aldıktan sonra Kris'in yanındaki koltuğa çökmüştü. Ona dünyanın en kötü insanı gibi baktım.

Benim için öyleydi zaten. Beni umursamadan ve üstüne cidden bir şey giymeyi düşünmeyerek cipsini yemeye ve birasını içmeye başladı. Kris ile konuşmak istiyordum ama konuşacak bir konu yoktu. Daha doğrusu Sehun buna bile izin vermiyordu.

"Bu arada duydun mu? Motorcular için bir parti yapacaklarmış. Neden olduğunu biliyorsun."

Motor konularını içim geçerek dinliyordum. Bacaklarımı kendime çekmiş ve yalnızca onları izliyordum. Kris ara sıra bana bakmasa galiba yüzümü güldüren de hiçbir şey olmazdı. Sehun, Kris'in dediği şeyden sonra kaşlarını çattı. Birayı kavrayan parmakları da sıkılaşmıştı, gözümden kaçıramamıştım.

"Biliyorum. Ama gelip gelmeyeceğim hakkında bir şey diyemem." Sehun başını kaldırdı ve bana baktı. Lakin bu odaklanacak başka hiçbir şey olmadığında atılan bakışlara benziyordu. Bomboştu yani. Kris Sehun'a itiraz etti ve mutlaka gelmesini söyledi. Açıkçası Sehun'un neden bu işe sıcak bakmadığını bilememiştim. Ama sonrasında düşüneceğini söyledi.

"Lavaboyu kullanacağım." Kris yerinden kalktığında Sehun mırıldandı.

"Zaten yeri biliyorsun dostum."

Arkasından onu izledim. Üst kata çıkıp kaybolduğunda şişirdiğim yanaklarımı indirip Sehun'a baktım. Çoktan bana bakıyordu bile. Ona ne demeliydim emin değildim. Bu ruh halinde olduğunda onunla uğraşasım gelmiyordu.

"Partiye gerçekten de gitmeyecek misin?"

"Neden? Gitmek mi istiyorsun?" Sorusunu aniden sordu. Sanki bunu sormamı bekliyormuş gibi.

"Öyle demek istemedim. Sadece Kris gitmeni istiyor gibiydi." 

İç çekti ve birasından son yudum aldı. Sonrasında Kris'in yarım bıraktığı biraya uzandı. "Her neyse." Dedi sonra. Güldü ancak az önceki garip his ve ortam geri gelmiş gibi hissettim. Neden bunu yapıyordu ki?

"Bu arada arkadaşımı gözlerinle yemekten vazgeç!"

Birden bana parladığında şaşkınca dudaklarımı araladım. Konuşamamıştım çünkü aniden üzerime saldırmıştı. Benim tutuklu halimi gördüğünde az önceki keyifli hali geri gelmiş gibi canlılıkla güldü bu kez. Tuhaf olsa da içim rahatlamıştı, Sehun ile ciddi olmak beni de geriyordu.

"Yemiyorum ben!" Benimle uğraşmaktan keyif oluyordu herhalde. "Ayrıca baktıysam ne olmuş?" Dudak büzdüm. "Adam, tanrı gibi."

"Oh," Dedi göz devirdikten hemen sonra. Oturduğu yerde kayıp birayı yudumlamaktan vazgeçmedi. "Neyse ki Kris, ateist."


	31. lose reputation

Bunu daha önce söylemiştim biliyorum ama Sehun'dan nefret ediyordum. Üstüme giydirdiği ve giydirmeye devam edeceği iğrenç baskılı tişörtlerden de bir o kadar nefret ediyordum hatta. Sehun'un fikrini ne değiştirmişti bilmiyorum ancak Kris evden çıktıktan ve birkaç saat geçtikten sonra takıldığım odasına gelip başını kapıdan uzatmış ve uyuklamaya her an hazır bedenime bakmıştı. Ve sonrasında hazırlanmam gerektiğini çünkü partiye gitmek istediğini dile getirmişti. Pekala, partiye gitmek kötü değildi, tabi beni neler bekliyordu bilemezdim. Her an yasal olmayan şeyleri yaptıklarından dolayı kendimi yine hapishanede bulabilirdim. Bu kez beni kurtaracak bir aile üyem de yakınımda yoktu. Lakin, Sehun'un tişörtlerini yanlışlıkla yakmak istiyordum! En azından rezil olmamalıydım.

Sehun artık çıkmam gerektiğini söylediğinde söylenerek odadan çıktım. 

"Beni evde bırakabilirsin."

Sehun evden çıkarken onu takip ettim ama yüzünde muzip bir gülüş olduğuna kalıbımı basardım. Ceketimi giyerek tişörtü gizlemeye çalışacaktım. 

"Ama o zaman sensiz nasıl eğleneceğim, Pocahontas?" 

"Aah." Dedim bir şey hatırlayarak. Sehun ben evden çıktıktan sonra kapıyı kilitlemek için bana dönmüştü. Soru sorar gibi baktı. "Keşke bir iddiamızı da bana bir daha Pocahontas deme diye kullanmış olsaydım."

Sehun kapıyı çekti ve motosikletini kaldırımdan indirdi böylelikle ben de rahatça binecektim. K.P. yazılı kaskı bana uzattı çoktan. "İyi ki de girmemişsin. Sana Pocahontas demediğim herhangi bir gün en kötü günüm olurdu."

"Benimle dalga geçme." Göz devirip kaskı taktım ve her zamanki yerim olan arkasına yerleştim. Kollarımı otomatikman beline sarıp başımı da sırtına koydum. Bir gün gerçekten kambur olacaktı ama ne zaman? Sehun hızla yola aktığında gittikçe motora binmekte daha rahat olduğumu hissediyordum. Tamam, belki kollarımı açıp saç uçurtamam ama en azından gözlerim açık geçtiğim her yerin az ya çok bir parçasını görüyordum ve Sehun'u boğmak istermiş gibi midesine asılmıyordum. Gerçi bunu isterdim ama neyse. 

Sehun, ben Çin sokaklarındaki parlak ışıklardan neredeyse kör olacakken nihayet parti yapacakları o yere geldi. Ne beklemiştim bilmiyorum, inanın ama normal olmasa da benim bildiğim partiler genelde evlerde, belli bir mekanın içinde olurdu. İçip içip kusan ve eminim sadece içki içmeyen gençlerin olduğu bir sokağın arkası cidden uçuktu. Sehun'a emin misin diye sormak istiyordum çünkü eğlence anlayışları manyaklıktı. Sehun motorunu durdurduğunda benim inmemi bekledi. Kaskı çıkarıp etrafa daha dikkatli baktım. Gerçekten ev yoktu! Millet sokakta nasıl bu kadar rahat içebilirdi ki!? Tabi bunu yalnızca garip bulan bendim sanırım çünkü ben dışında buna ilginç bir şekilde bakan birini görmemiştim. 

"Sevmedin mi?" 

Yüz ifadem Sehun'un dikkatini çekmişe benziyordu. 

"Neden her ergenlerin olduğu gibi bir evde toplanıp içki içip bir yerde sızmayı düşünmüyorsunuz? İlla içinde motor, yarış ve yasal olmayan her şey olacak mı?" 

Sehun yarım ağız sırıttı. "Başta dediğin gibi. Onlar ergen işi."

"Sen de reşit değilsin bana kalırsa."

Sehun ona laf atmamı umursamadı. Elinde fazladan bir bardak olan kız bana gülerek yaklaştı ve bardağı elime zorla verdi. Şaşkınca gidişini izledim. 

"Bizim partilerimiz farklıdır." Elimdeki içkiyi alıp hepsini kendi içti. 

"Orasını anladım." 

"Sadece içki içmek ile yetineceğimizi mi düşündün yoksa?" Neden olmasın ki? Ergenlik demiş olabilirdik ama her insanın anlayışı budur zaten! Ama bunu ona anlatmakla uğraşmayacaktım çünkü peşinden diğer motorcular sıra olur gibime geliyordu. "Yarışacağız da."

"Delisiniz siz. Sürekli yarışıyorsunuz. Oysa tek yapmanız asıl yarışta kendinizi göstermeniz değil mi?" 

Sehun başını sağa sola salladı. "Ne yani, sen mülakatında bir kere dans edip kazanırsan bir sonraki yarışına ya da gösterine kadar dans etmeyecek misin?"

"Aynı şey değil!" İkaz ettiğimde omzunu silkti. 

"Bence aynı şey." 

Ona laf atmadım ve o da bu konuşmayı devam ettirmedi. Aslında ne demek istediğinin farkındayım ancak yine de emin değildim. Gerçekten eğlenceleri benlik değildi. Sehun etrafta dolanmak ya da biriyle konuşmak yerine yanımda durup bekledi. Kızlar yanımızdan geçince içki uzatıyorlardı, Sehun kendisine uzatılanı alıyordu. Açıkçası benimkileri de alıp içiyordu ve buna pek itirazım yoktu. Ama motor kullanacak birine göre fazlaydı. 

"Eğer biraz daha içersen seninle o ölüm taşıtına binmem."

Sehun sesimi duyduğunda bardağa baktı ardından hemen bana. Sarhoş birinin taşıtına binmezdim ben. 

"Endişelenme sarhoş değilim. Kolay kolay da olmam."

"Ama bu olmayacağın anlamına gelmiyor?" Kelimeleri kullandığımda gülümsedi. Ancak neyse ki elindeki bardak son içtiği içki olmuştu. En sonunda yanımıza tanıdığım birinin geldiğini fark ettiğimde başımı kaldırdım. Kris buradaydı. 

Galiba neden küçük bir istekle Sehun'un partisine gittiğimi hatırlamıştım. Üstüne tamamen siyahlarını çekmişti. Onu süzdüğümü fark ettiğinde güldü. Sehun ise istifini bozmadı hiç. 

"Sonunda! Geldiğine sevindim. Yerini ayırdım bile. Kiminle olacağını seç bence." Anlamadığım bir şekilde konuşuyorlardı. Yine onların arasında pinpon topu misali gidip gelmek istemesem de ortamda sadece bunu yapabiliyordum. Sehun başını salladı ve yürüdü. Kris ve ben arkasından gidiyorduk. Neler olduğu hakkında gram fikrim olmasa da yarışacağı belliydi. Birkaç kişinin toplandığı bir grup vardı. Öncekinden hiçbir farkı yoktu. Sehun adını söyledi ve bir kız gülerek onun koluna girdi. 

"Neler oluyor?" 

Kris'e eğilerek sordum. 

"Yarışacaklar. Belli birkaç kişi. Ancak bu kez motorda çift kişi durmak zorunda. Sehun da motorun üstünde duracak şanslı kızı seçiyor."

Alt dudağımı ısırıp anladığımı belirttim ancak saçmaydı işte. Ne olursa olsun saçmaydı. Ama bunu Kris'e söylemedim. Sehun olsaydı bunun ne kadar salakça olduğundan bahsederdim lakin Kris, bunun ne kadar aptalca olacağını bahsettiğim kişi olamazdı.

Sehun, koluna giren kızı kabullenmiş görünüyordu. Yine de kızın elini nazikçe kendisinden çekip bize doğru gelmişti. Kris'e bir şey diyeceği zaman gözleri bir şeyi, daha doğrusu birini görmüştü. Merakla baktığımda bize yaklaşan, yaklaşık bizimle aynı boyda, esmer ve piercingli çocuğu fark ettim. Kris gibiydi lakin onu gördüğüm an bir şeyler beni huzursuz etmişti. 

"Oh Sehun." İsmini bile kesinlikle bir aksanla bastırarak söylemişti. "Demek buradasın. Geldiğinden haberim yoktu."

İçimden bir ses yalan söylediğini söylüyordu ve sanırım böyle düşünen tek kişi değildim. 

"Öyle mi? Hayatını beni yenmek için yaşayan biri nasıl benim haberlerimden haberdar olmaz bilmiyorum." Dudak büzdü fakat o hep dalga geçtiğimde çocuksu bir şekilde değil. Daha güçlü duruyordu. Emin değildim, konu motor olunca Sehun başka biri oluyordu. Bunu çoktan kabullenmiştim. "Ama en azından beni gördüğüne sevindin değil mi Shao?"

Alayını ben bile iliklerime kadar hissettim. Çocuk, yalnızca sırıtmakla yetindi.

"Özlemez miyim? Yollarını gözledim. Şimdi de gözlediğim yola seni gömeceğim."

Hızlıydı.

Vay canına.

Birden böyle sert bir üslup kullanmasına inanamasam da Sehun, çoktan çocuğun zaten böyle bir tepki vereceğini bilir gibi sakindi. Hatta o da gülümsedi.

"Başarısızlığını görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum."

Gülse bile çenesini sıkışına bakınca siniri kendini belli ediyordu. Kesinlikle insanlar için heyecan attıran bir rekabet olacağı belliydi, bunu ben bile anlamıştım. Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve insanlar çift seçimi yaparken Shao da sıraya girmişti lakin çoğunlukla bekleyen herkes gruptaki birinin konuşması ile nefeslerini tutmuştu.

"Üzgünüm gençler. Bizdeki cesur yürekler bu kadar. Yarışmak istiyorsanız kendinize bir çift bulun." Göbekli herif yerine çöktü. Sanırım burada, arkaya geçecek insanlar da kendileri kayıt oluyordu. Tanrım, delilik işi!

Shao, ne yapacaktı bilmiyordum ama Sehun, gergin bir şekilde önümü kapadı ve uzaklaşmamı istedi. Kris ile kalmam gerektiğini tembihledi. O kadar sinirli ve gergindi ki yüzüne fazlasıyla yakın olsam dahi cümlelerini anlamıyordum. Ancak Sehun beni gönderemeden açıkta kalmış Shao gelmiş ve bağırmıştı.

"Onunla çift olmak istiyorum."

Sehun, sinirle çocuğa yürüyeceği an onu Kris engelledi. Burada neler olduğunu anlamayan tek kişi ben miydim cidden? Shao, parmağıyla beni gösteriyordu.

"Olmaz." Sehun kesinkes konuştu.

"Neden olmasın? Geçen sene sevgilimle yarışan sen değil miydin?" Shao tükürürmüş gibi söyledi. Sehun ve onun dünyası hakkında bilmediğim milyon tane şey vardı.

"Sana olmaz dedim." Tekrar üstüne yürüyeceği an Kris yine engelledi. "Kris, Jongin'i istiyor!" Ana dilinde arkadaşına bağırdı. Belki de hiç kimse anlamasa da ben her şeyi anlıyor ama bir şekilde anlamıyordum?

"Kurallar var."

"Sikeyim kuralları." Kolunu Kris'ten kurtardı ve bana doğru yürüdü. "Gidiyoruz. Yarışmayacağım. Gelmek hataydı." Benimle döneceği sırada herkesten onaylamayan sesler yükseldi. Ağzımı açıp hiçbir şey diyemiyordum bile.

Sehun ve diğerleri motorda çift yarışı yapacaklardı.

Pekala.

Ve Shao denen çocuk arkasında beni istiyordu.

Ne?

"Oyunun kuralları var, Oh. Yarıştan çekilen motorculara nasıl bakıldığını en iyi senin bilmen gerekiyordu." Grubun içindeki aynı, göbekli adam konuştu. "Motorcular yarıştan çekilmez ve geçen sene senin yaptığın gibi bu kez de bir başkası senin sevgilin ile çift olabilir. Yerinde olsam korkak yavrucağı rahatlatmaya çalışırdım."

Galiba yavrucak ben oluyordum. 

Sehun, bir kez daha küfür etti. Shao gülüyordu ve Kris olayı anlaşılır kılmak için yanımıza geldi. O sıra Sehun ne yapabileceğini konuşmak için göbekli herifin yanına gitti. "Neler oluyor Kris? Hiçbir şey anlamıyorum." Telaş tüm bedenimi sarmıştı. "Ben gönüllü bile değilim."

"Bak, anlatmak zor. Belki anlamak daha zor ancak Shao ile çift olmak zorundasın. Geçen sene, Sehun'un aynı şeyi çifti olmadığında Shao'nun sevgilisine karşı yaptı. O da aklınca intikam almak istiyor. Anlarsın ya kısasa kısas."

"Ben sevgilisi değilim." Bağırdığımda Kris omuzlarımı tuttu ve sakin olmamı söyledi. Arkadaşını düşündüğünü anlayabiliyordum.

"Bunu o ya da buradakiler düşünmüyor. Jongin, Sehun'un geri çekilmesine izin veremezsin çünkü saygınlık kaybedecek ve inan bana Çin insanları o kadar toleranslı değil. İşlerin içinde yasal olmayan birçok şey olduğunu sen de biliyorsun. Sehun'u Avrupa yarışından atmaları zor olmaz." Gerçekten kafayı yiyecektim. Başımı kaldırıp Sehun'a baktım. Sinirliydi ve neredeyse kendi sonunu bitirmeye hazırdı. Buraya gelmişken nasıl bunu yapardı ki?

Ama ben asla Shao denen adamla motora da binmezdim.

"Çift değişimi yapamayız. İsimler çoktan yazıldı." Göbekli adam kesin bir şekilde bağırdı. Sehun başını geriye atıp sinirle yanıma geldi. Kris bana baktı ve sanki benden umut bekliyordu. Bu neydi cidden? Kafayı sıyıracaktım!

"Olmaz." Dedi, Sehun bir kez daha. "Kask takmayacaklar Kris!" Sehun ateş püskürüyordu ve bütün herkes yalnızca bizi bekliyordu.

Bu baskıya nasıl dayanabilirdim ki?

"Tamam." Kris, başını çevirip bana döndü. "Yapacağım."

Sehun, yine de ne dediğimi umursamadan çekiştirecekti lakin beni duyan herkes bir uğultu kopardı. Göbekli adam rahatlamış görünüyordu. Ah, bu adamı dövmek için her şeyimi verirdim. Keşke Kyungsoo burada olsaydı.

"O zaman," Sehun başını sağa sola salladı. O an Shao denen çocuk elini uzatırken düşündüğüm tek şey ölüp ölmeyeceğimdi. Sehun'dan nefret ediyorsa beni öldürme ihtimali ne kadardı ki? "Sevgilini kısa süreliğine almama izin ver, Oh Sehun. Emin ol, elimden geldiğince onu koruyacağım."

Bence ben bitmiştim.


	32. live the moment

Shao, kaskı takıp motoruna bindiğinde gözlerim Sehun'u aradı. Kendisi hemen iki sıra yanımızdaydı lakin gözlerim onunla kesişmişti. O da kendi motoruna binmiş, arkasında ona sarılmış kızı umursamadan bize bakıyordu. Hala sinirli olduğu çok belliydi. Gergince başımı çevirip Shao denen çocuğa baktım. "Hızlı ol."

Sert sesle beni uyardığında hiçbir şey düşünmeye çalışmadan arkasındaki yerimi aldım. Ve üstelik kasksızdım. Zaten düşünmeme kısmını da beceremiyordum.

Yutkunduğum aynı zamanda kollarımı onun beline sardım. Bedenim korkudan kaskatı gibi geliyordu ama eğer ona sarılmazsam ölme riskim daha fazla olabilirdi. Neden? Neden bunu kabul etmiştim ki? Kendimce yiğitlik mi yapıyordum yani? Shao'ya yapışmak istemedim fakat nasıl gidecekleri meçhuldü. Lanet olası bir motor yarışına katılmıştım! Sürekli farkındalık bir tokat misali bana çarpıyordu.

Birileri saymaya başlamadan önce öne çıktı. Gerçekten oluyordu. Cidden yarışacaktık. Üstelik hiçbir şekilde can güvenliğim olmadan. Korkuyordum. Bal gibi belliydi bu yarıştan en çok benim korktuğum. Diğer herkes eğlenceye bakıyordu. Ancak ben ecel terleri döküyordum yerimde. Sehun'u dinlemem gerekirdi, onu dinleyip boyumdan büyük işlere kalkışmamalıydım ama yapamamıştım. Sehun'un, kendi yarışından benim yüzümden vazgeçmesini istemedim. Bu ağır bir yük olurdu.

Shao, kaskın içinden bir şeyler geveledi ama boğuk sesiyle ne dedi anlayamadım. Sanırım daha sıkı tutunmam ile ilgili bir şeylerdi. O zaman, onun pek de yaşayıp yaşamayacağıma emin olmayacağını kavradım.

Hem neden yarışanlar kask takıyordu sadece? Yalnız başıma ölmek istemiyordum.

O göbekli adam yine ortaya çıkıp salakça bir şeyler dedi. Bütün algılarımı kapadım, tek düşündüğüm yarışın bir an önce biteceğiydi. Böyle düşünürsem çabuk biterdi değil mi?

"3... 2... 1..."

Sıkıca sarıldığımı sandığım kollarımı Shao motorunu ileriye sürdüğü an daha da sıktırdım. Gözlerimi kapadım ve yanağımı yapıştırdığım sırtına kapandım. Nereden geçecekler, kaç defa geçecekler onu bile bilmiyordum ama birkaç dakika sonra deli cesareti ile gözlerimi araladım. Etrafta tezahürat eden insan sesleri azalıyordu. Artık motorun sesi daha baskındı. Shao çıktığı aynı hızla devam ediyordu lakin ara sıra öne hızla gidiyor ardından önceki hızına geliyordu. Benimle eğlendiğini düşündüm.

Birkaçı onu geçmeye çalışırken hızını arttırdı. Nefesimi tutup bedenine yapıştım. Bu ölüm makinesinin bir sınırı var mıydı acaba? Çünkü oldukça yüksek ses ile zarımı patlatmasının yanında hala minicik bile olsa artan hızı hissediyordum. Ya da belki hepsi korkudandı, emin değildim.

Shao çoğu kişiyi arkada bıraktı. Hatta hepsini. Bir kişi dışında.

Sehun.

Arkada olduğunu bile bilmiyordum. Ona güvenmiş ve yarışı çoktan bitireceği kanısına varmıştım. Bu yüzden yanımızda bittiğinde şaşırmadan edemedim. Başı sürekli oynuyordu. Bana bakıyordu fakat hızla yola dönüp bakmayı da ihmal etmiyordu. Arkasındaki kıza baktım. O kadar rahattı ki... İstemsizce kendimi kötü hissettim. Midem bulandı. Shao denen çocuğa yalvarabilirdim durması için ancak beni duymayacağını biliyordum. Duysa bile durmazdı.

Sehun, motorunu Shao'ya yaklaştığında Shao, Sehun'u geçmek için biraz daha motoru hızlandırdı. İleride bir dönemeç olduğunu kız çığlık atıp merak edince fark etmiştim.

Ölecektim. Ölecektim. Bu hızla, nasıl döneceklerdi?

Kaskatı bedenim ona yapışıktı. Sehun'un dediği gibi buraya gelmek hataydı. Shao sinirlendi, bunu anlamıştım çünkü ellerimin arasındaki bedeni tıpkı benim gibi kasılmıştı. Sehun ona yaklaşmaya çalışıyordu ama o geçmek ve birinci olmak istiyordu. Sehun onu engellediği için sinirleniyordu. Yani, en azından anladığım ve görünen buydu.

Shao sonunda dayanamamış ve son hızla dönemeçe girmişti. Derince soludum. Öyle ki aldığım nefesler yine de bir türlü bana yetmiyordu. Döneceği sırada arkasındaki Sehun'a gösteriş olarak mı yoksa göz dağı olarak mı yapmıştı bilmiyordum ama ayağını biraz hızını indirdiği sırada yere koyup motoru sağa eğmiş ve neredeyse yüzümün asfalta yapışmasına neden olmuştu. Gözlerimi tekrar kapayıp ölümü bekledim. Çünkü yaptığı hareket öyle korkutucuydu ki ağlamak istesem dahi bedenim tepki veremiyordu.

Sehun'un ne yaptığını anlamasam da Shao, tekrar bir yerden dönmüştü. Bunu hissetmiştim. Gözlerimi açmamakta ısrarcıydım. Ölmesem dahi yine de kendimi canlı çıkmış diyemeyecektim. Ağlamak istiyordum. Hanımevladı olup olmamak umurumda değildi. Bir an önce tüm bunlar son bulmalıydı. Yoksa kalp krizi geçireceğimi düşünecektim. İnsan seslerini duymaya başladığımda tepki bile veremedim. Hiçbir şey yapamıyordum!

Korkum cidden hafife alınacak gibi değildi. Kendimi bırakıp düşmediğim için şanslıydım ancak en unutulmazı kesinlikle dönemeçteki o hareketiydi. İnsan sesleri arttı ve motor sesleriyle yarıştı. O zaman kendimi bırakmadan edemedim. Küçük bir çocuk gibi hiç istemediğim birinin sırtında ağlamaya başladım. Hiç fark etmemiş gibi duruyordu.

Anons duydum. Çizgiler hakkında. Bitiş çizgisini ilk o geçmişti. Motoru durana kadar başımı kaldırmadım. İnsanlar bağırmayı sürdürüyordu. Sehun neredeydi?

"Orospu çocuğu!" Sehun'un sesini işittim. Shao omuzlarını sallayıp beni kendinden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Kendimi istemeden geriye attım. Sehun, bağırıyordu. "Tutma beni Kris!"

Kris'in gerçekten Sehun'u tutmamasını şu an çok isterdim.

Onlar bağırışmaya devam ederken Shao ben zorlukla motorundan indiğimde kaskını çoktan çıkarmış, bana bakıyordu. Islak gözlerime. Gülerek.

"İyi bir çifttik. Birinciliğini tadını çıkaracağım." Elini omzuma koydu. Her şey ağırlık yapıyordu. Jöle misali titreyen bacaklarım yere çökmek üzereydi. "Ama hakkını yiyemem. Kesinlikle seni davet etmezsem kötü biri olurum. Öyle değil mi?"

Ağlamamı umursamadı bile. Sehun, ona arkada bağırdığı gibi dövemeden ya da bana dokunduğu için öldüremeden Shao arkadaşlarının yanına dönmüştü. Sehun'un da yanıma gelmeden önce son kez bağırdığını duydum.

"Ne demek kaybettin? O şerefsiz ne yaptı biliyor musun Kris?" Ben biliyordum. Çünkü bizzat yaşamıştım. Sehun, son hızla yanıma geldi ve hala titreyen bedenime baktı. Boşlukta süzülüyormuş gibiydim. Bacaklarım titremeye devam ediyordu. "Onu öldüreceğim!"

Bu kelimeyi kaldıramıyordum artık. Çünkü o kadar çok zihnimden geçmişti ve ben yarışta o durumda öyle sık kendime öleceğimi söylemiştim ki dayanamıyordum. Sehun'un kollarını bedenimde hissettim. Beni sıkıca sarıp kendine çektiğinde kendimi onun kollarına atmak istedim. Tek istediğim uyumak ve bunun salakça bir rüya olduğunu öğrenmekti.

"Geçti." Dedi kolları omuzlarımı sararken. Acaba bedenim gevşesin diye mi yapıyordu? Galiba geçecek gibi değildi. Bunun farkına varan Sehun iç çekerek ayrıldı benden ama beni bırakmadan yürütmeye başladı. Kris'e kamyoneti ve motoruyla ilgili bir şeyler dedi. Eve artık motosiklet üzerinde gitmeyeceğimi biliyordu. Şimdilik en azından.

Ne zaman yola çıkıp taksiye binmiştik anlamamıştım, bedenim kadar zihnimde pek iyi durumda değildi. Arada iç çekip dursam dahi ağlamıyordum neyse ki. Bu, hayatım boyunca unutmak istediğim tek pişmanlık verici bir gece olmalıydı benim için. Şanslıysam yarın etkisinden kurtulurdum. Sehun geldiğimizi söylediğinde ellerimle oynamayı bırakıp taksiden indim. İkimiz de çok sessizdik. Belki garip gelecekti ama Sehun'un beni güldürecek ya da sinir edecek aptalca şeyler demesini isterdim lakin yapmıyordu.

Evin bahçesine girdiğimizde Sehun duraksadı.

"Bunu yapmak zorunda değildin."

Ne desem bilmiyordum. Haklıydı, zorunda değildim fakat yapmıştım.

"Önemli değil."

Yarıştan sonra ilk defa konuşmuştum. Hafiften sesim titremişti. Kaşlarımı çattım. Bu durumda olmaktan nefret ediyordum. Nefret kusan bir çocuğa dönmüş gibiydim. Tüm sevmediğim şeyler etrafımdaydı.

"Önemli değil mi?" Sehun ciddi görünüyordu. "Gerçekten şu konumdayken önemli olmadığını söyleyebiliyor musun?"

"Ne dememi bekliyorsun!?" Aynı sinirle bağırdım. Sehun, tüm duygularımı kusmamı mı istiyordu? Çünkü tepeden tırnağa kadar titrerken bunların sinire dönüşmesini ve ona yanlış şeyler söylemeyi istemezdim. Fakat yine de engel olamıyorduk. Bu gece kendimize engel olamıyorduk. Her zamanki gibi şakalaşamıyorduk.

"O piç kurusu seni düşürebilirdi anlıyor musun? Düşürebilir! Ve umursamazdı bile!" Sehun yüzüme doğru sinirini püskürdü resmen. "Sen ise bunun farkında olmayarak yarışa girdin! Sana girme dediğim halde."

"Farkında mısın şu an bana bencillik yapmak yerine seni düşündüğüm için kızıyorsun?" Sesim bağırmasam da sertti. Etraftaki insanların bir de bizi dinlemesini istemiyordum. "Kris, yarıştan çekilirsen itibar kaybedeceğini söyledi. Ben, senin kıçını kurtardım."

"Kim dedi ki?" Sehun üzerime yürüdü ancak belirli bir mesafe hep vardı. "Kim sana benim kıçımı kurtar dedi? Bir şeyler yapabilirdim, kendimi bir şekilde kurtarırdım. Sen bunu kendine nasıl yapabilirsin? Nasıl göründüğünü biliyor musun? Resmen onun arkasında ruhunu teslim etmiş gibiydin!" Sehun'un bu yönünü ilk defa görüyordum. Sinirli halini görmüştüm ancak bu bambaşka bir şeydi.

"Ona sarılmak istemediğin halde sıkı sıkıya dolanmıştın. Dönerken hareketi yaptığında bembeyazdın. Bembeyaz! Beni geçmesine izin vermeseydim seni korkutmaktan geri durmazdı. Eve gelirken bile bedenin yanımda titremeyi sürdürüyordu. Sen aptal mısın?"

Sinirle çenesi seğirdi. Gözlerimin yine dolduğunu hissettim. Burada gerçekten bağırılması gereken kişi ben miydim? Mırıldanmadan edemedim. 

"Yine de itibarın için aynı şeyi yapardım."

Sehun kısık sesle tekrar küfür savurdu ve sinirle üstüme yürüdükten sonra kollarını belime sarıp beni öpmeye başladı. Beklenmedik olduğu için ne yapacağımı bilememiştim. "Se-" Söyleyeceğim an öpüşüyle engellemiş ve Hun hecesini öpüşün arasında içeride kalmasını sağlamıştı.

Sehun'un ani hareketlerini bilirdim ama buna ne tepki vermem gerektiğini bilemiyordum. Sehun bütün boşluklardan faydalanıyordu. Ondan kopacağım buna izin vermemişti ancak ben de ısrar etmemiştim. Kasılan bedenim yavaş yavaş çözülüyor gibiydi. En son kendimi omuzlarına sarılırken bulmuştum. Sıkıca. Hiç kopmamak istermişcesine çünkü hala vücudum birine yaslanmak için ihtiyaç duyuyordu.

Birden zihnim ilk öpüşmemiz olmadığını hatırlattı lakin bu bu öpüşme, Sehun'un beni ilk öptüğü gibi de değildi. Ve ben ne kadar düşünmek istemesem de bu öpücüğün beni rahatlattığını hissediyordum. Nefessiz kaldığımızda bile Sehun beni öpmeye devam ediyordu, ondan biraz geriye kaçmak istesem dahi titreyen vücudumu sarmaktan çekinmiyordu. Yanaklarımın yine önceki gibi yanıyordu. 

Belki en şaşırtıcı şey benim de ona karşılık veriyor olmamdı. Bir kolu sıkıca belime sarılıydı ve ona karşılık verdiğimde diğer eliyle çenemi tutup bana yön vermişti. 

Ve birden hiç geri çekilmek de istemedim çünkü nasıl yüzleşeceğimi bilemedim. Neden yapmıştı bunu? Düşünmek istemedim.

Sadece Sehun'un beni öpmesine izin verdim. Sertçe omuzlarına tutunup onu öperken hem de. Yarını umursamadan.


	33. like a dog

Gözlerimi açtığımda odada tek başıma uyanmıştım. Saniyesinde dün gece aklıma gelirken şaşkınca dudaklarımı aralıyor, kendi kendime ne yaptığımı soruyordum. Yüzümü yastığa gömüp utanç dolu inlemelerim duyulmasın diye çabalarken aynı zamanda başımı sağa sola sallayıp düşünmeyi kesmeye çalışıyordum ama çabalıyordum. Bu bir çözüm getirmiyordu yani.

Öncelikle sakin olmalıyım dedim kendime. Bu bizim ilk öpüşmemiz değildi, üstelik ikisini de o başlatmıştı. Bedenimi olabildiğince yayarak tavanı izlemeye başladım. İlkinde öptüğünde hiçbir şekilde karşılık vermemiş, anın şokuyla Sehun beni o kalabalıkta öpüp geri çekilmişti. Bir kez olsun bile karşılık vermek aklımdan geçmemişti, o kadar kalabalık bir yerde midemde ufacık bir yanma belirtisi bile olmamıştı. Ama dün geceki öpücükte kendimi sorguluyordum. Karşılık vermiştim?

Üstüne üstlük hala dudaklarım o kadar öpüşmeden sonra sızlıyordu.

İlki gibi kısa olmamakla beraber ikincisi bitmek bilmemişti. Merak etmiştim, acaba Sehun olan siniriyle beni öpmüş ve aklı başına gelince devam etme kararı mı almıştı çünkü ben geri çekileceğim an ne diyeceğimi bilemeyeceğimden öpüşmeyi sürdürmüştüm. Ancak o uzun süren öpüşmeden sonra derin nefesler alarak beklemiş ve bir kez daha ben gözlerimi açmaya korkarken öpmeye başlamıştı. Görüntülerim aklıma geldikçe dudaklarım aralandı ve göğsüme bir kazık saplanmış gibi hissettim.

Hadi ilkinde sinirliydin, neden ikinci defa öpüyordun!

Kyungsoo'yu arayıp ona benim yerime yumruk atmasını istemeyi çok isterdim. Ama bunu yapamazdım. Şu an bile onun yüzüne bakmak istemiyordum fakat bir an için bedenim titredi ve kaşlarımı çattım. Neden kaçıyordum ki? Beni öpen o değil miydi? Neden ben utanıp sıkılıyordum? Bu şeyi bana sormadan yapan motorcu bozuntusu saklanmalıydı bana göre.

Kendimi doldurarak bacaklarıma dolanan yorganı sinirle itmiş ve ayağa kalkmıştım. Ayaklarımı yere sert bir şekilde vuruyor, derin nefesler alıp duruyordum. Odanın kapısını açana kadar içeriden gelen sesleri duymadığımı fark etmem tam bu noktada gerçekleşti. Kaşlarım bu kez havaya kalkmış, içeriden gelen anlamsız seslere kulak kabartıyordum. Bu kez yavaş yavaş koridordan geçip salona girdiğimde ilk fark ettiğim Sehun'un sırtı olmuştu.

Kendimi neredeyse geri çekip odaya koşturacaktım ama sonra yanındaki Mei'yi gördüm. En son da ellerindeki PlayStation konsollarını fark ettim. Yüzümü anlamsızca buruşturdum. Sehun'un peltek sesini duyduğumda ağzında bir şeyler olduğunu anlamıştım. Yine aynı baharatlı cipslerden mi yiyordu?

Bir dakika.

Olay bu değildi. Ne oluyordu burada?

İçeriye adımladığımda Sehun bağırdı. "Yenilmeye hazır ol sürtük!"

Mei ona karşılık verdi. "Seni teyzeme söyleyeceğim!"

Sehun, çığlık attığında Sehun'un benim için açtığı yarı boşluğa geçmiş, onlara yandan bakıyordum. Beni ilk fark eden Mei olmuştu. "Ah, Jongin günaydın." Birden Sehun'un kısa süreliğine bana döndüğünü gördüm ama ben ona bakamadan ölen karakterini kurtarmak için ekrana dönmüştü. "Geldiğin iyi oldu. Şu salağa bir şey söyle!"

İkisine de akıl almaz bir şekilde bakıyordum. Bu gerçek miydi?

Sehun'a dönen bakışlarım, onu incelemeyi kesmedi. Bu muydu yani? Gerçi çok düşünmemem gerektiğini anlamalıydım, ilkinde de böyle olmamış mıydı? Sehun öylesine beni öpüp hediyem demişti lakin bir daha bunun konusunu açmamıştı. Şimdi yüzüme bakıp küçük bir açıklama yapmaktan çok oyuna konsantreydi. Bunu beklemem gerekiyordu. Ben neden düşünüp kendimi boşuna cesaretlendirmiştim? Sonuçta Sehun aynı Sehun'du.

Göz devirdim. Kalbimdeki kazık Sehun'un elleri tarafından çıkarılmıştı.

Saçmalıktı.

Sırf ona karşılık verdim diye neden kafamın karışmasına müsaade ediyordum ki?

Sehun'un bakışları bana döndüğünde bağıran Mei dikkat dağıttı. "Haksızlık. Hile yaptın. O karakterin canı çok az kalmışken nasıl beni öldürebilirsin ki? Oh Sehun, sen çok kötü birisin. Değil mi Jongin?"

Mei sinirle bana bakıp onay vermemi beklediğinde Sehun'un gözleri bir an bile benden ayrılmamıştı. Bir şey beklediğime inanamıyordum, şu an gelip 'biraz konuşabilir miyiz' dese koşarak gidecektim çünkü aklımdakileri silmem gerekiyordu. İyi ya da kötü ancak Sehun hiçbir şey söylemiyordu. En sonunda onu gülüp sırtını koltuğa yasladığını gördüğümde emin olmuştum.

Sehun, hiçbir söylemeyecek, konuşmayacak ve öylece aptal hayatına devam edecekti. Ne yani, bu şekilde de ben mi konuşma başlatacaktım? Beni öpen olduğu için o konuşmak zorundaydı.

"Aman tanrım, Jongin, sen iyi misin?"

Mei'nin endişeli sesini duyduğumda ona döndüm.

"Ne?" Neyden bahsettiği hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu lakin yüzümü inceleyip duruyordu.

"Kavgaya falan mı karıştın? Dudağında küçük bir yara var, kurumuş kan. Ayrıca fazlasıyla şişler."

Birden aldığım nefeste boğulduğumu düşündüm. Ancak ne bir öksürük krizine girmiştim ne de bir hareket gösterebilmiştim. Şimdi ise gözlerimi Sehun'dan kaçırmakla meşguldüm. Parmaklarımla dudaklarımı yokladığımda hala acıyor olmalarının sebebini kavramıştım galiba.

"Ah, alerjim tuttu herhalde."

Ne?

En yakın zamanda Jongdae ile konuşmalıydım çünkü ne yalan söylemede iyiydim ne de olaylara bir ad koymakta. Sehun cidden benimle konuşmayacak mıydı?

"Her neyse," Dedi Mei omuz silkerek. "Ben açım. Yemek yiyecek miyiz?" Oturduğu yerden kalkıp bacaklarını gerdi ve mutfağa yürüdü. Aynı şekilde Sehun da kalktığında her bir uzvunu dikkatle inceledim. Mei mutfakta olduğuna göre küçücük bir an benimle bunu konuşacağını düşündüm lakin o bana bile bakmadan mutfağa ilerlediğinde şaşkınca şişkin dudaklarım aralandı.

"Aptala bak hele!" Arkasından fısıldadım. "Hem dudaklarımı vakumluyor hem de hiçbir şey söylemeden gidiyor."

Sinirden dişlerimi sıkıp parmaklarımı saçlarımın arasından daldırdım.

Takmayacaktım.

Bu kadar.

Onun umurunda değilse, benim de umurumda değildi.

Dudaklarımı büzüp bende onların ardından mutfağa girdiğimde Mei dolaptaki her şeyi masaya bırakmıştı. Sehun ise sıcak su ısıtıyordu. Kalçasını tezgaha yaslamış, düz bakışlarıyla Mei'ye bakıyordu. Ben de ona. Ancak yanlışlıkla kendimi tutamayıp iç çekerken beni duymuş ve bana dönmüştü.

Başımı sağa sola sallayıp kaşlarımı çatmış ve masayı incelemiştim.

"Bugün ne yapıyoruz?" Ben masanın diğer tarafına oturduğumda Sehun önüme çekip Mei'ye kahvesini uzatırken neredeyse ona çarpmama neden olacaktı. Mei ise ikimize bakarken sorusuna cevap arıyordu.

"Bilmiyorum. Kuzenine sorabilirsin." Geri çekildiği an sandalyeye yerleşip oturdum ve cevapladım. Sehun da boş, Mei ve benim aramızdaki sandalyeye oturdu. "Motora binmeyeceği ve şarkı söylemeyeceği her şeyi yapabiliriz."

Neden moralim bozukmuş gibi hissediyordum?

"İnanamıyorum. Şarkı söylediğini mi duydun?" Mei üzülmüş gibi yaptı. Ortamdaki hiçbir şeyden haberi olmaması güzeldi. En azından aramızdaki biri normal davranıyordu. Ve ben buna uyacaktım. "Bunun için üzgünüm."

Başımı salladım.

"Sesi berbat."

"Sesi felaket ötesi."

"Farelere bile acı çektirebilir."

Sehun aramıza atladı. "Ben hala buradayım çocuklar."

Mei ve ben aynı anda omuz silktik. "Sehun kötü bir şarkıcı!" Ve ikimiz de aynı anda dedik.

-

Hepimiz dışarıya çıkmak istediğimizde Sehun gelip bana şu tişörtü giy falan dememişti bu yüzden ben de kendi kıyafetlerimden birini giymiştim. Ve onun bakışları kısa süreliğine üstümde gezinirken öksürerek bakışlarını yüzüme çıkarmasını sağlamıştım.

"Her gün seni bekliyorum."

"Ben her gün seninle yaşayıp yüzünü görüyorum. Şikayetçi miyim?" Ona cevap verdiğimde gülümsedi. Eskisi gibi. Dalaşıp dururken yaptığıydı işte.

"Evet?"

Ben de ona göz devirdim.

"Çıkalım hadi." Evden çıkacağı an gergince ellerimi kotumun cebine sıkıştırmış ve gözlerimi kısmıştım. Tekrar öksürerek dikkatini çektiğimde bu kez gülen bendim. Bir elimi çıkarıp önüme gelmesini işaret ettim. Gözlerini sıkıca yumup sabır diler gibi yukarıya baktı ama kurtuluşu yoktu. "Sırtında taşı beni."

"Yol çok uzun. Yürüyerek gideceğiz."

"Bu mükemmel olacak." Dedim ona inat.

Yanıma gelip eğildi ve benim onun sırtına çıkmama izin verdi. Keyfim yerine gelmiş hissediyordum, az da olsa. Sırıtmadan edemedim. Kollarımla omuzlarına tutunurken sırıtarak ona tepeden baktım. Sadece boyası akmaya başlayan sarı saçlarını görebiliyordum. İkimiz de evden çıktığımızda çoktan getirilmiş motoru görmem ile moralim bozuldu. Ama bir şekilde şimdiye kadar aklıma motoru ve önceki gecenin korku dolu dakikalarını getirmediğim için mutluydum. Kabul etmek istemesem de Sehun'un, gideceğimiz yere yürüyerek gitmesine sebep oluyordum. Üstelik sırtında beni taşıyordu.

Tamam, bununla mutluydum.

Sokakta yanımızdan geçen herkes bize aynı gariplikle bakıyordu. Biz buyduk. Kabullenmiştim. İkimiz yan yana çok gariptik ve insanların ilgilerini çekiyorduk. Başımı onun omzuna doğru yasladığımda Sehun'un sesini duydum.

"Gerçekten göbeğini eritmen gerek."

Beni sinir etmekten zevk mi alıyordu bu!

"BEN ŞİŞMAN DEĞİLİM."

Sehun yüksek sesle gülmeye başladı. Zaman geçtikçe içimde biraz daha kendimi kötü hissetmemi sağlayan şey büyüyordu. Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım ve birkaç dakikalığına kendimi akışa bıraktım. Bacaklarım Sehun'un beline dolanmıştı. Onun elleri sertçe baldırlarıma saplanmış, sıkı sıkıya tutuyordu onları. Kendi ellerim gevşekçe boynuna dolanmıştı şimdi de. İstemsizce altımdaki bedenin teni tenimi yakıyordu. Havanın sıcak olmasına laf etmiyordum bile. Yine de omurgamdan aşağıya inen bir ürperti vardı.

Bilinçsiz işler yapıyordum. 

"Jongin?"

"Evet?" İç çekerek söyledim.

"Beni köpek gibi koklamayı bırak. Nefesin boynumu gıdıklıyor."


	34. cheap telephone

Sehun, buluşacağımız yere gelince duraksadı ama hala beni indirmemişti. Yolda gelene kadar nefes aldığımı ve köpek olmadığımı haykırmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapmamamın dışında Sehun hep bana gülmüştü. Bu yüzden gereksiz konuşmayı uzatmayarak başımı kaldırıp yolu izlemiştim. Geldiğimiz yere baktığımda da göz devirdim.

"Koskoca Çin'de cidden tek bir avm mi var merak ediyorum."

Sehun yine güldü. Ancak kollarının koptuğunu anlıyordum çünkü inleyip duruyordu. Bir ara vicdan yapıp inmeyi düşünecektim lakin sonrasında ona karşı eziyet etme dürtüm yine kendini göstermişti.

"Mei burada toplanmak istediğini söyledi. Bir şey alacakmış."

Sehun beni indirmeden avm'ye girdi. Neredeyse popom dönen kapıda sıkışıyordu. İkimiz birlikte kapıdan geçmeye çalışınca başka kimse bizimle olamamıştı ve bu kez gülerken Sehun'a ben de katılıyordum. Yine de popom acımıştı. Kafamdan huzursuzluğu atmam gerektiğini biliyordum fakat düşündüğüm an gülüşüm otomatikman kayboluyordu. Sanırım deliriyordum.

"Artık seni taşıyamıyorum."

"Bana verdiğin tişörtleri giyerken ben de böyle söylüyorum." Sırıttım ancak sırtından inmiştim de. Vicdana sahip olmak zor işti. Başımı çevirip Mei'yi aradım. "Nerede? Bizden önce geleceğini söylemiştin."

Beni inceleyen Sehun'a döndüm. Öylece durup beni inceliyordu lakin soru sorduğumda iç çekip yanıtladı. Gözleri yüzümde fazla durduğunda gerilmeden edemedim. Fark ettiğim şey komikti, en azından benim için çünkü şu an nefesimi tutmuş Sehun'a bakıyordum. Altını çizeyim, nefes tutuyordum. Ciğerlerim yanmaya başlamıştı bile.

"Gelir şimdi." Sehun, ben göremeden Mei'yi fark ettiğinde tekrar konuştu. Gözlerini benden çektiği için benim bakışlarımı görememişti fakat onun ince dudaklarına baktım. Benim ki gibi bir şişme yoktu; sadece hafifçe pembeliğe sahipti. "Geldi şimdi."

Kendine gel Jongin!

Şu an altı yaşında bir çocukla nefes tutma yarışı yapmış motorcuya bakıyorsun.

"Çocuklar, hepimiz için mükemmel bir şey buldum. Neyse ki Kris de kabul etti. Kendisi tam bir-" 

Mei konuşurken onun sözünü kestim. "Kris de mi bizimle geliyor?" İstemsizce yüzümde oluşan gülüş vardı ve birden Sehun'a bakmak gibi bir gaflete de düşmüştüm. Suratsız ifadesiyle beni izlemeye devam ediyordu. 

Mei başını sallayıp onay verdi ve hepimiz yürümeye başladığımızda da konuşmayı sürdürdü. 

"Ucuz şeyleri ne kadar çok sevdiğimi bilirsiniz."

"Ve bedava."

Sehun ile ikimiz aynı anda söyledik. Ama bu kez ona bakacak cesareti kendimde bulamadım. 

"Beni tanıyorsunuz çocuklar. Teşekkürler." İkimizde laf etmedik ve Mei anlattı. Burada, avm'nin en alt katında bir grup hayır işi düzenleyen gencin olduğunu ve adlarını duyurmak için ucuz şeyler dağıttığını söyledi. Bu ona yeni telefon almak için mükemmel zamanmış lakin tabi bu ucuzluktan faydalanmamız için oyunlar oynamalıydık. Çin'i gezmek istiyordum ancak Mei'yi kırmak da istemezdim. Hem ben de ucuz ve bedava şeyleri severdim, tıpkı Sehun'un bana dediği gibi. Kris'i gördüğümüzde alt kata inmiştik ve Kris, geldiğimiz an Mei'ye sinirlenerek konuştu.

"Yarım saattir bu salak yerde durduğuma inanamıyorum. Ona neredeyse telefon alabileceğimi söyleyecek raddeye geldim." Ben ve Mei sırıttık. Kris kendine sakinleştirmek için derin nefes aldı. Onu en son dün görmüştüm, veda edecek zamanım da olmamıştı. Gerçi artık dünü düşünmek ister miydim bilmiyordum.

"Pekala beyler," Mei, surat ifadesini düzeltti ve sanki savaşa gidermişiz gibi sert şekilde baktı. Üçümüz de önümüzdeki kısa kıza bakıyorduk. "Bu, Kris'in deyimiyle, lanet telefonu almak istiyorum. Bunu yapabiliriz, o indirimden yararlanabiliriz ve benim yeni telefonum olur."

"Peki biz?" Birden kelimeler dudaklarımdan çıktığında Kris ve Sehun bana döndü. Ve Mei'ye.

"Siz de bu kızı memnun etmiş olacak yardımsever insanlarsınız. Tanrı sizi cennetine alacak çocuklar."

Bu kız bana Jongdae'yi hatırlatıyordu ve seviyordum, sevmiştim.

Kris elini kaldırdı. "Mei ben Ateistim."

Mei de omuz silkti. "Neyse ben de geleceği gören biri değilim zaten."

Garip konuşmamızı bölen alt katta toplanan çoğu insanın gelme nedeniydi. Bir genç sahneye çıkıp yarışmanın başlayacağını söyledi ama ondan önce çeşitli hediyelerin olduğunu dedi, Mei'nin de istediği gibi ucuz telefon sürprizi vardı. Ne yapacağımızı bile bilmiyordum, sadece oyun deyip duruyorlardı. Mei, herkes sahneye çıkacağı an çığlık attı ve Kris'i ve beni çekiştirerek ortaya getirdi. Sehun zaten arkamızdan geliyordu. Bu işten sağ salim çıkmak niyetindeydim. Dünkü gibi bir şey olmazdı değil mi? 

Bir an Mei kolumu bıraktı ve ben neredeyse bir çift yüzünden yere kapaklanacakken Sehun sayesinde ucuz atlatmıştım. İnsanların bu kadar hücum edeceğini bilmiyordum. İç çektim ve sürekli yere kapaklanmaya meyilli bedenime gerçekten lanet ettim. Ama Sehun'a bakamadan göğsünü sırtımda hissettim.

"Dikkatli ol."

Nefesi kulağıma ve boynuma çarptı. Belki ben de ona dönüp bana dediği şekilde karşılık vermeliydim ancak yapamamıştım. Yalnızca hipnoz olmuş şekilde, arkamda olmasına rağmen başımı sallamıştım. Sahneye çıktığımızda bile Sehun belimden tutmaya devam ediyordu. Mei, Kris'i kazanmak için hırslı olması konusunda bir şeyler derken yanlarındaydık lakin garip bir durum vardı. 

Gerçekten. Garipti. 

Sehun'un ellerine baktım, sahnede çok kişi olduğu için bedenini çevirmişti fakat hala bana neden yapışıktı anlamıyordum ama daha garip olanı vardı. İzleyicilere baktım, hepsi bize bakıyordu. Hepsinden kastım cidden hepsiydi. O kadar dikkat çekiciydik ki Mei ve Kris bile bize bakmıştı. Sonra ikimiz sahnedeki kişileri süzdük. Baştan sona kadar. Birbirimizin gözlerini bulduğumuzda ise Sehun mırıldandı. 

"Sanırım oyun bir çift yarışı."

"Ve buradaki tek erkek çift biziz." 

Son cümleyi de ben fısıldadığımda bazı kadınların bize bakarak güldüğüne şahit oldum. İlk geldiğimizde girdiğimiz mağazadaki görevliler gibiydi. Oyunu sunacak çocuk bile bizden dolayı olan ilgiyi kullanmak için herkese bizim ne kadar cesaretli olduğumuzu söylemiş, alkış istemişti. 

Cesaretli mi? Burada ucuz telefon almak için duruyorduk? Numaracıydık. Ve ben Sehun ile çift değildim. Hiçbir şeydim.

Hiçbir şey.

Neden herkes bizi çift olarak görmekte bu kadar ısrarcıydı?

Bir an aklıma dünkü öpüşme gelse dahi def ettim. Düşünmeyecektim. Sehun'un ellerinin belimden çekildiğini hissettim ancak bedeni halen bana yapışıktı. Mei, bize gururlanmış bir anne gibi ağlayacak şekilde bakıyordu. Sonrasında bizi izleyen insanlara döndü.

"Bu zamanda bu kadar cesaretli insanlar kaldı mı? Gerçekten onlarla arkadaş olduğum için çok şanslıyım. Onlar mükemmeller." Şaşkınca gözlerimi büyüttüm. Mei böyle söyleyince alkış sesleri daha da artmıştı. "Harika. İnsanların sevgisini kazandınız. Mutlaka en çok size oy verirler."

Mei, şeytanın kadın bulmuş haliydi ve ben sadece öylece durmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordum. Birden insanları izledim tekrar, hepsi bizim için alkış tutup ortamdaki tek 'erkek' çift için heyecanlı duruyorlardı.

O an Mei'nin bizi kullanmasına mı üzülmüştüm yoksa insanların yanlış bir şeye mi alkış tuttuklarına bilmiyordum ancak üzülmüştüm. Bir şekilde, bir şeye üzülmüştüm.

-

Eve dönerken artık sonunda Çin'de avm dışında bir yer görmek istediğimi söylemiştim ve Mei de 'Sehun ve benim' sayemde kazandığı ucuz telefonunu yanağına yapıştırmaktan vazgeçip fikrimi onaylamıştı. Ve evet, telefonu cidden bizim sayemizde kazanmıştı. Çünkü insanların da oylamaya katıldığı oyunda insanlar en çok Sehun ve bana oy vermişti. 

Bunun üzerinde fazla durmayacaktım ama Mei, yeni telefonu olduğu için mutluydu. Kris ise Sehun, Mei'nin yanında telefonunu incelerken benimle konuşmayı tercih etmişti. 

"Jongin?" Başımı çevirip ona baktım. "Dün için özür dilemek istiyorum."

Direk konuya girmesi derin nefes almama neden oldu. Ona kızmıyordum, Sehun'u ve durumunu düşündüğü gerçekti. O bir şeyler söylememiş olsa dahi sanırım o atmosferle yine de evet deme şansım vardı.

Kimi kandırıyordum? Yoktu ancak yine de Kris kötü bir şey dememişti. 

"Önemli değil. Cidden. Dert etmiyorum çünkü senin yerinde olsam aynısını yapardım." Güldüm ve kısa süreliğine de olsa önüme döndüm. Sehun'un önündeki bedenini izliyordum. Çoktan etrafındaki dünyayı unutmuş gibi görünüyordu. 

"Buna sevindim. Sehun gerçekten sinirliydi ve bu sabah da aynı şekilde bana kızınca senin için yanlış bir şey yaptığımı anladım." Kris'in mahçup olmasına gerek olmadığını söyleyecekken gözlerimi kıstım ve Sehun'dan nihayet bakışlarımı ayırabildim. 

"Sana kızdı mı?" Sorun etmeyerek başını salladı. "Saçma. Senin gerçekten bir suçun yok Kris. Bunu bilmiyordum."

Kafamın allak bullak olduğuna yüzde yüz emindim ve sabahtan beri karmaşıklık üstünden gidilerek devam ediyordu. Zihnen yorgun olduğumun da farkındaydım. Ne oluyor demeyecektim çünkü bu dünden beri olan her şeyi düşünüp bir sonuç çıkarmam demekti ve ben henüz bu sonuca ulaşmayı istiyor muydum emin değildim.

Yollarımız ayrılacağı zaman Kris durup güldü ve Mei'nin yanına gitmeden önce de elini omzuma koyup benimle daha fazla zaman geçirmek istediğini, eğlenceli birine benzediğimi söyledi. Gülüşüm tüm yüzümü kaplamıştı ve en sonunda Kris, yeni telefonuyla aşk yaşayan Mei'yle gözden kaybolana kadar yüzümde kaldı.

Sonrasında görüş açıma Sehun girmişti zaten.

"Acıktım."

Eve giden yolda ilk söylediğim bu oldu. Sehun'un elleri kot ceketinin cebindeydi ve yürüyecek kadar kendimi dinç hissediyordum. "Eve gidince yemek sipariş ederiz." Ona başımı sallayıp yolumuza baktım.

Ben de ellerimi pantolonumun cebine koymuştum ve önümdeki taşa vurarak ilerletiyordum.

Neden böyleydik? Neden hiçbir şey konuşmadan eve gidiyorduk? Normalde olsa şu noktada benim Sehun'a laf edip onunda aptallık yapması gerekirdi ama biz konuşmayı bırakın yüz yüze bile bakamıyorduk. En azından ben. Bu durumdan nefret ediyordum.

Başımı kaldırdım ve yanımdaki Sehun'a baktım.

"Kusursuz bir güzelliğe sahip olduğumun bilincindeyim Pocahontas."

Kaşlarımı çattım. Kendi egosundan önce bugün bana ilk defa bu takma isimle seslendiğini duyduğumu fark ettim.

"Egonu çek de o kusursuz güzelliğini göreyim bari." Göz devirdim. Sehun çoktan kendini tutamayarak kıkırdamaya başlamıştı.

"Kris'e sinirlenmişsin."

Birden söyleme gereği hissettim. Konuşma dürtüm beni buna itmişti, cevap almak istemiştim ancak Sehun henüz hiçbir şey söylememişti. Ama onu beklediğimi bildiğinden bedenini yarım bir şekilde bana çevirdi.

"Nereyi görmek istiyorsun."

"Ne?" Dudaklarımı araladım ve anlamaz bir şekilde ona baktım.

"Çin'de bir yerler görmek istediğini söylemiştin. Nereyi görmek istiyorsun?"

Gözlerimin içinden parıltıların geçtiğine yemin edebilecek kadar heyecanlanmıştım. Mei beni onaylasa da birkaç dakika önce Sehun bunun hakkında hiçbir şey söylememişti bu yüzden coşkuyla ona gülümsedim.

"Beni gezdirecek misin?"

Güldü ancak bu tatlı değil, korkutucu görünüyordu.

"Yarışı kazanırsan neden olmasın?"

"Ne yarışı?" Gözlerimi kıstım ve o da yerinde durdu. Otomatikman ben de durmuştum. "Ayrıca bir şeyi illa içinden geldiği için yapamaz mısın sen?"

Ona atışıp Sehun da bana karşılık verdiğinde eskisi gibi olduğumuzu düşündüm. Belki de dedim kendime, bunu sadece bu şekilde düşünen bendim. Çünkü bu zamana kadar hiçbir şey söylemeyen Sehun zaten hiçbir şey düşünmüyor olmuyor muydu? Bu yüzden rahatlamıştım. O aptaldı ve ben hala onun aptallığına laf edebiliyordum.

"Hayır." Omuz silkti. "Eve kadar koşalım. Eğer beni geçersen seni istediğin yere götürürüm."

"İçimden bir ses şimdi senin kazancın gelecek diyor." Heceyi uzattım ve kollarımı göğsümde bağladım.

Her yaşananı geride bırakmakta usta mıydık biz?

"Eğer kaybedersen dediğimi yaparsın." Bu böyle oynanmazdı. İddia belirsizdi. Ne isteyeceği meçhuldü. İsyan edeceğim an elini kaldırıp engelledi beni. "Kabul et ya da etme. Karar senin."

"Senden nefret ediyorum." Dedim yola dönüp koşmaya odaklanırken.

"Ben de seni seviyorum Pocahontas."

Dalga geçti bile bile. Sinirle alt dudağımı dişlerim arasına aldım. 

"Üçe kadar sayınca." Sehun'un sesini tekrar işittim. "1."

Aniden bağırdım. "3."

Koşmaya başladığımda arkamdaki Sehun'un nidalarını duyabiliyordum da. Kahkahamı tutamayarak eve doğru koşturuyordum.

"Ah, ayağımı kırdım!" Sehun arkamdan bağırdı.

Tabi ki ben de. "Daha iyisini dene motorcu çocuk!"


	35. protect you

"Sehun?" Koridordan geçip salona geldim, bağırdığımda da cevap vermemişti. Bahçeye bakındım ama yoktu bu yüzden üst kata çıkıp daha önce hiç girmediğim odayı bulmaya çalıştım. "Sehun?" Elimdeki kağıdı sıktım ve koridorun sonundaki kapıyı açtım. Sehun'unkine benzer genç odası beni karşılarken Sehun'u göremeyişim ile kaşlarımı çattım.

Bir yere mi gitmişti? Gittiğini duymamıştım, zaten dememişti. Geri çıkacağım an neredeyse soluk soluğa olan Sehun boynuna astığı havlu ve aynı havlunun bir benzerinin beline asmış bir şekilde bana doğru, daha doğrusu odaya doğru geliyordu.

"Geldim."

Boynundaki havluyu düzeltip ıslak saçlarını biraz olsun kurulamak için saçlarında dolaştırdı. Yine de damlalar açık bir halde boynuna ya da omuzlarına damlayarak göğsüne akarak kayboluyordu. Böyle bir şey beklemediğim için ne yapsam bilememiştim. Makul bir şekilde aslında kendi temizliğimi düşünüyor olmalıydım ancak tek düşündüğüm Sehun'un vücudunda akan su damlalarıydı.

Bir dakika. Hayır! Ne?

Başımı sağa sola salladım. Kendim dalıp gitmişken odanın tam içine girdiğimi ve Sehun'un da kapıyı kapadığını kaçırmıştım. Sertçe yutkundum ve niçin geldiğimi hatırlamak adına elimdeki kağıda ve kaleme baktım. Bir türlü odaklanamıyordum.

"Ne istiyordun? Pocahontas beni mi özledi yoksa?"

Alaycı sesini işittiğimde gözlerim kısık bir şekilde başımı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım. Tamamen yüzüne, başka bir yere değil. Ah, yanlış zamanlama. Neden birkaç dakika sonra gelmemiştim ki? Yine de bozuntuya vermeyecektim. Konuşmak için boğazımı temizledim ve o hala inatla saçlarını kuruturken, giyinmeyi henüz düşünmüyorken elimdeki kağıdı kaldırdım.

"Yarışı ben kazandığım için gideceğim yerlerin listesini yapayım dedim." Yüzümde otomatikman gülüş oluştu çünkü Sehun iç çekip bu işten memnun olmadığını belli ediyordu.

"Nasıl bu kadar duyarsız olabilirsin? Ayağımı kırdığımı bağırdığım halde durmadın."

Göz devirdim. "Oyun yaptığın belliydi Sehun."

"Ya gerçekten ayağımı kırmış olsaydım?" Havluyu saçlarından çekti. Dağınık ve nemli olan her tutam farklı bir yöne dağılmıştı çoktan. Sertmiş gibi duruyordu lakin oyuncu modunda olduğunun gayette farkındaydım.

"O zaman sana bakardım Sehun. Bu kadar kötü kalpli miyim ben?" Tıpkı benim biraz önce yaptığım gibi gözlerini kıstı. "Muhtemelen yine de ilk önce eve doğru koşturup yarışı kazanmayı garantilerdim."

Otuz iki diş sırıttığımda Sehun kızacak olsa dahi kızamamış ve yalnızca gülerek başını geriye atmıştı. Hazır bakmıyorken bana, yan profilindeki vücudunu izledim. Tek yaptığı spora motor dersek bu çocuk cips ve sağlıksız her şeyi yerken nasıl bu kadar fit kalabilirdi? Dudaklarımı yaladığımda kendime Sehun'u ilk kez böyle yarı çıplak görüşüm olmadığını hatırlatıyordum. Kaşlarımı çattım ve odaklanmaya çalıştım. Bu sırada Sehun, ellerini havlunun beline bağladığı kısmına götürmüştü.

Benden rahatsız olmuyor muydu bu çocuk? Çık derse çıkardım ama demiyordu. Ben neden buradaydım?

Kağıt.

Listeyi verecektim.

Benim gözlerim listedeyken Sehun hiçbir tereddüt yaşamadan ya da utanç, belindeki havluyu çıkarmış ve dolabında aldığı baksırı giymişti. Alt dudağımı ısırdım, ona bakamıyordum lakin çoktan anlamıştı bakamadığımı. Şaka yapıp beni gömmesini bekliyordum fakat o ne konuşmuştu ne de beni sinir edecek hareket yapmıştı. Sadece havluları odadaki sandalyesinin üstüne bırakmış, saçlarını bir kez de kendi parmaklarının arasından geçirmiş ve dağınık bırakmıştı. Bir bacağımla yere sapa sağlam basarken diğeriyle arkadaki parkeye vurup duruyordum.

"Nereye gitmek istiyorsun? Bakayım."

Listeyi istediğinde derin bir nefes alıp onun yatağa oturmuş bedenine doğru uzatmıştım kağıdı. Sehun pek bir mimik göstermiyordu ancak listeyi gördüğünde birden bana döndü.

"Jongin, bu kadar yere gerçekten gidebilir miyiz? Olduğumuz yerden uzaktaki yerleri de yazmışsın."

Dudak büzerek konuştum. "Ama yarışı kazandım ve görmek istiyorum. İddiaya girmiştik."

Sehun odaklanırken çattığı kaşlarını eski hallerine getirdi. Yine de bana kağıdı uzattı.

"Yine de olduğumuz yerden çok uzaktaki yere gitmek ikimiz içinde şimdilik imkansız. Yakındakileri ele alalım ama Jongin kağıdın önünü arkasını doldurmuşsun!" Sonlara doğru sesi yükseldi. Ve ben yine göz devirdim. "Bir insana dünyadaki görmek istediğin yerleri yaz desek o bile kağıdın önünü arkasını bu şekilde dolduramaz."

"Abartma." Dedim suçsuz gibi. Sehun tek kaşını kaldırdı ve o sırada bedenini geriye doğru düşürdü. Direklerinden yardım alıp bana bakabiliyordu. Böyle olunca uzun uzuvları kesinlikle göz önündeydi. "Tamam belki biraz." Elimdeki kalemi dudaklarımın arasında ezdim.

Kuru bir yutkunmayla iç çekişlerimden sonra Sehun elindeki kağıdımı bana geri uzattı.

"Bazılarını sil Jongin. Burada olanlardan." Şaşkındım, ona isyan edeceğim an adeta beni kesti. "Sil."

Yüzümü düşürerek kağıdı onun elinden aldım ve o yatakta uzanıp beni izlerken ben de masasına oturup az önceki gibi kalemi kemirirken listeden neyi çıkarsam acaba diye bakıyordum. Pekala, biraz abartmıştım ama bunlar hep görmek istediğim yerlerdi. Karar veremiyordum. Arada küçük arzularımı da yazdığımdan seçim yapmak imkansızdı.

"Seninle dünya turuna çıkmış olsaydım kesinlikle batardım."

Sehun konuştuğunda kaleme eziyet etmeyi bırakıp şaşkın gözlerle ona döndüm. Nefes almayı unutacaktım o an için. Sehun'un kendi kendine mi konuştuğunu kavrayamamıştım ancak kesin kes beni izliyordu. Bakışları ne kadar herhangi bir duygu ifadesi taşımasa da. Omuzlarımı gerip dik durmaya çalıştım, neden yaptığımı, yapmak istediğimi bile anlamadan.

"O zaman iyi ki dünya turuna çıkmamışız. Bir de oradaki insanlara rezil olamazdım." Sehun hafifçe sırıttı ama bakışları bomboştu. "Yolculuğumuz yalnızca Çin'e kadar." Keyifli bir şekilde söyledim. Veyahut öyle yaptığımı sandım. "Kore'ye döndüğümüzde tamamen yollarımız ayrılacak. Muhtemelen sen yarış için yurt dışına çıkıyor olursun ben de kaderimin belirlediği noktada yürüyor olurum."

"Kazanacaksın."

"Ne?" Aniden konuşması ve dediği şey kalbimin göğüs kafesimden izin almaksızın çıkıp gitmesine neden olacak kadar hızlı çarpıttı.

"O mülakatı geçip burada okuyacaksın." Gerginliğimi ve heyecanımı göstermemek adına gülümsemeyi tercih ettim. "Sen kazanacaksın Pocahontas."

"Tabi senin yanında başıma bir şey gelmezse. Şimdiye kadar gelmediğine şaşıyordum."

İçimden Sehun'un bu dalgayı devam ettirmesini diledim. Aramızdaki o gariplik tekrar baş gösteriyordu çünkü. Sehun, hafifçe sırıtsa dahi bunu alay için yapıyor gibi durmuyordu. Tek dileğim aramızdaki şeyin garip olmamasıydı çünkü biz yan yana zaten gariptik.

"Gelmez. Gelmeyecek." Kaşlarını hafifçe birbirine çatarak doğruldu. "İkinci dileğini bunun için kullan."

Neyden bahsettiğini bir an için kavrayamadığımdan sordum. "Neyi?"

"Girdiğimiz iddialarda kazandığın ikinci bir dilek vardı. Bunu neden kullanmıyorsun ki?"

Dediği şeyi şimdi anlayabiliyordum ama kalbim hala son sürat bir hızla çarpıp beni rahatsız ederken bundan emin olamıyordum. "Neden bunu yapayım ki? Doğruyu söyle, dileğimi boşa harcatmak istiyorsun, değil mi?"

Sehun ilk defa keyifle güldü. "Yakalandım." Ama ikimizde bunun şaka olmadığını biliyorduk. Dudaklarımı yaladım ve kararsızca onları araladım.

"Eğer," dedim ona bakarken. Dikkatimi çekecek hiçbir şey yoktu onun yüzünden başka. "Bu dileği istersem beni koruyabilir misin?"

Sehun ile ciddi olmayı seviyor muydum anlamıyordum. Belki de alışkanlıktı. Sehun göründüğünün aksine hiç de havalı biri değildi ve bana göre ciddi de değildi. Ayrıca aramızdaki ciddiyet ikimizinde birbirinin yanındaki hareketlerini değiştiriyordu. Daha bu sabah yaşananları düşünürsek. Ya da tamamen beni değiştiriyordu. Çünkü ne yapacağımı bilemiyordum fakat Sehun'un yanında istediğim her şeyi söyleyebiliyordum. Onlara motorların aptalca olduğunu, aynı şekilde kendisinin de küçük bir çocuk gibi olduğunu söylüyordum. Bir başkası olsa hayatının merkezi haline getirdiği motor yüzünden beni dövebilirdi bile lakin Sehun yapmıyordu.

Sehun'un yanında kendim gibiydim ve o da benim yanımda kendi gibiydi. Beni yabancı olarak görse bana hiçbir zaman havalı ve motorcu çocuk yönünden başka hiçbir şeyini göstermezdi.

"Korurum Jongin." Sesini duyduğumda ona bağlandım. "Seni her şeyden ve herkesten korurum. Kendimden bile."

Yine oluyordu. Kızarıyordum. Başımı çevirdim ve kağıda bakındım. Yazıları okumuyordum bile. Umursamaz olmalıydım, öylesine bir şeymiş gibi omuzlarımı silktim ve kağıdı okumasam da inceledim.

"O zaman tamam. İkinci dileğim senin beni koruman. Ufacık bile olsa sağlığıma hiçbir şey gelmemeli."

Sehun'un ne yaptığını görmedim lakin ben kendimi birden bire rahatlamış hissetmiştim. Dudaklarımı sımsıkı birbirine bastırdım, kalem yine parmaklarımın arasında kayıp duruyordu. En sonunda kağıda odaklanarak sonuç çıkarmıştım. Sandalyeden kalkıp Sehun'a döndüğümde yine geriye attığı üst bedeniyle beni izliyordu. Ayağa kalktığımda doğruldu.

"Tamamdır. Çıkardım."

Parlak bir gülüş verdim. Sehun hemen listeye göz atıp üstüne gördüğü şeye göz devirmişti.

"Jongin listeden sadece bir tanesini çıkarmışsın."

"Beni hiçbir zaman anlayamacaksın." 

Başımı sağa sola çevirdiğimde Sehun üzgün halime gülmüştü. Kağıdı onun elinden sinirle alıp uzun süre kalmam gereken sandalyeye tekrar oturmuştum.


	36. do you want to play game?

Telefonuma gelen mesajları boş verirken Jongdae'nin bunu yanıma bırakmayacağına emindim çünkü en son büyük harflerle beni görmezden gelmenin bir cezası olacağını anlatıyordu. Belki gerçekten Jongdae ile konuşmam gerekliydi çünkü şu an üstümü giyinirken boş bir şekilde yeri inceleyip Sehun'u düşünüyordum. Yukarıdaki sesleri duymasam zihnim tamamen o ile dolacaktı. Gerçi sesi duyduğum zaman bile aklıma direk o gelmişti. Üst kattaki odada kaldığından sertçe bastığı zemin yüzünden onu duyabiliyordum. Aniden koca bir gürültüyle tavan ses çıkarınca şaşkınlıkla yukarıya baktım.

"BEN İYİYİM!"

Bağırdığında istemsizce gülüp tişörtümü düzelttim. Muhtemelen pantolonunu giyeceğim derken yere düşmüştü. Parmaklarımı saçlarımdan geçirip odada, masaya bıraktığım kaskı alıp aynada kendime bakmak için ilerledim. Perçemlerim her geçen gün biraz daha uzuyordu lakin henüz önümü görebiliyordum. Aynadaki yansımama gülmeye çalışıp kendimi izledim. Ardından elimdeki kaskı okşayıp aynadan ona baktım.

K.P.

Cidden bu Pocahontas lakabından nefret etsem dahi Sehun bana Pocahontas demeyi bıraksa ne yapardım diye düşünüyordum. Ani bir titremeyle başımı salladım. Ne oluyordu bana? Neden bunu düşünüyordum ki? Tekrar düşünüp düşünüp kendimi yemek ve bu noktada bunu yapan tek kişi olmak da istemiyordum çünkü Sehun'un her şeyi dalgaya aldığı kesindi. Benimle hiç konuşmamıştı. Hiçbir konu hakkında. Ne yapabilirdim ki?

"Ben hazırım Pocahontas!" Koridorda sesini işittim. Odaya gireceğini anladığımda aynanın önünden çekildim. Boğazımı temizlemek için öksürdüm. Sehun odanın kapısını açtığında çoktan karşındaydım.

Beyaz bir tişört, aynı ceketini ve dar siyah kotunu giymişti. Yani bundan önce gördüğüm her seferde olduğu gibi yine aynıydı. Yine de ilk defa bu kadar hoştu ancak bunu ona söylemeyecektim çünkü benimle dalga geçmesini, bana aptalca şeyler söylemesini istemiyordum. Onun da beni süzdüğünü fark ettim. Bir ayağımı geriye atıp yere vurmaya başladım. Tanrım, neden bunu yapıyordum?

"Çok," Gözlerini kıstı ve diliyle hafifçe alt dudağını yaladı. Birden karnımdaki kasılmalara mani olamadım. "Çok esmersin. Gün geçtikçe daha koyu oluyorsun ya."

Sehun kahkaha attığında yüzüm düştü ama kendimi toparlamam hızlı sürmüştü. Hemen gözlerimi devirip kapıyı biraz daha aralayarak ondan önce salona çıktım.

"Sana bunu demekten sıkıldım ama cehenneme kadar yolun var Sehun."

O ise ben ne kadar sinir olursam olayım gülmeye devam ediyordu. Evden çıktığımda arkamdan geldi ve kapıyı kapatıp kilitledi. Bu kez gideceğimiz yerler için mutlaka motora binmek zorundaydık. Memnun muydum? Hayır, elbette değildim ancak en azından kullanan kişi Sehun'du. Öncesinde hızlı gidip gözümü korkutmuş olsa da ona Shua denen çocuktan ve belki de diğer motorculardan daha çok güveniyordum. Motorunun yanına geldiğimizde kendi kaskını motorun üzerinden aldı ve binmeden önce taktı. Bindiğinde ise beni bekledi. Derin bir nefes alıp kaskı başıma geçirdim ve her zamanki gibi Sehun'un arkasındaki yerimi aldım. Kalbimin hızlandığını hissediyordum. O günden sonra ilk defa biniyordum ve Sehun bunu bildiğinden dolayı motoru çalıştırmadan önce başını hafifçe çevirip sıkıca tutunmamı söylemişti. Üstüne üstlük sıkıca karnını saran ellerimden tutup göğsümün hızla sırtına yapışmasına da izin vermişti. Kalbimin ne kadar hızlı attığını sırtında hissedebilir miydi merak etmiştim fakat sonrasında bunu çok düşünmemeye çalıştım.

Motorunu çalıştırıp ilerlediğinde ise sanki mümkünmüş gibi ona biraz daha yanaşmaya başladım. Kabul etmeliydim ki her şeye rağmen yine de diğer zamanlara göre daha yavaştı. Çok değil ama yavaştı. Başımı da aynı şekilde omuzları ve sırtındaki yere koydum ve sırtına yapışarak etrafı izledim. Daha güvenilir olduğu kesindi. Her an yere yapışıp ölürüm düşüncesi yoktu. Kuru kuru yutkunsam dahi iyi olduğumun bilincindeydim.

Geçen yarım saatin ardından geldiğimizde başımı kaldırıp etrafa baktım. Sehun, bir ayağını kaldırıma koyup benim inmemi bekledi. Motordan inip kaskı çıkardım.

"Beş yıl boyunca Çin de yaşadım ama böyle bir müzeye sahip olduklarını bile bilmiyordum. Böyle sıkıcı yerleri çok mu aradın?"

Çarpıcı laflarından çok ilk söylediğine takıldım. Kaşlarımı kaldırdım.

"Çin de mi yaşadın?"

Sanki önemli değilmiş gibi omuzlarını silkmişti.

"Bana anlatamadığın başka ne var? Ben de seni hiç Çin'e gitmemiş biri sanıyordum!" Sinirlendiğimde yanımızdan geçen yaşlı çift garip bir şekilde bize baktı. Bağırdığım, üstüne bir de Korece konuştuğum içindi büyük ihtimalle.

Sehun, motorundan indi ve kaskı eline aldı, benim gibi. Ceketinin fermuarını indirip önünü açtı. Bana hınzır bir bakış atıyordu.

"Çok kolay kandırılıyorsun." Dedi sonra. Ona bir şey diyemeden hemen kolunu boyuma rağmen omzuma atıp kendine çekti ve ilerledi. Turistler olduğundan dolayı etraf kalabalıktı bu yüzden Sehun'u uzaklaştıramadım. "Gerçekten umarım kısa sürer çünkü farkındaysan buradaki tek genç biziz."

İnsanlara baktım. Biraz öyleydi ama cidden böyle yerleri görmek istiyordum.

"Lütfen keyfimi bozma. Ayrıca aptalca bir şey de yapma."

Başını çevirip güldü. "Peki."

Gözlerimi kısıp güvenebileceğim bir açık aradım. Motorun üstündeki güvenilir çocuk değildi. Umarım dedim içimden. Umarım Oh Sehun aptallık yapmazdı.

-

"BEN SANA NE DEDİM!?"

Çığırdığım an Sehun durumunu düzeltmek için gülmeye çalıştı. 

"Yemin ederim suçum yok bu kez."

Gözlerimi açabildiğim kadar açtım. Beni deli ettiğinin farkında mıydı? Kyungsoo, Sehun'a nasıl dayanıyordu? "Çocuklarla sorunun ne senin? Sürekli onları ağlatıp duruyorsun! Çocuk yabancı olduğunu söylediği halde ona zorla Çince konuşturup ağlattın! Ve çocuk ailesiyle o kadar rahatsız oldu ki bizi çıkarmak zorunda kaldılar!" 

Sehun ellerini kaldırıp suçu olmadığını söyleyecekken bakışlarımı fark edip laflarını boğazına tıktı fakat bu onu konuşmaktan alıkoymamıştı. 

"Bak gerçekten üzgünüm ancak Çinli gibi duruyordu." 

"İngiliz! Çocuğun İngiliz olduğu belliydi Sehun."

İç çekip başımı iki yana salladım. Gerçekten kovulduğumuza inanamıyordum. Her geçen gün resmen Sehun'un çocuk olduğuna inanıyor gibiydim. Benden nasıl büyük olurdu? 

"Her neyse Pocahontas. Alt tarafı bir müze. Hem bu gideceğimiz son yer değil. Yemin ederim daha uslu duracağım." Üzerime doğru gelip çatılı kaşlarımı baş parmaklarıyla iki yana çekiştirip açmaya çalıştı. Sonrasında işaret parmaklarını kullanarak dudak uçlarımdan kaldırıp beni gülmeye zorladı.

"Saat geç oldu. Gideceğim çoğu yeri kapatmışlardır."

"O zaman bana uyalım." Sehun hala beni gülümsetirken gözleri parlayarak benden çekildi. Kuşkuyla onu süzüyordum.

"Yalvarırım, daha fazla motor ve motorcuya dayanamam."

"Hayır, bu sefer cidden eğlenceli olacak. Reşit olduğumda oraya gitmiştim. Mei de benimle gelmiş ve fazlasıyla eğlenmiştik." Ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Başından beri böyle yerlere Sehun ile gelmek hataydı belli ki. Biraz durup düşündüm. Müzeye giremiyorduk, zaten anca yarısını gezmiştim. Ve diğer tüm yerler belirli zamandan sonra kapalı oluyordu. Belki Yixing'in hep anlattığı Donghuamen Gece Pazarına gidebilirdik fakat Sehun şu an hiç bana uyacak görünmüyordu. Bu yüzden göz devirdim.

"Pekala, gelirim. Ancak tek istediğim cidden başımıza iş açmaman ve gerçekten eğlenceli olması."

Sehun, güvenilir bir şekilde bileğimden tutup beni motoruna kadar yürüttü. Emin değildim ama kaskı takıp Sehun'u izlemekten başka çarem olmadığının da bilincindeydim.

"Hazır mısın?" Derin sesini işittim kaskın içinde.

"Tekrar hatırlatmakta fayda var. Anlaşmayı unutma. Beni koruyacaksın."

Sehun'un mırıltılarını bile duymuştum. "Aşk olsun bana güvenmiyor musun?" Bir an boşluğuma geldiği için motorunu çalıştırıp yola çıktığı an başım sırtına çarptı ve kollarımı hemen beline sarmıştım.

"Seni... HAYIR."

Sehun ardından kahkaha atmıştı.

-

"Geldiğimiz yer bir bar mı?" Sehun'a dönerek sordum. İçerideki sesi sokaktan geçen herkes kolaylıkla duyabiliyordu.

"Müzeden daha iyi." Ona bunun hakkında bir şey söylemek isterdim lakin beni takacağından şüpheliydim.

"Burası harika bir yer. Kalabalık olsa da mekan ve içkiler fena sayılmaz."

"İçeceksen eve nasıl döneceğiz?" Sarhoş bir Sehun'u motorun üstünde görmek istemezdim. Bunu kimse istemezdi. Kararsızlıkla barın girişine baktım. Ellerim ceketimin cebinde yumruk halindeydi ve avuç içlerim terlemişti. "Bak, bence bu çok salakça. Vazgeçelim ve sen evde biralarını iç."

Ben gidecekken Sehun kollarını belime sarıp tuttu ve beni yine giriş ile karşı karşıya getirdi.

"Eğlenceli olacak Pocahontas. Sadece anı yaşa. Gerisini düşünme." 

Sehun beni bırakıp içeriye girdiğinde bana önü kapattığım için sertçe bakan bodyguardları görmezden gelip nefes alarak içeriye girdim. Daha önce böyle yerleri görmemiş ya da hiç gitmemiş değildim elbette. Özellikle Jongdae böyle yerleri de severken ancak yaşadığım yer ne kadar küçükse barları da o kadar küçüktü. Ve zararsız. Böylelikle reşit olmadan bile içeriye alınırdık. Fazla alkol almadan biraz takılır ve eve dönerdik.

Şimdi ise gözlerimi kör edecek ışığı takip ediyordum. Kısacası Sehun'u da izliyorum denebilirdi. Saat akşam 9'du. Belki buradaki insanlar için oldukça erken olmalıydı lakin yine de Sehun'un dediği gibi çok kalabalıktı. Ezilmeden veyahut düşmeden Sehun'a yetişebildiğim için kendimi şanslı saydım.

"Rahatla. Gel." Hala etrafı izlediğimi anladığında yine bileğimden tutup beni içki almak için içki servisi yapan garsonun yanına sürükledi. Ve elime bir içki verip boş bir masaya çekiştirdi. Bütün masalar doluydu ve biz de ayakta masanın hemen önünde duruyorduk.

Sehun sorun olmaksızın ilk içkisinden yudum alırken bu kez benim gibi etrafı izlemeye başladı, daha çok dans edip eğlenen insanları. Ben ise gergince duruyordum. Buraya uyumsuz olduğum hemen belli oluyordur muhtemelen.

Gerçekten bir erkek olarak buralardan hiç haz etmem demiyorum lakin içimde memnun olmayan bir şey vardı. Yine de elimdeki sıvıyı sallayıp içine baktım. Işıklar ona yansıyıp duruyordu. Belki de hiçbir şey hakkında bu kadar düşünmemem gerek dedim kendime. Çünkü ne engel oluyorsa başından beri o en büyük sorundu benim için.

İlk yudumumu aldığım anda daha önce tatmadığım için yüzümü buruşturdum.

"Bu çok sert."

Sehun beni duymuştu.

"Biraz. İkincisini içtikten sonra muhakkak kafayı bulduğunu hissedeceksin."

Benim elimden alacağını hissettiğim an kontrolsüzce kafama dikmiştim içkiyi. Sehun'un bu deli cesaretime tepkisiz kalmayıp güldüğünü düşünüyordum. Yüzümü yine buruşturmadan edemeyip boş bardağı masaya bıraktım.

"Bu neydi şimdi?" 

Ona döndüğümde bana baktığını gördüm. Omuzlarımı silktim.

"Sakin ol Jongin. Daha zamanımız var. Hemen sarhoş olma." İç sesim benimle dalga geçtiğine emindi. Ona cevap vermedim ancak Sehun'un dediği gibi yavaş gitme kararı aldım ancak bu kararın on dakikasından sonra mırın kırın ediyordum çünkü hiç eğlenemiyordum.

"Mei ile eğlendiğinizi söylüyordun. Tek yaptığımız içmek ve dans edenleri izlemek!"

"Pekala," Sehun son kez içkisinden yudum alıp tamamen beden olarak bana döndü. "Sanırım bunu demeni bekliyordum. Mei ile eğleniyorduk çünkü oyun oynuyorduk."

Parmakları ile masada ritim tuttu lakin sesi, müzik sesinden duyamıyordum. Gözlerim hem ışık yüzünden hem de Sehun'un dedikleri yüzünden kısıldı.

"Yani?"

Sehun sesini duymam için masaya eğildi.

"Yani, oyuna var mısın Jongin?"


	37. promise

Sehun, elindeki iki tekila bardağını masaya bıraktı ve şişeleri açıp ben çoktan dalgınken o bardakları doldurmuştu bile.

"Emin misin? Oyunu kabul etmek konusunda. İyi bir içici ve cesarete sahip olman gerekiyor da."

Sehun sırıttı. Açıkçası beni içmek ve cesaret gerektiren her şeyde küçümsediğini anlamayacak kadar aptal değildim. Lakin daha şaşkın olduğum durum karşımdaki Sehun'un diğer günlere nazaran daha farklı biri olduğuydu. Bu duruma bulunduğumuz ortam yüzünden diyebilirdim belki ya da motor kullanırken olduğu gibi bu oyunda da fazla hırs yapıyor olabilirdi fakat şimdiden farklı bir aura salgılıyordu. Kuruyan dudaklarımı yaladım ve beni küçümsediğinden dolayı Sehun'a sertçe baktım. Ben de söz konusu Sehun'a diklenmek olunca kendimi durduramıyordum.

"Elbette eminim."

Bir an konuşurken nefesim yetmeyecek sanmıştım. Oysa yalnızca iki kelime söylemiştim. Cesaret. Anın getirisi ile kabul etsem dahi içimdeki ses bana motora binmek kadar tehlikeli olabileceğini de mırıldandı.

"O zaman," Sehun parmaklarıyla iteleyerek bardağın birini bana uzattı. "Oyunun kurallarından bahsedelim. Tek bir kural var." Kaşlarımı kaldırıp önümdeki bardağa baktım. "Söylenen şeyi mutlaka yap, ne olursa olsun. Yapmazsan ceza olarak söylenen şeyi yapmak zorundasın ve bu kez itiraz olmaz. Ayrıca yapamadığın takdirde de ceza alırsın."

Sehun durumun ne kadar ciddi olduğunu vurguluyordu. Yani benim için.

"Ceza?"

Sehun ellerini açıp etrafı gösterdi. "Bir bardayız. Ceza olarak ne verebiliriz?"

Sehun ile bir aydan fazla tanışıyordum belki ama ilk defa gözlerindeki bakışın tamamen tehlikeli olduğuna yemin edebilirdim. Parmaklarımla Sehun'un uzattığı bardağı çevirdim ve derin bir nefes aldım. O an aklıma Sehun'un girişte bana söylediği cümle gelmişti. Anı yaşa. Yaşayacaktım. Bir kez daha başımı kaldırıp Sehun'a onay verdim.

"Sorun değil. Hadi yapalım."

Sehun varla yok arası güldü. Işıklar tam o esnada yüzüne vururken o doldurduğu bardağı hızla içmiş, ses çıkarmış olsa da hiçbir rahatsızlık belirtisi göstermemişti.

"Bahse girerim, oradaki kızın numarasını alamazsın."

Sehun konuştuğunda müzik yüzünden neredeyse duyamayacaktım. Başımı çevirip gösterdiği yere baktım. Bir kız tek başına oturup içkisini içiyor ve etrafı izliyordu. Bir an için vazgeçmeyi düşündüm çünkü gerçekten insanlarla flört edip onlardan böyle şeyler istemekte kötüydüm. Örneğin Park Chanyeol. Ancak başımı çevirip Sehun'un küçümseyen ifadesini gördüğümde istemsizce bir tebessüm koymuştum dudaklarıma.

"Çocuk oyuncağı."

Ne diyordum ben? Karşımdaki Sehun'du. Sanki beni tanımıyordu. Bir başkası olsa bu sözlerim etki ederdi ama Sehun'un beni tanıdığını düşünüyordum, yine de diklenmemi keyifle kabul etmişti. Bira olan bardağımı elime alıp kızın yanına gitmeye başladığımda ona ne diyerek numarasını alabileceğimi düşünüyordum. Tanrım! Şimdiden pişman oluyordum galiba.

Biradan bir yudum alıp son hızla insanların arasından sıyrıldım. Kızın karşısında durup bakışlarını bana çevirdiğinde hiç duymadığım utancı duyuyordum. Umarım benim hemen gay falan olduğumu anlamazdı. Yine de sonuna kadar gitmeden kendimi geri çekemezdim.

Gülümsedim ve sanki yıllarca tanışıyormuşuz gibi yanına kolaylıkla oturdum. Dirseklerimi masaya yaslayıp bir elimde olan bardağı okşarken ona baktım. O da bana içkisini yudumlarken bakmaya devam ediyordu.

"Selam."

Pekala, iyi bir başlangıç. Keşke bir de karşılık alabilseydim.

"Selam." Birkaç saniye sonra olsa da karşılık verdiğinde sırıttım. Cidden az da olsa rahatlamış hissediyordum çünkü.

"Yalnız mısın?"

Yanımdaki kız birden tebessüm etti ve ardından ince bir kahkaha attı. Az bile olsa rahatım varsa hepsi kaybolmuştu kesinlikle. Utançla kafamı eğmek istedim ama bu işleri daha da kötü yapardı.

"Üzgünüm ama kötü bir flörtçüsün."

Yüzümü buruşturdum. Yüzüme gözüme bulaştırmıştım. Kız gülse bile ne durumda olduğumu anlamış gibi ellerini kaldırıp sakin olmamı söyledi.

"Yemin ederim seni utandırmak değil amacım, bir şeyler yapmak istediğini anladım."

"Özür dilerim. Aslında cidden böyle bir insan değilim." Kendimi açıklama gereği duydum. Ama kız hala rahat olmam konusunda ısrarcıydı.

"Bak, gerçekten sorun değil. Oyun oynadığını anladım. Arkadaşın izliyor değil mi? Sizi görmüştüm." Birden gerçekleri söyleyince dudaklarımı araladım ve inkar etmek istedim lakin ne işe yarayacaktı ki? Başımı salladım. Kız ise içkisinden bir yudum daha aldı. "Önemli değil. Bu oyunu bilirim ve arkadaşın bana baktığında kurbanın kendim olacağını kavramıştım."

Ondan tekrar özür diledim ama bu kez göz devirdi.

"İlk defa mı buraya gelip böyle bir oyun oynuyorsun?" Çok bariz belliydi zaten bu yüzden cevap vermekte gecikmedim.

"Evet."

"Pekala, ne yapmam gerekiyor?" Birden utancımdan dolayı gözlerine bakamasam da dedikleri sayesinde bakışlarım hemen ona dönmüştü. "Bana öyle bakma. Onun için burada değil misin?" Konuşacağım an elini kaldırıp beni engelledi. "Özrü bırak. Sadece ne yapacağımı söyle. Bu arada arkadaşın sabırsızlanmaya başladı galiba."

Cidden bizi görmüştü. O söylediğinde başımı kaldırıp beni gözünü kırpmadan izleyen Sehun'a baktım. Yüzü ifadesizdi. Keşke ne düşündüğünü bilebilseydim. Kıza geri döndüğümde gülüyordu.

"Numaran. Numaranı almam gerekiyor." 

Konuştuğumda başını anlayışla salladı. Böyle birine denk geldiğim için şükretmem gerekiyordu bence. Kız çantasını eline alıp açmadan önce tekrar konuştu.

"Baksana, oyunu kazanmak ister misin?" Sertçe yutkundum. Her şey açığa çıktığı için bunu söylemekte sıkıntı görmedim. Hem Sehun bana tek bir kural olduğunu söylemişti. Yani birinin oyun oynadığımızı bilmesi çok da umurlarında olmazdı. "Sana nasıl kazanacağını göstereyim. Konu arkadaşınsa kazanman zor değil."

Neyden bahsettiğini anlamadım, yine bakışlarımı çevirip Sehun'a baktım. Hala bizi izliyordu.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

Beynim işlevini yitirmişti sanki. Birinden açıklama bekliyordum. Kız çantasını açıp içinden göz kalemi çıkardı.

"Kazanmak için ona meydan oku. Basit şeylerle başlama. Cidden zor şeyler seç ve onu kızdır."

"Gerçekten dediğin şeyi anlamıyorum galiba."

Kız sevimli bir şekilde güldü. Ve göz kalemini tutarken boştaki elimi avuçları arasına alıp ceketimin kolunu sıyırdı.

"Bu kadar kör olma yalvarırım." Bir yakarış gibi söyledi ancak kendi kendine söylendiği için pek karışmak istemedim. Koluma kalemle numarayı yazmaya başladığında bana döndü. "Oraya gittiğin an aklına gelen şeyi ona yaptır. Ne bileyim birinin önünde dans et de, kucağına otur de, sevgilisine olan birine grup yapalım mı diye sordur." Kız, söylediği görevlere kendisi güldü. Pekala, düşününce komikti. "Sonrasında muhtemelen hırslanacak ve aynı zorlukta sana meydan okuyacak."

"Bir dakika bu benim için kötü değil mi?"

İç çekip dudak büzdüğümde numarayı yazmayı bitirmişti.

"Rahat ol biraz buradaki hiç kimse sizi sallamayacak. Öylece gidip bir kızın kucağına bile otursan sana kızmaz. Herkes eğlencesinin derdinde. Sana yemin ederim. Hem belli bir patlama noktası olacak."

Son cümleden sonra ona soracağım şeyleri kolumu bırakarak boğazıma dizmişti.

"Şimdi gidip ona numarayı aldığını söyle. Ayrıca sormasa bile şunları ekle, bana odasına gidersem numaradan daha fazlasını vereceğini garanti ediyor."

Şaşkınlıkla kıza baktım. Göz kırpıp başıyla artık kalkmam gerektiğini söylediğinde bira olan bardağımı onun masasında unutarak ayaklandım. Dedikleri şeylerin hepsi aklımdaydı ama bunun bizi ne noktaya getireceğine emin değildim. O an için keşke aptal olsaydım dedim.

Sehun'un yanına döndüğümde benden beklediği gibi kolumu sıyırıp numarayı gösterdim. Güldüğümde, Sehun yine de tepkisiz kalmaya devam ediyordu.

"Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü ki?"

Omzumu silktim. "Nasıl geçtiğini anlamadım bile. İyi konuşuyorduk. Numarasını alabildiğim için şanslıyım." Her ne kadar utanmış olsam da ilk oyunu aldığım için mutluydum da. "Sadece numarasını aldığım için üzgündü sanırım lakin bana onunla gidersem bir numaradan daha iyi şeyleri verebileceğini de söyledi."

Sehun önündeki bardağı doldururken duydukları ile kirpiklerinin üzerinden bana baktı.

"Sen ne dedin?"

"Oyun oynamak istediğimi söyledim. Çünkü kıçını hala tekmelemem gereken bir yol arkadaşına sahibim."

Sehun söylediğim şeylere güldü ve şişeyi masaya bıraktıktan sonra kendi bardağımı gösterdi. Aklımda kızın söyledikleri vardı. Bu yüzden tereddütsüz bardağı kafama diktim. Yüzümü buruşturmadan edemedim ancak takılacak nokta değildi.

"Pekala, bahse varım şuradaki çiftin yanına gidip birlikte grup yapalım diyemezsin."

Sehun'a parmağımla gösterdiğim yere baktığında hemen gözlerini bana çevirmişti. Çünkü gösterdiğim kişi rezervasyon yapılan bir masada, iri cüssesi ve yanında minicik kalan kız arkadaşıyla oturuyordu. Bir an için gerçekten çok kötü olduğumu ve Sehun'un buna itiraz edeceğini düşündüm fakat Sehun beni şaşırtarak masadan uzaklaşmaya başladığında heyecanla onu izlemeye başladım. Masaya her yaklaştığında ben korkuyordum resmen. Bu gece de buradan atılacaktık.

Sehun nihayet o iri yarı adamın yanına gittiğinde herkes ona bakıyordu. Ellerini kotunun cebine koymuş, rahat tavırla karşısında dikiliyordu. Ne olur olmaz diye koşma pozisyonuna girmek istememe sebep olacak cinsten bir ortamdı. İri yarı adam, Sehun konuştuktan sonra ayağa kalkıp üzerine yürüdü ve böylelikle Sehun'dan bile rahat bir 10 cm uzun olduğunu göstermişti. Ona yumruk atacağını düşündüğüm anda güldü ve Sehun'un omzuna yumruk atıp ona onay verdiğinde etrafa şaşkınca bakıyordum.

Sanırım kız haklıydı. Buradaki herkes eğlencesinin derdindeydi.

Sehun gülerek geri gelirken ben öylece durup onu izlemekle yetiniyordum. Kesinlikle bu işin en büyük zararı bana olacak gibi hissediyordum. Sehun masaya gelir gelmez bardağı eline aldı ve kaşlarını aşağı yukarı oynatarak sırıttı.

"Haberin olsun yanındaki kız arkadaşı değildi. Sadece birliktelik için kullandığı bir kızdı."

Tanrım, cidden aptaldım.

Sehun ben kendimi toparlayamadan bardağı içmiş ve dilini dudaklarını yalamak için kullanmıştı.

"Bahse girerim, dans eden o erkeğin kız arkadaşını alamazsın."

Piste bakıp gösterdiği çifte döndüm. Bir kız sevgilisiyle bize yakın yerde dans ediyordu. Dans etmek. Benim için mükemmel bir fırsattı lakin alnımda gay yazmadıkça, ellerinden aldığım sevgilisi yüzünden her erkek bana düşman olurdu. Dayak yemeden sıyrılmam mümkün müydü? Yine de kabul edip direk kendimi piste attığımda kendimi çoktan ritme de aynı şekilde bıraktım. Çifte yaklaştığımda çocuğun o kadar da iyi dans edemediğini söylemek zorundaydım.

Bunu hemen yapabileceğimi biliyordum. Bu yüzden kız kollarını salladığımda onu elinden tuttum ve bedenini çevirerek kendime çektim. Şaşkındı ancak dans etmek istediğimi ve bunun için istekli olduğumu anladığında bana uydu. Erkek arkadaşına bakmak gibi bir riske girmek istemedim.

Ama iyi yönünden bakarsam henüz hiçbir müdahale gerçekleşmemişti. Bu sebeple kızla dans etmeyi sürdürdüm ta ki yeni bir müzik araya girene kadar. Sonrasında ona benimle dans ettiği için teşekkür ederken aynı şekilde o da bana eğlenceli dans için teşekkür etmişti. Erkek arkadaşını yemin ederim görmemiştim.

Masaya geldiğim an nefes nefeseydim ve aynı zamanda terlemiştim. Ceketimi çıkarıp masaya bıraktım. Göğüs kafesim sertçe inip kalkıyordu.

"Kolaydı."

İşim bitince hava atmasını bırakmalıydım ama yapamıyordum. Bu kez sıra bendeydi, Sehun'un çoktan doldurduğu tekilayı içip gözlerimi etrafta gezdirdim. Kızın söylediklerine devam mı etmeliydim hiç bilmiyordum. Sehun'u birinin kucağına oturtabilir miydim?

"Bahse girerim, orada oturan adamın kucağına oturamazsın."

Kelimeler dudaklarımdan çıktığı an göğsümün daha çok temiz hava diye çığlık attığına emindim. Hala düzensiz nefes alıyordum. Sehun ise kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla kaldırıp beni izliyordu.

"Kucağına oturmam mı? Emin misin?"

Emin miydim? Bilmiyordum lakin kendimi onay verirken buldum. Sehun, tepki vermeyip adama doğru yürüdü. Parmaklarımla masadaki bardağı kavradım ve bir an için düşündüm. İleriye mi gitmiştim? Sehun cidden adamın kucağına oturacak mıydı?

Hayır.

İçimdeki huzursuzluk benim derince iç çekmeme sebep olurken birden Sehun'un bana doğru koşturduğunu gördüğümde sırtımı dikleştirdim. O hemen benim bileğimi kavrayıp ceketimi elime vermiş ve ardından hala dolu olan bira şişesini alarak çıkışa doğru koşturmuştu.

"Sehun ne oluyor?" Bağırdığım an Sehun kahkaha attı. O gülünce istemsizce güldüm.

Birkaç dakikadır, eminim zaten bir iki saat üzerinden geçmişti, Sehun'u yine şapşal gibi gülerken görmek   
bana da enerji vermişti. Önceki gibi çıkış olarak girdiğimiz yere değil, yangın merdivenlerini doğru koşturduk.

"Adam gay olmadığını ve kucağına oturmama izin vermeyeceğini söyledi." İçimdeki huzuru şu an hiçbir şekilde anlatamazdım belki de. İşin garip bir şekilde kötüleştiğini hissetmiştim.

"Ee?"

Sehun koridordan geçip ikimizi de kapıyı açarak yangın merdivenlerine aldı. Kapıyı da kapattı ve sırtını kapıya yasladı.

"Bende ona kel kafalı olduğunu, bir kızı zor tavlayabileceğini, rüyasında bile benim kadar mükemmel birini görmeyeceğini söyleyip el hareketi çektim."

Sehun söylediği anda merdivene oturup kahkaha atmaya başladım. Sehun bana eşlik ediyordu. Bir şey de olaysız olsun desek de biz birlikte olunca işler istediğimiz gibi gitmiyordu. Parmaklarımla gözlerimi silip Sehun'un getirdiği birayı istedim. Ellerime verdiğinde ona konuştum.

"Yine de ceza alıyorsun. Yapamadın."

Sehun, itiraz etmedi. Ben de biradan büyük bir yudum aldım. Ve aynı şekilde Sehun da yanıma oturup birayı istedi.

"Biraz burada duralım. Ardından içeriye dönüp her şeyin parasını öder, öyle gideriz. Böylece sen de cezayı düşünürsün."

Ona başımı salladım. Aslında buraya geldiğimizde içerideki gürültü yüzünden başımın ağrıdığını anlamıştım. Buraları Jongdae kadar neden tercih etmediğim belliydi. Sırtımı biraz geriye yaslayıp Sehun'a baktım.

Sakince durup içkisini içiyordu. Ceketimi giymekle uğraşmadım. Biraz yorgundum. Sehun bana döndü.

"Sence adam hala beni arıyor mudur?"

Sırıttım. Benim için ölüm makinesi gibiydi.

"Bilmiyorum. Ama arayıp bulsa bile kılımı kıpırdatmam."

Göz devirdi. Onun, o adamın kucağına oturmadığı için memnun olduğumu söylemeli miydim? Bana söyleyen kız bunun bir sınırı olacak derken bundan mı bahsediyordu? Kolumu çevirip numaraya baktım. Dans ettiğimde ceket yüzünden terleyip hafifçe renk tenimde dağılmıştı ancak rakamlar hala belirgindi.

"Kızı mı düşünüyorsun?"

Sehun konuştuğunda kendime gelerek kolumu indirdim ve doğruldum. Sırtımı gerdim. Hayır olarak cevap verdiğimde kendisi kolumu tutup çevirmiş ve numaraya bakmıştı.

"Senin için fena fikir olmayabilir."

"İstemiyorum." Dedim huzursuz bir sesle. "Kızlar ilgimi çekmiyor."

"Pekala, erkek çekebildiğin de söylenemez."

Ona bu kez ben göz devirdim. "Hala bana Chanyeol üzerinden laf soktuğuna inanamıyorum."

Sehun güldü. "O kadar kötü seçim ki atlatamıyorum. Üzgünüm." Biranın yarısına geldiğinde elinden şişeyi alıp ben içmeye devam ettim.

"Ondan hoşlanmıyordum bile. Sadece havalıydı işte ve Jongdae, benimle baloya gelebileceğini söyleyince neden olmasın dedim." Sehun pür dikkat beni dinliyordu. "Muhtemelen balodan sonra yine onu görmezdim. Hayatımda hiç motor yarışına gitmemiştim lakin sırf ona teklif etmek için oradaydım. Jongdae, sevgilisi Yixing ile arada bile olsa giderdi."

"Motordan anlamadığın belli."

Sehun söyleyince dudaklarımı büzdüm. "Küçüklüğümden beri hayatımda sadece bale vardı. Bir balet için oldukça kaba bir spor gibi duruyor. Tabi bu bir spor oluyorsa. En azından sizin yaptığınız."

"Sanırım bizim içinde sizin gibiler çok narin oluyor."

"Muhtemelen." Ne demek istediğini anlıyordum.

"Biliyor musun," Sehun konuştuğunda ona dönüp izledim. Yüzü gayet ciddi duruyordu, onu istemesem de dinlemek zorundaymışım hissi veriyordu. "O gün o yarışa gelmen her şeyi değiştirdi. Kendi hayatın, Chanyeol'un ve benim. Çocukların bile."

Dişlerimle alt dudağımı ısırdım.

"Hayatım boyunca asla unutamayacağım biri olarak kalacaksın." Birden yine o hissi duyumsadım. Kalbim yerinden çıkacakmış gibiydi. Ve karnımdaki sıcaklık git gide büyüyordu. "Yollarımız ayrıldığında bile."

"Bir hafta. Bugün seninle Çin'e gelmemizin üzerinden bir hafta geçti."

"O kadarcık mı oldu?" Sehun şaşkınca gözlerini açtığında güldüm. "Yaşadıklarımız sanki yıllar sürmüş gibi." Ona hak verdim. Cidden eğlenirken zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamıyorduk.

"Yarış bittiğinde ne yapacaksın? Avrupa turundan sonra yani?"

Sehun öyle pis bir sırıtışla baktı. "Kazanacağıma güveniyorsun yani?"

Mırın kırın ettim. "Yine sana düşman kesilmeden önce konuş bence."

"Bilmiyorum. Mutlaka motorun üstünde durmaya devam ederim. Kendimi onun dışında hiçbir yerde göremiyordum."

Yani o dünyayı dolanacaktı. Ben ise olduğum yerde dönüp duracaktım.

Sehun, yüzümü inceliyordu. Elimdeki birayı alacağı sırada kaşlarını çattı. "Pocahontas,"

Birden bu lakabı özleyeceğim günler olacak mı acaba diye bir soru geçti içimden.

"Evet?"

Sehun biraz daha bana yaklaştı ve amacı bira olduğunu düşündüğüm fikrin anında değişmesine neden oldu.

"Bir şey denemek istiyorum."

Sertçe yutkundum. Sehun'un bunu gördüğüne şüphe yoktu. Cevap veremedim ancak Sehun, bir cevap beklemeden aramızda mesafe bırakmaksızın yanıma gelmiş ve yumuşak dudaklarını benimkilere bastırmıştı. Aralayıp ona izin verdiğimi gördüğünde yine de yavaş davranarak gitmiş, yalnızca üst dudağımı emmişti. Bir eli yanağımı bulup orayı baş parmağıyla okşamıştı. Onun beline sarılıp beni rahat olmamız için kucağına çekmesine de izin verdim. Sıkıca ona tutunuyordum çünkü ne yapacağım hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Beni uysal bir şekilde öperken bile.

"Korkuyorum." Mırıldandığımda Sehun'un duymasını beklemiyordum ancak elleri bel oyuntumda gezerken aniden durup gözlerime bakmıştı.

"Ne için?"

Söyleyip söylememek arasında kaldım. Ama saklayamayacağım da gerçekti.

"Ertesi gün değişmekten. Yan yana durarken konuşamamaktan. Birbirimize şaka yapamamaktan." İkimiz de bu işin sonunda onu yapamamaktan değil, sonrasında birbirimize olan samimiyetimizi kaybetmekten korkuyorduk. Sehun bunu anlayışla karşıladı ve yine de beni öpmekten geri durmadı. Sıcak dili dilimle savaşıyorken bacaklarımı sıkıca beline sarmama yardım edip ayağa kalktı. Ellerimle omuzlarına tutunup öpüşüne karşılık verirken inlediğimde bütün düşünceler aklımdan bir bir yok oldu. Gözlerimi kapayıp Sehun'un benden kopmaya çalışmasını birebir hissettim.

Bunu düşünmediğim için belki de en az Sehun kadar aptaldım. Çünkü aynı şey için uzak duruyorduk. Oysa aramızdaki o isimsiz çekimin ne olduğunu ikimiz de biliyorduk. Sehun beni öpmüş ve sonrasında hiçbir şey olmamış gibi devam etmişti çünkü o da aramızdaki şeyin bozulmasından korkuyordu. Hala korkuyor muydu bilmiyordum ama o beni yarın yokmuş gibi öperken çok doğru hissettiriyordu.

Sıkıca tutunduğum Sehun birden dengesini yitirip sırtımı duvara yasladığında dudaklarımdan da o şekilde ayrılmıştı. Ancak ben parmaklarımı saçlarına doladığımda bacaklarımı belinden indirmiştim. Yine de Sehun parmaklarıyla çenemi okşayıp bana yakın olmaya devam etmişti. Bir kolunu başımın üstüne getirip biraz daha eğildi.

"Söz veriyorum yarın diğer günlerimizden farklı olmayacak." 

Ona nasıl bakıyordum merak ediyordum. Sehun bir kez daha beni öpücüğün içine çektiğinde bunu umursamak da fazla uzun sürmemişti. Ona güvenerek öpücüğüne karşılık verirken bedenimi biraz daha soğuk duvara yasladı. Göğsünü göğsümün üstünde hissediyordum. Çenemi tutan parmakları aşağıya inmiş ve kalçamı kavrayacağı an güçlü bir ses duymuştum. Tabi öncesinde Sehun'un hızlı hızlı soluyuşlarını ve koluyla bir yere çarpmasını.

Müzik sesi kesilip biz birbirimizin ağzını keşfederken öylece durup birbirimize bakıyorduk. Geri çekilme düşüncemiz yoktu şu an için. Ama ben bakışlarımı yukarıya çekince, Sehun da ne olduğunu görmek için yukarıya baktı. Tam olarak kolunu koyduğu yere.

Ardından dudaklarını dudaklarımın arasından çekerek gülmeye çalıştı.

"Sanırım biraz yangın alarmına basmış olabilirim."

İnsanların çığlık sesleri geliyorken Sehun gülerek ona bir şey dememi bekliyordu. 

Göz devirdim.

"Teşekkür ederim Sehun, sözünü hemen tutuyorsun en azından."


	38. no or maybe

Sırtımı oturduğum sandalyeye yasladım ve sonunda sabahtan beri gelen görüntülü arama için isteği kabul ettiğimde derin bir nefes içime çektim çünkü buna bence son derece ihtiyacım olacaktı.

"Seni sürtük, ne demek beni günlerdir görmezden gelmek?"

Jongdae bağırdığında yaptığım ilk hareket göz devirmek olmuştu.

"Abartma Jongdae, sadece iki güncük." Her şeye rağmen sevimli olmasını istediğim bir gülüş koydum dudaklarıma. Jongdae yine de burnundan soluyordu.

"İki günde neler yaptığını anlatıyorsun Kim Jongin, hemen! Seni lanetlememi mi istiyorsun?"

Korkutucu bir tehdit olsa da kahkaha atmadan duramadım, zira suratını telefona yapıştırıp bunu söylemesi komik geliyordu. İç çektim ve koca iki günde ne yaptığımı düşünmeye başladım. Hangisinden başlamalıydım emin değildim ancak dün gece olanlar aklıma geldikçe dalıp gitmeden edemiyordum. En sonunda durumdan sıkılan Jongdae seslenmişti.

"Dünyadan Jongin'e, dünyadan Jongin'e. Sesime gel." Tekrar göz devirmedim lakin yüz ifadem çoktan şakasının harikulade olmadığını anlatıyordu bile. "Pekala, artık konuş. Saatlerce seni bekleyemem."

"Saatlerce bekleyemeyen birine göre fazla görüntülü arama isteği atmışsın."

Gözlerini kısıp bana dik dik baktı. "Gün geçtikçe laf sokma yeteneğin gelişiyor ve boyut atlıyor."

Güldüm. "Teşekkür ederim. Sehun'un üstünde pratik yapıyorum."

Bu sefer Jongdae de benimle birlikte güldü. Hatta telefon kamerasında görünmeyen Yixing'in sesini bile işitmiştim. Fakat her şeyden öte Sehun demek beni bir nebze durgunlaştırmıştı ve kesinlikle ama kesinlikle Jongdae'nin gözünden kaçmamıştı.

"Dinliyorum tatlım."

Böyle dediği an ona Shao denen adamdan ve motor yarışından bahsettim. Yalnızca bunları dediğim an şaşkınca elindeki telefonu salladı.

"Seni pislik, yarıştığına inanamıyorum."

"Yarışmak mı?" Küçümseyici bir bakış bıraktım. "Jongdae az daha ölüyordum. Kasksızdım ve o çocuk beni korkutmak için motoru anlamadığım şekilde eğdi." Biraz daha düşününce ya da Jongdae mantığına kavuşunca aslında durumun benim için ne kadar kötü olduğunu kavrayabilmişti. Şimdi en zor kısma geliyorduk çünkü tepkilerinin nasıl olacağını bilemiyordum.

"Ancak Sehun kızdı, yani işin içinde benim kasksız olmam vardı ve ben o, gidelim dediği halde tersini yaptım. O ne yaptı? Onun kıçını kurtardığım için bana bağırdı." Boştaki elime bakıyordum, parmaklarımı kırıp geri doğrultuyordum. Jongdae'ye döndüğünde bakışlarım, kılını kıpırdatmadan beni izlediğini fark ettim. Öyle ki dudakları bile aralıktı. "İkimiz de yarış sonrası eve geldik lakin ben hala titriyordum ve Sehun'un da siniri geçmiş değildi."

"Tanrım." Dedi ilk başta Jongdae. "Bir şey oldu değil mi? Ah tanrım!" Heyecanla bağırıp sanırım oturduğu yerden kalktı, koştu, salonda olan Yixing'in yanına gitti ve kucağına oturdu. Şimdi Yixing'i de görebiliyordum. "Yixing bir şeyler olmuş."

Jongdae'nin telaşını anlıyordum lakin Yixing birden telefonunu yana bırakıp kameraya doğru yaklaşmıştı. Bu hallerine bakarak aramayı sonlandırmak istiyordum, onlara Sehun'un beni öptüğünü ve benim ona karşılık verdiğimi söylemeli miydim?

"Çocuklar,"

"Devam et Jongin. Ne oldu? Söyle bize." Yixing lafımı kestiğinde şaşırsam dahi kendimi toplamam da hızlı gerçekleşmişti. Umursamıyormuş gibi davranmak için fazlasıyla uğraşıyor olmama rağmen eminim onların bir tarafında bile değildi. Onlar benim en yakın arkadaşımdı ve elbette nasıl biri olduğumu, ne düşündüğümü bilirlerdi.

"Pekala," Parmaklarıma bakmayı sürdürüyordum. "Biraz öpüşmüş olabilir ama biraz gerçekten. Biraz." Parmaklarımı kaldırıp küçücük bir aralıkla gösterdim. Jongdae ruhu çekilmiş gibi görünüyordu, onun için endişeliyken aynı tepkinin de Yixing de olması utanmamı sağladı. Muhtemelen benden böyle bir şey beklemiyorlardı.

"Yani?"

Jongdae test etmek istermiş gibi bir daha sordu.

"Yani öpüştük işte. Bende karşılık vermiş olabilirim ancak çok değil Jongdae. Gerçekten. Sadece dokundurup çekildim." Alt dudağımı ısırdım. Halime gülmek ve ağlamak arasında kalmıştım. "Tabi bu sonda değil."

Bunu dediğim an Jongdae çığlık attı. Normalde olsa bu haline kahkaha atarak kendimi kaybederdim.

"Hemen bana ayrıntıları anlat. Hadiii." Heyecanla telefonu burnuna kadar çekti. Göz devirdim tekrar. Madem konusu açılmıştı, konuşacaktım. Hem bu konuyu öylece konuşmak için açmamıştım, ne yapacağımı bilmediğimden ve çocuklardan yardım istemek için açmıştım. Jongdae, anlattığım hikayeyi uzun olsa dahi göz kırpmadan dinledi. Yixing ise cidden hala şoktaydı, tepki vermiyordu.

Dün gece Sehun'un yangın alarmına bastığını, herkesi dışarıya çıkardığını ve bu yüzden başımızı belaya soktuktan sonra Kris'i arayıp bizi karakoldan alıp eve bıraktığına kadar her şeyi pürüzsüz bir şekilde aktardım.

Hikayem bittiğinde tepki bekliyordum. Jongdae yine şaşkındı, muhtemelen Sehun ile işi neredeyse pişirecek kadar ilerlememiz şaşırtıcıydı. Ne diyeceğini merak ediyordum, bana nasıl bakıyordu? Çünkü sürekli sevmediğimi söylediğim bir çocuğu öpmüş üstüne ona kendimi teslim etmiştim. Neredeyse. Doğru kelime buydu, neredeyse.

Jongdae kamerayı geriye çekti, bana baktı, ben ona baktım. Yixing bana baktı, ben yine ona baktım. En sonunda Jongdae konuşmayı akıl edebilmişti.

"Kazandım." Ne? "İddiayı kazandım."

Jongdae'nin sevinç çığlıkları kulağıma ulaşırken anlamaz bir şekilde kameraya bakmaya devam ediyordum. Şaka mı yapıyorlardı? Yixing ellerini yüzüyle örttü ve Jongdae telefonu adam akıllı tutamazken o kaldırıp bana hayal kırıklığı ile baktı.

"Sana güvenmiştim Jongin."

Başını sağa sola salladı.

"Benim üzerimden iddiaya mı girdiniz!?"

Jongdae sırıtıyordu, Yixing somurtuyor ama ikisi de aynı anda konuştu. "Evet!" Tanrım, en yakın arkadaşlarımdan nefret ediyordum sanırım. "Çin'de eve taşındığımızda hangimiz depozito parasını verir diye üstüne iddiaya girdik. Yixing kaybetti." Jongdae son kez konuştuğunda dudaklarımı yaladım ve ne demem gerektiğini tarttım.

"Siz cidden çok kötüsünüz. Ben sizin arkadaşınızım."

Bir şekilde buna alınmamış olsam dahi o ikisinin bunun üzerine iddiaya girmesi garibime gitmişti.

"Arkadaşımızsın." Jongdae tatlı bir çocuk gibi dudak büzdü. "Ama Jongin. Siz." Tek kelimeyle üstüne basa basa konuştu. Siz yani biz. Biz? "İkiniz ne kadar kedi köpek, ateş ve barut, Batman ile Joker gibi olsanız da aslında birlikte hoş görünüyorsunuz."

Söylediklerine kaşlarımı çattım.

"Bunu iddiaya girdiğin için söylüyorsun."

"Hayır tabi ki de." Hafifçe tebessüm etti. "Sadece bilirsin, yoldasınız, ikinizsiniz ve ikinizin de kimyası iyi. Birbirinizden başka kim olabilirdi ki?"

Söylediği şeylerden sonra üzerime çöken o ağırlığı adlandıramazdım galiba. Nefesimi hızla dışarıya verdim. Kimyamız iyi miydi? Sürekli didişiyorduk, aramızdaki şey tamamen yol arkadaşlığına dayalıydı ama kabul etmem gerekirdi ki fikrimin sürekli değiştiği bir zaman içerisindeydim. Dün gece Sehun sakarlık yapmasa o işi yapar mıydım? Belki. Ama sabahında yine aynısı olmak isterdim çünkü yanında rahat edemediğim bir Oh Sehun korkutucu geliyordu kulağa.

Zihnimdeki sesler birbirine karışmıştı.

"Ona bir şey mi hissediyorsun?" Duyduğum soru ile içimdeki polemiği bir kenara bırakıp Jongdae'ye yöneldim.

"Ne?"

"Duydun işte." Diye karşılık verdi bana.

"Hayır tabi ki de. Sadece," Doğru kelimeyi bulmalıydım. "Çekim. Yani demeye çalıştığım ikimiz de bunu bir çekime dayalı yaptık. Duygu yüklü değildi."

Değil miydi? Tanrım neden hiçbir söylediğimin mantıklı olmadığını düşünüyor ve iğrenç hissedeceğim şekilde şüphe duyuyordum? Jongdae bunu dediğim an bir şeyler zırvaladı lakin kendi içimde kendimle savaşmakla o kadar meşguldüm ki cidden ne dediğini anlayamamıştım. En son olarak birbirimize veda ederken, Yixing hala benimle ilgili hayal kırıklığı yaşadığından veda bile etmemişti. Telefonumu masaya bırakıp parmaklarımı saçlarımdan geçirdim. Beynim düşünmekten patlayacak gibi hissediyordum. Ama rahat olmalıyım dedim kendime. Yaşadığım hiçbir şeyden pişman değildim ve az önce Jongdae'ye dediğim şey bir süre sonra aklıma yatmaya başlamıştı.

Duygu yoktu. Aramızdakiler bir çekime dayalıydı. Sehun bile yarın aynı kişiler olarak devam edeceğimize garanti etmişti. Öyleydik de, daha bu sabah onunla rahatça konuşmuştum. Bence her şey yolundaydı ve bu kadar çok düşünmemeliydim.

Oturduğum yerden kalkıp odadan çıktım ve koridordan geçip salona girdim. Sehun sesi açık olan oyunu oynuyordu. Yanına ilerlediğimde beni fark edip hafifçe göz ucuyla bakmıştı. Yere oturmuştu ve elindeki konsolu kıracakmış gibi basıyordu. Tam yanına oturdum ve bitirmek üzere olduğu oyunu izledim.

"Öldüremiyorum!" Sinirle bağırdı, kendini oyuna kaptırmıştı. "Öldürmek için nasıl kendimi gaza getirebilirim?"

Gerçekten bana mı sormuştu? Kıkırdadım.

"Üzerinde iğrenç olan gömlekleri düşün. Ben de katliam yaratma hissi uyandırıyorlar."

Sehun alt dudağını büzdü. "Harika." Mırıldandı. "Park Chanyeol'u düşüneceğim."

Bu kez göz devirdim ancak gülüyordum da. Cidden beş dakika sonra son kalan oyuncuyu da öldürdüğünde alaycı gülüşle bana bakıyordu.

"Her zaman işe yarıyor."

Ciddi durmaya çalıştım. "Her zaman Chanyeol'u mu düşünüyorsun?"

"Tuzak soru gibi geldi."

Beni hala alaya aldığı için omzuna vurdum lakin ikimiz de mutluyduk. Sehun oyuna başlamadan önce elindeki konsolu gösterdi. "Oynamak ister misin?" Başımı salladım ancak ona bu oyunu hiç oynamadığımı söylediğimde kaşlarını çattı. Sadece odaklandığı için yaptığı bir hareketti. "Sorun değil, diğer oyunlardan bir farkı yok. Gel buraya."

Diğer konsolu bana vermek yerine beni çağırdığında ilk başta anlamadım ancak sonrasında tekrar gelmemi söyleyip beni önüne çektiğinde itaat etmeden edemedim. Bacaklarını açıp benim araya girmemi bekledi. Beklemediğim için ne yapacağımı bilemedim. Sehun kollarını iki yanımdan geçirip konsolu onunla birlikte tutmamı söyledi. Aslında ona uzaktan da göstersen yeterdi diyebilirdim ama tek yaptığım her söylediğini faaliyete geçirmekti. Biraz daha ona doğru yaklaşmamı söylediği gibi. Sırtım onun göğsüne yapıştığında aynı zamanda konsolu da kavramıştım.

Sehun, kısaca bana ne yapacağımı anlattığında anlamış mıydım farkında bile değildim çünkü düşündüğüm tek şey sıcak göğsüydü. Anlayıp anlamadığımı sorduğunda otomatik olarak başımı sallamıştım fakat hiçbir şey anlamamıştım. Oyun başladığı an çoktan şaşkınca nasıl ilerlemem konusunda tereddüte düşmüştüm. Sehun kendi konsolunu almıştı eline çünkü. Ayrıca göğsünü çekip arkasındaki koltuğa yaslanmıştı. Sessizce oyundan gelen sesleri dinlerken yalnızca Sehun'un kasılan bedenini hissedebiliyordum. Bir düşman karşısına çıktığında bacakları heyecanla bacaklarımı kıstırmaya çalışıyordu. Istemsizce gülümsedim. Çocuk gibiydi. Ama işler ciddileşince çenesi de açılmıştı. Sürekli öldürmem gerektiğini söylüyordu lakin oyunu nasıl oynayacağımı anlasam dahi onun telaşı benim elimi kolumu bağlıyordu.

"Seninle bir daha aynı takımda yer almam ben!" Bağırdığımda Sehun homurdandı. "Karşı karşıya olduğumuzda çok daha iyiyiz."

"Sus Jongin," Tamamen söylediklerimi umursamayıp bir eliyle beni kendisine çekti. "Çok dik duruyorsun, ekranı göremiyorum. Bana yaslanarak oyna."

Sırtım tekrar ona yapıştığında ritmik şekilde onunla birlikte kalkıp indim. Göğsü heyecanla titrediğinde ben de titriyordum. Bir an için oyunu unutup başımı kaldırarak altından ona baktım. Dün gece onunla öpüşüp birlikte olacakken şimdi beraber oyun oynuyorduk. Bunu istediğimi biliyordum lakin zihnime oturtamadığım birtakım şeyler beni üzüyordu.

Başından mı hata yapmıştım acaba demeden duramıyordum. Derin bir nefes aldım. Böylelikle Sehun sesi duyup ona bakan gözlerimin içine baktı. Ancak hala oyunu oynamaya devam edebiliyordu.

"Çok yakışıklıyım değil mi Pocahontas?"

Sırıttım.

"En az Guy Fawkes kadar." 

Sehun başta ne dediğimi anlamamıştı, ardından kaşlarını çattı. "Bir dakika onun yüzü yoktu?"

"Ehe." Çıkardığım sese kahkaha attı. Kendisine laf atmamı bile umursamadan hemde.

"Jongin öldün, tanrım! Oyun oyna." Cidden sinirlerimi fena bozuyordu. Iki dakika beni germeden duramaz mıydı?

"Bağırma bana!"

"Bağırttırma o zaman." Sehun, kendisi de öldüğünde konsolu dizine bıraktı ve ben yanağımı onun göğsüne koyup homurdanırken o hala oyunu kaybetmesini konuşuyordu.

"Bu tür oyunlarda kötüsün. Cidden kötüsün. Seninle eğlenemiyorum bile." Başımı yine kaldırıp ona baktığımda beni sinirlendirmeyi başardığı için yüzünde oluşan o gülüşü gördüm.

"Benimle oynama o zaman. Ceh-"

"Cehenneme kadar yolum var. Evet, biliyorum." Yanaklarımı şişirdim. Sehun bir anda ciddi bir hale bürünüp kaşlarını havaya kaldırdı. "Akşam bir şeyler yapalım mı? Aklımda bir şey var."

"İçinde motor ve motorla ilgili herhangi bir şey var mı?"

Sehun başını sağa sola salladı ilk. "Hayır."

"Peki sonunda ölebilir miyim?"

"Hayır. Ya da belki mutluluktan." Ona şüpheyle baktım. "Ciddiyim çok hoşuna gidecek."

"Sehun sana neden güvenemiyorum?" Bunu dediğim an Sehun başını düşürüp kahkaha attı. Ama elleri belimi bulmuştu. Ne zaman bütün bedenimle ona doğru dönmüştüm ki?

"Yemin ederim Jongin. Çok hoşuna gidecek." Başını kaldırdı ve bana doğru eğildi. "Mükemmel olacak."

Yakındaki yüzünü derince incelememek ve Sehun'un belimdeki ellerini düşünmemek için kendimi kasarken, ona çoktan olumlu yanıt vermiştim bile.


	39. can't think of a john smith without pocahontas

Motosikletten inip kaskı çıkardığımda kuşkuyla etrafı süzdüm. Geldiğimiz yer pek işlek bir yere benzemiyordu. Yine de birkaç insan -daha çok yaşlı ve orta yaşlı insanlar vardı- bizim sanırım gireceğimiz yere yürüyorlardı. Bir iki genç görsem dahi umursamadan Sehun'a döndüm. Çoktan kaskını çıkarıp motoruna bırakmış ve kendisi de motordan inmişti. Benim kaskımı da alıp motorun üstüne bıraktı. Oldukça rahattı. Başından beri ona güvenmiyor olduğumu söylüyor olsam dahi Sehun'un bir gram bile yolundan döndüğünü ya da heyecanının azaldığını görememiştim.

"Burası neresi?"

"Eski bir sinema salonu." İkimiz de neon ışıklarla parlatılmış ve yanlarında 80ler ile 90ların film afişi asılı olan girişe baktık. Sehun gözlerini kıstı. "Hatta bayaaa eski."

"Bu mu? Yani film mi izleyeceğiz?" Sehun bana olumlu yanıt verip yürümemiz gerektiğini gösterdiğinde ona uydum ancak yanında konuşup duruyordum da. "Kötü demiyorum ancak filmi evde de izleyebilirdik."

Sehun, durdu ve buranın sahibi ile konuşmadan önce bana döndü. "Burada izlerken aynı hazla evde izleyemeyeceğimizin farkında mısın?" O kadar ciddi gelmişti ki gözüme dumura uğramadan edemedim. Haklıydı, yani sinema salonunda film izlemek ile evde film izlemek arasında dağlar kadar fark vardı. "Bugün çok özel bir film vardı, bunu kaçıramazdım."

Gülümsediğinde ne yapmam gerektiğini anlamamıştım. Aptal gibi başımı sallamakla yetindim. Sonrasında ise başımı çevirip etrafa bakındım. Gerçekten eski olduğu belliydi, muhtemelen ilk kullanılan sinema salonlarından biri olmalıydı. Tabi ki gelen insanlara bakılırsa kendini geliştirecek para da kazanamıyor olsa gerekti lakin istemsizce buraya ısındığımı hissediyordum. Az insan geliyor olması olabilirdi ya da yaydığı o nostaljik hava da olabilirdi. Sehun bir kez daha bana baktı.

"Normalde Bay Cheng afişlerde gördüğün gibi eski filmler oynatır burada. Çok müşterisi yok, gelenler de yıllardır onu tanıyan insanlardır. Ya eski filmlere aşık yabancı bir iki insan."

"Buraya çok mu geliyorsun?" Sehun'a yakın yürümek için adımlarımı hızlandırdım. Sağ koluna neredeyse yapışacaktım. Oysa salon çok büyük değildi ve insanlar rahatsız edici bile görünmüyordu.

"Küçükken daha çok gelirdim."

"Çin'de yaşadığın zamanlar mı?"

Bunu sorduğum an gülüşü büyüdü. Ve bana onay verdi. "Kısmen. Yaz aralarında da Çin'e geldiğimizde buraya en az iki üç kere uğrardım."

Sehun, kapıyı tıklamadan hızla kapı açılmış ve içinden yaşlı ancak güler yüzlü bir adam çıkmıştı. Şaşkınca bize bakarken tanıdık yüzle şaşkınlık fakat mutluluk arasında o arada kalmıştı. Ben ise olanları üçüncü bir göz olarak izliyordum.

"Tanrım, Shixun!" 

Adam direk kendini ondan daha uzun ve genç olan Sehun'un kollarına attı. Sehun hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğimin farkındaydım ama gün geçtikçe ona sormak istediğim sorular artıyordu. Sehun, adama sıkıca sarıldıktan sonra geri çekildi. 

"Sakin ol, sanki sana gelmeyeceğimi söylemedim."

"Yine de çok heyecanlandım." Diyerek karşılık vermişti adam. Elimde olmadan bende gülümsedim. "Uzun zamandır yoktun. Dün gece aradın sadece."

Yaşlı adam geri çekilip tavır alacağı zaman beni fark etmişti. Bu sahnedeki fazlalık olduğumu düşünmeye başlayacakken aynı canlı gülücüğü bana da attığında en azından rahatlamıştım. 

"Sen de Kim Jongin olmalısın?" 

Beni biliyor olması daha doğrusu Sehun'un benden bu yaşlı adama da bahsetmesi beni şaşırtmış olsa da aynı incelikle ona karşılık verebilmiştim. "Evet efendim. Ben Kim Jongin."

Onun önünde eğilecekken buna gerek olmadığını söyleyerek beni engellemişti. Ona uyarak Sehun'a baktım lakin hala adamı izliyordu. Bay Cheng de bize Sehun için istediği filmi oynatacağını söyleyince kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Sehun, pot kırıldığını yüzüyle belli ediyordu ama Bay Cheng bizi fark etmemişti bile. Seri adımlarla küçük olan salonu açacağını söyledi. Kullanılan iki salon vardı ve diğer insanların hepsi ikinci salona girecekti. Birden utanmadan edemedim çünkü saçma şeyler düşünmeye devam ediyordum. 

Sehun, Bay Cheng'in büyük bir kibarlıkla bize bedava verdiği mısırları aldı. Zaten mısır dışında pek bir yiyecek de yoktu. İkimiz de salona girdiğimizde biraz beklememiz gerektiğini çünkü ilk olarak ikinci salondaki filmi başlatacağını söyledi. Kabul etmiştik, bence ikimiz içinde zaman sıkıntı değildi. 

Boş ve yarı karanlık salonda Sehun ile kalınca istemsizce kıkırdadım. Sesimi duyan Sehun bana dönmüştü. 

"Ne? Ne oldu?" 

"Biraz garip hissediyorum." İtiraf etmekte sıkıntı da görmedim. "Bana özel bir film olacağını söyledin lakin bunu sen istemişsin."

Sırıttı. "Sadece rica ettim ve o da kırmadı." Omuz silkti. 

Mısırı yemek yerine yan koltuğa bıraktı. Gerçi her şey eski olduğu için koltuklar da rahatsızdı ancak sorun değildi. Bu bile ayrı hava veriyordu. 

"Bu yüzden mi ikimiz buradayız sadece?" 

Fazla büyük salon değildi lakin hiç kimse olmaması beni yine de geriyordu. Belki yanımda Sehun'un oturması yüzündendi. Emin değildim.

"Sanırım."

Dilimle dudaklarımı ıslattım. "Onunla nereden tanışıyorsun?" Her şeyi öğrenmek isteyen meraklı yanımı susturamamıştım. Ve nedensizce kalbim gümbür gümbürdü.

"Babam sayesinde. Babam, annemi randevuya çoğunlukla film izlemeye götürürmüş çünkü ikisinin tek ortak noktası film izlemeyi sevmeleriymiş." Bütün kanın yanaklarımda pompalandığını hissettim. "Bay Cheng de başından beri her hafta gelen çifte alışmış, babam da sonrasında konuşup arkadaş olduklarını söyledi. Biz küçükken bile gelip buraya film izlerdik. Abim film izlemeyi pek sevmezdi. Babam ise ben çok istediğim için beni getirirdi. Bazenleri babam ve Bay Cheng konuşurken, o benim için film açar, tek başıma film izlememe izin verirdi."

Ne diyeceğimi bilememiştim. Ama içimdeki arzu mutlaka bir şeyler demeliyim diye bağırıyordu. Yine de hiçbir şekilde dudaklarımın arasından kelime çıkaramamıştım. Kan sıcaklığım her saniye artarken Sehun'a son soruyu sormadan edemedim.

"Neden Çin'de yaşadınız?"

Gözleri boşluğa bakarken kolayca yanıtlamıştı sorumu. "Annem Çinliydi ve babam onun için başta Çin'de yaşamayı kabul etmişti. Tabi çok sık yer de değiştirirdik çünkü babam biz doğduktan sonra bile motosiklet kullanmaya devam etmişti. Ama 7 yaşımdan 12 yaşıma kadar Çin'de yaşadık. Sonrasında babam kendi ülkesinde yaşamak istediğinde annem itiraz etmeden kabul etti."

Ona sormak istediğim çok soru vardı lakin içerisi birden karanlığa bürünüp beyaz ekrana ışık yansıdığında çok geç kalmıştım. Gözlerimi ilk başta kısıp bu ortama alışmaya çalıştım. Yanımdaki Sehun oturuşunu düzeltti ve mutlaka çok beğeneceğimi söyledi. O böyle olunca gerçekten merak etmeden yapamıyordum, bu da bir an için merak ettiğim soruları geri plana atmak demekti. 

Film, çok tanıdık bir melodi ve bir sahneyle başlamıştı. Şüpheye düşmeden edemedim. Bir sonraki sahne geldiğinde hemen dudaklarımı araladım. 

"Şaka mı yapıyorsun?" 

Bağırdım ama aynı zamanda gülüyordum da. Muhtemelen duvarlardan ötürü diğerleri sesimizi duymuş olabilirdi ya da Bay Cheng. Sehun tepkime güldü. Belki de tam anlamıyla kahkaha attı. 

"95 yapımı olan animasyon filmi." Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım ve ışıktan dolayı görebildiğim Sehun'a döndüm. "Pocahontas izliyoruz!" 

"Bana öyle bakma. Mükemmel bir animasyon filmi. Birlikte izlemeliyiz diye düşündüm." 

Hala güldüğüne inanamıyordum, en çok da kendime. Deli gibi gülüyorduk, belki bu filmi istediği için çok kızmalıydım ona ancak tam aksine fazla hoşuma gitmişti. Sırtımı koltuğa yaslayıp mısırı yemeye başladım. Daha önce elbette Pocahontas'ı izlemiştim lakin Sehun ile izlemek farklıydı. Başından beri Sehun ile bir şey yapmak farklı geliyordu. Sehun ile motora binmek, Sehun ile şakalaşmak, Sehun ile oyun oynamak veyahut Sehun ile birilerinden kaçmak. Yemek yediğimiz an bile farklıydık. İstem dışı yine Sehun'a kaydı gözlerim. Ben sırtımı yapıştırdığımdan dolayı Sehun beni göremiyordu. Sadece dikkatle Pocahontas filmini izleyip duruyordu.

Ben de kendime gelerek filme odaklandığımda yüzümdeki sırıtışı silemiyordum. Her Pocahontas dendiğinde ikimiz de sinirleri bozulmuş insanlar gibi gülüşüp duruyorduk. Mısırım bittiğinde kolumu Sehun'un omzundan uzatıp diğer koltuğa koyduğu mısıra uzanmaya çalıştım. Biraz daha kalçamı kaldırıp bedenimi eğdiğim an Sehun tam zamanında mısır kabını kendi kutusuna çekmiş ve sırtını koltuğa yapıştırmıştı, benim gibi. Kolum neredeyse arasında ezilecekti. 

Bana bakmadı ama bu halime güldüğünü görmüştüm. İkimiz de tam moda girip odaklandığımda ses dahi çıkarmadık. Mısırımız bitmiş olsa dahi. Ve normalde kullanılan aramızı bile sorun olmayarak film izlemeye ayırmıştık. Saat çoktan 11'e geliyordu ve muhtemelen eve 12'den sonra dönecektik. Çünkü Bay Cheng'e yardım etmek için Sehun'un burada duracağına ve benim de buna itiraz etmeyeceğime adım gibi emindim. 

Son sahneye geldiğimizde ikimiz de nefeslerimizi tutmuştuk. Gerçekten Kyungsoo ya da Jongdae şu halimizi görse bizimle fena dalga geçerlerdi ancak biz tamamen Pocahontas'ın, John Smith ile gitmeyip öpüştüğü sahneyi göz kırpmadan izliyorduk. Sonunda ise John Smith, gemiye bindirilip Pocahontas da kayanın üstüne çıkarak veda ettiğinde film bitmişti. Birden her şey baştaki haline dönerken Sehun ve ben abartısız bir şekilde sondaki çalan müziği dinliyorduk.

İçimde bir şey oturmuştu, muhtemelen Sehun da benim gibiydi.

"Pocahontas'ın, John Smith ile gitmediğini unutmuşum." Dediğim an Sehun da başını salladı.

Boş mısır kutularını elimize alırken Bay Cheng filmin bittiğini bildiğinden salona girmişti. Açıkçası film hakkında boş hissetmeyi bırakmalı ve yaşlı adama yardım etmeliydim.

Sehun, Bay Cheng içeriye girdiği an ona teşekkür etti ve onu kırmadığı için mutlu olduğunu söyledi. Ve tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi buraları onunla birlikte toparlayarak borcunu ödeyeceğini söylediğinde bende ona uydum. Üçümüz birlikte salonları temizleyip, çok olmasa da çöpleri toplayarak attığımızda Bay Cheng nihayet mekanı kapattı. Anahtarı cebine koyduğunda bize döndü ve bu gece bizim gibi bir müşterisi olduğundan dolayı çok da mesut olduğunu dile getirdi. Ve zamanımız olursa tekrar gelmemizi söylemişti.

Ona başımı sallamış olsam dahi bir daha gelip gelmeyeceğimden emin değildim. Sehun, Bay Cheng'e yakındaki evine kadar birlikte yürümeyi teklif etse bile o saatin geç olduğunu ve bizim eve gitmemiz gerektiğini söyledi.

Bu yüzden yaşlı adamı dinlemiştik. Sehun kaskını takıp benim arkasına binmemi bekledi. Çoktan filmi unuttuğunu sanırdım lakin Sehun, durgun kalmaya devam ediyordu. Sıkıca beline sarıldığımda hiç vakit kaybetmeden motoru çalıştırmıştı. Ben ise günün yorgunluğu ile ona yaslanıyordum sadece. Yolu izlerken eve geldiğimizde Sehun'a teşekkür etmem gerektiğini kendime hatırlattım. Ne kadar Pocahontas demesinden haz etmesem de açıkçası onunla film izlemeye bayılmıştım. Ve beni düşündüğü aşikardı. Bu bir kez daha gülümsetti.

Sabırsızca geleceğimiz zamanı bekledim. Sehun yollar çok dolu olmamasına rağmen hızlı gitmiyordu. Bir an için benim yüzümden mi diye düşünmeden edemedim. Yine de saat gece yarısını biraz geçmişken eve gelmiştik. Sehun ikimiz motordan indiğinde motorunu bahçeye doğru çekti, ben ise onu izliyordum.

Kaskı sıkıca tutup bana dönmesini bekledim.

"Pocahontas filmini seninle izlemek beklenmedikti." Tebessüm etti ve cebindeki anahtarı çıkardı. Arkasından sekerek yanına gittim. "Yine de teşekkür ederim. Çok eğlendim. Ayrıca Bay Cheng'i de sevdim. Fazla şanslısın, Kore'de böyle güzel bir iş yapan birini tanımıyorum."

Sehun kapıyı açtı ve içeriye girdi. Benim de girmem için açık bıraktı ve yalnızca koridorun ışığını açtı.

"Önemli değil ama Pocahontas'ın ikinci filmini izleyip mutlu olmak istiyorum." Dediğinde kahkaha atmadan duramadım. Lakin ona hak veriyordum.

"Ah, mutsuz sonlardan hoşlanmıyorum."

Tam olarak mutsuz son denemezdi ama Pocahontas, John Smith ile gitmediği müddetçe hala mutsuz son sayılırdı. Sehun eliyle dış kapıyı iteleyip kapanmasını sağladı.

"Kesinlikle. Pocahontassız bir John Smith düşünemiyorum."

Sehun yerdeki bakışlarını bana çevirdi. Göğsü ritmik şekilde inip kalkıyordu. Tamamen onu incelerken buldum kendimi. Ve de ona başımı sallarken. "Katılıyorum. Pocahontas da John Smithsiz yapamaz zaten."

Saçmalıyor muydum? Öyle hissediyordum? Kaskı elimde çevirip K.P yazan yerine çevirdim. Derin bir nefes alıp hızlanan kalbimin göğüs kafesimi rahatsız etmemesi için elimden geleni yaptım ama hepsi boşunaymış gibiydi. Dudaklarımı yaladım ve burada boş durmak yerine Sehun'a iyi geceler demek için başımı kaldırdım lakin kaldırdığım an Sehun'un bana bakışlarını gördüm.

Bilmiyorum.

Gerçekten buradan sonrasını bilmiyordum.

Kaskı yanlışlıkla yere düşürüp Sehun'un kolları arasına girerek öpüşmeye başlamamız tam da bu noktada gerçekleşti. İkimiz de bir an birbirimize bakıyorduk ve ne olduysa aramızdaki şeylere yenik düşüp birbirimizi öpmeye başlamıştık. Sehun'un boynuna kollarımı dolayıp kendime çektim ve o da ellerini belime koyup tek vücut olmamıza olanak sağlamıştı. Evdeki tek ses öpüşme seslerimizdi. Kendi oto kontrolümü kaybettiğimin farkındaydım aslında, Sehun ben hiç istemesem de öpüşmeyi kısa sürede durdurarak üstündeki ceketi çıkardı ve yere attı. Ardından ellerini kalçalarıma sardı. Ne demek istediğini anlıyordum. Karnımdaki kasılmalar daha da arttı ve ben Sehun'un istediği gibi bacaklarımı onun beline sardım. İkimiz benim şimdilik kaldığım odaya gidene kadar öpüştük, Sehun koridordan geçerken sağa sola çarptı. Bu çarpmada benim de payım vardı ama tek yaptığımız öpüşürken birbirimizin dudakları üzerinde sırıtmaktı. 

Sırtım kapıya dayandığında heyecanla geri çekilip ellerimle Sehun'un omuzlarına sarıldım. Öpüşmekten dolayı ciğerlerim havaya muhtaçtı. Yine de umutsuz bir şekilde onunla öpüşmeye devam etmek istiyordum. Ama Sehun durdu. Ona yapışmış bedenimi kapıyı yaslamaktan vazgeçmemiş, benim gibi düzensiz nefesi ile bana son kez engel olabilecek biri gibi bakmıştı. 

"İstiyor musun?" Nefesi sertçe bana çarptı. Başımı salladım. Ancak tatmin edecek bir hareket değildi, en azından Sehun için. "Bu odaya girdiğimizde ikimiz de durmayız Jongin. Seni hemen şu an bırakabilirim. İstiyor musun?" 

Birden neden böyle ciddi olduğunu kavrayamamıştım. Veya kavramak istememiştim. Tekrar başımı salladım ve konuşmadan önce parmaklarımı onun ensesindeki saçlarına dolayıp kendime çektim. Üst dudağını dişlerimin arasında ezip emerken Sehun neredeyse duyulmayacak şekilde inledi. "İstiyorum." Dedim dudaklarına doğru. "Kesinlikle istiyorum."

Başka hiçbir şey demeden bir elini kalçama kaydırıp dengede durmama yardım etti. Diğeri ise hızla kapı kulpunu açıp çoktan kapının açılmasını sağlamıştı. Bütün bedenim onun kolları arasında titriyordu. Sehun benim sırtım ile kapıyı daha çok aralayıp içeriye girmemize izin verdi. Ve kapıyı da ayağı ile kapatırken aynı şekilde odada da öpüşmeye başlamıştık. 

Sırtım bu kez yumuşak yatağa baskı uyguladı ve anında Sehun üstüme çıkıp benden bir santim bile uzaklaşmadı. 

Her şey Sehun'un dediği gibiydi. Bu gece düşünmeksizin durmayacaktık.


	40. privacy

Sehun, bir bacağını belime doğru attığında gözlerimi aralayıp ona baktım. Homurtuyla kendimi ondan uzağa itecekken acıyla yalnızca inlemekle kalakalmıştım. En sonunda bacağını itecekken kolunu savurup yüzüme düşürdü. Tekrar acıyla inlerken saydırmadan edemiyordum.

Sabah böyle uyanmayı hayal etmediğimden ne yapacağımı da bilmiyordum. Bedenim tamamen dik durumda, tavanı izliyordum. Gerçi izleyemiyordum çünkü Sehun kolunu yüzümden çekmemişti. Bedenini bana doğru çevireceğini fark ettiğimde kıpırdanıp dönmeye çalıştım. Ancak o da başarısızlıkla sonuçlandı. İç çekip gözlerimi biraz daha araladım. Tavana bakarken ve derince solurken yanımda hiçbir şeyden habersiz uyuyan Sehun ile yataktaydım.

Yatak küçücük olmasa da ikimiz için o kadar da büyük değildi, yine de sığıyorduk lakin her şeyden öte; biz birlikte olmuştuk.

Bu gerçek belirli kaslarımın ağrımasına ve karnımın kasılmasına sebep oldu. Dün geceyi nasıl tarif edeceğimi inanın hiç bilmiyordum. Mükemmel miydi? Öyleydi. Pişman mıydım? Sanırım hayır ancak bir şey vardı ki ölmemi dileyecek kadar acı veriyordu. Adını koyamıyordum bile.

Offladım ve en azından Sehun'un kolunu yüzümden çektim. Anında o kolunu göğsüme doladı, uyumaya da devam etti. Bacağı da iyice belime sarılmıştı. Kendimi yataktan çıkacak kadar kötü hissetmiyordum ama canım az da olsa acıyordu. Ben de Sehun uyanana kadar bekleme kararı almıştım. Ve o gözlerini açana kadar kendime düşünmek için zaman veriyordum. Hafif mırıltıyla ağzını şapırdatıp yüzünü yastığa gömdü. Boyalı sarı saçları terden hala ona yapışıktı. İstemsizce elimi kaldırıp saçlarında dolaştırdım. Ensesine yapışan saçları parmağıma dolamadan edememiştim. Başımı bedenim olmasa bile ona iyice çevirip onu izledim. Çıplak göğsü kendi ritminde bir inip kalkıyordu. Elimi ensesinden omuzlarına severek geçirdim ve sol göğsünde elimi durdurdum.

O an aklıma Jongdae'nin dedikleri gelmişti.

Biz? Birbirimizden başka kim olabilirdi ki? Bu soru kaşlarımın çatılmasına sebep olurken cevabı bulmayı isterdim.

Sehun ile tanışalı bir ay olmuştu ve bizim birlikte geçireceğimiz son bir haftamız daha vardı. Başlarda onu havalı, başına buyruk ve bana kötü lakap takan asi bir motorcu sanmıştım. Başkalarına karşı böyle olmadığını söylemiyordum. Motor onun her şeyiydi ve yeri gelince bana bile bunun için kızıyordu. Ama kesinlikle içinde tahmin edemeyeceğim bir çocuksu ve aptal diye tabir ettiğim yanı varken ve bunu bana gösterirken şaşkınlığa uğramadan da edememiştim. Oh Sehun gerçekten benim için havalı değildi. Chanyeol gibi değildi, Kris gibi değildi, Shao gibi de değildi ve olmasını da istemezdim.

Ve kabul etmeliyim ki Oh Sehun için bunun samimiyet belirtisi olduğunun farkındaydım. Çünkü onun yanında ben de kendim gibiydim. Havalı bir çocukmuşum gibi durmak zorunda değildim. Düşüncelerim konusunda ezilmek zorunda da değildim. Sevmediğim şeyi yapmıyordum. Tabi bazı istisnalar vardı.

Bunu düşünmek gülümsetti. Ama onu boş bakışlarla izlediğime emindim. Birden kendimi kötü hissettim. Tam da bu noktada, Sehun'a bakarken. Mesele o uyandığında eskisi gibi olup olmayacağımız değildi. Tamam, işin ucunda o da vardı çünkü Jongdae ve Yixing gibi, beni olduğum gibi kabul eden ve benim de bunu göstermekten çekinmediğim nadir insanlardandı Sehun. Ama o an aklıma Sehun uyanınca bana şaka yapıp yapmayacağı değil, Sehun ile tam bir hafta sonra ikimizin de yollarının ayrılacağı gelmişti.

Öyle kötü bir histi ki boğazımın düğümlenmesi saliselerle gerçekleşti. Sehun'a bir ayda nasıl bu kadar alışmıştım yemin ederim bilmiyordum. Başından beri nefret ettiğimi söylediğim Sehun ile neden bir çekime kapılıp o an sevişmiştim onu da bilmiyordum. Şimdi de neden onun bir süre sonra gidecek olmasını hatırlayıp gözlerimi doldurmuştum gerçekten anlamıyordum.

Gidecekti.

Ayrılacaktık ve bu başından beri olan şeydi.

Aslında anlıyordum. Biliyordum.

Bu gerçeğin birden kendini belli etmesi nefesimi kesti. Şaşkınlıkla Sehun'un göğsünde duran elime baktım. Bir ay. Onunla beraber bir ay. Ve belki de daha da yakınlaşmamızı sağlayan bir hafta. Bu gerçek neden şu an kendini belli etmek zorundaydı ki? Ya da bu gerçek neden bir gerçeğe dönüşmek zorundaydı?

"Pocahontas."

Sehun, yüzü yastığa gömülüyken söylediğinde gülümsedim. Çok boğuk çıkmıştı sesi ancak ne dediğini anlamıştım.

Sehun'un bana Pocahontas demeyecek olması hoşuma gitmeliydi lakin hiçbir türlü yüzüm gülmüyordu. Aksine kalbim çok kırıktı. 

Gerçeklerden kaçtığım için kendime kızdım. Ama tek istediğimin bu samimiyeti bozmamak olduğunu bildiğimden ne yapacağımdan da emin değildim. Bu yüzden düşünmeyip kaçmıştım.

Jongdae'nin son sorusu aklıma geldi ve ben bu kez iliklerime kadar titremeden yapamadım. 

O sıra Sehun bacağını sıkılaştırıp bedenime sokuldu. Başını ilk önce kaldırdı ve gözlerini açmadan bekledi. Ardından gözlerini aralayıp onu izleyen bana baktı. Anında gülüp başını tekrar yastığa bıraktı. Uyku sersemi olduğunu biliyordum fakat o bana sabahın bu saatinde böyle gülerken kayıtsız kalamadım. 

"Pocahontas." Dedi tekrar. Hmmladım. "Benimle seviştiğin için çok şanslısın."

Göz devirdim. "Tam tersi o. Sen benimle seviştiğin için çok şanslısın."

Haklıydı. Gerçekten haklıydı. Yüzümdeki gülümsemeye rağmen bunu kabul edecek ancak ona söylemeyecektim. O da dediğim şeye güldü. 

"Ben..."

Diyerek başlayacağı zaman çalınan kapı ile duraksadı. Zile defalarca basılırken ikimiz de uyku sersemiyle birkaç saniye sonra anlamıştık. Sehun anında başını kaldırıp uzuvlarını üzerimden çekerken ben şaşkınca ne yaparım diye bakıyordum.

"Kim bu?"

Cevap basitti. Ya Kris olmalıydı ya da Mei. Ikisi dışında bir kimsenin buraya geleceği yoktu. Sehun yataktan kalkıp neredeyse kapıya koşturacağı anda refleksle ona çelme takıp düşürdüm.

"Aptal mısın sen!? Çıplak mı açacaksın kapıyı?"

Ani bir sinirle bağırdım lakin sonrasında popomun ağrısını hatırlayıp kendimi yüz üstü yatağa attım. Sehun ise arkada kıyafetlerini bulmaya çalışıyordu. Sızlanarak Sehun'a küfür ettiğimde aceleyle yanıma gelmiş ve tişörtümü bana atmış giymemi istemişti. Altımda zaten baksırım vardı. Zorlukla giyerken Sehun çoktan pantolonunun fermuarını çekmişti. 

Onun iki bacağını da yanlışlıkla aynı pantolon bacağının içine almaya çalışmasını görmesem ciddi kalabilirdim. 

Kahkaha atarak devrildim. Popom acımıştı lakin görüntü muhteşemdi. Sehun uyku sersemi iken iki katı şapşal birine dönüyordu. Ben gülerken o da benim gülüşüme sırıtıyordu. Tişörtü başından geçirdiği an üzerine daha dikkatli baktığımda boynundaki morluğu görmem ile gözlerimi büyüttüm. 

"Aman tanrım!" Sehun ne oldu der gibi baktı bana. "Boynunda bir morluk var."

Kapı hala çalıyordu ve artık tekme de atılıyordu. Böylelikle gelenin aklımdan Mei olduğunu anlamıştım. Sehun aynanın karşısına geçip morluğa baktı. Mei dikkatli biriydi, kesinlikle fark edecekti. Sehun parmaklarını orada dolaştırıp durduğunda sertçe yutkunmadan edemedim. Aslında arka fonda bizi telaşa sürükleyecek kapı olmasa o morluk ile ilgili kendimi yiyecek milyon tane şey düşünürdüm. Fakat her şeyden önce Sehun durdu ve bana döndü.

"Bir şey soracağım. Biz neden telaş içindeyiz?"

Sehun sorduğunda kaşlarımı kaldırdım.

"Çünkü şey..." Bekledim ve düşündüm. "Şey..."

Sehun yatakta oturan bedenimi süzdü. Ben de ayaktaki bedenini. Gözlerimiz birleşti sonra ayrıldı. Sonra tekrar birleşti ve Sehun dudaklarını araladı.

"Her neyse."

Başımı salladım.

"Her neyse ya." Şimdiden gariptik işte. Ancak bir yandan içinde bulunduğumuz durumun komik olmadığını söyleyemezdim. "Artık kapıyı açalım. Mei şüphelenmeye başlamıştır."

Sehun tıslarmış gibi güldü ve ben onu önüme çağırdığımda ikiletmeden geldi.

"Şüphelenirse bu doğru demek."

Sehun'un sırtına çıkarken neredeyse altıma bir şey giymeyi unutuyordum. Mei'nin en son arka bahçedeki kapıdan içeriye gireceğini işittik çünkü ona göre, onu eve almamak için evde yokuz numarası çekiyorduk. Aslında tek yaptığımız uyandığımız an ona sevişmedik biz profili çizmekti.

"Sehun, son zamanlarda zeki cevaplar veriyorsun." Göğsünü kabarttı. "Bu hoşuma gitmedi."

Nihayet Sehun'un sırtına binip salona geldiğimizde Mei'yi sertçe solurken bulduk. Bize bakıp onu eve almadığımız için saydırdı ve o boşlukta mutfağa gitti.

"Çabuk! Hızla yukarıya çıkalım."

"Sırtım ağrıyor." Diye kıvrandı Sehun.

"Benim popom ağrıyor! Ben bir şey diyor muyum!?"

"İyi de zaten popon ağrıyor diye sırtımdasın!"

Sehun'un dediklerine güldüm. Ama o beni yine de yukarıya kadar çıkardı. Ona beni görmediğinden dolayı saçma bakışlar atıyordum. Saçma dediğim belki de benim için saçmaydı. Aramızdaki ilişkiyi düşünürsek saçmaydı. Kollarıma onun boynuna sıkıca sarıldım. Öyle ki Sehun boğulduğunu bile söylemişti. Göz devirdim, tekrar ve tekrar.

Banyonun önüne geldiğimizde beni bıraktı.

Popom cidden acıyordu fakat Sehun sırtı için yakındığından ben nazlanamıyordum. İlk ben gireceğim kavgasına tutuşmadan başta ben girmiştim ve Sehun bunu yaptığım için kapıya vurup durmuştu.

"SEHUN BİRAZ MAHREMİYET!"

Yemin ederim beni sinirlendirmekten ayrı bir zevk alıyordu.

"Dün seni çıplak gördüm. Ne mahremiyeti ya?"

Dediği şeyle şaşırmadan edemedim. Hayır, yanlış şeyler söylememişti lakin yüzüm alev almıştı. Tamam, dedim, tamam seviştik ancak birden bunu onun ağzından yarı çarpık duymak beni terletmeye bile yetmişti. Kuru kuru yutkundum.

"Sen... AH!"

Bağırdığımı duyduğunda konuştu.

"Ne oldu?"

Ağlak bir sesle cevap vermeden edemedim. "Popom acıyor."

Ve Sehun durdurulamayan kahkaha tufanına kendini kaptırdı.


	41. im falling

Kötü bir şey olmuştu.

Aslında ikimizin de salaklığı ele alındığında bu imkansız değildi. Mei, Sehun'un morluğunu ve benim de acıdan oturamayan ve oturduğum, hareket ettiğim an değişen mimiklerimi fark etmişti. Mei, Sehun kısa süreliğine salona gittiğinde popoma bir şaplak atmış ve inlememe bile sebep olmuştu. Sonrasında Sehun, hızla bir şey oldu sanıp -ki bana göre oldu- mutfağa gelirken Mei çoktan bana o alaycı bakışlarını atmıştı. Kızdığını düşünmüyordum, zaten neden kızmalıydı emin de değildim ama umarım ondaki profilim zedelenmemiştir demiştim kendi içimden.

Ardından ben Sehun'un getirdiği ağrı kesiciyi içmiştim. Kahvaltı edilip Mei erkek arkadaşının onunla tatile gitme planını anlatırken ben sakinlikle dinlemeye çalışıyordum. Ancak hem popom acırken hem de yan yana oturan Sehun ve bana, benim anlayabileceğim gülücükler atarken diken üstündeydim. Sehun ise Mei'yi dinleyip cevap verse bile kıpırdandığımda elini sırtıma atıyordu. Refleksif bir şekilde mi yoksa bilerek mi yapıyordu yemin ederim anlamıyordum lakin o bana dokunduğunda kalbim artık aşina olduğum o hıza erişiyordu.

Mei, kahvaltının sonunda bir şey yapıp yapmayacağımızı sorarken ben ona gitmek istediğim yerler olduğunu ve Donghuamen Gece Pazarını da ayriyeten ziyaret etmek istediğimi söylediğimde Mei bana uyma kararı almıştı. Bu kızı ne yaparsa yapsın severdim sanırım. 

Mei, diktatörlük uygulayıp Sehun'a da bunları yapalım dediğinde sırıtmadan edemiyordum. Ama Sehun ikimiz içinde uzun sürecek işleri olduğunu ve beklemesi gerektiğini söyleyince Mei yine o bakışı atmıştı. Utanmadan edemedim. Bakışlarımı kaçırmak isterdim fakat itina ile Mei'yi baktım. Sehun kalktığında Mei ve ben de kalktık. Salona doğru yürürken ağrı kesici sayesinde daha iyiydim lakin nasıl topalladığım belliydi. Sehun banyoya gireceğini haber verdiğinde odaya yönelecektim ki Mei konuştu. 

"Bence ikiniz de aynı anda banyo yapın." Ikimiz de ona boş boş bakarken omuz silkti ancak yüzündeki gülüşü silmiyordu. "Bana öyle bakmayın. Sudan tasarruf için demiştim ben. Bir de birlikte hızlı olursunuz." Sonra düşünüyormuş gibi yaptı. "Yani hızlı olursunuz, değil mi?" 

Emin olamayarak sorduğunda şaşkınlıktan karşılık bile veremedim. Hızla odaya gidip kendimi kapadım, burada sonsuza kadar olamayacağımı bilerek. Ve öyle de olmuştu. Sehun duşunu alıp çıktığında benim girebileceğimi söyledi. Tabi bunu bir üst kattan bağırarak yaptı. Mei'yi ben odadan çıktığımda Sehun'un oyunlarını oynarken buldum. Hiçbir şey demedi.

Ve hepimiz hazır olduğumuzda saat çoktan öğleye gelmişti. Hepsini gezemezdik ancak üç dört yere gidip en son gece pazarına gidebileceğimizi söylediler. Ama büyük bir sorun vardı. Sehun'un motoruna üçüncü bir kişiyi alamazdık. Onlar da mantıklı olanı yapıp Kris'i aramışlardı. Mei aramadan önce şunu bile söylemişti.

"Hadi Kris'i köle olarak kullanalım."

Sehun ile beşlik çakıp kahkaha atarlarken ben ise onlara bakıp gülüyordum. Bakışlarımı sadece Sehun'a yoğunlaştırdığımda boynundaki morluğunu ceketinin kapattığını gördüm. Onu kapamak için makyaj kullansa mıydı? Boş verdim. Saçmalıktı. Mei bile bizi anlayıp hiçbir şey dememişti. Henüz. Ama onu kapamasını bende içten içe istemiyordum.

Tekrar Jongdae'yi arayıp ona duygularım hakkında konuşmak istedim. İşi biraz şakaya alırdı fakat o beni en iyi tanıyandı. Ya da Kyungsoo'yu bile arayabilirdim. Muhtemelen ilk sefer yüzüme kapatırdı ancak ısrarcı olduğumda açmak zorunda kalırdı, konuşurdu. Tabi bana da küfür ettikten sonra. 

Sessizce geçirdiğimiz, daha doğrusu benim sessiz olduğum yarım saatin sonunda Kris görünmüştü. Artık hareket edeceğimiz için memnundum. Mei el çırparak Kris'e bizzat köle olduğunu söyledi, Kris ona göz devirdi ancak aşağıya inmedi. Sehun ve ben aynı anda arkadan çıktık. Ve çarpıştığımızdan birbirimize baktık.

"Hadi çocuklar, siz de arkaya geçin."

Tekrar arkaya oturacağımı duyduğumda sızlanmadan edemedim. Sehun, arkamdan geldi. Kamyonetin arkasına çıkmaya çalışırken beceremiyordum çünkü canım acıyordu.

"Çabuk ol." Sehun sabırsızca konuştu.

"Kapa çeneni, burada bıraktığın acılarla ayakta kalmaya çalışıyorum."

Sehun'un güldüğünü duydum. Bana yardım etmek için arkama geçti. Elini kullanır sanmıştım lakin birden belime sarılıp zoraki bir şekilde çıkardı.

"Ellerini birleştirsen yeterdi aslında."

Memnun değilmiş gibi yapsam da gülüşü solmadı. O da çıkıp yanıma geldi. Yavaşça oturdum. Hiç yer yokmuş gibi dibimde bitmişti.

"Pocahontas?"

"Evet?"

"Dün gece güzeldi." Birden aldığım bütün nefes ciğerlerimden hızla boşaldı. Çırpındım. Belki dışarıdan belli etmesem de çaresizce çırpındım kendimle. Sehun'un yüzüne bakmadan edemedim üstelik. Ciddi duruyordu, bana bakıyor olsa bile bir şey hatırlamış gibi dalmıştı. "Hayatımda yaşadığım en güzel gecelerden biriydi."

Dudaklarımı araladım. Tam o anda Kris gürültülü bir şekilde kamyonetini çalıştırdı. Söyleyemedim. Açıkçası, söyledim fakat Sehun duyamamıştı.

Çünkü benim için de hayatım boyunca yaşadığım en güzel gecelerden biriydi.

-

Sehun ve Kris'in atıştırmalık bir şey için gideceği gerçeği gözümü korkuttu çünkü Mei onları göndermek ve ikimizin yalnız olması için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Sehun uzun yemek listesine kaş çattı ve Mei'ye eminim içinden isyan etti. Fakat dediği her şeyi de aklında tutmaya ve almaya çalışıyordu. Kris, bu kadarının yettiğini söyleyip Sehun'u çekiştirdi ve ben onlara gitmeyin bile diyemedim. Bugün harika bir gezi olmuş olsa da her Sehun ile yakınlaşmamızda Mei'nin bakışlarını üzerimde hissetmiştim. Sehun bunu fark etmiş miydi emin değildim lakin düşününce kör olmak gerekiyordu.

"Sakın bana yalan söylemeye kalkma."

Mei işaret parmağıyla beni gösterdi. Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım.

"Tanrım! Jongin, yol arkadaşlığına göre epey samimi ilişkiniz var. Yol arkadaşları birbiriyle yatar mı?" 

Sehun'un kuzeninden mi yoksa hala kulağa imkansız gelen kelimelerden mi kızarmıştım anlamamıştım ama utandım. Kuruyan dudaklarımı ıslattım, ona bakıp durmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamıyormuşum gibi hissediyordum.

"Aslında..." Benden konuşmamı isteyen Mei'ye açıklama yapacaktım lakin haklıydı. Dün her şey gelişmeksizin ancak mükemmel bir şekilde olmuştu. "Mei, lütfen."

Utandığımı gördüğünde kıkırdadı. Yine de konuşmayı bırakmadı.

"Pekala, sizi yargılayacak değilim. Seni sorguya çekiyormuşum gibi tepki verme." Ona gözlerim kısarak baktım. Şüpheyle. "Tamam, tamam biraz öyle olmuş olabilir ancak gerçekten sizi yargılamıyorum. Zaten hep aklımda olan bir şeydi."

"Nasıl yani?" Şaşırmadan edemedim.

"Nasıl yani mi?" Mei sorumu küçümseyerek bana döndü. "Jongin seninle ilk tanıştığımızda da sana Sehun'un motoruna kimseyi almadığını söylemiştim."

Bu kez ben ona küçümseyerek bakıyordum. "Evet? Mei, bu, geldiğimiz bu durumu ön görecek bir neden değil. Lütfen."

Başını sağa sola salladı. "Anlamıyorsun. Jongin, gerçekten uzaktan nasıl göründüğünüzün farkında mısın?"

"Sürekli birbirine laf sokmaya çalışan iki çocuk?"

Mei güldü. "Belki biraz. Laf sokmaya çalışan sen değil misin?" Onu onayladım lakin tekrar o soğuk ortam kendini göstermişti. "Jongin, ne kadar dalaşırsanız dalaşın birlikte, cidden öyleymiş gibi görünüyorsunuz. İkiniz de farkında olmadan birbirinize sanki etrafta kimse yokmuş gibi bakıyorsunuz. Sehun'un motosikletine birini alması belki tüm bunların olacağı düşüncesini zihnimde yer etmek için mükemmel bir neden değil lakin her şey sizin için böyle başlamadı mı? Jongin," Mei bankta biraz daha bana yaklaştı. Bir sır veriyor izlenimine sahipti.

"Sehun'a karşı hiç mi bir şey hissetmiyorsun? Ona aptal demenden ve anlamadığın yarışlara katılan motorcudan öte değil mi?"

Kuru kuru yutkundum. Birden Mei'nin bana dünden ve hatta önceki günlerden beri düşündüğüm şeyi sorması, belki beklenecek olmasına rağmen şaşırttı. Cevap veremedim. Vermek istedim.

"Mükemmeldi." Fısıldadığımda Mei ne söylediğimi anlamamıştı. Kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Dün gece benim için de mükemmeldi. Sehun'a bunu söylemek isterdim ancak çok yanlış zamanlama seçtik ikimizde. Mei başından beri ilişkimiz yanlış zamana dayalıydı. Sehun yanlış zamanda Chanyeol ile konuştu. Ve ben yanlış zamanda partiden dışarıya çıktım. Aynı şekilde yanlış zamanda Chanyeol'un evine girip çıktık. Yaşadığımız her şeyi yanlış zamana göre yaşadık."

Mei beni dikkatle dinledi. Cidden. Hiç sesini çıkarmadan. Ve ben elindeki yiyeceklerle Kris ile tartışan Sehun'u gördüm.

"Mei, hayatımda Sehun'un yanında olduğum kadar kendim olduğum kimse yok. Belki arkadaşım Jongdae ancak kabul etmeliyim ki," Ne hissettiğime odaklanmaya çalıştım. "Sehun gerçekten başka. Başından beri. O hayatımda olmadığında ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Önceki hayatıma devam mı edeceğim yoksa onun gibi birinin hayatımda olmayacağı düşüncesi beni üzecek mi? Bu duygularımı ilk başta kendim olmak üzere ona da söylersem ne tepki alırım onu da bilmiyorum. Hatta uçuk bir şekilde, son zamanlarda ona ne hissettiğimi de kavrayamıyorum."

Sehun ileride elindeki düşen atıştırmalıkları Kris'e taşıması için verdiğinde Mei de benimle birlikte oraya baktı.

"Jongin, sana sadece şunu söyleyebilirim. İlk olarak sorduğun iki sorunun yanıtını ben veremem, gerçekten denesem de veremem. Aklında başka sorular olduğuna da eminim ama bunu yaşamak zorundasın. Fakat," Mei'yi dönüp baktım. "Son sorunun cevabını biliyorum. O sorunun cevabını sen de biliyorsun Jongin. Kendine kabul ettir."

Sehun ve Kris geldiğinde Kris elindeki her şeyi Mei'nin kucağına bıraktı ve Mei de abartısız gürültülü bir kahkaha bıraktı. Kaldırımdan yürüyen her insan bize baktı. Sehun ise elinde kalmış bir iki yiyecek ile Mei'yi poposuyla tekmeleyerek aramıza oturmuş ve o da hepsini teker teker açıp kucağıma bırakmaya başladı ve açıktan sonra her şeyden en az bir tane alıp ağzına atıyordu.

"Neden yemiyorsun?"

Sehun ağzındaki şeyleri çiğnerken sorduğunda yüzümü buruşturup onu ittim. Aslında onun ifadelerine odaklanmaktan verdiği şeyleri görmemiştim. Şimdi ise Sehun bana yaklaşarak sürekli yememi bekliyordu. Ona döndüğümde yüzünde tatlı bir gülüş vardı.

"Pocahontas." Dedi bana uzatarak elindeki paketi.

Aldım ve üzerine baktım. Başımı kaldırıp hala yemeyi kesmeyerek beni izleyen Sehun'a baktım. Sonrasında saçlarına.

"Saçlarını sarıya boya."

"Ne?" Bir anlığına çiğnemeyi bıraktı.

"Boyası akıyor. Onları tekrar sarıya boya. Daha canlı bir sarı olsun."

Sehun buna afalladı lakin en önemlisi başıyla beni onayladı. Yemeye kaldığı yerden devam etti. Uzun süre boyunca onu izledim. Ara sıra Mei'ye baktım. Sanki ona bakacağımı hep biliyormuş gibi anında gözleri beni buluyordu.

İç çektim.

Mei haklıydı. Bunları yaşamadan bilemezdim. Hiçbir şeyi, gerçekten hiçbir şeyi boş yapmamıştık biz. En azından ben. Beni öptüğünde de karşılık vermiştim, sevişirken de. Ve sanırım Sehun'un imkansız olacağına başından beri kendimi o kadar inandırmıştım ki şimdiki duygularımı kolaylıkla göz ardı ediyordum. Ama dediğim gibi Mei haklıydı.

Nasıl ve ne şekilde gelişip bu boyuta geldi, ben nasıl kendimi kaybettim, kalbim ne zaman bu tepkileri vermeye başladı anlamamıştım. Aslında anlamıştım. Ancak işime gelmemişti. 

Ben Oh Sehun'a aşık olmuştum. Altı yaşındaki çocukla nefes tutma yarışı yapan ve motosiklet kelimesini bile düzgün heceleyemeyen çocuğa aşıktım.


	42. how did your mother accept your father?

Sehun'a ne zamandır böyle hisler beslediğimi düşünüyordum. Onu gördüğüm ilk andı gibi klişe bir cümle kuramazdım lakin, cidden ona ilk ne zaman aşık oldum, anlamadım bile. Belki de içimde bu kadar küçümsemeseydim her şeyi, bunun cevabını verebilirdim. Sehun'un bana sorsanız iyi yönlerini de kötü yönlerini de çıkarıp elinize verirdim, pekala en çok kötü ama bütün bunlara rağmen, yani kast ettiğim tüm yaşadıklarımıza, Sehun'u sevmeyi, en azından o şekilde, hep geride tutmuştum. Oysa gerçek hep gözlerimin önündeydi. Tabi ki de ben bunu neden göz ardı ettiğimi de anlatan küçük bir konuşma yapabilirdim fakat ne fark ederdi ki?

Ben çoktan Sehun'a aşık olmuştum.

İç çekip sırtımı Sehun'un şezlonguna yasladım. Çocuk havuzuyla güneşlenmesi aklıma gelirken kıkırdamadan edemedim. Sıkıca sarıldığım hırkamla, düz renk tişörtüm ve kesinlikle Sehun'un dolabından aldığım eşofman ile uyuyamadığım için arka bahçeye gelip soğuktan ölmemeye çalışıyordum. Başımı geriye atıp olmayan yıldızlara baktım. Etraftaki görebildiğim tüm evde hiç ışık yoktu, sokakları aydınlatan sokak lambası arka bahçeye vurmasa belki önümü bile göremeyecektim.

"Pocahontas?"

Ses duyduğum an korkuyla irkildim. İlk başta ne dediğini bile anlamamıştım.

"Beni korkuttun." İstemsizce kaş çattım.

Sehun, elleri ceplerinde, gözlerini dahi tam açamadan bahçeye çıktı. Şimdi görüntüsü daha iyiydi. Hiçbir şey söylemeyip dibimde bitti. Kris, bizi eve bıraktıktan sonra ikimiz de odalara çekilip uyumak istemiştik. Benimki hala bir istekle kalmış ve kendimi burada bulmuştum. Sehun ise uykudan kalkmıştı.

"Burada ne işin var?" Hala aynı korkuyla hareket bile edemiyordum. Ya da bu, birkaç saattir düşüncelerimi meşgul eden çocuğu karşımda gördüğüm için oluşan bir şeydi.

Güldü. "Burası benim evim."

Göz devirdim. Sehun gözlerini biraz daha açıp dikkatle izlemeye başlamıştı beni. Dayanamayarak sordum. "Ne? Ne oldu?"

"Seni böyle görmek beni rahatlatıyor." Birden gelen ani itirafla şaşırmadan edemedim. "Bugün, akşamdan beri iyi görünmüyordun."

Yanaklarım alev aldı. Nasıl göründüğümü hatırlamaya vaktim kalmamıştı.

"Aslında iyiydim." Yalan söylüyormuş gibi hissetmeden edemedim.

Bana şüpheyle baktı. Yüzünde tebessümü vardı, hala uykulu olduğundandı muhtemelen. "Emin misin? Bana laf sokmaya bile çalışmadın."

Büyük bir sorun muydu? Elbetteki öyleydi; ancak şu an hatırlıyordum da kendimi hiç Sehun'a laf atacak kadar canlı hissetmiyorum. Şimdi de dahil. Bir şeyleri kabul etmek, sonuç ve kararları düşünmeye başlamak yormuştu zihnim ve bedenimi.

"Anlatabilirsin. Sorun mülakatın mı? Bugünü saymazsak iki gün kaldı." Sehun dediği an sert bir rüzgar tenimi teğet geçmemiş gibi baştan aşağı titredim ama dışarıdan yalnızca Sehun'u inceleyip cevap veremedim. Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım.

"Senin de yarışına son iki gün kaldı."

İkimiz de sustuk ve belli bir süre konuşmadık. Sehun önümde dikilerek ışığımı kapatıyordu, hala elleri ceplerindeydi, benim ona baktığım gibi bana bakıyordu. En sonunda anlamadığım bir şekilde sağ elini cebinden çıkarıp bana uzattı. Kaşlarımı kaldırdım, elini tutmadığımda ısrarla sallamaya devam etti. Neden yaptığını anlamıyordum. Elini tutmaya karar verip dışarıda durmaktan soğumuş ellerimi onun sıcak eline sardım. Aniden beni oturduğum yerden kaldırıp gülümsedi. Diğer cebindeki elini telefonuyla birlikte çıkardı.

"Düşündüm ki," Elimi tutarken tek elle hızla ekranını açıp bir yerlere girdi. "Sen benimle hep motora bindin fakat ben hiç seninle dans etmedim."

Bacaklarım kavrayamadığım şekilde, saniyesinde joleye döndü. Biri hafifçe vursa yere düşecekmişim gibi. Korkuyla gözlerimi büyüttüm. Sehun ciddi miydi? Dans etmeyecektik değil mi? Korku iliklerime kadar işledi. Aslında bu benim alanıma giriyordu ama birden Sehun ile dans etmek kavramı bana çok imkansız ancak bir o kadar kulağa şahane geldiğinden şaşırmıştım.

Onun elini biraz daha sıktırdığımda kirpiklerinin üstünden bana bakıp tekrar müzik seçmeye geri döndü.

Kulaklarımı dolduran yavaş melodiden sonra derin bir nefes aldım. Sehun bir şey yapmam için cesurca bana bakıyordu. Kendi içimden öz güven ile ilgili saçma sapan cümleler sıralayacakken o bir an kendini tutamadan gülmeye başladı.

"Bizim için fazla slow bir parça üzgünüm. Komik."

Normalde olsa ortamı bozduğu için ona kızabilirdim ama rahatlamamı sağladığı için gülmeden edemedim. Sehun'un elinden telefonu aldım ve müziği kendim seçtim. Listesindeki şarkıyı gördüğüm an tereddüt dahi etmedim.

Sehun, müziği duyduğu an sanki duygulanıp ağlıyormuş gibi rol yapmaya başladı. "Pocahontas sen mükemmelsin." Olmayan gözyaşlarını sildi ve ben telefonu şezlongun üzerine bırakırken kendisi arkamda Elvis Presley'e eşlik edip saçma dansını yaptı.

Kendimi hemen ardından o saçma dans hareketlerini yaparken buldum. Sehun bağırıp çağırırken onu uyarmamı bile dinlemedi. Etraftaki insanların bizden rahatsız olması onu da rahatsız etmiyordu işte.

"Kalça hareketin yüzünden kör oldum." Bunu dediğim an dönüp muzipçe sırıttı. Ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Şarkı bitip bitip başa sardığında dahi bıkmadan dans ediyordu.

Sehun o meşhur gitar çalma hareketini yaptı. Arkadan alkışladım ve en nihayetinde bir adam cama çıkıp bize küfür etti. Sehun ile ilk birbirimize bakıp ardından kahkaha attık, yere serilip nefes nefese kalırken yan yanaydık. Terlemiştim ve artık üşümüyordum. Kısmen.

"Yarın muhtemelen ailemi arayıp beni şikayet edecek." Sehun konuştuğunda ona başımı çevirdim. O da aynı anda çevirdi.

"Seni uyarmıştım."

Şeytani gülüşünü tekrar gördüm. "Bütün suçu senin üstüne atacağım."

Ona cevap vermedim ama bedenimi sola döndürüp onu izledim. Sehun yine de aynı pozisyonda kalmıştı. Her küçük ayrıntıyı almak için gözlerim üzerindeydi. Kaç dakika geçti bu şekilde emin değildim lakin artık hafiften esen rüzgar beni tekrar üşütmekten çekinmiyordu. "Annem ve babam," Sehun konuşmaya başladığında aklımı toparlamam zor olmadı. "Babamın son yarışında tanışmışlar. Annemin ve babamın tek ortak noktasının filmler olduğunu söylemiştim? Cidden öyleydi." Gözlerini yüzümde gezdirdi ama aklı hiç burada değilmiş gibiydi. Yorum yapmadım. "Annem, o gün oraya sadece arkadaşının ısrarı ile geldiğini söylemişti. Normalde böyle şeylerden asla anlamazmış. Hala anlamıyor. Babam, annemi ilk gördüğünde ona aşık olduğunu söylüyor, hala aşık. İlk günkü gibi."

"Annen nasıl biriydi?" Birden soğuktan gözlerim doldu lakin yine de burada kalıp hikayeyi dinlemeyi ve ona sorular sormayı istiyordum. 

"Babam, onu gördüğünde üzerinde örülmüş bir hırka ve o zamanların demode kadife soluk pembe eteği varmış. Oraya o kadar aykırı duruyormuş ki ister istemez herkes başını çevirip ona bakıyormuş. Normalde edebiyattan hoşlanan ve evinde kitap okuyan bir genç kızmış. Ailesinin sözünden çıkmaz ve kesinlikle öğrenim görürmüş. Dediğim gibi oraya da en yakın arkadaşının ısrarı ile gitmiş, sadece tek gece ve ne tesadüf ki orada babam da var."

Sehun bu kez karşısında ben olduğumu idrak ederek yaklaştı, ne yapacağını çoktan tahmin ettiğim için hazırlıklıydım. Tabi buna hazırlık denebilirse. Yavaşça eğilip öpüşmeyi başlattığında ona uydum. Gerçekten fazlasıyla yavaş ancak yine de şu saatten sonra inkar edemediğim duygularımın içimde bir volkan gibi patlamasına sebep olacak kadar iyiydi öpücük. Fakat her şeye rağmen bitmişti. Sehun neyse ki hala öpüşmüyor ve olduğumuz şekilde zorda olsak dahi geri çekilmemişti. 

"Merak ediyorum," Sehun hala minik buseler bırakıyordu. Atmosferden dolayı mı yoksa gerçekten duygularımı artık kendime dahi saklamadığımdan mıydı bu sıcak ortam bilmiyordum ama korktuğum gibi değildi, en nihayetinde bunu anlamıştım. "Annen babanı nasıl kabul etti?"

Bu hikayede ben bizden izler bulduğum kadar Sehun da bulmuş muydu, söylemesini isterdim. Ya da zaten bulduğu için anlatıyor da olabilirdi. 

"Annem, babamı ilk başta istememiş." Sertçe yutkundum ve Sehun bunu fark ettiğinde utandım. "Kendi düzenine çok aykırı biriymiş ve babam ilk zamanlar Çince bile bilmiyormuş. Ama babam pes etmemiş, annemi yarışmadan sonra muhakkak bulmuş. Tabi ki bunda annemin en yakın arkadaşının payı var."

"Sonrası?"

Sehun, ne kadar merak ettiğimi gördüğünde güldü. "Üşümüşsün. İçeriye girelim, ayrıca uykun gelmiş." Kalkmak isterken ona engel olmak istedim fakat beceremedim. Sehun çoktan ayağa kalkmıştı. Yerden doğru ona dudak büzdüm.

"Bana bunu yapma." Bana yardım ederek yerden kaldırdı, son kez denedim. "Lütfen?"

"Uyuman gerekiyor. Sonra anlatacağım." Surat ifademi gördüğünde avuçlarını yanaklarıma bastırıp durdu. "Söz veriyorum."

Sanki her şey böyleymiş gibi hisseden tek ben miydim? Sanki bunlar her zaman Sehun ile yaptığımız şeylerdi, sanki hiç kopmayacaktık, sanki başından beri ona alışık olup aşıktım. Şaşırmadan edemiyordum. Az önce öpüşmüştük bile lakin ikimiz de hiçbir şey olmamış gibi devam ediyorduk. Gerçi ilk seferde de tepki vermemiştik, sonrasında tepki vermeli miydik?

Veyahut ben akşamdan beri Sehun'a olan hislerimi kabul ettiğimden dolayı artık daha bir başka düşünüyordum?

"Söz verdin?"

Konu Sehun ve sözleri olunca şüpheye düşmeden edemiyordum.

Ama neyse ki o da tekrar etmede sorun görmemişti. "Söz verdim Pocahontas."


	43. trust you

Sabah uyandığımdan beri Sehun'u görmemiştim. Nerede olduğunu bile bilmiyordum, aradığımda da telefonuma bakmamıştı ancak neyse ki mutfakta hala yemek için bir şeyler vardı ve hazır ev boşken ben de çalışmak istemiştim çünkü zaman ilerledikçe karnımın içinde büyüyen bir ateş varmış gibi davranmadan edemiyordum.

Her şey için son iki gün kalmışken düşündüğüm şeyin tamamen Sehun ile nasıl ayrılacağımız olması gerçekten iyi miydi kötü müydü emin değildim. Aklımı toplamam için oldukça çaba sarf ediyordum lakin kendimi her döndüğüm vakitte bu işin nasıl sona ulaşacağını merak ederken buluyordum.

Geçen iki buçuk saatin ardından kapı çalındığında koltukta sırtımı yaslamış dinleniyordum. Kalkacak enerjim bile yoktu, Sehun'un geldiğini düşünerek ofladım. Çalan kapıya lanet ederek gidiyordum.

"Anahtarını yanına almadın mı!?" Bağırdığım an kapının ardından bir kahkaha sesi gelmişti. Kapıyı açtığımda ise Kris ile karşılaştım.

Utanmadan edemedim çünkü hala Sehun'a davrandığım kadar kimseye o şekilde davranmıyordum. Kris gülmeyi sürdürürken benden kendisini içeriye almamı istedi. Aptal gibi önünü kesmek yerine kenara geçip ona yol verdim. Elindeki poşetlerle mutfağa yöneldiğinde peşindeydim.

"Üzgünüm, seni Sehun sandım."

Bana kısa bakış attı. "Tahmin ettim." Poşetleri masaya koyduktan sonra hepsini çıkarmaya başladı, bu da benim ona yardım etme isteğimi körükledi.

"Sehun nerede? Onunlasındır diye düşünüyordum."

Kris buzdolabını açıp yerleştirirken bende ona malzemeleri veriyordum. "Aslında onunlaydım. Fakat sonrasında benden evi için bir şeyler almamı rica etti. Birazdan burada olur, motoruyla ilgileniyor."

Ah, pekala. Bunu anlamam gerekirdi.

"Teşekkürler." Birden ikimizin yalnız olduğu evde garip hissetmeden edemedim. Onu ilk gördüğüm an Sehun'un bizi yalnız bırakmasını bu kadar çok istemiş miydim gerçekten? Çünkü şu an nasıl davranmam gerektiğini yahut ne söylemem gerektiğini bilemiyordum. Sessizdik, alınan şeyleri dolaba yerleştirene kadar da öyle kaldık. Ardından Kris, dolabı kapattı ve bana döndü. 

Birbirimize tebessüm ettik. 

"Tuhaf."

"Aynen öyle." Başımı salladım. 

Dayanamayarak ona sandalyeye oturmasını elimle gösterdiğimde omuzlarını gererek sandalyeye yerleşti. Kahve yapacağımı söylerken itiraz etmedi. En azından bunu yapabilirdim? Açıkçası aklım bu işi çok 'evi sahiplenmiş kişiymişim' gibi yorumlasa da başımı sallayıp bunun yeri olmadığını sürekli hatırlatmak zorunda kalıyordum kendime. Doğrusu Kris bu evi benden daha iyi bilirdi ve ben kimdim ki? 

Hazırladığım kupayı ona uzattığımda mırıldandı. "Teşekkürler."

"Sorun değil." Tam karşısındaki sandalyeye kuruldum. Kahveden bir yudum aldığında sırtını da sandalyeye yaslamıştı. 

"Böyle düşünmemiştim." Fısıldadığımda Kris kaşlarını kaldırmış bana bakıyordu. Dürüst olmayı seçtim. "Bu şekilde, yalnız kaldığımızda ikimizin de sessiz olacağını tahmin etmemiştim." Sanki o da bunu düşünmüş gibi hızla başını salladı. Elleri sıkıca kupayı sarıyordu. 

"Ben de Sehun'un senin gibi biriyle karşımıza çıkacağını düşünemedim."

Sesinde iğneleme mi vardı yoksa bunu tamamıyla saf iyi duygularla mı söylemişti pek anlayamamıştım. Kahvemden yudumlar alırken otomatikman kalkan kaşlarımla yüzümün hali onun da dikkatinden kaçmadı. 

"Kaba olmak istememiştim." 

Bunu kabullendiğimi bildiğimden konuşmam gecikmemişti. "Sende mi Mei gibi düşünüyordun? Sehun'un yabancı birini motoruna bindirmediğini ve bu yüzden... Anlarsın ya?" Yine de bunu bir başkasına rahatça söyleyemediğimin de gayet farkındaydım. 

Kris bıyık altından güldü. Bir iki saniye kendimi rezil edip etmediğimi düşündüm ancak Kris tam o anda konuşmaya başladı. 

"Elbette! Emin ol, tepki vermese de Kyungsoo bile şaşırmıştır. Onun motoruna yanlışlıkla dokunduğum zaman parmağımı morartmıştı, ilk zamanlar." Parmağını gösterip cüssesine uyduramayacağım lakin çirkin de bulmayacağım şekilde dudak büzerek beni güldürdü. Sırtımı geriye yaslayıp sandalyeye yapıştırdım. Ve büyük bir iç çektim. "Sürekli ama sürekli telefonda Pocahontas diye biriyle geleceğini söyleyince meraklanmıştım."

Lakabımı duyunca göz devirip sinirlenmek yerine sessizce tebessüm ettim. "Hep benden mi bahsetti?" Bu kez küçümseyen bendim işte. Ama Sehun'a değildi bu tavrım, tamamen kendimeydi. 

"Evet! Açıkçası bir balet düşünememiştim." 

Uzaktan bakılınca kimse zaten ikimizi yan yana koyamazdı. Yani en azından düşündüğüm buydu. Kendimi bile başlarda Sehun'un yanına koyamamışken, bir başkasından zaten bunu bekleyemezdim. Ona duygularım olduğunu kabul etmemenin bir diğer sebebi bu olabilir miydi? Olabilirdi. Aklıma gelen her şey olabilmeliydi. Bundan sonrasında Kris'e ne demek gerektiğini pek bilemediğimden sessiz kalmak istedim. Benim yerime o konuşmuştu. 

"Sehun'u mutlu ediyorsun." Nefesimi tuttum ve gözlerimle masada delik açmayı denedim. "Motoruna alması bir nebze aşılabilir bir düşünce ancak cidden o mutlu. Sakatlandıktan sonra en çok seninleyken onu eskisi gibi gördüm."

"Sakatlandı mı?" O an, Sehun'u gerçekten ilk gördüğüm zamana gittim. Jongdae'nin bana onun ara verdiğini söylediğini hatırlıyordum ama bunun sebebinin sakatlanması olduğunu bilmiyordum. Daha önce aklıma gelmediği için de sormamıştım. Milyonlarca soru zihnime hücum ettiğinde sandalyede huzursuzca kıpırdandım. 

"Hmm..." Kris kahvesi yüzünden mırıldanarak cevap verdi. "Biliyorsun sanıyordum. Pek sır gibi değildi."

Tekrar, tekrar ve tekrar Sehun ile ilgili 'çok bilgimin olmaması' yüzüme çarpılırken Kris buna çok da takmış görünmüyordu. 

"Yarışma sırasında Sehun'un motoru bozulmuştu. Virajdan geçeceği zaman hızını ayarlamak istediğinde yapamadığını, bozuk olduğunu söyledi. Tam o anda konsantrasyonu bozulup motordan düşüp metrelerce sürüklenmişti." Kris'in bunları bana bunu rahatça söylemesi kanımı dondurdu.

Aklıma kasksız, hiçbir güvenliğim yokken bindiğim gelindiğinde sertçe yutkundum. Ve şimdi. Sehun'u şimdi yerde, öylece uzanırken hayal etmek neredeyse gözlerimi dolduracaktı. Sehun bunu nasıl aşmıştı? Neden bunu yapıyordu, olanlara rağmen? Cevap belliydi. Çünkü istediği şey buydu. Muhtemelen o an kendini yerde bulduğunda kendisini de işe yaramaz, aptal yahut sevdiği işin yarısında kalan bir insana ne deniyorsa o şekilde hissetmişti. Düşünüyordum da, eğer bir balet olarak bacağımı sakatlayıp dans edemeseydim, bu belli bir süre için bile olsaydı, kendimi asla eskisi kadar güçlü bulamayabilirdim. O depresyondan çıkabileceğimi de düşünmezdim.

Sehun gerçekten güçlüydü.

Fazla güçlü. Belki çocukla çocuk olabiliyordu, bir şeyleri güzel heceleyemiyordu, dışarıdan nasıl sert görünse de içinde şapşal birini barındırabiliyordu lakin Sehun tüm bunlara karşılık güçlüydü de.

Ona gittikçe içimde büyüyen hisleri tarif edemezdim. Öyle büyüktü ki şaşırmadan edemedim.

"Sen iyi misin?" Kris koluma dokunduğunda kendime geldim. Başımı sallayıp gülümsemeye çalıştım ancak beceremeyince boş verdim.

Zaten ardından dış kapı hızla açılmış ve içeriye deri ceketi, yanıltmayan düz beyaz tişörtü ve kot pantolonu, elinde de kaskı olan Sehun girmişti. Gözü direk buraya değmiş olmalı ki ceketini çıkaracağı an mutfağa adımını atmıştı fakat o an da Kris kalkmıştı.

"İstediğin her şeyi aldım. Sonra görüşürüz."

Bu kadar hızla gitmesine anlam veremesem de sesimi çıkarmadım. Sehun ona başını salladı ve kendisine de kahve yapmak için bana arkasını döndü. Boş kupaları kaldırıp Sehun'un yanına gittim. Ona dik dik baktım, bana bakmadı. Ancak bakmaktan vazgeçmeyeceğimi anlayınca hafif bir sırıtışla sormuştu.

"Gördüğünü beğendin mi Pocahontas?"

Göz devirdim ama istemsizce bende gülüyordum. "Mükemmel değil lakin idare eder."

Başını kaldırıp bana baktı. Kaşları havadaydı.

"Formundasın." Gözleri beni süzdü. Heyecanlanmadan edemedim. "Beğendim."

Gülüşsek bile şu anda Sehun'un benim gibi olmadığını anlayabiliyordum. Alt dudağımı çekiştirdim. İkimiz de suyun ısınmasını bekliyorduk. Ya da sadece Sehun. Benim Sehun dışında pek işim yoktu.

"Kris ile ne konuştunuz?"

Omuz silktim. "Yalnızca öyle böyle." İçimdeki soruyu sorup sormamak arasında gidip geliyordum. "Ne oldu?"

Basit bir soruydu ancak bizim için çok zordu. O da farkındaydı bunun. Dün farklıyken de bugün çok farklı olabiliyorduk, ikimiz de bunu çokça tecrübe etmiş sayılırdık. Sehun, işi şakaya vurmadan bu kez kollarını elleriyle mermere tutunarak gerdi. Bedenimle tamamen ona döndüm. Az önce Kris'in söylediği şeyler hala aklımdaydı ve bağlantı kurmadan edemedim. Endişeli miydi? Korkuyor muydu? O her zaman sarsılmaz sandığım kendine olan güveni gerçekten de sarsılmaz mıydı? 

"Korkuyor musun?"

Bunu anlayabilirdim. Sehun ile aynı duygularımı paylaştığımı düşünmek istiyordum ve büyük oranla öyleydi. Bana açılmasını istedim bütün bedenim, zihnim ile. Gerçekten aptalca yorumlar, şakalar olmadan, cidden ne hissettiğini anlatmasını bekledim. Gözlerim üzerindeydi. 

Sehun onun önceden sakatlandığını bildiğimi anlayıp anlamadığını bilmiyordum ama sorduğumda derin bir nefes almıştı. 

"Jongin." Devam edemedi lakin anladım. Kolumu omzuna sarıp kendime çektim. Bu sarılma işini milyon kez düşünsem hayal edemezdim. Belki iki gün önce falan ancak şimdi gerçekleşiyordu çünkü Sehun'un buna ihtiyacı vardı. Herkesin buna ihtiyacı vardı. 

Sehun, başından beri bana bu işi yapabileceğimi söylemişti. Ve sonuna kadar da söylerdi.

Güveniyordu.

Sehun bana başından beri güvenmişti. İçimdeki ses bunun karşılıklı olduğunu söylüyordu. Bu sebeple o bana sıkıca sarılırken kulağına mırıldanmadan edemedim.

"Yapabilirsin Sehun." Başını göğsümden kaldırıp bana baktı. "Ben sana güveniyorum."


	44. time of my life

"Evinizin çatı katı olduğunu bilmiyordum." Sehun elini tutmam için bana doğru uzattı. Konuşsam dahi tutmuştum.

"Yok zaten," diyerek cevapladı beni. "Ama varmış gibi yapabiliriz?"

Ona alayla baktım, beni takmadan merdivenlerden çıkarmıştı bizi. Elini sıkıca tutuyordum ve nereye götürdüğünü bile umursamadan onu izliyordum. Onunla mutfaktaki sarılmamızdan sonra ikimiz de birbirimize bakıp yüzleşecek kadar cesur olamamıştık, tabi bir yere kadardı bu. Yine de onu anladığımı bildiğine seviniyordum. Çok fazla resmi ya da ciddi konuşmasak da birbirimizi bu şekilde anladığımızı düşünüyordum, yani kısmen.

"Ciddiyim, gerçekten nereye gidiyoruz? Eğer beni öldürme peşindeysen çok geç, çoktan adresi Jongdae'ye, Yixing'e ve anneme mail göndererek söyledim."

Sanki bunu yapamazmışım gibi şaşkınlıkla başını çevirip bana baktı. "Hayır, şaka yapıyorsun?"

Beni tanıyamamış mıydı? Sehun, bakışlarımdan ciddi olarak bu tedbiri aldığımı fark ettiğinde şaşkınlık dolu bir 'ha' sesiyle gülümsedi. "Jongin, biraz bana güvenemez misin?"

Dudak büzdüm. "Sehun yapma. Elbette sana güvenemiyorum." 

İkimiz de güldük ve Sehun beni en son, küçük merdivenle çıkılan dar kapının önüne getirdi. Ona döndüm, bana döndü. Gözlerimi kıstım. "Burası hala sana güvenmediğim kısım."

Bana göz devirdi. "Abartma, geç işte." Beni sırtımdan iteledi ve önden geçmemi bekledi. Ona uyup merdivenleri çıktım, buraya neden getirdiğini bilmesem de merak etmiyorum desem yalan söylemiş olurdum. Basamakları çıktım, dar kapının öndeki kilidi kolay bir hareketle yerinden oynattım ve karanlık odaya girdim. Gerçekten çok dar ve karanlıktı; lakin odayı inceleyemeden Sehun dışarıdan seslenmişti.

"Hazır mısın Pocahontas?"

Dışarıdan gelen komik sesi beni ürkütmüştü.

"Bak, cidden başıma bir şey gelirse Jongdae seni yaşatmaz." Büyük bir tehdit oluşturması niyetindeyim ama Kyungsoo deseydim daha etkileyici olacağının da farkındaydım.

"Güven problemin var!" Bağırdı.

Ben de ona karşılık bağırdım. "Benim güvenle değil, seninle problemim var!"

O an Sehun'a itiraf etmesem de eskisi gibi böyle birbirimizle sataştığımız için memnundum. Pekala, düzeltelim. Ben, Sehun'a eskisi gibi sataşmaktan memnundum.

Sehun hala odaya gelmediğinde meraklanarak aşağıya inecektim ancak tam olarak ben adımımı attıktan sonra oda birden parlak renklerle aydınlanmıştı. Bu da benim yerimde kalakalmama sebep olmuştu. Sehun'un aşağıdan kıkırtısını duydum, büyük ihtimalle bu işi başardığı için kendisiyle gurur duyuyordu fakat ben gözlerimi odadan alamıyordum. Birden her şey gözlerimin açısına fazla geldi. Her yer doluydu, duvarlarda boş yer bile yoktu, oda küçük olduğu kadar eşyalarla da ufalmıştı, belki 5 kişi burada olsa odada adım atacak yer olamazdı. 

Ve ben, şaşkındım.

Oh Sehun'un odasında gördüğüm şeylerden daha fazlasına sahipti burası ve beynim adeta donmuş gibi tepki veremiyordum. Bunun iyi bir şey olduğuna karar vermiştim, zira odaklanırsam Sehun'un neden bunu bana gösterdiğinden başlayarak neden ben sorusuna kadar gidecektim. Berbat bir döngü olayına daha giremezdim.

Girmek istemedim.

"Beğendin mi?" Sehun'un sesini arkamda hissettiğim an ona döndüm.

"Burası ne böyle?"

Bakışlarım duvardaki posterlerin üzerinde fazlasıyla oyalandı. Kenny Roberts'dan Wayne Rainey'e kadar herkes vardı. Dolapların içinde kupalar ve onların önünde de siyah beyaz fotoğraf kareleri vardı. Sehun soruma cevap veremeden ilgimi çeken yere yürüdüm. Dolabın camına yapışmış olan fotoğrafı hayranlıkla kaldırıp parmaklarım arasında değerli nesne olarak tuttum. Sehun ise arkamdaydı, hala. Onun da tam ne hissettiğini bilmek istiyordum lakin bu kadar kararsız ve istikrarsız bir çocuk gibi görünmek de niyetim değildi.

Sehun omzunu dolaba yaslayıp beni inceledi, onu ben de izleyebiliyordum. "Annen ve baban mı?"

İstemsizce güldüm. Sormama bile gerek yoktu çünkü gerçekten belli oluyordu ve Sehun, tıpkı annesine benziyordu. Ayrıca dediği gibiydi, ikisine bu fotoğrafta bakarken onların ne kadar zıt olduklarını görebiliyordum. 

"Annemle çekildikleri ilk fotoğrafları."

Fotoğrafı eski yerine bırakıp dolabın içindeki diğer fotoğraflara odaklandım. "Bu kim?" Sehun gösterdiğim yere baktı, bir motorun üstünde kendinden fazlaca büyük olan deri ceketle oturan çocuğun fotoğrafıydı. Sehun bunu gördüğü an neredeyse çığlık attı.

"Tanrım, hayır! Babam bunu ne zaman buraya koydu?"

O böyle sitem ederken ben de yüksek sesle kahkaha atmaya başladım. Büyük ceketi giydiği yetmiyormuş gibi bir de yüzünde kocaman güneş gözlüğü vardı.

"Bunu unut Jongin! Ciddiyim." İkimiz de unutmayacağımı biliyorduk. Boşunaydı, morali bozulmuş gibi iç çekti ve başını geriye yasladı. "Burası babamın ve benim zevklerimizi paylaştığım bir oda. Babam bütün ödüllerini ve posterlerini bu odaya koydu."

Gülümsemem tamamen soldu ve ben de onun kadar derince nefes alıp verdim. 

"Mükemmel görünüyor," Aklıma bu duyguyu tarif edebilecek herhangi bir şey gelmediğinden kendimi kötü hissettim. Sehun'un ben ona yalan söylüyormuşum gibi hissetmesini istemezdim. "Gerçekten harika, Sehun." 

Motor yahut yarışlar hakkında bir halt bilmesem de Sehun bana burayı gösterdiği için memnundum. Her şeyden öte kendimi değerli görüyordum. Şımarmak adabım bile değildi lakin bir an öyle hissettim. 

"Sana burayı göstermek istedim." Dolabın içindeki fotoğraflara bakmayı sürdürürken Sehun konuştu. Ona döndüm. Gözünü kırpmadan beni izliyordu. 

"Teşekkürler." Bir samimiyet göstergesi olarak yüzüme gülüşümü yerleştirdim. "Altın hala bezliyken nasıl büyük ceket ve gözlükle motora bindiğini unutmayacağım. Sevgi."

Avm'de yaptığımız gibi bu kez ona tokat atmak yerine yanağını sıktırdım. Morali bozularak dudak büzdü ve elimi itse de bunu hep konuşacağımı da bildiğinden müdahale etmedi. Çünkü kabul edelim o da benim baleye başlarken teyzemin çektiği fotoğraflarımı görse aynısını yapardı.

Odayı biraz daha inceledik, çoğunlukla ben. Babası ses getirecek bir yarışmaya katılıp ünlenmemiş biri olabilirdi fakat anladığım kadarıyla, bu camianın içinde olan biri için fazlasıyla tanınıyor olmalıydı. En sonunda Sehun, odada olan sandalyeye oturma kararı alıp benim göz gezdirişime daha fazla olanak sağlamıştı. Son olarak anne ve babasının fotoğrafını tekrar elime alıp ona döndüm. Ona döndüğümü hissettiğinde gözleri beni buldu.

"Bana hikayemin geri kalanını anlatacaktın, unutmadım."

Onun yanına gidip yere çöktüm.

"İşine gelen şeyi unutmuyorsun?"

"Tıpkı senin gibi." Gözlerini kıstı.

"Pekala, kes şunu." Parmağıyla yanağımı dürttü. Ciddi ciddi hem de. Sonra küçük bir çocukla uğraşıyormuş gibi mıncırdı, laf edecektim ama hemen konuşmaya başlamasıyla yutkunmak zorunda kaldım. "Annemin babama bakmadığını söylemiştim. Bu onu durdurmadı elbette, babam annemin hayatını kurmak istediği kadın olduğunu anlamış ve onu ne olursa olsun kazanmak istemiş. O gece oraya gelen arkadaşını bulmuş, zor olmamış dediğine göre çünkü annemin arkadaşı her zaman o tür yerlere gelirmiş. Babam, sürekli ama sürekli annemin yanına gidip muhabbet etmeye çalışmış."

"Oldukça farklılar." Bu defalarca kez birbirimize söylememize rağmen görmemiz gereken bir detaydı. Tekrar ve tekrar. "Anneni anlayabiliyorum. Korkmuş olmalı."

Sehun baygın bakışlarla bana bakıyordu lakin muzipliğini görebiliyordum. "Motordan mı?"

Göz devirdim. "Neyden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun motorcu bozuntusu."

"İsa aşkına uzun zaman olmuştu gerçekten!" Sehun oyunculukla göz yaşlarını sildi. Eline vurdum ama gülüyordum.

"Annen gerçekte nasıl babanı kabul etti? O kadar farklılığa karşılık." En çok merak ettiğim şey bu işe cidden nereden ve nasıl başladıklarıydı. Ancak bu soruyu sorduktan sonra içimde olan duygu karmaşası savunmasız hissettirdi. Tüm her şeyi şimdilerde Sehun'a bağlıyordum ve kesinlikle yanlış bir düşünce değildi.

"Babam, annemi o kadar bunaltmış ki -bunu annem söylüyor." İkimizde kıkırdadık. "Annem, babama sadece bir gece için izin vermiş. Onu dışarıya çıkarmasını istemiş ve babama eğer onu etkileyemez ise peşini bırakmasını. Babam kabul etmiş. Ancak asıl korkan babammış çünkü hiçbir ortak noktalarının olmadığını düşünmüş. Ama annem ile dışarıya çıkacak olması bunların hepsini unutturmuş. O da çıkarmış."

"Bay Cheng'in sineması."

Sehun'un bana ne dediğini hatırlamıştım, o da bana onay verdi. "Evet. Aklına daha mükemmel hiçbir şey gelmemiş. Motordan nefret eden bir kadını yarışlara götüremedikten sonra gerçekten harika bir randevu gibi duruyor."

"Galiba." Dudak büzdüm. "Ee, film neydi peki? 13. Cuma ya da Beetlejuice?" 

"Tanrım Pocahontas!" Sehun inanamıyormuş gibiydi. "Sence o kadar kötü müydü?"

Şüpheyle baktım, yine.

Ardından Sehun tekrar konuştu. "Dirty Dancing."

"Şey, pekala. Oldukça iyi." Kabul etmem gerekir ki bir motorcu için oldukça iyi bir tercihti. "Yine de annenin filmde Patrick Swayze varken babana bakması şaşırtıcıymış."

Sehun söylediğime kahkaha attı. 

"Dirty Dancing ve Patrick Swayze bir efsanedir!" 

"Tamamıyla! Hayatımda Patrick kadar ateşli dansçı ve oyuncu tanımadım. Ciddiydim." 

"Elvis ve Patrick kesinlikle onları andığımız için mutlular." Parmağıyla yukarıyı işaret etti. 

"Rest in peace!" Sehun gülmeye devam etti.

Sonrasında ikimizde susup olduğumuz yerde odayı inceledik. Sehun'un incelediğini sanmıyordum gerçi. "Annen şanslıymış Sehun. Onu çok seven birine sahipmiş ve size." Sehun'un elini elimin üstünde hissettiğimde başımı kaldırıp ona döndüm. "Aynı şekilde babanda. Herkes bunu yapmazdı. Düzen bozmazdı." Onun bana söylediklerini gözden geçirince gerçekten gurur duyulacak bir aileye sahip olduğunu hatırlayıp duruyordum.

"Hayatının aşkı yaptı. Bunu bulabilen herkesin yapabileceği bir şey yaptı."

Küçümsemesine kızdım. "Saçmalama. Alçak gönüllü olmayı bırak." Yüzündeki gülümseme sinirimi bozmayı sürdürdü çünkü hala düşüncelerini değiştirmediğimin farkındaydım. Göğsüne hafifçe yumruk attım. "Herkes, aşık da olsa hayatında yapmayı en çok sevdiği şeyi, bir kişi için kolayca bırakamaz. Cesaret işi."

Sehun bir avucunu çenesine bastırdı, diğer eli hala elimi tutuyordu. "Sen cesaretli misin peki?" Birden konunun bana dönmesine şaşırırken Sehun devam etti. "Aşık olduğun kişi için yapmayı çok sevdiğin bir şeyi ikinci plana atabilir miydin?"

Biri için baleden vazgeçmek?

Bunu daha öncesinde hiç düşünmemiştim. Ve dürüst olmayı seçmiştim. "Bu soruyu daha önce hiç kendime sormadım."

Sehun sanki bunu bekliyormuş gibi hiçbir tepki vermedi ancak çenesini elindeki temasından kesti ve bana doğru eğildi. Bundan sonra ne olacağını bilebiliyordum. Sıcak ve yumuşak dudaklarını benimkilerle bulmuşturduğunda pişman olmuşluk hissi peşimi bırakmamıştı. Sorusuna evet diyebilirdim ve içten içe bunun yalan olmadığını da hissedebiliyordum. Yine de Sehun'a belirsiz şeyler bırakmak da istemiyordum.

Elini enseme sarıp kendini biraz daha aşağıya bıraktı. Ben de ellerimi onun yanağına sarmıştım. Benden kısa süre içinde ayrıldığında hala çok yakındık ve nefeslerimiz birbirine karışıyordu. Bir şey demesini bekledim ama öylece sustu.

"Yıkılırdım." Kırık sesimle konuştuğumda kaşlarını çattı. Büyük ihtimalle ne söylediğimi anlamamıştı. "Eğer baleden vazgeçseydim büyük boşluğa düşerdim ama..." Derin bir nefes aldım. "Ama galiba hayatımda baleden daha çok sevdiğim biri olsaydı kesinlikle seçimimde pişman olmazdım."

Sehun, saçlarımdan parmaklarını geçirmiş ve tekrar öpmek için bu kez beni kendisine çekmişti. Üst dudağımı sertçe emdiğinde karnımdaki yanmayı da hissetmiştim.


	45. we will leave

Annem ve Jongdae'den şansla ilgili mesajlar almıştım. Çin'e ilk geldiğim anda hissettiğim heyecanı hissediyordum ve biraz daha düşünürsem gerçekten kusacaktım. Sehun da bana hiç yardımcı olmuyordu çünkü sanki bugün onun hiç yarışı yokmuş ve dün hiçbir şey konuşmamışız gibi oyun oynuyordu. Ona şaşkınca baktım.

Sabahın 10'uydu ve ben hazırlandıktan sonra yanımda Oh Sehun olmadan mülakat yerine gidecektim.

Sehun'a baktığımda ise zihnimde şu yankılanıyordu: Bu nasıl rahatlıktı böyle? Yoksa fazlasıyla büyüten mi benim?

Heyecandan edemediğim kahvaltımı bırakıp Sehun'un yanına gittiğimde elbette bana bakmamıştı. Göz devirip edebileceğim 5-10 dakikalık muhabbet için beklemeye başladım. Arada gözlerim duvardaki saate kayıyordu. Jongdae'ye çok heyecanlı olduğumu söylemiştim ve annemle ikisi bana her şekilde yapabileceğimi söylemeyi sürdürmüşlerdi. Kendime içten içe güveniyordum lakin bunun hayatımı yaşamak için tek ve son şansım olduğunu hatırlamak yalnızca hareketsiz kalmamı sağlıyordu.

"LANET!" Sehun bağırdığında irkildim. Gözlerim tekrar ona kaydı ve o da yarı memnuniyetsiz yarı da mutlu bir tavırla gülmüştü. "Bunu gördün mü Pocahontas!? Resmen kafam uçtu."

Gözlerimi kıstım.

"İyi misin sen? Ben de kafanın uçtuğunu görebiliyorum da."

Kast ettiğim şeyi anlamadan yahut takmadan, oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı. 

Dün zayıf yanını gördüğüm çocuk bu olamazdı. Oh Sehun her seferinde beni şaşırtıyordu.

Tamamen beni görmezden gelip oyununu oynadığı sırada kapının çalınması ile kapıyı açtım. Kris gülerek içeriye girmişti ve bana selam verdikten sonra Sehun'un halini görmüştü. Ardından omzunun üstünden başını çevirip bana bakmıştı.

"Merak etme, alışırsın."

Pek alışma niyetinde olmadığımı söylemek isterdim ama yalan olurdu ve mantıklı düşünürsek mülakatım, onun da yarışmasından sonra birbirimizi belki de hiç göremeyecektik. Sonuç ne olursa olsun.

Sonucu düşünmek istemedim. Gerçekten.

"BUGÜN BÜYÜK GÜN!"

Sorunları neydi merak ediyordum, heyecanlarını böyle bastırdıkları konusunda bir teoriye kapıldım ve kendime buna inandırdım. Kris de oldukça büyük harflerle bağırmıştı ve iki yana kollarını açmıştı. Onları yalnız bırakıp hazırlanmak için odaya dönmeye karar verdim. Zaman ilerlediği her an heyecanım artıyordu ve bir noktada bende ciddi ciddi bağırıp çağırmayı düşündüm. Harika bir terapi gibi gözüktü.

Çantamı tekrar tekrar kontrol ettim. Ve sonrasında kendimi yatağın bir kenarına oturmuş, bir köşeye bakarken bulmuştum. Buraya gelmeden önce neler yaşadığımı ve bunu ne kadar çok istediğimi anımsadım. 

İnanılmazdı. Tek kelimeyle.

Bu mülakatı geçersem istediğim gibi bir balet olabilecektim ve işimi mutlulukla yapacaktım. Bazı zamanlarda olduğu gibi yapamayacağım düşüncesi beni korkutuyordu çünkü böyle bir ihtimal vardı. İki hafta çok hızlı gelip geçmişti ve Sehun sayesinde endişelerimi çoğunlukla düşünmediğimi itiraf etmeden geçemezdim. Sehun demişken, onu da düşünmeye devam ediyordum.

İster ikimizde kaybedelim, ister ikimizde kazanalım yine de yollarımız ayrılacaktı. Bir süre için kendimi masa başı işinde, insanlara laf anlatmaya çalışırken hayal ettim. Tüylerimin dikelmesine bile engel olamamıştım. Parmaklarım sıkıca altımdaki yorganı kavramış, ben de derin bir iç çekmiştim. Daha kötü şeyleri hayal etmeyi kesmek için çabalayacağım sırada üst kattan gelen gürültü ile şaşkınca yukarıya, tavana baktım.

"ÜZGÜNÜM! BEN İYİYİM."

Istemsiz gülerken bakışlarımı indirmiş ve buna alıştığımı söylemiştim kendime. Zira öyleydi.

Yine yapıyordu. Bu şans mıydı yoksa gerçekten tanrıya iyilik veyahut kötülük arası saçma günahlar mı işlemiştim bilmiyordum lakin kendime eziyet ettiğim her dakika Sehun orada olup bana engel oluyormuş gibi hissediyordum. Ya da onu sevdiğimi artık inandığım için bunları abartıyor da olabilirdim fakat Sehun'un bana iyi geldiği kesindi. Ve aynı şekilde güç verdiği.

Görüş açıma bir şey girdiğinde çantamla birlikte ayağa kalkmıştım. Dolabın yanına konulan tişörtleri tek tek elime alıp aynanın karşısına geçtim. Bunları ne kadar yakacağımı söylemiş olsam dahi elbette ki öyle bir şey yapmamıştım. Hala bunları nerede ve ne zaman çıkardığını bilemiyordum. Lakin Sehun'un paldır küldür indiğinde zamanın yaklaştığını anlayıp alt dudağımı ısırmış ve hızla üstümdeki tişörtü çıkarıp birini giymiştim. 

Muhtemelen Sehun bunu giydiğimi görse tüm gün gülmekten kendini öldürebilirdi. Ve ben bunun ne kadar delice olduğunun farkındaydım ancak iç sesim bunu yapmamı istiyordu. Romantik bir açısı var mı yok mu şimdilik heyecanım bütün vücudumu kontrol altına almışken anlayamazdım ama bana şans getireceğini inandığım kesindi. 

Yani son beş saniyedir falan.

Son olarak pantolonumu giyip, tişörtü saklamak için ceketimin fermuarını çektikten sonra çantamı omzuma alıp odadan çıkmıştım. Kris çoktan kamyonetinin yanına gitmişti çünkü kapıyı açık bırakmıştı ve Sehun evin içinde koşturup duruyordu. Bir kez daha midemin bulandığını hissettim lakin kendime sürekli yapabileceğimi fısıldayıp duruyordum.

"Çıkıyorum."

Sehun'un duyması için bağırdım ve o da homurtuyla karışık bir şekilde karşılık verdi.

Bahçeye çıktığımda Sehun'un motorunu kamyonetin arkasında gördüm, Kris ise ıslık çalarak kamyonetini seviyordu. Beni fark ettiğinde sırıtarak doğruldu ve ben de onun yanına doğru yürüdüm.

"Harika bir yarış olacak."

Otomatikman başımı salladım, o ise gözlerini güneşten dolayı kısarak beni süzdü. "Eminim sende harika bir iş çıkaracaksın, Jongin."

"Kaliteli cümleler..."

Kris kahkaha attı ama özellikle teşekkür ettim. En azından gerçekten o da bana inanıyor gibi duruyordu. Nasıl olduğumu bilmiyor olsa dahi.

"Pekala, ben direksiyona geçiyorum. Görüşürüz." Ben ona veda edemeden uzaklaştığında ellerimle sıkıca çantamın kollarını kavradım. Ardından arkamda olan Sehun'u fark ettim.

"Sanırım ayrılacağız."

Ona döndüğüm an konuştu. Tekrar başımı sallamak zorunda kaldım.

"Bak, biliyorum, heyecanlısın ve muhtemelen kaybedeceğini düşünüyorum. Eh, tabi bu da bir ihtimal ve olası."

"Sehun!"

"Ne var?" Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve ben ona 'ne diyorsun tanrı aşkına' bakışımı attım. Bu moral konuşması mıydı şimdi? Umarım değildir. "Burada kendimi ifade etmeyi deniyorum, Pocahontas. Susamaz mısın?"

"Eğer biraz daha bu saçma konuşmayı sürdürürsen sabahtan beri tuttuğum midemi dışarıda bulabilirsin." Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak benden bir adım geri kaydı lakin ben koluna vurduğumda ikimizi de güldürdü.

"Özür dilerim anlatmaya çalıştığım şey yapabileceğindi."

"Moral vermekte çok kötüsün." Gülmeye devam ediyordum.

Sehun dişlerini ileri geri sürttü. "Ah, evet. Kyungsoo bundan bahsetmişti."

Birbirimize bakarak sustuk ve ardından Kris kornaya bastığında ikimizde gideceğimizi söyledik. Sehun omzuma vurdu hafifçe. 

"Sorun yok, Pocahontas. Eğer mülakatın kötü geçeceğini düşünmeye başlarsan daha kötü şeyler düşün. Küresel ısınma, ölen pandalar, cips stoğumuzun bitmesi..."

"Ve yaza damgasını vuran Hawaiili gömleklerin." Burnumu kırıştırdım. "Sanırım olayı kaptım."

Sehun ise gömleklerinin güzel olduğunu vurguladı. Onunla burada, bu saatte bunu tartışmayacaktım lakin hepimiz o gömlekler konusunda ne düşündüğümü biliyordu. Kris bir kez daha kornaya bastığında artık gitmemiz gerektiğine yüzde yüz emindik ve Sehun'a o arabaya binmeden önce son bir şey söylemek istiyordum.

"Sehun?"

Hızla arkasını dönüp kollarını açtı.

"Sonunda!" Ona gözlerimi kısarak baktım. Ama benimki güneş yüzünden değildi. "Benden şans öpücüğü istiyorsun?"

Gülmek ve gülmemek arasında o ince çizgide kaldım. Aklımın ucundan bile geçmemişti.

"Öpücük?"

"Pocahontas," Dirseği ile kolumu dürttü. "Bu kadar utangaç olmayı kes. Hadi ama."

Tanrım!

"Aptal mısın? Sadece yarışı kazanabilecek kadar sana güvendiğimi söyleyecektim." Sehun'un yüzündeki imalı gülüş hala gitmiyordu. İnadıma yapıyor gibiydi.

"Pekala, öyle olsun ama o kadar şey yaşadıktan sonra hala mı bu utangaçlık?" Bana inanamayarak arabaya bir adım attı. "Hala gitmediiim." Harfi uzattı ve arabaya küçük adımlarla yürümeyi sürdürdü. "Kapıyı açıyorum, şans için geç değil."

Kendimi onun şapşallığına gülerken buldum.

"Yavaşça arabaya biniyorum, Jongin ve kalçamın yarısı arabanın içinde. Usul usul..." Gözlerini kırıştırarak beni seyretti. Oldukça tatlı görünse de hiçbir şey yapamadım. Yapmak istemedim. İçimdeki ses nasıl tişört giymemi istiyorsa, buna da karşılık vermeden onun hallerini izlememi istiyordu. "Arabaya bindim ve kapım kapalı. Neyse ki hala buradayız!"

Yüksek sesle konuştu. Ben ise gülerek arkamı döndüm. İçten içe ona bağlanmamı isteyen şeyin şu andan itibaren ondan uzak durmamı arzulaması canımı sıkmıştı.

"İnanamıyorum Pocahontas!" Başını arabanın camından çıkarıp bana baktı, ben de ona.

Bu kez ona kayıtsız kalamazdım.

"Döndüğümüzde."

Sehun, neşeli haline rağmen oldukça ciddi bir şekilde benim gibi bağırdı. "Döndüğümüzde."

Kris sonunda kamyoneti çalıştırıp gözden kaybolduğunda taksi için caddeye çıkmıştım. Gün bitince neler olacağını kestiremesem dahi döndüğümüzde ikimiz içinde mutlu olmayı istiyordum. Bu yüzden omuzlarımı gerdim ve caddeye çıkıp görebildiğim ilk taksiyi durdurup bindim. Taksiciye gitmek istediğim yeri söyledikten sonra titreyen telefonumu cebimden çıkarıp kontrol ettim.

Sehun'dan gelmişti ve bu yüzümdeki kocaman bir gülüşe mani olamamıştı.

"Eğleniyor musun?"

Göndermesine karşı hafifçe kıkırdadım.

"Kesinlikle."

Ve yine hayır kelimesini unutmuş gibi yapacaktım.

Bir sonraki mesajı merakla bekledim. Sandığım kadar erken gelmedi. Ancak bunu sonsuza kadar bekleyebilecek biri gibi davrandığımın bilincindeydim.

Mesaj en sonunda geldi. "Sana güveniyorum." Ben ise o an ne yazacağımı bilemedim. "Ve tişörtüne bayıldım."

Bir tane daha.

"John Smith, Pocahontas'ı seviyor."*

-

Heyecandan alt dudağımı ısırıp duruyordum, ta ki cidden kanayıp tadını alana kadar. Nefesimi sertçe verip sıram gelene kadar oturduğum yerde başımı duvara yasladım. Birileri girip duruyordu lakin kimseye bakamayacak kadar güçsüzdüm. Burada durup sırama gelene kadar ölmemeyi diliyordum.

Aslında birilerini arayıp beni rahatlatmasını isteyebilirdim ancak bunu yapabileceğimi de sanmıyordum. Bu sebeple yapabileceğim en iyi şeyi yaptım.

Bekledim.

Sıram gelene kadar. Oldukça fazla kişi vardı ve ben bunu tahmin etmeliydim. Burası Asya'nın en iyi okullarından biriydi ve hem cinslerimi de fazlasıyla görmek şaşırtmamalıydı. Ama öyleydi. Şaşkındım ve tereddütlü. Fakat bunu yapabileceğime hala inanıyordum, inanmak istiyordum.

"94?" Numaranın vurgulandığını, ben kendime gelene kadar 3 kez söylendiğini duyumsadım. Sonrasında numaranın bana ait olduğunu fark edip bağırdığımda birkaç kişi bana bakmıştı. Görevli kadın ise heyecanımı mazur görüp açtığı kapıyı işaret etmişti. "Sıra sizin."

Kadının arkasından ilerleyip içeriye girdiğimde sahne arkasına çıkmıştım. Jürinin içeride oturduğunu hafif aralık perdeden görebildiğimde derin bir nefes çektim ciğerlerime. Bir kızın buradan heyecanlandığı için çıktığını beynimden silmeyi denedim.

Başaramadım.

Sahne arkasındaki karanlık beni boğuyormuş gibiydi. Görevli kadın koluma dokunduğu an nefesimi sertçe dışarıya bıraktım.

"İçeriye girebilirsiniz. Hazır olduğunuz an arkadaşlarımız seçtiğiniz müziği sizin için açacak. Lütfen?"

Kadını neredeyse anlamayacaktım. Bütün o Çince kelimeler beynimde pelte olmuştu ancak neyse ki ona onay verip sahneye ilerlediğim anda her şey normalden bir kat daha sessizleşmişti. Jürilerin hepsi bana döndü. Gülümsemeye çalıştım, Sehun'un dediği gibi küresel ısınma falan düşünmeye. Ya da Hawaiili gömlekler.

Benim için bir iyi bir kötü durumun olduğunu fark ettim.

İyi haber, hiçbir şey düşünemiyordum.

Kötü haber, cidden hiçbir şey düşünemiyordum.

"Merhaba. Adınız?" Beyaz saçlı bir jüri elindeki listeyi kontrol etmek için sorduğunda avuç içimi bacağıma siliyordum.

"Kim Jongin."

"Tamamdır. Kim Jongin. 94." Gözlüklerinin üzerinden beni inceleyen bir kadın önündeki kağıdı çevirdi. "İstediğin zaman başla."

"Yapma, sırada kaç insan var. Hızlı olmalısınız." 

Diğerlerine göre daha genç görünen jüri konuştuğunda aslında tüm bunların öz güvenle ilgili bir oyun olduğunu anlamam uzun sürmedi. Açıkçası bunu fark eden tek kişi olamazdım. Muhtemelen insanlara acele ettirip yanlış yapıp yapmayacaklarına emin olmak istiyorlardı. Kore'deki hocamın bundan bahsettiğini hatırlıyordum. Hepsi beni gerip hata yapmamı bekliyordu ve ben bunu biliyordum.

Birbirleriyle konuşurken boğazımı temizleyip yerime geçtim. Çoğu insan sahne arkasındayken sahneye çıkmayacağını, çıkarsa yapamayacağını düşünürdü lakin onların hepsi sahneye çıktığında aslında sahne arkasındaki kadar heyecanlanmadığını, başladıktan sonra devamının onlar nasıl olduğunu anlamadan devam ettiğini görebilirlerdi. Bunu şimdi daha rahat hatırlıyordum çünkü artık daha sakin ve güvenilir hissediyordum. Öncesinde aklımın ucunda bile yoktu oysa ki.

Jüriler sustuğunda müzik başladı. Zihnimdeki tüm o pürüzler bir sis perdesi gibi dağıldı. Kendimi boşlukta bulmuş gibiydim. Dünyam dönüyordu ve gözlerim kesin olarak bir şey görmüyordu. Jürilerin burada olduğunu unuttum, bir sahnede olduğumu, bunun ciddi bir mülakat olduğunu. Kendimi o an özgürlüğüme bir adım atmış olarak görmüştüm. Rahattım en basit anlatımla.

Sehun'un yanında gibi.

O an arkamda çalan müzik olmasa bile Sehun'un önündeymiş gibi bunu yapabilirdim çünkü o bunu beğenmişti. O beni beğenmişti ve onun yanında hep rahattım. Jongdae gibi lakin daha farklı. Daha yoğun ve tarifsiz bir şekilde.

Kendimi akışa bıraktım. Tıpkı az önce düşündüklerim gibi. Başladıktan sonra bedenim beni tanımadan ilerlemeye devam ediyordu, etmişti. Ben ise mutluydum. Sonucu düşünmüyordum ve şu an için her şey harikaydı.

Müzik bitmeden önce sahnenin ortasına geldiğimde gözlerim jürileri aradı, bakışlarımla buluşan gözlere tek tek bakıp hiçbir sorun olmadan eğildimde tanrıya şükürler ediyordum.

Bitmişti. Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordum, yemin ederim bilmiyordum ama bitirmiştim.

Elbette bir tebrik beklemedim. Onların hala oldukça ciddi şekilde beni izlediğini gördüğümde doğrulmuştum. Onlar ise bana herkese söyledikleri şeyi söyledi. Seçilirsem email mesajı alacağımı. Sahneden inip koşarak arkaya döndüm. Görevli kadın işini yapmak için kapıyı açtı ve ben sanki farklı bir dünyaya gelmiştim.

Dışarıya adımımı attığım an hala girmemiş olan herkes bana baktı, ben ise tek bir şeyi düşündüm.

Sehun'u.

Çantamı koyduğum yerden almak için soyunma odasına gittim ve üzerimi değiştirmeden önce arama gelmiş mi diye kontrol ettim. Yoktu.

Arayıp aramamak arasında kaldım fakat öncelikle üzerimi değiştirip kendimi buradan dışarıya atmaya karar verdim. Çantamı omuzlarıma alıp telefonumla Sehun'a mesaj attım. Heyecanlı hissediyordum. Başım dönüyordu ve bu kez heyecandan değildi. Eve gitmek mantıklı olandı lakin emin olamadım. Şimdiye kadar yarışa başlamış olmaları gerekiyordu. Bitip bitmediğini öğrenmem gerekiyordu. 

Sehun'u aradım. Cevap vermedi. Mei ya da Kris'in numarası bende yoktu, yarış yeri nerede bilmiyordum. Çaresizce eve dönmek için yola çıktım.

Her şey yine çok hızlı olmuş gibiydi. Hiçbir ağır çekimi olmadan, öylece gelip gitmiş gibi. Başımı soğuk cama yaslayıp, takside öyle bekledim. İş çıkışına yakın bir saat olduğundan trafik de vardı. Ayrıca Sehun'u merak ediyordum. İçimden sayısız şey geçiyordu. Ve ben sadece tek bir şey mırıldanıyordum: Döndüğümüzde.

Yavaş akan trafik beni sinirlendirse de asıl sinirli olma sebebimin bu olmadığını anlayabiliyordum. Sehun hala bana dönmemişti. Bana anlatılanlar geldi aklıma, Sehun'un motosikletten düşmesi. Kendimi korkutmayı kesmek için şarkı söylemeye başladım. Taksici ise aynadan arkaya, yani bana baktı. Hava karardığında ben ancak caddeye gelebilmiştim. Taksiden inip koşarak caddeyi geçtim ve sokağa girdim. Eve geldiğimde ışıkları açık bulamayıp kaşlarımı çattım.

"Sehun?" 

Telefonumu çıkarıp numarasını tuşladım ve aradım lakin uzun uzun çalıp kapandı.

"Şaka yapıyorsa gerçekten o motorcu bozuntusunu öldürürüm."

Endişeyle konuştuğumda sesimin titredi. Sakin olmamı kendime söyleyip durdum, benim gibi trafikte kalmış olabilirdi. Kutlama yapıyor olabilirlerdi çünkü hala onun kazanmış olacağı konusunda güvenim tamdı. Bacaklarım artık beni taşıyamayarak yere çöktüğümde çantamı çıkarıp kenara koydum ve yüz üstü uzandım. Telefonumu ise tam başımın yanına bırakmıştım. Eğer Sehun ararsa duymak istiyordum.

Uyumlu bir şekilde nefes alıp verdim, karanlık gökyüzünü izledim. Belki de sokak lambaları olmasa karanlıkta kalacaktım. Devamlı saate bakıp duruyordum ama Sehun yine de bana dönmüyordu. Ona, yarışın yerini sormam gerekirdi. Böylelikle onu burada beklemek zorunda kalmazdım.

"Pocahontas?"

Duyduğum ses ile başımı kaldırıp kapıdaki gölgeye baktım. Işık çok yanlış yerden vuruyordu, bu yüzden onu fark edemiyordum ama biliyorum. Sehun'du. Başka kim olabilirdi ki zaten?

"Tanrım, Sehun!" Kalkacağım sırada eliyle durmamı işaret etti. Kendisi içeriye girip kapıyı kapadı ve kaskını bir köşeye fırlattı. Şaşırsam dahi ondan beklediğim şekilde de üzerindeki ceketi çıkardı, botlarını, ardından pantolonunu. Bana doğru yürüyüp tişörtü ve baksırı ile yanıma uzandı.

Pekala, bu zaten doğal haliydi. Aldırış etmedim. "Aptal mısın? Seni çok merak ettim. Aramaları cevaplamadın."

Kolunu bana doladı, bacağını da bacaklarımın üstüne attı. Sinirim buhar oldu. Gücü yüzünden başımı tekrar yere bıraktım yavaşça. Sehun biraz daha bana yapıştı. Sessiz durması beni yine merak içinde bırakırken sormaya korkar bir şekilde mırıldandım.

"Yarışın? Yarışın nasıldı?"

"Seninki nasıldı?" Başını kaldırıp gözlerime baktı.

"Güzel lakin sonuçlar için bir ay beklemeliyim. Mesaj atacaklarını söylediler." Ondan gelen kokuyu içime çektim. "Bu zafer içkisi miydi?"

Gülümsediğinde huzurluydum.

"Sanırım hem evet hem hayır." Kaşlarımı çattım ve o yalnızca uzamış perçemlerimi boştaki eliyle alnımdan çekmeye başlamıştı.

"Ne demek şimdi bu?" Sehun sessiz kaldıkça ben daha çok sabırsızlandım. "Sehun?"

"Kazandım." Tek seferde söylediğinde tepki veremedim lakin gülüyordum, Sehun'un aksine.

"Sehun bu mükemmel. Sen gerçekten delirdin mi? Mutlu görünmelisin, dünyanın sonu gelmiş gibi değil." Söylediğimde Sehun'un nefesini tekrar duyumsadım. "Sorun ne?" Tüm o mutluluğu sömürmüştü.

"Yarışı kazanmak çocuk oyuncağıydı. Geçen seneki olaydan sonra korksam dahi aslında kazanacağımı biliyordum ve sonuç beni şaşırtmadı." Bakışları oynadığı saçlarımdaydı. Ve aslında alkol almasının nedenini bu şeye bağladım. Cesarete. "Ama beni beklediğim sonuç tatmin etmedi."

"Sehun..."

"Lütfen izin ver." Bakışlarını gözlerime indirdi. "Her zaman böyle ciddi ve cesaretli değiliz." Ona başımı salladım.

"Kaskı başımdan çıkardığımda herkes adımı bağırıyordu, gittiğim her yerde bunu göreceğimi anladım ancak o kadar boş duruyordu ki..." Sıkıca kollarına tutunduğumda hafifçe sırıttı. "Bir şey eksikti ve ne olduğunu biliyordum. Huysuz bir şeyler. Kazansam dahi karşıma geçip bundan son derece mutsuz olduğunu anlatan ve bana laf atmayı hobi edinmiş biri. Sen. Kesinlikle eksik olan sendin Jongin."

Konuşup onu bölmediğimi anladığında devam etti.

"Beni bu söylediklerimden sonra aptal bulabilirsin, ki sürekli bunu söylersin zaten." Gülen sadece kendisi olmuştu. "Ancak seni seviyorum, Jongin. Sana aşığım. Çoğu zaman birbirimize dalaşsak da, çoğu şeyde ciddi olmasak da ve bütün bunlar kısa sürede gelişmiş olsa da sana karşı çok güçlü duygular hissediyorum."

Normal bir zaman olsa kullandığı cümleler beni güldürürdü çünkü bunlar Sehun'un kullanacağı kelime ve cümleler değildi ama hayır, onu aptal bulmamıştım. Bulamamıştım.

"Ayrılacağız." Kendimi açıklama kısmı gelemeden Sehun konuştu. "Muhtemelen kazanacaksın çünkü tanıdığım en iyi baletsin." Bir an için ciddi olacağız sandım, Sehun gözlerini devirdi. "Pekala, tanıdığım tek balet sensin ama konuya dönersek..."

Durdu ve dudaklarını yaladı. "Yollarımız ayrılacak. Ben 6 ay Avrupa'yı gezeceğim. İnsanlar bana kolay ulaşamayacak, sen de. Bu çok zor, Jongin. Hayal edemeyeceğin kadar. Buna karar verebilirim. Ne demek istediğimi anlıyor musun?" 

İster istemez başımı Sehun'un göğsüne gömdüm. Ne demeye çalıştığını şimdi anlıyordum. Benden seçim yapmamı istiyordu. Ona duygularımı açıklarsam Çin'de kalacaktı, hayallerinden vazgeçmeye hazırdı. Sehun'un vücudunun titrediğini hissettim, yazın esen rüzgardan mı yoksa bu konuşmadan dolayı mıydı anlamıyordum. Gözlerim yaşardı. Sehun'a yumruk atmak istiyordum. 

Bana nasıl bu seçimi yaptırırdı? 

Onun duygularını bana açtığı için mutlu olmalıydım lakin tek yaptığım ağlamamak için kendimi kasmamdı. Ona kendimi ifşa edemezdim. Sehun bunu yapmak istiyor olabilirdi ancak o motosikletin üstünde olmalıydı. Nasıl onu sevdiği işinden ayırabilirdim ki? Başımı göğsünden kaldırdım, Sehun'un benim yerimde olsaydı ne yapacağını çok iyi biliyordum. Bunu ben de aynı şekilde içtenlikle yapmak istiyordum. 

"Özür dilerim." Diyebildim sadece. "Gerçekten özür dilerim ama hayır."

Sehun, öylece baktı. Saniyelerce gözlerime baktı. Seni seviyorum desem o an her şeyi bırakacak gibi duruyordu. Ona yalnızca bunu söyleyebilecek gücüm vardı. Yalan söyleyemezdim. 

"Tamam," Birden gülerek geri çekildi. "Önemli değil." Bana sarılan kollarını temastan kesti. Ve ayağa dikildi. "Hadi, Pocahontas. Sonuna kadar burada duramayız. Kutlamamız gereken bir birincilik var." Pantolonunu alınca kapıya doğru koşturup açtı. 

Arkasından bakakaldım. Ağlamak istedim. Kalbim öyle kırılmıştı ki mülakatı geçememiş olsam bu durum kadar acı vermezdi belki de. Ayrılacaktık ve bunu ben istemiştim. Birlikte olmak için seçeneğimiz vardı. Sehun bırakabilirdi ancak ona bunu yapamamıştım. Benim için Avrupa'ya gitmezse her zaman kendimi kötü hissedecektim; ama şimdide hiç mutlu hissetmiyordum. Islanan gözlerimi silip Sehun'un son ses açtığı Elvis şarkısını bahçede dinlemeye başladım. Bunun bile acı verecek raddeye gelmesine nasıl müsaade etmiştim ki? 

Son kez sürekli akan yaşlarımı silip çantamı elime aldım. Bahçedeki kaskı bırakıp evin içine girdim, Sehun'u önündeki bira ve cips ile salona koştururken gördüğüm manzara, ona dair gördüğüm son şeydi bu gece.


	46. isn't it worth, jongin?

Eve döndüğüme inanamıyordum. Sanki uzun zamandır yoktum ve birden, aniden gelmiş gibi dolan gözlerimi kendime saklama gereği duyarak eve ilerledim. Her şeyin nasıl bu kadar hızlı olduğunu merak ediyordum, yolculuğum konusunda. Ancak Sehun, bana teklifini sunduktan sonraki sabah gideceğimizi söylediğinde tüm o geceyi düşünecek zamanım olmamıştı çünkü Sehun cidden gitmek için hazırlık yapıyordu ve ben uyuyorken her şeyi halletmişti bile. Biliyordum, kırılmıştı, aptal değildim. Görebiliyordum lakin tek yaptığım başımı sallayarak ona onay vermek olmuştu. Çantamı toplayıp kendime gelmeyi istesem de Sehun'un onu dahi benim yerime yaptığını anlamam uzun sürmedi. Gerçekten nasıl toparlamam gerektiğini bilmiyordum.

Adımı bağırıp kollarıma koşan Jongdae'yi fark ettiğimde gerildim ve korkakça geriye gitmeyi denedim ama başarısız oldum. Jongdae sertçe boynuma atladı, arkasında Yixing vardı, eminim onlara annem haber vermişti çünkü kendimi bir çeşit depresyonda bulduğum için annem dışında herkesle konuşmayı reddetmiştim. Annem neler olduğunu sormamıştı ancak büyük ihtimalle mülakatın kötü gittiğini düşündüğünden üzerime gelmemişti. Lakin sorun mülakat değildi ve hiçbir zaman o olmamıştı.

Birdenbire o aptal olduğumu söyleyen iç sesimin kafamın içini meşgul etmesine izin verdim.

"Geldin. Tanrım, seni çok özledim." Jongdae küçük bir çocuk gibi sesini inceltti. Yixing ise arkasından bağırdı.

"İnanma ona! Yalan söylüyor." Tekrar kavgalarını çekemeyeceğim için hoşnutsuz bir ses çıkardım. Jongdae kollarımın arasından çıktı ve Yixing'e tehditkar bir bakış attı.

Ben ise çantamın kollarını sıkıca tutuyor ve sokağın başına bakıyordum. Jongdae bunu fark ederek o 'oyuncu' gülüşünü atıyordu. Yani samimiyetten oldukça uzaktı ve bana nasıl yaklaşacağını kesinlikle bilmediği zamanlarda olduğu gibiydi.

"Sehun yok mu?"

Jongdae'nin bana nasıl yaklaşacağını bilmese de ayna gibi içimi okuma yeteneğinden korkuyordum ve tam olarak bu oluyordu. Anlamıştı bir şeyler olduğunu. Derin bir nefes alıp verdim. "Çocukları özlediği için gideceğini söyledi ve beni sokağın başında bıraktı."

Ne söyleyeceğini merak ediyordum lakin Jongdae susmuştu. Daha rahat bir yere geçene kadar sessiz duracağını anlamıştım ve zaten annemin kapıdan çıkıp koşarak yanıma gelmesi zor olmamıştı. Beni Jongdae gibi sarmalarken en azından gülümsemeyi deneyebilirim diyordum içimden ama bunu yapmak bile benim için ağır bir külfetliydi.

"Oğlumu özledim. Yüce İsa, sen gittiğinde ne yapacağım ben?" Annem söylediği an aklıma Sehun gelmişti ve kollarımı sıkıca annemin beline sardım. Etraftaki herkesin bir süreliğine gerildiğini gördüm.

Neyse ki babam hepimizi eve çağırdığında ortamdaki gerginlik son bulmuştu. Annem beni kolumdan tutarak içeriye doğru çekiştirdi, Jongdae hemen diğer yanımdaydı ve Yixing en son gelerek kapıyı kapamıştı. Açık konuşmak gerekirse tek yapmak istediğim yatağıma girip uyumak ve uzunca bir süre içinden çıkmamaktı ama şimdilik bunun çok bencilce kaçacağından emindim. Babam açık sözlülükle bana Çin'in nasıl gittiğini ve mülakatın iyi mi yoksa kötü mü olduğunu sordu. Annem ona şimdiden bu soruyu pata küte sormasına sinirlenmiş olsa dahi gözlerinden merakını anlayabiliyordum. Cevabımı almadan önce yine de aç olup olmadığımı sordu ve benim için atıştırmalık şeyler yapacağını söyledi, ben de babamın bakışlarına kayıtsız kalamayarak Çin'in harika ve mülakatımın iyi geçtiğini söyledim.

"Sonuçlar için bir ay beklemeliyiz."

Babam gülerek bana zaten bunu beklediğini söyledi. Kazanacağımı çok eminlerdi. Ama ben, kendimi düşünemiyordum. Sehun ile ayrılacağımız düşüncesi beni üzüyordu ve ona evet diyememek. Anneme bir şeyler hazırlamasına gerek olmadığının, odama çıkacağımın haberini verdim. İtiraz etmesine de izin vermeyerek hızla merdivenlere koşturdum. Jongdae ve Yixing'in arkamdan geleceğini biliyordum. Muhtemelen şu an aileme neden böyle yaptığımı ve mutsuzmuşum gibi göründüğümün bahanelerini sunuyorlardı.

Bahane sunmaları saçmaydı çünkü basbayağı mutsuzdum lakin yalnız kalmak istediğim doğruydu. Üstümdekileri çıkarıp yatağıma sırt üstü uzandım. Odamın kapısının kapandığını duydum ve Jongdae'nin sesini.

"Umarım yarı çıplak oluşun saçma bir mesaj değildir."

Adım gibi eminim ki Yixing ona sinirle bakmıştı. "Jongin?" İkisi de iki yanıma çöküp bana sokuldular. Ve bacaklarımla bacaklarını doladılar çünkü yatağım üçümüz için çok küçüktü ve düşmemek için hep bunu yaparlardı.

"Sorun ne?" Yüzümü yastığa gömüp kaba bir ses çıkardım. "Sehun mu?" Jongdae cidden beni korkutuyordu. "Anlatacak mısın? Ben senin arkadaşınım ve iki gündür telefonlarıma, mesajlarıma, görüntülü aramalarıma cevap vermedin. Hani nerede 5. en yakın arkadaş kuralı?"

"Bizim böyle kurallarımız mı var?" Yixing ve ben aynı anda sorduk.

"Olay bu değil!" Jongdae bağırdığında bedenimi çevirdim ve Jongdae bunu beklediğinden bana tutundu, Yixing ise yataktan kayarak düştü. "Anlat bize."

"Teşekkürler sevgilim, ben iyiyim!"

Jongdae, Yixing'in sinirine kıkırdadı, ben yalnızca Sehun'u bana hatırlatışı yüzünden kafayı yiyordum. Sevgilimden ayrılmış gibi hareket ettiğimin bilincindeydim fakat kötü olan bir başka şeyde biz hiç Sehun ile bu noktaya da gelmemiştik. Ve asla gelemeyecektik.

Yixing tekrar diğer yanıma çıkıp bacağını üstüme attı ve sağ koluma sarıldı. Jongdae de aynısını yaptı. Ben de onlara Çin'i anlatmaya başladım. Hatırladığım her şeyi. Ve tekrar tekrar farkında olduğum şey, gerçekten az sürede çok şeyler yaşamamızdı. Oysa sadece iki hafta birlikteydik.

Yixing ve Jongdae aynı zamanda başını kaldırdı. 

"Jongin, ona sevdiğini söylemedin mi?"

"Mei de kim?" İkimizde Jongdae'ye garipçe baktık. "Ne var? Senin en yakın arkadaşın benim."

Göz devirdim ve iç çektim. Çıkmazdaydım ve boğuluyordum. Yixing'in sorusunu yanıtladım. "O an Sehun'un bir yanıtımla her şeyini, hayallerini bitireceğini anladığımda söyleyemedim. Seni seviyorum dediğim an devamını dinlemeyecek gibiydi."

Jongdae durumun ciddiyetini anladığında durgunca bana baktı ve başını göğsüme yasladı. Yixing ise benim gibi iç çekti.

"Yine de fazla karamsar değil misin? 6 ay."

Jongdae berbat tesellisi için Yixing'i yataktan attı.

"Bir yılın yarısı Yixing! Beni 6 ay göremeseydin ne hissederdin?" Jongdae sertçe bağırdı.

"Teşekkürler çocuklar, şu an gerçekten üzülmüyorum bakın."

Jongdae benden sessizce özür diledi. "Peki şimdi ne olacak? Senin sonuçların daha açıklanmadı. Yaz hala devam ediyor."

Kris'in bana gitmeden önce dedikleri aklıma geldi. "2 hafta sonra Almanya'ya gidiyor." Konuştuğum an Jongdae yine özür diledi. Sehun'u görmek istesem bile 2 haftam vardı ve bu iki hafta artık acı vermeye başlıyordu.

"Yolculuk sırasında hiçbir şey konuşmadınız mı?" Gözlerimi tavana diktim, Yixing yerde kalmaya devam etti.

"Akşam motelde kaldık ve yorgun olduğunu söyleyerek uyudu. Sabah kahvaltısını ettik ama o kadar aceleci davranmıştı ki benimle konuşmak istemediğini düşünerek sustum. Beni de dediğim gibi, geldiğimizde sokağın başında bıraktı. Ve gitti."

Jongdae ve Yixing sonrasında hiçbir şey demeden benimle birlikte sessizce odamda durdular. Ta ki Yixing'in ailesi onu arayıp eve çağırana kadar. Jongdae isterse onunla kalabileceğimi söyledi ancak ona yalnız kalmak istediğimi dile getirdim. Beni anlayarak yalnız bıraktığında minnettardım. Ne kadar Jongdae'ye depresif olmayacağıma söz vermiş olsam da olacağımı biliyordum, hatta Jongdae'de biliyordu fakat üstelememişti. Çocuklar gidip odanın karanlığında tek başıma kaldığımda iki gündür tuttuğum gözyaşlarımın akmasına izin verdim.

-

"Dikkat eder misin!?" Ağrıyan başımı birden duyduğum sesle kaldırdım. Başım zonkluyordu ve nedeni ağlayarak uyuyakalmamdı. Gözlerimi zorlukla açıp parlak ışıkla tekrar kapamak zorunda kalmıştım.

"Jongin, sence de iki gündür yatakta çakılı kalmak biraz şey değil mi..." Jongdae tepemde dikilip parlak güneş ışığını kapadı. Gözlerimi yine araladım. "... Manyaklık?"

Homurdandım ve ona popoma döndüm. Diğer tarafta Jongdae'nin yahut annemin benim için getirdiği kahvaltıyı gördüm ve telefonumun şarj edildiğini. Jongdae cidden beni öldürse yeriydi çünkü hala mesajlarına cevap vermeyip görmezden geliyordum.

"Tanrım, kalk artık!" Jongdae yorganı üzerimden çekti ve yaz olsa dahi hafif bir rüzgarın tenimi okşaması yüzünden üşüdüm lakin oldukça hızlı gelip geçti çünkü yaz ayındaydık ve terlemekten başka bir şey yapmıyordum. "Jongin, içeride birini mi öldürdün?"

Jongdae'nin sesine bakılırsa burnunu kıstırmıştı. Onu görmezden gelmeyi deneyecektim fakat her zaman bizi görmezden gelen Yixing bile umutsuz halimi düzeltmek için uğraşıyordu. Yatağın diğer yanına geçerek acıyan gözlerle beni süzdü.

"Gerçekten Oh Sehun için değer mi?"

Acı içinde inleyerek cevap verdim. "Değiyor."

Jongdae ve Yixing kalkmayacağımı anladıklarında bacaklarımdan ve belimden tutarak beni yataktan kaldırdılar. Jongdae zorlayarak beni banyoya sokarken söyleniyordu. "Bayan Kim, odaya giremiyorum dediğinde içeri almıyorsun ve abartıyor diyordum. Meğerse içeride kimyasal atık varmış." Beni küvetin içine bıraktıklarında biraz daha sert şekilde söylenmeyi unutmadı. "Hızlı bir duş alıp çıksan iyi olur Kim Jongin! O koca kıçını kaldır." Dudak büzerek Jongdae'yi izledim. Karşı çıkabilirdim ama sinirlendiği zaman ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordum. Bu yüzden tişörtümü çıkarmayı denedim ve onlar banyodan çıkarken onları hala duyuyordum.

Jongdae ve Yixing haklı olabilirlerdi, iki gündür yatakta yatıyordum, film izliyor, canım sıkılınca yemek yemek için aşağıya inip hemen odama geri dönüyordum. Keyfim yoktu, hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyordum. Sadece filmlere ağlayarak tepki veriyordum ve çevremde neler olup bittiği hakkında en ufak fikrim dahi yoktu. Ailemi üzmek istemiyordum lakin tek yaptığım buydu. Toparlanmam lazımdı ve tek başıma yapamadığım kesindi. Bu yüzden Jongdae'nin dediklerine uyarak işimi çabucak halledip havluyla dışarı çıktım. Odama girip hızla hazır ikisi yokken giyindim. Ben banyo yaparken odamı çoktan toplayıp yatağımı düzeltmişlerdi. Islak saçlarımı boş vererek telefonumu aldım ve bilgisayarımın başına oturdum. Telefonumu açtığım an gelen aramalarla ve mesajlara karşılaştım. Yixing ve Jongdae'ye geçerek Kyungsoo'dan gelen mesaja odaklandım. Birkaç kere de görüntülü arama isteği vardı.

Laptopımı açarak Kyungsoo'ya Skype çağrısı gönderdim ve o da sanki bunu bekliyormuş gibi hemen açmıştı.

"Merha-"

Kyungsoo lafımı kesti. Bunu özlediğimi fark ettim. "Siz iki salağın derdi ne?" Ve hakaretlerini. 

Ne söyleyeceğimi bilemeyerek sustum.

"Geldiğinden beri yatıp duruyor ve sürekli bize saçlarını hangi tonda sarıya boyasam diye soruyor." Kyungsoo konuşmaya devam ettiği anda gülümsediğimde, bunu görerek yüzünü buruşturdu.

"O iyi mi?"

"Onu Minseok ve ben döveceğimizi söylediğim halde kaldıramadık. Akıl sağlığından şüpheleniyorum sadece."

Kyungsoo'nun işi biraz dalgaya aldığını biliyordum bu sebeple alt dudağımı ısırarak utangaç bir şekilde konuştum. "Hiçbir şey söylemedi mi sana?"

"Anlatmaya çalıştığın şey sana aşkını itiraf edip teklifini reddetmen mi?"

Kaşlarımı çattım. "Onu reddetmedim ben!"

"Bana tam olarak reddetmişsin gibi geldi ve- ah, bir saniye..." Kyungsoo birden görünüp kayboldu ve tekrar kameraya girdiğinde birini anlamaya çalışırmış gibi gözlerini kıstı. Jongdae olsa bunu korkutucu bulurdu. "Luhan, isterse seninle olabileceğini söylememi istedi." Bende yüzümü buruşturdum ve Kyungsoo ancak o zaman gerçekten güldü.

Ve cidden güzel gülüyordu. Neden bunu denemiyordu ki?

"Her neyse," dedim göz devirerek. "Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum Kyungsoo, onu hayallerinden alıkoyamam."

"Ben ne yapacağını biliyorum." dedi ciddiyetle. Gözlerimi üzerinden çekmeyerek dikkatle dinliyordum. "O koca kıçını kaldırıp buraya gelerek onu buradan çıkarmak. Bana yapışıp benimle evlenmek zorunda kalacağını düşünerek ağlıyor!"

Hangisi beni daha çok üzmüştü anlamamıştım Sehun'un ağlıyor olması mı yoksa herkesin koca kıçımın olduğunu düşünmesi mi?

"O kadar güçlü müyüm?" Dudaklarımdan istemsizce kaçtı bu soru. Kendime sormak istemiştim lakin Kyungsoo yanıtladı.

"Umrumda mı? İkinizde aptalsınız ve boşu boşuna birbirinize eziyet ediyorsunuz."

Haklıydı, o kadar haklıydı ki yine yanıtsız kalmıştım. Birden Kyungsoo'ya başımı sallarken buldum kendimi. Ama cevap veremeden Jongdae ve Yixing odama girdiler, beni masamda yıkanmış şekilde bulduklarında daha memnun görünüyorlardı.

"Sonunda!" Jongdae önümde durdu ve Yixing kendime geldiğim için umursamaz hallerine devam etmişti. "Görmek istediğim Kim Jongin. Ne yapıyorsun?" Laptopıma baktım, Jongdae arkasında kaldığı için Kyungsoo'yu göremiyordu.

"Kyungsoo ile konuştum. Sehun hakkında."

"Jongin aptallık etme!" Jongdae kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp kaşlarını çattı. "Sehun'un haberlerini korkutucu hetero çocuktan almak zorunda değilsin."

Bilgisayarımı cidden fark etmemiş olmalıydı. "Jongdae şu an görüntülü konuşuyoruz."

"Oh-"

Korkuyla Yixing'in kucağına sığındığında iflah olmaz olarak başımı sağa sola sallamıştım. Takmayarak Kyungsoo'ya döndüm ve ona veda ettim. Eve gidebilir miydim bilmiyordum fakat Kyungsoo'nun, Sehun'u yerinden kaldıracak bir güce ihtiyacı olduğu kesindi ve bunu verecektim. Kyungsoo son kez bir şeyler demek için duraksadı. 

"Arkadaşın haklı," Gözlerimiz Jongdae ile kesişti ve o, Kyungsoo'nun sesini duyduğunda yüzünü korku kapladı. Sırtını iyice Yixing'in göğsüne gömdü. "Sehun'un haberlerini benden almak zorunda değilsin."

"Çünkü uğraşmak istemiyorsun?" Kyungsoo'yu kısa zamanda çok iyi tanımıştım ve oynamasına hiç gerek yoktu. O da anında karşılık vermişti.

"Elbette yoksa aşk acınızdan bana ne?"

Göz devirip Kyungsoo'nun görüşmeyi bitirişini izledim. "Çocuğa kesinlikle katılıyorum. Ne kadar haklı!" Jongdae konuştu ama ona da Kyungsoo'ya verdiğim tepkinin aynısını verdim.

"Çoktan görüşme bitti."

"Ah, peki." Mutsuz bir şekilde nefes alıp verdi.

Üçümüzde odamda oturup olduğumuz yerde düşünmeye başladık ya da sadece ben. Sehun ile ne yapacağımı düşünüyordum. Onunla konuşacak cesaretim yoktu, Kyungsoo'nun bana yardım etmeyeceğinin farkındaydım veyahut konuşsak bile bu işin biteceği kesindi bu yüzden bitecek bir şeye bağlı kalarak iki haftadan sonra çökmek istemiyordum. Şu an bile her şey acı veriyordu.

"Bana sorarsan," Yixing'in sesi sessiz odamı doldurduğu an Jongdae ve ben ona dikkat kesildik. Onun gözleri ise mangamdaydı. "Eğer senin yerinde olsaydım onunla iki haftamı çok iyi değerlendirirdim. Ayrılık kesin olsa bile."

Jongdae, bakışlarını indirip bana döndü. İkimiz birbirimize baktık. Onunda bir konuşma yapmasını bekliyordum lakin çoktan içimdeki cesareti hissetmiştim. Birileri itelemese asla gidecek cesaretim olmayacaktı belli ki. Aynı şey Sehun fırsatları önüme çıkarana kadar mesleğim içinde aynısıydı.

"Değmez mi, Jongin?" Jongdae konuştuğunda yutkundum.

Başımı sallayarak onay verdim ve gülümsedim. "Değer."


	47. deja-vu

Jongdae, kendimi mahsur ettiğim evden yine çıkmam gerektiğini anladığım anda akşam için markete gitmeyi teklif etmişti. Bu sırada Yixing bize katılamamıştı çünkü aile yemeği vardı. Babam ve annem de beni oda dışında gördüklerinde dramatik bir oyun sergilemişlerdi. Göz devirdim ve durumumun o kadar da abartılmayacağını anlatmaya çalıştım.

Elbette üçü bunu reddetmişti lakin dışarıya çıkma fikri onları memnun ettiği için bu dalaşı devam ettirmemiştik. Jongdae ile markete girdiğimiz sırada o hızla dondurma reyonuna yürütmüştü. Arkasındaydım ve kendime geldiğime bir kez daha emin olan arkadaşım ayrıntılar konusunda çene çalmamı bekliyordu. Jongdae'ydi bu, sormaması beni şaşırtırdı asıl.

Dondurma alıp bana gösterdi. Herhangi biri olurdu, omuz silktim. O da bana arkasını dönerek devam etti.

"Pekala, anlat. Nasıldı?"

"Ne, nasıldı?" Kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve göğsümde bağlı kollarımı biraz daha sıktırdım. Ayrıca kalçamı rafa yaslıyordum. Çalışan çocuk görse gerçekten demediği laf kalmazdı.

Aklımın dağıldığını fark ettiğinde Jongdae toparladı. "Ne mi? Tabi ki de birlikte olduğunuz zamandan bahsediyorum." İmalı gülüşünü gördüğümde dudaklarımı araladım. Birkaç saniye hiçbir ses çıkaramamıştım. Ve gözlerim biri bizi duymuş mudur diye marketi turladı. "Ondan haz etmiyordun." Bunu asla içten söylememişim gibi Jongdae yüzünü buruşturdu. Ve gerçek olan, açıkçası cidden bunu içten söylememiş oluşumdu. "Sonrasında çocukla seviştin."

Jongdae'ye başımı sağa sola salladım. Sehun ile bu noktaya geleceğimizi hiç tahmin etmemiştim ki! "Tek merak ettiğin bu mu?" Sinirle bir sesle konuştuğumda Jongdae güldü. Bu moralimi biraz daha bozmuştu.

Jongdae dondurmaları seçtiğinde başka reyona ilerledi, birkaç çikolata aldı ve favori krakerini. Ben ise geldiğimden beri görmediğim Sehun'u düşünüyordum. Jongdae'ye sormak istemiyordum ya da Kyungsoo'ya rahatsızlık vermek istemiyordum. Çünkü nedeni ilk mesajı attığında 'sizin aptal iletişim köprünüz olAMAM" demiş olması olabilirdi.

Görüntülü arama ve kaliteli mesajından sonra böylelikle konuşmamızı sonlandırmıştık. Sehun'a mesaj atabilecek kadar cesarete sahip olmayı o kadar çok diliyordum ki... "Tamam, sorumu değiştiriyorum. Hala neden onu düşünmek yerine mesaj atmıyorsun? Tanrım, Jongin, 21. yüzyıldayız ve elindeki telefon aşık olduğun adama mesaj atmak için yoksa niçin var?"

Jongdae haklıydı fakat gerçekten kendimi bu işe başlayabilecek biri olarak görmüyordum. Normalde anlaşmamız buraya kadardı, Çin'den dönmüştük ve birbirimize aşık olmamız dışında -ki Sehun itirafını yapsa da ben henüz hiçbir kelime edememiştim- değişen bir şey yoktu. Kyungsoo'ya güveniyordum, her şeyden önce Sehun'u tanıyordum. Ama sürekli aklımda ona bağlanmamam gereken sesi susturamıyordum, zira onunla konuşursam koşarak onun kollarına girip gitmemesi için yalvaracağımı hayal ediyordum.

Bunu Sehun'a yapmak istemiyordum.

"Değeceğini söylemiştin, Jongin." Jongdae oldukça ciddi bir şekilde söyledikten sonra aldıklarının parasını ödemek için kasaya ilerledi. Yine arkasındaydım ve gerginlikten yerimde yükselip alçalıyordum. Ellerimi pantolonumun arka cebine koymuştum. Sehun için değerdi ama ona engel olacak düşüncesi beynimi adeta yiyordu. Jongdae hepsini poşete koydurmadan önce dikkatimi marketin kapısından görebildiğim kişiler çekti.

"Aman tanrım!" Jongdae merakla baktığım yere baktı. "Onu tamamen unutmuştum."

"Park Chanyeol mü? Boş versene, hala saman beyinli ve kel." Kendi yorumuna kendi güldü ancak buradan çıktıktan sonra beni görebilme ihtimali korkutmuştu. Jongdae rahattı çünkü dövüşebiliyordu. Park Chanyeol'ü Çin'e gitmeden önce gördüğümde beni tehdit etmişti.

Ve bu dejavu yaşadığımı düşündürdü.

"Korkma lütfen, gel." Jongdae önden ilerlediğinde derin bir nefes aldım ve çok dikkat çekmemeye çalışarak Jongdae'nin dibine doğru girdim. "Harikasın, Jongin. Eğer tepeme çıkarsan mutlaka seni fark etmez."

Ona bakış attığımda sustu fakat yargısı ifadesinde sürüyordu. Sadece sorunsuz bir şekilde yaşamak istiyordum. Şu an için birçok şeyle uğraşıyordum.

"Vay canına, millet." O sert sesi duyduğumda Jongdae başını hafifçe çevirip bana baktı. Biliyorum, fark etmişti lakin ona bakmak içimden gelmiyordu. "Kimleri görüyorum? Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol'ün botları sanki yere değil kulağıma basıyormuş gibi devamlı işitiliyordu. İsteksizce başımı kaldırıp ona baktım, saçları üç numaraydı. Geçen bu zamanda ancak bu kadar uzamışlardı. Uygun bir zamanda olsak bu durumda gülebilirdim.

"Bakıyorum gelmişsin. Oldukça mutluyum." Abartılı hareketleri iç çekmeme neden oldu. Hepimiz bunun altındaki imayı biliyorduk. 

Bu yüzden önümdeki bedeni beni gerse de gülümsedim. "Mutlu olduğunu görmek güzel, ben de saçların için aynı düşünüyorum." Kötü hatıraları hatırlatmak canını sıkarken bir iki adım daha atıp eskiden göremeyeceğim sakinlikle kendi kontrolünü de hızla sağlamıştı.

"Bu sözleri sevgilinden mi öğreniyorsun yoksa?"

Bizden cidden nefret ettiğini gözlerinde görebiliyordum. Chanyeol'e, Sehun'un benim sevgilim olmadığını söylemek istiyordum çünkü bu düşünce canımı yakıyordu. Kaşlarımı çattım ve ellerimi pantolonumun arka cebinde bekletmeye devam ettim. Ne yapacağımı kestiremiyordum. 

"Prova yapmama yardımcı oldu diyelim." Chanyeol anlamadığı için bir an hiçbir şey söylemedi lakin sonrasında buna gerek kalmadan omzundan çekildi. 

"Teşekkürler Park Chanyeol," Sehun'un sesini işittiğimde heyecanlanmama engel olamadım. Arkamdaki Jongdae'ye döndüm, dondurmasını yiyordu. 

Yüce İsa! Gerçekten mi Jongdae? 

Sehun, yanıma gelerek kolunu omzuma attı ve Chanyeol'e gülümsemeye başladı. İkisinin önceki gibi birbirlerine dalaşmamaları için her şeyi yapardım çünkü onların kavgaları yüzünden benim başım yanmıştı. 

"Bebeğim için bu kadar mutlu olman gözlerimi yaşarttı doğrusu." 

Bebeğim kelimesine takılmamaya takıldım. Yine. 

''Oh Sehun,'' Chanyeol haberleri hızlı öğrendiğini belli ederek konuştu. ''Yarışı kazanmışsın. Şanslısın.'' Samimiyetsizliği göz yaşartacaktı neredeyse.

Ama o an bunu düşünmedim. Sehun'un yakınlığını düşündüm, bu bir dejavu dahi olsa ilki gibi hissettirmiyordu. Başta o kelimeden ve hareketinden sonra buna sadece bir 'düşmanın düşmanı senin dostundur' taktiği ile bakmıştım. Şimdi ise Sehun'a bu kadar yakın olduğum için fazlasıyla mutluydum. Sehun başını çevirip bana baktı, güldüğümü gördüğünde o da gülümsemişti. 

''Şans değildi.'' Diyerek Chanyeol'e döndü tekrar. ''Mükemmel gen ve yetenek. Yani sen de asla olmayan şeyler.'' 

Ortamın gerginleştiğini gördüğümde olaya bir el atmak istedim. 

''Pekala, çocuklar. Özlem giderdiğimize göre dağılabiliriz.'' Bu çabama yalnızca Kyungsoo güldü. Onu fark ettiğimde selam vermek istemiştim ancak birden Chanyeol ile Sehun'u dip dibe gördüm. ''Ah, yapmayın lütfen!'' 

Chanyeol ve Sehun bana döndü. ''En son böyle olduğumuzda işi karakolda bitirmiştik.''

İkisi de birbirine sertçe bakmayı sürdürüyorlardı ancak hiç beklemediğim şekilde Junmyeon da konuştu. O zamana kadar orada olduğunu bile görememiştim. Ayrıca artık saçları pembe değil, sarıydı. Ve aklıma Jongdae'nin dedikleri geldi.

''Gerçekten kesin şunu çocuklar.'' 

Chanyeol geri çekildi. ''Belki de gitmeden önce yeteneğini konuşturmak istersin, ne dersin Oh Sehun?''

Sehun'un konu motor ve yarışlar olunca ne kadar ciddileştiğini ben değil, artık herkes biliyordu ama şu durumda istediğim tek şey, onun yanında sağlam bir şekildeyken durabilmekti. Yanına biraz daha yaklaştım ve elini kavradım, kasılan çenesi titredi fakat aniden bakışları beni buldu. 

''Belki bugün değil Park Chanyeol.'' Oldukça komik bir şeymiş gibi alayla konuştu. ''Seni asfalta gömmekten daha önemli ve dolu işlerim var.'' 

Elimi sıktırarak daha fazla bir şey söylemeden bizi bu ortamdan çıkardığında şaşkındım. Kyungsoo, Minseok ve Luhan'ı peşimizden gelirken gördüm, aynı zamanda Jongdae'yi. Kyungsoo'yu gördüğü an dondurmasını bitirip arkama dolanmaya başlamıştı. 

''Sehun?'' Durması için seslendim; ancak motorunun yanına gelince durmuştu. Onda da bana bakmamış, motosikletinin üstüne koyduğu kaskı bana uzatmıştı. Merakla Jongdae kaskı inceledi. 

K.P. 

Sehun'un yazmış olduğu harflere dokundum. 

''Gidelim mi?''

''Nereye?'' Motoruna bindi, ayağıyla vites pedalını kaldırmıştı. Kaskını taktı ve bana cevap vermedi. Jongdae'ye baktım, gitmem gerektiğini anlatan mimiklerini görmemek için kör olmak gerekirdi. 

Kaskımı takıp, beni bekleyen Sehun'un arkasına geçtim ve otomatikman kollarımı beline sardım. Sehun'un hızla yola çıkıp sürmeye başlaması hiç gecikmemişti. Nereye gideceğimizi gerçekten bilmiyordum. Şimdi onu ne kadar özlediğimi düşünüyor olmalıydım ama Sehun, buna izin vermiyordu. Başta beni evime bırakacak sansam da evimin tam tersi, kuzeye ilerlediğini anladığımda tek yaptığım rahat bir nefesle ona sarılmaya devam etmekti. 

Sehun, evinin önüne geldiğinde durdu, bu kadar kısa sürmesi de beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattı. Çin'e giden kişiler olarak oldukça kısaydı hem de. 

Ama durduğunda zoraki de olsa arkasından çekilip kaskı çıkardım. Üzerimdeki ince şeyler, yaza rağmen üşütmüştü ve ben gelene kadar da bunu anlamamıştım. Anında yaşaran gözlerimi silip burnumu çektim. Sehun kaskı çıkarıp oturduğu motorundan bana baktı. 

"Bu kadar çok mu özledin, Pocahontas?" Alay ederek konuştu.

Göz devirdim. "Hangisinin açıklanması daha zor bilmiyorum: İnsanların maymundan gelip geldiği mi yoksa senin bir beynin olup olmadığı mı?" 

Sehun, az önceki sert tavrından tamamen vazgeçerek kahkaha attı. Onun sessiz sokakta sesini duymak aslında neredeyse onun cevabına karşılık vermeme sebep olacaktı. 

Evet, çok özledim Sehun! 

Fakat bu içimde yalnızca yutulan sessiz bir çığlık olarak kaldı. 

"Görmediğim zaman boyunca bunları içinde mi biriktirdin?" 

Cevap vermedim. Sadece sıkı sıkıya kaskı tuttum. Çünkü Sehun karşımdaydı. 

"Pekala, bu sefer de mi kader?" Sehun başta neyden bahsettiğimi anlamadı, sonrasında hapishanedekiler aklına geldiğinde bakışları anlam kazandı. "Ya da işaret?" 

"Bana sorarsan bu bir kader." Ona dik dik baktım. En sonunda omuzlarını salladı. "Lakin arkadaşın Jongdae'ye sorarsak planlı bir işaret olabilir, Pocahontas." 

Bana Pocahontas demesini dahi özlemiştim. 

"Arkamdan iş mi çevirdi o?" Niye şaşırıyorsam? Jongdae hayatımda değişmeyen tek kanundu sanırım. 

"Yalnızca bizi bir araya getirmek istemiş." Bir cevap beklememiştim ancak Sehun böyle dediğinde nefes alamıyormuşçasına derin bir nefesi ciğerlerime doldurdum. 

Sehun kaçırdığım bakışlarıma karşılık nasıl baktığını göremedim ama memnun olmadığı da kesindi. Motorunu olduğu yerde bırakarak indi, çocuklar dışarıdaydı bu yüzden Sehun ile yalnız başıma ne yapabileceğimi düşünüp durdum. Sanki daha önce hiç yalnız kalmamışım gibi. Önden ilerleyerek kapıyı açtı ve geçmemi bekledi. 

"Bilmeni isterim ki Jongdae beni evden çıkarmışken tekrar eve tıkmandan pek hoşnut olmaz." 

Dalga geçmiştim. "Öyle mi? Jongdae de bana biraz evde zaman geçirmemizi önermişti. Birlikte." Sehun'a şaşkınca döndüm. O dalga geçmiyordu, yüzündeki gülümsemeye rağmen. 

"Seni Kyungsoo'ya söyleyeceğim." Küçük bir çocuk gibi davranan bu kez ben olsam da Sehun gülümsemeye devam etti. 

İçeriye girdiğimde ise Jongdae'yi öldürme planları yapıyordum. 

Ayaklarım beni otomatikman salona yönlendirdi. Sehun misafirperverlik göstermeden -ki bunu yapar mıydı meçhul- kendim gidip koltuğa çöktüm. 

"Bir şeyler içmek ister misin?" Ceketini koltuğa bıraktı. 40 yıllık dostum gibi rahattık lakin bir yandan da değildik işte. 

"Ne var?" 

"Su." 

Ona gözlerimi kıstım. Hafifçe gülüyordu, bu sayede yani bu rahatlıkla onu inceleme fırsatı buldum. Gülerken oluşan kırışıklıkları izledim, gözlerinin oldukça küçülmesini ve tek bir çizgi gibi gözükmesini. Dişlerini, onu uygun tehdit unsuru olarak gösteren ama gülerken tamamen uzak olan kaşlarını. Aptal su cevabını bile unutmuştum o an. Sehun cevap isteyerek bakmaya devam ederken kendime geldim. 

"Bolluğunuz gözlerimi yaşarttı Sehun." 

"Oldukça memnun bırakma peşindeyiz." Yine aynı alayla mutfağa gitti. 

Gerçekten neden buraya gelmiştik? 

Bir an aramızdaki şey çok yabancı ve alışılmadık geldi. Kendimizin kastığımızı hissetmiştim. İkimiz de normal şeyler yaşamışız gibi davranmaya çalışıyorduk. Birbirimizden ayrıldıktan sonra kahrolmamış gibi. Bir şeyleri itiraf etmemiş gibi... 

"DOLAPTA BİRA BULDUM!" 

"Cevabı bira değil de su olarak aldığımda ne kadar şaşırdığımı anlatmış mıydım?" Laf etmeme karşılık vermedi ama zihnim yine onun gülümsediğini söyledi.

Sehun elindeki iki bira, bir cips, bir de hızla değiştirmiş olduğu eşofman altıyla salona geri geldi.

Sehun'un ne yapmaya çalıştığını çözmeyecektim çünkü bunu kendime yapmak istemiyordum. Her ne kadar gidecek olması sürekli aklıma gelse de. Uzattığı birayı aldım ve yudumladım. Sehun televizyonu açtıktan sonra yanıma oturdu. Şu an cidden hiçbir şey olmamış gibi televizyondaki maçı mı izleyecektik?

Birkaç saniye sessizce durdum ve düşündüm. Nereye kadar? Bu nasıl sürecekti ki? İç çekerek maç izleyen Sehun'a döndüm. Onu izlemeye başladım.

"Ne zaman gideceksin?" 

Sehun muhabbet başlatma çabama karşılık tehdit oluşturabilen o kaşlarını çattı. Alt dudağımı ısırdım. Birayı tutan parmaklarının hareketi kısa bir süre durdu. 

"Haftaya pazar."

Çok yakındı. Fazla yakın. 

"Peki, çocuklar ne hissediyor? Kris bana onların da gideceğini söylemişti." 

"Mutlular." Dedi düz bir sesle. 

Konuyu konuşmak istemediğini anlasam dahi elimden başka hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. "İlk nereye gidiyorsunuz? Birçok Avrupa ülkesi göreceksin, çok şans-" 

"Jongin!" Ses tonu sesimi kesti. Korkuyla ona bakmayı sürdürdüm. Sehun her sinirlendiğinde ondan korkuyordum. Chanyeol'e sinirlendiği gibi değildi bana siniri. Ancak her türlü tehlikeli görünüyordu. "Neden?" 

Bir an konuşamadı ve yarım bıraktı. Nefesimi tutarak onu bekliyordum. 

"Neden bunun konusunu açıyorsun? Sadece burada seninle vakit geçirmeye çalışıyorum." 

Güldüm, samimiyetten uzak şekilde. "Öyle mi? Buraya eve getirdin, televizyonu açtın ve yüzüme bile bakmıyorsun Sehun!" 

Sanırım ilk ciddi kavgamızı ediyorduk. Karşılıklı olan ilk ciddi kavgamızı. 

"Ne yapmamı bekliyorsun!?" Yüzünü bana çevirdi. Gözlerindeki ateşi görmemek mümkün değildi. "Özel yerlere gitmek istiyorum, benim için anlamlı mekanlara. Ya da anı oluşturabilecek şeyler yapalım istiyorum, bunu umutsuzca istiyorum çünkü seni seviyorum, Jongin. Ancak sevgili değiliz, bana karşılık vermedin ve benim elimde seni buraya getirmekten başka hiçbir neden yok. Senden uzak durmak da istemiyorum ama bir şeyler paylaşamamak beni kahrediyor. Özel hiçbir şey yapamasak da varlığın bile bu anı özel kılıyor."

İlk defa böylesine Sehun'u duyguları konusunda çıplak görmüyordum lakin bu bambaşkaydı. Bu çok farklıydı. Bu Sehun'un benim hakkımdaki düşüncelerinin çıplaklığıydı ve ben her zaman ki gibi ne yapacağımı kestiremiyordum. 

Ona karşılık verememek öyle zordu ki... 

"Özür dilerim." Dedim mırıldanarak. 

"Özür dilemeyi kes, Jongin. Gerçekten sinirimi bozuyor. Bir şeyler de. Yalvarırım bana bu bakışlarının boş olmadığını söyle, benimle seviştiğinde harika hissettiğini, geçen iki haftanın asla ama asla unutulmayacak olduğunu, sana dokunduğumda benim gördüğüm arzuyu görebildiğini ve senden bir gün bile ayrı kalsam canımın ne kadar acıdığını anlayabildiğini ve sürekli yanımda kalmak istediğini söyle. Yalvarırım alayı bırak ve başka şeyler söyle. Buna ihtiyacım var Jongin. Lütfen."

Sehun gözlerimin içine ihtiyaçla baktı. Bedenim olduğu yerde titreyip duruyordu. Yapamayacaktım. Gerçekten.

Kendimi geri çekerek usulca ağlamaya başladım. Sehun kabullenmemi istese de bunu yapamayacaktım. Ona bunu yapamayacaktım ama canım acıyordu. Sehun'un söylememi istediklerinin hepsini hissediyordum.

Belki özür dilememi istemeseydi aptal gibi bunu ona söylemeye devam ederdim. Ancak şimdi tek yaptığım ona sırtımı dönerek ağlamaktı.

Üstelik kendimi tutmaya çalışırken daha da hızlanıyordu. En sonunda Sehun'un sehpaya cam bira şişesini koyduğunu işittim. Ardından koltuktan kalktığını. Önüme gelip eğildi ve beni ağlarken kaldırdı. Ona engel olamamıştım.

Salonu geçerken daha önce hiç görmediğim odasına beni aldığında ağlamayı iç çekişlere döndürmüştüm neyse ki. Sehun odanın kapısını kapayıp ışıksız bıraktı bizi. Karanlık odada ise yine o yönlendirmişti beni. Yatağa uzandığımızda kollarını bana dolamış ve sıkıca sarılmıştı.

Biz seviştikten sonra bile bunu yapmamıştık.

"Ağlama, Pocahontas." Başımı ona yaslayarak esnedim. O da çenesini başıma yaslamıştı. "Seni üzdüğüm için özür dilerim."

Dudaklarım kıpırdandı. Tekrar özür dileyecektim lakin Sehun'un bunu benden istemediği aklıma geldi. Sıkıntıyla parmaklarımla kolunu sardım ve ben de ona sıkıca sarıldım.

"Ben gidene kadar yanımda kalmanı istiyorum. Bu iyiliği bana yapar mısın?"

Benden iyilik mi istiyordu? Asıl bunu yaparsam o bana iyilik yapmış sayılacaktı. İstisnasız başımı sallayarak onay verdim. Sehun anlayarak mümkünü varmış gibi daha sıkı sarıldı bana.

Ona karşılık verememek ikimizi de kahrediyordu ve aptal olduğumu biliyordum. Sehun'a söylediklerim tamamen yalandı. Asıl aptalın kendim olduğunu itiraf etmeliydim lakin içimdeki ses ona sevdiğini söyleyememek dışında yoluna engel olmadığım için rahattı.


	48. finish

"THE WHOLE RHYTHM SECTION WAS THE PURPLE GANG."

Duyduğum ses ile homurdanarak yastığa bastırdım başımı. "Yine mi ya!?"

Bir an için her şeyi unutmuştum ve o sırada Sehun tekrar bağırdı. "LET'S ROCK, EVERYBODY, LET'S ROCK."

Hiç istemesem bile gözlerimi aralayıp bakındım. Kendimi Çin'de hissetmiştim, Sehun'un odasına uyanacağımı ve onun yanına giderek hem görüntü kirliliği hem de ses kirliliği yarattığı için kızacaktım. Lakin her şey hızlı bir flashback sahnesi gibi yerine oturdu. Yapıştığım yataktan doğrulup yabancı odaya baktım. Gerçi Sehun yine tarzını konuşturmuşa benziyordu. Yatağın tam karşısındaki aynadan kendime baktım. Yüzüm ve gözlerim oldukça şişlerdi.

"EVERYBODY IN THE WHOLE CELL BLOCK."

Kaşlarımı çatıp bacaklarımı yataktan aşağı sallandırdım.

"Tanrım, bak bunu özlemeyeceğim işte."

Ellerimle saçlarımı gelişi güzel düzeltip koridora çıktım, ardından mutfağa girdim. Sehun arkası dönük yarı dans ederek şarkı söylüyordu. Tavayla şaşırtıcı hareketler gösterirken gülmem gereken yerde daha da tepem atmıştı.

"Madem yemek yapabiliyordun, neden bizi uğraştırdın?" Sehun sesin geldiği yere, yani bana baktı. Beni süzdü, güldü ve önüne tekrar döndü.

Yine beni cevapsız bırakmıştı. Dişlerimi sıkarak buzdolabına ilerledim ve soğuk su çıkardım. İzlendiğimi hissediyordum. Sehun'a baktığımda onun krepleri tabağa bıraktığını gördüm. Ardından hızla tavayı ve elindeki spatulayı bırakıp önüme gelmiş ve şaşırtıcı derecede ciddiyetle beni izlemeyi sürdürmüştü. Ama yüzündeki gülümseme er ya da geç yerine konuyordu. 

"Günaydın, Pocahontas." 

Bunu söylemeye devam edecekse kesinlikle dün geceki gibi ağlamam an meselesiydi. 

Dün. 

Derin bir nefes alıp onun yüzünü inceledim. Onu beynime kazımak istiyordum ve ona ben de, karşılık vererek, sevdiğimi ilan etmek istiyordum. Sehun ellerini belime yerleştirip cesurca biraz daha bana yaklaştı. Sanırım az önce de yalan söylemiştim. Ben Sehun'un her şeyini özleyecektim. Görüntü yahut ses kirliliği dahil. 

"Sabah telefonuna baktım." 

Birden dün gece aklıma gelmeyen ailemi fark ettiğimde telaşla gözlerimi büyüttüm ama Sehun sorun yok dermiş gibi güldü. 

"Jongdae mesaj atmış, ailene onlarda kalacağını söylemiş çoktan." 

Omuzlarımdaki yük kalkmış gibi kamburlaştım lakin durup tam dibimde beni izleyen Sehun yüzünden tam anlamıyla rahat olamıyordum ki. Dudaklarımı yalayıp sessiz ve benim için garip ortamdan kaçmaya çalışırken onun tarafından kıstırıldığım gerçeği tokat gibi çarpıyordu. Ondan kaçmak niyetinde değildim, uzaklaşmak ve gitmesi yakınken ikimize de acı çektirmek istemiyordum. 

"Jongin," ismimi mırıldandığında başımı kaldırdım. "Teşekkür ederim."

Şaşkınlıkla sordum. "Ne? Neden?" 

"Dün benimle kaldığın için." Bir şey diyemedim. Çırpınan gözlerine bakarak sadece başımı sallayabilmiştim. Yine ağlayarak ortamı bozmamalıydım. İç çektim ve gülümsedim olabildiğince. 

Sehun, bir elini yanağıma koyduğunda istemsizce ellerim onun kollarına sarıldı. Bu hissi unutmamayı umuyordum, ki unutabileceğimi de düşünemiyordum. Sehun hafifçe eğilerek dudaklarıma öpücük bıraktığında yalnızca onu bekledim. Daha fazla kalbini kıracak hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyordum, karşılık vererek onu ne kadar üzeceğimi bilemiyordum fakat Sehun, yavaş öpüşüne katılmam için oldukça ısrarcıydı. 

Dudaklarımı araladığımda hiç şüphe duymadan devam etmişti beni öpmeye. Ben ise sıkıca ona tutunmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamıyordum. 

"Aman tanrım, ben demiştim." Luhan'ın sesini duyduğum an geri çekilerek kapı girişine baktım. Sehun bunu bekliyormuş gibi rahat tavırla ellerini benden çekerek masaya ilerledi. Luhan hınzır bir gülüşle kapıda duruyordu hala. Utanarak başımı çevirdim.

"Sen burada mıydın?" Luhan'a sorsam da temasım Sehun'du.

"Olmamı istemez miydin? Neyse," Luhan daha konuşacakken Minseok onu iterek içeri girdi.

Vay be. Bunu görmeyeli olmuştu.

Luhan kolunu tutarak inlerken bakışlarımı gördüğünde dikleşerek bana dudaklarını büzüp öpücük atmıştı. Yüzümü buruşturdum ve sakin olmam gerektiğini söyleyerek masaya ilerlemiş ve Sehun'un yanındaki sandalyeye oturmuştum. Ama tam o anda başka bir şey gözüme çarpmıştı. Galiba uyku sersemliğimi atıyordum üzerimden.

Kyungsoo içeriye girdiğinde sanki gözleri beni arıyormuş gibi benimle buluştu, benimkiler de onunla.

"İğrenç. Bu da ne?" Dedi ilk tepkisini koyarak. Her zamankinden hiçbir farkı yoktu ancak bu kez gerçekten ona katılıyordum. Tişörtüme dikkatlice baktım. Ardından Sehun'un tişörtüne.

"Bana aldığın çift tişörtünü mü giydirdin!?"

Luhan tepkime güldü, hatta yalnızca Luhan da değil, Sehun dahil herkes bana güldü. Çin'e ilk gittiğimiz gün Sehun'un aldığı tişört üzerimdeydi ve neredeyse ağlayacaktım şimdi.

"Bence çok tatlıyız." Sehun krepine çikolata sürerken başını omzuma yasladı.

Kyungsoo görmemek için sandalyesini çevirdi, Minseok çayına odaklandı. Luhan ise bana bakıp hala sırıtıyordu. Kızacaktım. Cidden kızacaktım lakin tek yapabildiğim sevmediğim bu durumda dahi Sehun'un omzuma yasladığı başı rahatsız olmasın diye hareket etmemekti.

Ayrılık.

Sanırım kolayca atlatabileceğim bir şey olmayacaktı.

-

Onu son kez görmek için son şansım olacaktı. Bu yüzden Jongdae'yi bu kez ben sırtından iteleyerek oyun alanına sokmuş sayılırdım. Hala ilk geldiğimde olduğu gibi çok fazla izleyici vardı. Kalabalık yüzünden onu göremiyordum bile, parmak uçlarıma çıkarak görmeye çalıştım. Jongdae umursamaz bir tavırla konuşup duruyordu. Beni ilk getirdiğinde olduğu gibi heyecanlı değildi. Rolleri değiştirdiğimizi söylüyordu, yalan değildi. İnsanları aşarak biraz daha içeriye girdik ve bir kez daha süzdüm insanları. 

Oradaydı.

Oh Sehun. 

Çoğu kişinin fısıldadığı, hakkında konuştuğu insan tam olarak motorunun yanındaydı, ben ise onu gitmeden görebileceğim son günde yarışını izlemek için gelmiştim. 

"Yixing'e nerede olduğumuzu haber vermem lazım." 

"Çinli sevgilin bekleyebilir." Dedim sert bir sesle. 

O da karşılık vermişti anında. "Asıl senin motorcu sevgilin bekleyebilir." 

Jongdae'ye bakış attım ama oralı bile olmamıştı. Açıkçası sevgilim değil diyerek ona tüm nefesimi harcamak istemiyordum, sürekli bunun acıttığını söylesem de neticede hep dilindeydi. 

"Aşağı inmeli miyim?" 

Sehun ile Kore'ye geleli ikinci hafta dolmak üzereydi. O günden sonra zaten hep konuşmuş olsak da bu diğer yaptığımız şeylerden farklı değildi. Sehun'un itirafını, hislerini biliyordum ve o gidene kadar bildiğim ile kalacaktım. O ise bu bir-iki haftada yalnızca benimle vakit geçirmeyi istediğini söylemişti. 

Nasıl reddedebilirdim ki? 

En çok benim işime yarayacakken. 

Dediğim gibi Çin'de nasılsak burada da aslında öyleydik. Duygular konuşmuyordu, itirafım hep kendime kalmıştı fakat ikimiz de birbirimizle zaman geçirdiğimiz için mutluyduk. En azından ben öyleydim. 

Tabi işler Kyungsoo açısından öyle değildi, evden artık gitmemi istemişti ve hatta çarşamba günü kapıyı kilitleyip beni ve Sehun'u kapının önünde bırakmıştı. Ardından birlikte bizi içeri alması için yalvarmış, inatla almayı reddeterek dışarıda bekletmiş olsa dahi bu anı bile unutmayacaktım. 

"Çinli sevgilin geliyorsa ben aşağıya iniyorum." 

Jongdae bir şey diyemeden hızla çocukların olduğu yere doğru yürüdüm. Sehun, beni görmeden önce ceketinin fermuarını çekti ve Minseok'un söylediği şeyi dinledi. 

"Buradan gittiğimde seni asla özlemeyeceğim." Yanımda beni korkutan sese döndüm. 

Kyungsoo, bıkkın ifadeyle beni izliyordu. "Benim de özleyeceğim söylenemez." Kollarımı göğsümde bağladığımda alaylı bir sırıtış yüzünü kapladı. 

Kötü hissettirmişti çünkü onu özleyecektim. 

Sehun'a bakarken aniden Kyungsoo'ya dönerek ilgisini yine çekmiştim. "Senden bir şey isteyebilir miyim?" 

"Bilmem. İsteyebilir misin?" 

Bakışları o kadar düzdü ki şaka mı yapıyor yoksa yapmıyor mu anlayamıyordum bile. 

"Sehun altı ay o motorun üstünde duracak. Ona göz kulak olacak mısın?" Onun kaza yapabilecek olma ihtimali, ki bu ihtimal yüzde bir bile olsa canımı sıkıyordu. "Kendini yaralamasını istemiyorum." 

Kyungsoo, bakışlarım altında göz devirerek iç çekti. "Sana bir tavsiye vermemi ister misin?"

"Bilmem. İster miyim?" Sırıttığında şaşkınca onu süzdüm. Kyungsoo'yu gülerken ilk defa görmüyor olsam da her güldüğünde bu tepkiyi veriyordum. Onun daha fazla gülmesi gerekti.

"Sehun'a, onu sevdiğini söyle." Kendine geldiğinde konuştu, onu bu sefer ben düz yüz ifadesiyle seyrediyordum. "Yarın gidecek ve emin ol bunu söyleyemezsen pişman olacaksın." 

Minseok, yanımıza geldiğinde konuşmamız bölünse de çoğunlukla Kyungsoo noktayı koymuş gibiydi zaten. Kararsızlıkla beni fark eden Sehun'a döndüm. Sehun aptal değildi, bunu kabullenmiştim, asıl aptalın kendim olduğunu söylemiştim. Herkes hislerimin farkındaydı, Sehun da dahildi. Onun tek istediği yanımda kalmasını istememdi. Bunu da ona itiraf edersem yapacaktı, yapmaya hazırdı. 

Sehun, bana bakış atıp kaskını kafasına geçirdi ve Chanyeol'ün yanındaki motorunun üstüne çıktı. Bu kez emindim işte. Chanyeol'e güvendiğimden daha çok güveniyordum. 

Sehun kazanacaktı. 

Luhan yanıma gelip kolunu omzuma atarak konuşmaya başlayacağı sırada start verildi. İkisi gözden hızla uzaklaşırken Minseok da dayanamayarak Luhan'ın omzumdaki kolunu alarak ters çevirdi ve onun sırtına yapıştırdı. 

Onları da özleyecektim. 

Yüzümdeki gülümseme ile önüme döndüğümde herkesin bağırdığı isim kulaklarımda yankılandı.

Oh Sehun.

İlk izlemeye geldiğim gibi.

Sehun ve Chanyeol iki yoldan geçip bitiş çizgisine geleceklerdi. Ona olan inancım tam olsa bile içimdeki ufak korku boşa atılamazdı. Kasksız birinin arkasında oturduğumda ne hissediyorsam aynısını şimdi de hissediyordum.

"Gel-Geliyorlar." Luhan, kolunu Minseok'tan kurtarmaya çalışırken dediğinde önde olan motora baktım.

Şaşırtıcı değildi, hem de hiç değildi.

Heyecanla biraz öne çıktım ama Kyungsoo anında beni kolumdan tutup sakin olmamı tek hareketiyle ifade etmişti. İnsanların sesi daha fazla çıkmaya ve kulaklarımda çınlamaya devam etti.

Sehun'un motoru bitişe gelen ilk motor olduğunda ise yine o yüksek tezahürat tüm alanda yankılandı.

"Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun..."

Sehun motoru durdurdu ve pedalını indirip sabit kalmasını sağladı. Ardından kaskı çıkarıp herkese gülümsedi.

Bunu bir daha acaba ne zaman görebilecektim?

Bu yüzden gözümü kırpmadan anın her saniyesini zihnime kazımayı denedim. Sehun'un kaskı çıkarışını, gülüşünü, insanlara göz atışını, motordan inişini ve sonradan gelerek sinir küpüne dönen Chanyeol'e ezikleyici bakışlarını. En sonunda bana dönüşünü.

Sanki her şey filmden alınmış bir sahne gibiydi tam da şu an. Tüm olanlar ağır çekime alınmıştı ve gözlerim Sehun'dan başkasını göremiyordu. İnsanların ilgisi hala tazeydi ama bu, Sehun'u gelip benimle sohbet etmesi için durdurmamıştı.

"İtiraf et, etkilendin."

"En az İspanyolca konuşman kadar." Göz devirdim ben de tıpkı Kyungsoo gibi ama otomatikman gülüyordum. "Sen kazandın. Neden buradasın? Kutlama yapmayacak mısın?" 

Gitsin istemiyordum lakin burada durması ne kadar doğruydu emin değildim. Gözlerim Jongdae'yi aradı fakat onu göremedim. Gitmesi beni germişti, savunmasız hissediyordum çünkü bunun son saatler olduğunun bilincindeydim. Yanımda güçlü kalacak birini bekliyordum. 

"Kutlayacağım." Sehun, Kyungsoo'ya dönüp işaret etti. Kyungsoo ise ona getirmek için ilerledi. Sehun'a baktım. "Son gecemiz. Gerçekten durup bu insanlara olacağımı düşündün mü?" 

Sehun'un nadir ciddi olduğu anlardan yine birindeydik. Sık sık görsem de alışamayacak ama içten içe memnun kalacaktım. Kalbim göğüs kafesimi yırtmak istermişçesine hızlıydı. Nefes alamadığımı düşündüm. Gözlerinin içine bakarken Kyungsoo'nun dedikleri aklıma geldi. 

Pişman olmak istemiyordum. 

Kyungsoo bana kaskı uzattı. 

K.P.

Sehun elini uzatarak tutmamı bekledi. Elimdeki kaskı sıkıca sarıp diğer elimle onun elini sıkıca kavradım. Sehun beklememişti bile. Beni olduğumuz yerden uzaklaştırırken heyecandan kasılan kalbim, ne yapacağını bilemeyip işlevini yitiren beynim... Duraksadım. 

Kyungsoo'nun söyledikleri aklımdan çıkamıyordu. 

"Jongin?" Diye mırıldandı Sehun. Motora binerek uzaklaşmak istiyordum evet, ancak bir yandan bu böyle bitemezdi demekten kendimi alıkoyamıyordum. "Ne oldu?" 

Coşkulu sesi Kyungsoo'nun sesinin yanında, zihnimde asılı kaldı. Kaşlarımı çattım. 

"İyi misin?" 

Başımı aşağı yukarı salladım. 

"Yarın gideceksin." Göz göze geldiğimizde kararsız kaldım. "Özür dilerim. Duymak istediğin şeyleri öncesinde diyemediğim için gerçekten çok üzgünüm. Ama benim yüzümden hayallerini gerçekleştiremeseydin çok pişman olurdum ve pişman olmak istemediğim bir diğer şey ise sana karşı hislerimi bilemeden gitmen olur, Sehun."

Sehun, elimi biraz daha sıktırdı ve bana yaklaşarak dip dibe olmamıza yardımcı oldu.

"Jongin..."

Lafını kestim. "Seni seviyorum." Ve Sehun hiçbir şey söylemeden gözlerime bakmaya devam etti. "Seni, beni sevdiğin gibi seviyorum. Bana evde dediğin her şeyi ben de hissediyorum, anlamamı arzuladığın şeyi zaten istiyorum ve anlıyorum. Sen de benim yanımda kal istiyorum."

Sehun, sessiz kaldıkça içimdeki kırılan şeylerin haddi hesabı yoktu. Sadece bir iki cümle kurmasını bekliyordum, kelime ile yetinmemi beklese de olur ya da hiç olmadı onu anlayabileceğim şekilde bakmalıydı. 

"Yanında kalmak istiyorum." Dediğinde dudaklarımı araladım. "Bana bunu söylemeni bekliyordum ve sen..." Derince nefes aldı. "...Benim gitmeme son 8 saat kala mı bunu itiraf ediyorsun?" Kaskı bileğime doğru kaydırdım ve ellerimle Sehun'un kollarına tutundum. O da ellerini ilk başta boşluğa bırakmıştı. 

"Sen de bana kendi hayatının seçimini yaptırmıştın. Sence sana gitme der miydim?" 

"Demeliydin!" Sinirle bağırdı. Herkesin bizi izlediğini düşünüyordum. Ne olduklarını bilmeyip duymasalar da çoğu kişinin gözleri bizdeydi. "İstediğim şey buydu. Bana gitme demen." 

"Ama istediğin tek şey bu değildi, Sehun. Bu bencilliği yapamazdım." 

"Aptal mısın sen?" Bana ilk defa sesini yükselttiği anı hatırladım. İtibari için yarışa katıldığım ve ölesiye korktuğum zamanı. "İkimize de acı çektirdin. Yanında kalmamı isteseydin bunu bir dakika bile düşünmezdim. Tereddüt ederek sana dokundum, içten içe ne kadar beni sevdiğini görebilsem de itirafını duyamadan yanında olmak nasıl bir şeydi biliyor musun sen? Kim sana beni düşün dedi ki? Ben kendimi düşünemiyor muyum sanki?"

Gülümsedim. "Yine de senin için aynı şeyi yapardım." 

Sehun'un çenesi kasıldı. Bunu sindirmesini bekledim ancak zamanımızın kısıtlı olduğunu unutamıyordum.

"Bir dileğim vardı hatırlıyor musun?" Birden bunun konusunu açtığında şaşkınca onay verdim ona. O söylemese de çoktan unutmuş olurdum bu dileklerimizi. İkimizin de üzerimizde yaptırabileceği son dilekleri kalmıştı. "6 ay sonra geri geldiğimde ve seni bulduğumda, bu cümleyi senden hayatımın sonuna kadar duymak istiyorum." 

İstemsiz bir şekilde gözlerim doldu. Çoktan değişmişti her şey, başından beri değişmekteydi ve baştaki korkum fazla yersizdi. Şimdi düşününce buraya geleceğimiz çok belliydi. Sehun'a eskisi gibi olamamaktan korkuyorum dediğimde bile bunu biliyordum, hissediyorum. 

"Diyeceğim." Ellerimi omuzlarına doğru kaydırdım. "Bundan bıkana kadar sana seni sevdiğimi söyleyeceğim." Sonrasında bakışlarım yolunu kaybetti ve ben devam ettim.

"Ben de son dileğimi söyleyebilir miyim?" Sehun yavaşça başını salladı. "Beni öp, Sehun."

Sehun ellerini belime koyarak bedenimizi birleştirdi. Kask onun sırtındaydı, benim ellerim ensesine doğru yol almıştı. "Sen gerçekten aptalsın, Pocahontas." dedi gülerek. Sehun'a her dediğimde sanırım hissettiği şeyi anlıyordum fakat ben sabırsızca dudaklarını hissetmeyi bekliyordum.

"Bu son dileğini benden zaten yapacağım şeyi isteyerek kullanacak kadar aptalsın hem de."


	49. epilog

Jongdae, Çinli sevgilisi ile film izlemeden önce beni yoklamak adına kapıdan başını uzattığında anına kafamı kaldırıp ona baktım. Beni yine aynı pozisyonda gördüğü için gözlerini devirdi, ben de kitap okumanın ne derece yanlış olduğunu düşünüp gülümsedim.

Anında bu gülüşünün aslında 'bana dokunmadan bas git' olduğunu anlamış lakin bir gram bile beni kendi kendime bırakma niyetinde olmamıştı.

Çin'e geldikten sonra onunla yollarımı ayırmam gerektiğini söyleyen kötü iç sesime karşı koymamalıydım diyordum şimdi.

"Şunu yapmaktan ne zaman vazgeçeceksin, Kim Jongin!?" Sesi neredeyse bütün apartmanı inletecek kadar yüksekti. Öyle ki Yixing bile patlattığı mısırları yiyerek geliyordu. Ama fazla da umursamazdı.

Şu durumda benim göz devirmem gerekmez miydi?

"Ne yapıyorum ben? Sadece kitap okuyorum."

Laptopımı indirmek için sonuçsuz çabalarıma Yixing güldü ve yağlı elleri ile yatağıma uzandı. Hadi tamam, onlarla arkadaşlık yapmaya devam etmiştim, neden onlarla aynı eve çıkmak gibi bir hata yapmıştım ki?

"Aptal mıyım ben?"

Jongdae bağırdığında, tekrar, ikimiz de oturduğumuz yerden titredik. En azından ben titredim ve Yixing'in yüz ifadesi benim kadar korktuğunu gösteriyordu.

"Anladık, onunla konuşmak istiyorsun ama Jongin o uyanana kadar ya da keyfi istediği an gelmesini bekleyemezsin. Senin uykun ne olacak? Delireceğim, neden sizin yakıştığınızı düşündüm ki?"

Jongdae sinirlenerek aşağıya indiğinde Yixing ile bakıştık. Çin'e geldiğimizden beri üzerinden 6 ay geçmişti, Sehun'un gittiğinden beri geçen süreyi de sayarsak 7 ay. Sehun'a birbirimizle konuşmaya devam edeceğimize söz versek de bu geçen dört haftanın ardından oldukça sıkıntılı olmuştu. Çünkü Çin'deki üniversiteye kabul edilmiştim. Elbette fazlasıyla mutlu olmuştum fakat sanırım o sıra Sehun'un Çin'deki yarışını kazandığında hissettiği boşluğun nasıl bir şey olduğunu anlayabilmiştim. Sehun yanımda olmadıkça bu durum yarım kalmış gibi duruyordu. Tabi bu, tüm bu olaylara kayıtsız kalacağım yahut kaldığım anlamına da gelmiyordu.

Baleye yapmaya başladığımdan beri istediğim şeyi gerçekleştirmiştim. Jongdae, üçümüzün aynı eve taşınması gerektiğini söylediğinde onu onaylanmıştım. Ve ailemi ne kadar özleyeceğimi bilsem de Çin'e gelmiştim, ailem Seul'a taşındıktan sonra.

Bütün bu taşınma işleri, yeni bir ülkede yaşamak için yapacağım aptalca işler ve okul, dersler derken aramızdaki iletişim bozukluğu her geçen gün artmıştı. Ona bir ay sonra ancak mesaj atabildiğim bir durumda kendimi fazlasıyla mahçup da hissetmiştim. Onun da saatleri Çin'e göre değildi ve sürekli seyahat ettiği için devamlı değişiyordu.

İç çektim. Yixing'in dikkatini çekmişe benziyordu.

"Biliyorsun, dersleri oldukça yoğun. Ona kızma." Yixing umursamaz bir şekilde konuşmaya çalışsa da içten içe bizim de bozuşmamızı istemediğinden oldukça hassastı.

Ve şunu da eklemeliydim, sorun sadece ben de değildim. Jongdae de çoğunlukla benimle aynı sorundan muzdaripti. Dersleri fazla yoğundu ve sürekli stres altındaydı. Daha ilk yılı olmasına rağmen üstündeki sorumluluk onu her zamankinden daha sinirli, agresif yapıyordu. Onu da anlıyordum ancak Jongdae'nin bu yönünü görmek beni yıpratan başka bir şeydi. Onu her zaman yaramaz, asi ve şakacı biri olarak görürdüm ben hep.

Yixing'e başımı salladım ve o, onunla ilgileneceğini söyleyip odadan çıkarken kapıyı kapamasını rica ettim. Kırmadı.

Kapı kapandığında kitabı kapayıp laptopımı biraz daha önüme çektim. Sehun'dan gelen mesaj en son dört gün önceydi. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse, 7 ay geçmişti ve çoktan Ocak ayına geçmiştik. Gelmesi gerekirken işlerinin uzadığını söyleyerek beni merakta bırakırken de mantıklı düşünmek falan da istemiyordum fakat ona karşı bencil olmak isteyeceğim son şey bile olamazdı.

Skype için umutlanmayı keserek ona mail atmaya karar verdim. Ne zaman geleceğini kestiremiyordum. Çocuklarla sürekli dışarıya çıkacağını söylediğinden görüşmemiz de kısa oluyordu ve ben bu kısa konuşmayı gereksiz 'ne zaman geleceksin' cümleleriyle doldurmak istemiyordum.

Gerçi benim için gereksiz miydi, burası tartışmaya açık bir konuydu.

Sehun'a okulumun nasıl olduğunu biraz daha anlatırken onu çok özlediğimi söyleyip söylememek arasında kaldım. Hala ona karşı bu kadar mesafe varken tüm bunları söylemek haksızlık gibi geliyordu çünkü onun da beni özlediğini ve gitmesinde bir şekilde benim de payım olduğu düşünülürse onu özlemek haksızlık gibi görünüyordu benim için.

Çünkü tüm bunları isteyen bendim. Ne kadar Sehun'a bunun seçimini bana bıraktığı için hala kızgın olsam dahi.

Maili yalnızca komik şeyler yazarak, tabi ki ona hakaret etmedim, bitirdim ve hızla yerimden kalkıp odamın ışıklarını kapattım.

Sehun'u çok özlemiştim. Bana canlı bir şekilde, karşıma geçerek Pocahontas diyeceği zamanı gerçekten merakla bekliyordum.

Sızlayan bacaklarımla merdivenlerden ağır ağır indim. Üniversite Jongdae'den görüldüğü üzere hepimizin hayatında bilinçli, bilinçsiz veya köklü köksüz değişimler yaratmıştı. Şimdi hepimiz her zamankinden daha çok çalışıyorduk, daha çok yoruluyor ve birbirimizle daha az zaman görerek bir arada sohbet ediyorduk.

Jongdae'yi salonda, sarıldığı yorganın içinde Yixing'in açtığı filmi izlerken gördüğümde usulca yanına yürüdüm. Yanındaki koltuğa oturdum, bana bakmıyordu ama derince aldığı nefesi hızla vermesi geri adım atmam gerektiğini bile düşündürdü. Ancak sonrasında sinirle kendine aldığı yorganı çekiştirip onun dibinde bittim ve kendi bacaklarımı da örttüm. Jongdae göz ucuyla bana baktı.

"Özür dilerim." diye mırıldandım.

Jongdae sessiz durmayı sürdürdükçe dudaklarım bükülüyordu. Bacaklarımı kucağına atıp başımı omzuna koyduğumda kıkırdadı.

"Ya, o benim sevgilim."

Yixing diğer yanına geçecekken bacağımla itip yere düşürdüm. "Uzak dur Çinli."

Jongdae aynı atışmalarımıza eminim görmesem de yine göz devirmişti.

Yixing yerden bana el hareketi çekti. 

"Kıçımın Korelisi." 

"Irkçılık yapma!" Jongdae beni de itip koca koltukta tek başına yayıldı. 

Yixing en son bağırdı. "Sen başlattın!" 

-

Jongdae nadir zaman bulduğu vakitte Yixing ile benim yemek yediğimiz masaya geldi ve uzun zamandır görmediğim gülümsemesi ile beni süzdü. Onun kadar mutlu olamadığım için ondan nefret ettim.

Devamlı bana bakması sinirimi bozsa da yemeğimi yemeye devam ettim fakat bir noktada cidden beni delirtti.

"Ne var be?"

Jongdae kıkırdadı. "Neden bu kadar mutsuzsun?"

İki gün önce sorumluluk yüzünden kendini kaybeden kişi gözümün önünde bu derece mutluyken biraz daha somurtmam şaşırtıcı olmadı. Benim için.

"Ne saçmalıyorsun Jongdae? Neden mutlu olayım ki?"

Jongdae biraz daha sırıttı. Ona katlanamayarak masadan bile kalkmayı düşündüm. Nedenini bilmiyor muydu yoksa acımdan zevk mi alıyordu? Jongdae'yse ondan her şeyi beklerdim. Sıkıntıyla telefonumu açarak maillerimi kontrol ettim. Hiçbir farklılık yoktu. Sehun'a en son mesajı beş gün önce atmıştım ve belli ki hala görmemişti. Telefonumu kapayarak yemeğime odaklanmaya çalıştım, tabi ki Jongdae'nin gereğinden fazla huzursuz edici bakışları altında.

"Ah bu arada," Jongdae tekrar konuşurken Yixing ve ben başımızı kaldırdık. "Bugün Yixing ve ben eve gelmeyeceğiz. İşimiz var."

Yixing, Jongdae'ye anlamamış gibi kaşlarını çattı. "Öyle mi?"

Jongdae, Yixing'e döndü. "Öyle."

Yixing, bana döndü. "Öyle." dedi Jongdae'yi onaylayarak.

Kafam karışmıştı, Jongdae'ye okumanın yaramadığını düşünmeye başlamıştım neredeyse. Genelde umurumda olmazdı yalnız takılmak istedikleri lakin yalnız olmak istedikleri içinde beni evden gönderen Jongdae olmasa inanacaktım buna.

Bu arada beni evden gönderdiğinde de çalışmak için okulun dans stüdyosuna gidiyordum.

"Neyin var senin? Mutlu ol işte biraz. Evi sana bırakıyoruz." O an Jongdae'nin arkamdan borç bırakıp kaçtığını dahi düşündüm sonrasında bunun Jongdae için bile fazla alçakça olduğunu kavradım.

"Neden olduğunu biliyorsun."

İsteksizce kahvemi yudumladım. Yixing başını sağa sola salladı. "1 yıl geçti hala Oh Sehun yok, Jongin'in üzerine gitme Jongdae."

Dalga geçtiğini bilmesem gözlerim yaşarırdı belki ama bunun yerine kollarımı göğsümde bağladım ve ona küçümseyici bakış attım.

"Keser misin şunu? Ayrıca bir yıl olmadı, yedi ay bir hafta oldu."

Jongdae nefesi kesilmiş gibi bana baktı.

"Sen hepten kafayı sıyırmışsın Jongin." Durumumun kötü olduğunu söyleyerek Çinli sevgilisine dönerken onları görmezden geldim. Kötü değildim, yalnızca Sehun'u yanımda istiyordum. Ancak bunu onlara söylersem biraz daha bu konu hakkında dalga geçeceklerine emindim.

Belki de haklılardı. Bu kadar düşünmem ve beklemem de doğru değildi. Belki Sehun'u sıkıyordum. Mesajları geç atıyordu, görüntülü konuşmayı en son ne zaman yapmıştık hatırlamıyordum bile. Onu sıktığım için beş gündür mesajıma dönmemiş olabilirdi. Derin nefes alarak alnımı masaya dayadım. Tek derdimin eğitim hayatım olması lazımdı, diyerek bencilce istekte bulunsam da Sehun'a olan aşkımın bir tokat misali bana çarptığını asla atlayamıyordum.

Jongdae ya da Yixing başımı ittirdi lakin kalkmadım.

"Pocahontas," Boşluktan yararlanarak sızlandım.

"Yixing bir daha beni öyle çağırırsan seni öldürürüm!" Bunu Sehun'dan duymalıydım, başka birinden değil. 

Jongdae başımı daha çok ittirdi fakat ardından hemen yapmayı kesti. Bir an her şey sessizleşmiş gibiydi.

Birden durdum.

Az önce Pocahontas diyen cidden Yixing miydi?

Başımı aniden kaldırdım ve şaşkınca beni izleyen arkadaşlarıma baktım. Bence Jongdae'nin dediği gibi kafayı yemiştim.

Dudaklarımı büzerek omuzlarımı düşürdüm. Ancak bu kez biri omzumu dürttü. "Hey, burada Pocahontas'ı gördün mü?" Arkamı döndüm ve sesin sahibine baktım bu sefer. "Benim boylarımda, esmer olan bir Pocahontas."

"Sehun." Fısıldadığımda gülümsedi ve hemen arkamda duran sandalyede dikleşerek bana doğru eğildi. Ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek onun gözlerine bakarken o bana gülmeye devam ediyordu.

Bir an şizofrenim dedim kendime. Tam olarak ona bakmak için ayağa kalkmadan, beş saniye önce.

"Gerçekten burada mısın?"

Jongdae'ye döndüğümde haberi olduğunu anlamam uzun sürmedi, Yixing şaşkınca Sehun'u izlemeyi sürdürüyordu.

Sehun soruma başını salladı.

Yüzümü ekşittim ve inanmayı o bana sarılana kadar reddettim. Çünkü bence şizofren olmuştum. Ama Jongdae dayanamadı ve yanımızda bağırdı.

"Beyaz tenli, Pocahontas adında başka kişi yok." Kyungsoo'nun söylediği her şeyi yaklaşık olarak söylediğinde kendimi tutamamıştım. Jongdae en son beni işaret etti. Gülerek. "Ve seninki burada."

-

"Yani sırf Kyungsoo, Kore'deki işi buraya taşıyalım dediği için mi geç geldin yanıma?" Sehun boş evde ben lüzumsuz bir şekilde bağırırken başını salladı.

Meğerse son bir aydır Kore'deydiler ve Sehun onlara benim yanıma geleceğini söylediğinde çocuklar ayrılmanın saçma olduğunu söylemiş, Kyungsoo da radikal bir karar almıştı.

Radikal mı? Benim için şüpheliydi.

Hepsi birlikte Sehun'un babasının Çin'deki oto tamirinde çalışmak istediğini dile getirmişler. Böylelikle hepsi yine yarışlar için hem birlikte hazırlanıp hem de para kazanacaklarmış. Bu yüzden Kore'ye dönerek her şeyleri toplamaları bir ay almış.

İç çekerek hazırladığım tabağı içeriye taşıdım. Sehun peşimden gelip beni izliyordu. Tıpkı yavru köpek gibi.

Onu özlediğimi ve ona sarılmayı her şeyden çok istediğimin bilincindeydi, hatta bunu bir o kadar yapmayı fazlasıyla istiyordum. Ancak alınmadan edememiştim.

"Pocahontas," dedi Sehun koltukta kaymış ve aşağıda kalan başıyla alttan bana bakmıştı. Bacakları koltuğun dışında sallanıyordu.

Jongdae'nin neden evden çıktığı da belliydi.

"Beni özlemedin mi? Ben, yüce çocuk!" Yaşadığımız hiçbir şeyi unutmamış olması beni güldürdü lakin zamanımızdan bir ay bir hafta çaldığı için hala da sinirli hissediyordum.

"Aptal mısın?"

"Hakaret. İşte görmek istediğim şeyler..." Dalga geçerek konuştuğunda yüzümü düşürdüm. Bunu fark ettiğinde gülse bile koltukta kendini düzeltmeye çalışarak yana kaymış, bacaklarını bu kez koltuğa yaymıştı. "Jongin?"

İsteksizce cevapladım onu. Avucunu yanağına bastırarak bana bakarken ona kırgın kalmakta çok zordu.

"Seni özledim." Dediği an, bütün yelkenleri suya indirdiğim andı.

Ona karşıdan bakmak için dizlerimi kırarak eğildim; her zaman sarı olacağına üçüncü mesajda söz verdiği saçlarını süzdüm.

"Ben de seni özledim." Sessiz evde sesim oldukça gür çıkmıştı, mırıldanmama rağmen. Sehun biraz daha gülümsedi.

"Geç geldiğim için özür dilerim. Sürpriz olsun istedim. Ama lütfen, daha fazla uzak kalmaya çalışma." Hemen ardından beni kendine çekmek için bileğimi yakaladı. Güçsüz bir hareketle ona sarılmamı istediğinde dayanamamıştım.

Sehun güçsüz bir çekime göre bir hayli hızlı beni kendi üstüne çekti ve sıkıca koltukta bana sarıldı. Ben de kollarımı dar koltuk yüzünden beline sardım.

"Kyungsoo, benden nefret ediyor, değil mi?"

"Bütün bunların senin yüzünden olduğunu söyleyerek Çin'e kadar konuştu. Hayatta çene çaldığı tek şeydi."

İkimiz de kahkaha atarken ve Sehun bir elini saçıma atarak onları severken çenemi hafifçe kaldırıp göğsüne bastırdım. Onu izlediğimi bildiğinden tavan yerine bakışları bana döndü.

"Mutlaka anlatmak istediğin çok şey vardır. Hepsini duymak için sabırsızlanıyorum." Neşeyle konuştuğumda Sehun gülümsese dahi öyle olmadığını belli eder gibi başını sağa sola salladı.

"Seninle olduğum iki haftalık Çin gezisini hepsine yeğlerim." Kuru kuru yutkundum. "Sensiz hiç eğlenceli değildi. Hepsini kazanmak istedim çünkü ne kadar çabuk biterse o kadar çabuk seni görebilirdim."

Bu arada Sehun, çeyrek finalde bir Hollandalıya yenilmiş olsa da sponsorlar onun finale kadar beklemesini söylediği için son bir ayımı boşuna geçirdim dediği yarışa kadar beklemiş. Beklemesinin bir başka nedeni de çocukların finali izleme isteğiymiş. Onu anlıyordum, muhtemelen Jongdae benden böyle bir şey istese ben de aynısını yapardım.

"Şimdi ne olacak?" Yarışmaları kast ettiğimi anladığında derince bir nefes aldı.

"Kyungsoo, Belçika'daki yarışta onların bana yarışma sonucu ne olursa olsun beni davet etmek istediklerini söyledi." Korkuyla gözlerimi kaçırdım. Korktuğumu belli etmek istemedim ama bir an için gerçekten nefes alamadım. Yine de onun adına mutlu olmak zorundaydım.

Gülmeyi deneyerek sordum. "Sen ne dedin peki?"

Sehun korkumu anlayarak hafifçe doğrulmayı denedi, üstünden kalkarak ona yardım ettim. Sırtını koltuğun koluna yasladı ve beni de kucağına çekti. Ellerimi onun ensesine sardığımda ifadesiz kalmak için çabalıyordum.

"Hayır dedim."

Kaçırdığım gözlerimi yine gözlerine çevirdim. "Ancak bu senin için mükemmel bir fırsat."

"Benim için mükemmel olan tek şey sensin."

Bunu, uzun zaman önce, Çin'de falan söyleseydi eğer Sehun'a yumruk atabilirdim, tıpkı Kyungsoo'nun yaptığı gibi. Ancak şimdi, bu söylediği yüzünden oldukça duygusallaşmıştım. Davranışımın çoğu nedeni cidden onsuz geçirdiğim zamanların beni ne kadar boğduğuydu.

Sehun yanağımı sıcak avucuyla kaplarken eğilerek öpüşmeyi başlatmış ve ondan anında karşılık alabilmiştim. Alevlenen ve süratle giden bu öpüşmeye rağmen ikimizde duraksadığımızda Sehun'a gülümsedim.

"Şimdi tam sırası." Sehun'un neyden bahsettiğini anlamadığım için bocaladım. Bu kez bana gülen o'ydu. "Seni seviyorum." Dudaklarıma fısıldadığında bahsettiği şeyi hatırladım.

Aynı şekilde onun dudaklarına mırıldandım. "Seni seviyorum."

"Bunu hayatımın sonuna kadar duymak istiyorum. Hatırlıyorsun, değil mi?" Başımı salladım. Dudaklarıma minik minik buseler bıraktığında kıkırdadım.

Sehun eve girerken çıkardığı ceketine uzanırken iç çektim. "Yurt dışı sana galiba yaramış. Oldukça olgun ve yaşına göre bir erkek gibi görünüyorsun."

Sehun'un cebinden çıkardığı CD'lere baktım, Sehun bana baktı, ben ona baktım.

"O ne?" Dedim korkarak.

"Hiç." Dedi harfleri uzatarak. Ben alacakken anında koltuğunda arkasına doğru fırlattı. "En son biz sevişmiyor muyduk?"

Birden beni kendine biraz daha çekerek yerlerimizi değiştirdi ve üstüme çıktı. Sabırsızca öpüşmeye başlarken ne olduğunu bile öğrenmek istemeyeceğim CD'leri çoktan unutmuştum ama Sehun nefes almak için ondan ayrıldığımda öpücüklerine devam ederek boynuma inmişti.

"Sehun?" Boynumdaki oyalanırken hımladı. "İkinci filmiydi, değil mi?"

Boynumda kıkırdadığında ben de kayıtsız kalamadım. Ona sıkıca sarılarak tekrar "seni seviyorum," diyerek mırıldandım.


End file.
